Love and Honor
by OnexLostxSoul
Summary: How many people are willing to risk their code of honor for true love? And how many of them fall at the hands of their own guilt? The story of Zuko and his lover prior to his banishment. ZukoxOC. Explicit Yaoi.
1. Late Night Expeditions

**Chapter I**

Two hours after the passing of sundown, the Fire Nation capital was full of life and a sense of prominence. The highest of political figures had gather inside of the palace walls for one of the most vital, significant events that could take place during their lifetime: The Twilight Ball that followed the annual Fire Festival, celebrating the most remarkable people of the Fire Nation's past and present. Of course, to all who received an invitation, the ball was seen as only a rare chance to gain the higher government's recognitions, a career advancement of sorts. Agni bless those who were even given an opportunity to mingle with the royal family, least of all the Firelord.

Men dressed in their newly fitted and rather uncomfortable robes, embroidered in gold and lined in the finest woven silk. They stood in clusters along the red marble walls, discussing their own incredible accomplishments, boosting their ego all the more, while trying to catch the eye of the higher ranking officials. Military advancements were often discussed and promoted through the latest of technology or the large payments offered by 'charitable' individuals for the sake of soon prevailing through the time of warfare. Women were dismissed to the side, wearing their rigid dresses and waist-firming sashes. They sat at the elegantly dressed dining tables, whispering to each other behind their fans, observing the alien behavior of the men and commenting on their husbands' habits and faults.

There were not many children present, as children could be an easy embarrassment. The youngest present were around the ages of thirteen or twelve, already trained in excruciating detail the ways of the supreme class of citizens. While of course all from the Fire Nation were considered superior to any other society, the more money in your pockets, the farther you could worm your way into the best of the best. Young ladies would smile and cast flirtatious gazes at the young men, who would catch their eyes, then turn away quickly in caution. To be reeled in so easily was a sign of weakness, as taught by their fathers.

The Firelord himself sat at the elaborated head of the cleared dining table, speaking exclusively to the families of his trusted council, retaining a stern face that was appallingly frightening to those who were not used to his calculating gaze. The beloved brother of the Firelord, retired General Iroh, sat in the opposing corner of the room, making light jokes to the lesser of officials. Iroh's eighteen year old son, Lu Ten, was walking around the room, talking amiably with women, flashy his dazzling smile wherever he gazed. There was certainly much to be said about that young man, whether it concern his dashing good looks (inherited from his father of course), his overwhelming intelligence (also inherited from his father), his professional fighting skills (definitely inherited from his father), or his charming way with the ladies (...).

Indeed everyone about the palace had found something mildly interesting to do, or some form of a goal to accomplish. Even young twelve year old Azula, the Firelord's favored child, had been forced to abandon her scrolls and join in the celebration. No doubt she was off manipulating one soul or another in her scheming ways. Yet, there was one person whose presence remained silent and whose aura seemed to be far less than joyful. Fourteen year old Prince Zuko stood on the second-level balcony, extending over the elegant rose gardens below that twinkled in sight of the merriment.

Hearing the sound of music echo in the plaza beneath him, the teen sighed, fiddling with the waistline sash of his robes. Pulling his dark hair from his eyes, he knew that soon the speeches would start, which he must be present for. Retaining an active image was relevant to his reputation... or so he was told. Preparing to enter the halls once again, he was halted by a sight that brought a small smile to his lips. His older cousin had somehow managed to woo a young maiden into a walk along the gardens with him. Zuko leaned against the balcony column and raised an eyebrow at the couple. It wouldn't last long... As if on cue, Lu Ten leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear, before receiving a resounding slap on the cheek and a rambling of forceful cries.

"Why, I _never_!" The girl stalked off, leaving Lu Ten to stammer apologies at the dust settling underneath his feet. Sure Lu Ten was great at catching the fish in the net, but when it came to reeling them in... _That _was another thing he had inherited from his father. Zuko allowed a laugh to escape his throat, not going unheard by the flustered man below.

"Zuko, you'd better shut up if you value your life!" A whisper was hissed at him, as Lu Ten began to climb the ivy branches against the wall. Zuko rolled his eyes and looked around. _What an idiot. Anyone could see him, and in his best robes too..._

"Didn't feel like taking the stairs today?" he asked politely as the older teen swung his legs over the balcony.

"And swim through a sea of stuck-up, upper-class folks? I think not." He smiled a toothy grin before seating himself at the edge of the railing, eying the sky skeptically. There wasn't a star in sight due to the pollution of the city. Even the full moon was looking a bit hazy.

Zuko smiled warmly back at him, wrapping his arms around his chest as the cool night's breeze swept through the air. Through all of his time spent with Lu Ten, he had never quite understood why his older cousin had never turned into one of those stuck-up, power-hungry jerks. Perhaps it was all the time he spent with Iroh, who was the farthest man from a conceited attitude that one could ever meet.

"Besides, it's far more fun climbing up walls like some sort of ninja. You know how much I like to have fun," he continued still focusing on the night sky. Turning to study his younger cousin he stated, "You don't look like you're having the best of times, Prince Zuko. Why don't you go ask some girl to dance or something? You're a handsome guy, I could show you a few moves!"

Zuko simply shrugged and took a step forward, leaning up against the railing. He laid his head on his crossed arms and sighed deeply with boredom. "You know I hate things like this, cousin. I know its part of being a royal-" He shook his head in loss of thought.

Lu Ten frowned slightly before saying, "You need to get out more... Get a girlfriend or something."

"What's the point?" he rejected, turning to face the older teen in sheer bewilderment. "Father is just going to arrange a marriage for me."

Accompanied by a roll of the eyes, the other replied, "It's not about finding a lifelong partner, it's about getting a little attention. You're a prince, anyone would want a chance to date you. Perhaps you'll even get a little... extra loving?" He winked causing Zuko to genuinely blush and turn away.

"I guess I just haven't found anyone who seems remotely _compatible_ enough."

Lu Ten couldn't argue with that, for the young ladies with whom they were acquainted with were all the same. Flirty, talkative, and interested in the gold. He smiled at the younger boy, feeling an extreme sense of pride. Zuko would grow up to have a noble heart, far greater than his own.

Zuko cursed suddenly before leaping up from his position swiftly, practically knocking Lu Ten over the ledge. "What is it?" He grunted pulling himself to a standing position.

"The music stopped," he replied, fashioning his sash firmly around his waist.

"Shit! Uncle Ozai is gonna kill us!" He stammered, brushing his hair through with his fingers. "If we're late for the speeches again-"

"He can't kill you, _you're_ not his son!" Zuko yelled, already clambering down the steps. "Hurry up!"

"Coming, coming," Lu Ten muttered to himself, brushing stray leaves from his vestments. It was going to be a long, dreary night.

Fortunately, the Firelord did _not _see the two entering the dining chambers tardy and out of breath. However, Iroh did happen to notice, as he grabbed the two by the collars as they attempted to slip by him. After two hours of torturous speech-giving and a long, threatening lecture provided by Iroh about what Ozai would have done had he noted the two of them waltzing in, Zuko was ready to jump of the nearest cliff if it saved him from another sermon.

The speeches and admiration had finally settled to a close and the music had begun again, this time with a softer tone. Men finally greeted their wives, inviting them to dance in the traditional ballroom style that had been taught for generations upon generations. The couples swayed about the room elegantly, but lacking a certain sparkle that tended to be imagined by young people growing up. Losing interest immediately, Zuko slithered up the stairs and up to his room, greeted by the sight of his sister kneeling in the middle of the deserted passage. Azula was giggling alongside one of her friends, Ty Lee perhaps? Or Mai... He never cared to keep their names straight. As he approaching the two, Azula shushed the other, whose sullen indifference immediately shifted and a slight flush appeared on her face. _Hm. They must be planning something again. As long as it doesn't affect me._

Zuko suspiciously eyed them before passing by the two preteen girls without a second glance. He trotted into his room and locked the door automatically. Groaning, he stripped off his robes carefully and hung them up neatly in his closet. He ran his hands through his long ponytail, before allowing himself the luxury of untying it. Sighing deeply in appreciation, he moved his head from side to side, no longer feeling as though it was being pulled back by a torture device. His dark hair spilt neatly into a side part, hanging lazily over one eye. Zuko shook his head at his reflection. _I need a haircut... I look like an idiot with my hair drooping over half my face. _Convinced that no one would miss his absence at the ball, he pulled on a plain red tunic and grabbed his cloak. Judging by the moon's position, it was around eleven o' clock and the ceremony ended at twelve. He smiled to himself, knowing it was the perfect time to take a stroll around the city.

Pulling a "Lu Ten", Zuko shimmied down the column outside of his bedroom window with ease, no doubt from countless practice runs. Running in the shadows of the deserted gardens, he slunk towards the main gate where the guards were unmercifully stationed, a least one every thirty yards, dimly illuminating a trivial radius. The abandoned ambassadorial center was just a ways past the high-standing gate... He would be safe past the silhouette of the large building. Making an angle for the shadows of the desolate structure, he took a deep breath, mimicking tricks his older cousin had graciously taught him. Zuko leapt and climbed over the spiral iron fence soundlessly and with only a moment's hesitation, sprinted to the safety of the darkness. By the fourth tread, his efforts were proved valiant, but hopeless. _Crash! _His body convulsed and tensed with adrenaline when he heard the sound of shattering glass beneath his feet, accompanied by a sharp pang shooting straight up his lower leg. He froze, staring down at an empty, dissected whiskey bottle caught between him and a rock in the pavement. _D-Damn guards, drinking on the job. _

"Whozere?" A disgruntled voice shouted, wheezing and straining to reach clarity.

"You! Stop right there!" Another voice shouted farther down the line, this one more sober and far more intimidating.

Pulling his hood over his head, Zuko recovered from his shock and forced himself to keep moving. Hearing the staggering footsteps behind him falter, he cut a left and made for the narrow alleyway that had 'saved his life' on two other occasions. Half of him was relieved that the soldiers had not caught up with him, whilst the other half was purely disgusted at the little protection the royal family was trusted into. Calming his hammering heart, Zuko melted back into the streets, where the peasantry was still cleaning up from the festival activities. It certainly was interesting to see what the lower class thought of as enjoyment versus the noble bloods. He would never tell, but he had always had much more fun throwing knives at water balloons than he did learning how to ballroom dance.

Streamers and banners hung from the house rooftops, complimenting the confetti littering streets. Drunken men swayed around the streets, no doubt most of them hardly remembering what it was the country was celebrating. "Ling! Ling!" A chubby mother coaxed her son into the house. "It's time for bed darling!"

"Awww, mom, can't I stay up just for a little while?" A small boy pouted, trudging past Zuko and to the house already in defeat.

"You know you have school in the morning," the mother sighed, ushering the boy into the house softly. Gazing in Zuko's direction, the mother smiled warmly at him. Not realizing he had been staring at the scene, he blushed and smiled back shyly. _Smiling... People are always smiling here. _

Flipping his hood back with a lazy flick of the wrist, he continued down the street, taking in the vibrant post festival colors and the air heavy with expensive incense. Zuko walked quickly and quietly for a good twenty minuets, completely ignoring the cuts in his foot the glass had made. The wound would no doubt be infected by dawn, but he liked to consider it punishment for his reckless behavior. He kept his head down, avoiding any eye contact with those whose status was less than sober. Reaching the edge of the _questionable _area of town, a young prostitute or two winked flirtatiously at him. He declined with a polite incline of the head, walking swiftly to his destination.

Reaching his target he sighed with relief. _Just in time too... _Before him stood the Itsuki Bridge, the tallest of bridges dwelling in the Fire Nation capital, crossing over the merchant's tributary. Stalking over to the pinnacle of the overpass, he bypassed a young teen couple laughing and holding hands, delirious to all but each other. Zuko sighed inwardly, eying the pair as they shared a chaste kiss under the moonlight, while the environment around them was all but virtuous... It was remarkable. He leapt onto the ledge of the bridge and seated himself, lazily leaning against the sturdy, slightly rusted pillar. He clutched his cloak tighter to him, suppressing his mild inner exhilaration. After only half a minute, cheers could be heard half a mile away, followed by a deafening _bang_ from above: The midnight fireworks had begun.

Zuko sat contently, watching the sky illuminate into bright colors of red and gold sweeping through the dark heavens. The sparks erupted into spiraling designs, crossing and fading into intricate patterns and dazzling shapes. Surely the display had been engineered in favor of appearance for hours on end, only to have it combust into the air within a mere matter of moments. They had even managed to pull off a realistic firework version of Roku's dragon this year. _That _was impressive. He forgot for a while that he was breaking his code of honor, watching the finale elucidate the night sky. A smell similar to that of singed rubber tainted the air heavily as the last firework was lit and the cheers of the city finally died down.

The teen stood from his spot and nodded approvingly. _Beats ballroom dancing anytime. _Ironically, it was impossible to get a view like that from the palace. With a sigh, he knew that his time in the city had come to a close. Preparing to step down from the bridge railing, a gruff voice froze his blood. "Hey you! On the bridge!"

_How did they find me? _Spinning around, he saw the guards from the palace staring him down in anger. _Don't run Zuko. It'll only make you look guilty. _One of the guards unsheathed his sword and charged at him menacingly. _Run you idiot! You already look guilty! _Zuko sprinted down the opposite side of the bridge, keeping tabs on the echoing footsteps behind him. He cursed silently as he heard the footsteps gaining on him. The wounds in his foot weren't helping either. _Please don't let them recognize me! Please, Avatar Roku help me._

He made it safely to the other side of the bridge, weaving in and out through the remaining crowds in the streets. There wasn't much of a chance of keeping this up when... _No! _He felt a grip tighten around his wrist and jerk him backwards. _So much for that. _His heart jumped to his throat and a hand connected with his mouth, silencing him firmly. He shuddered mutely in pain as the grip tightened and he was thrown back into a rigid stone wall. _I'm done for. Please let my sins be forgiven! I'm sorry for ditching the palace, I'm sorry for indirectly disobeying my father, I'm sorry for punching Lu Ten last month, I'm sorry for convincing Azula there was a bug in her soup for my amusement, I'm sorry for not following through with my studies, and I'm really really really sorry for making up excuses to Uncle so I wouldn't have to drink tea with him! _

Zuko felt a semi-muscular body press up against him, pinning him to the wall thoroughly. "Just stay quiet," A soft, warm voice brushed the inside of his ear. "They can't find us here." Trying desperately to calm his hammering heart, Zuko fluttered open his eyes, pondering when he had closed them in the first place. Focusing his eyes in the darkness, he found himself staring into two chocolate brown eyes, gleaming against the dim streetlights. Calming down slowly, Zuko realized that while the figure against him was powerfully built, it was also thin and not yet that of a full grown man's. The grip around him slowly softened and the pressure around him was released. The other teen stepped back, allowing Zuko to recover.

Still panting deeply, he stared down his savior with great interest, observing him as deeply as he could within the shadows. Before him stood a young man, perhaps three or four inches taller than him, with black hair tousled messily and a drawn face that was slightly drained of his youth. However, his eyes sparkled with amusement, adding to his gentle, kind aura. The stranger was tall, but with a perfectly proportioned body that seemed to have escaped the awkwardness of late teen years. There was no doubt in Zuko's mind that this guy already had it made with the ladies.

"You... Thank you," Zuko finally breathed out softly, as though afraid to break the silence. Not knowing what else to say, he eyed his surroundings, realizing they were in some sort of cramped, enclosed passageway.

The new arrival smiled at the younger man before turning to the side and carefully creeping towards the opening of the enclosed corridor. He eyed the outside streets and sighed with relief. "They passed us up," he said with reprieve, turning back to face Zuko. The young man had a beautiful voice, as though doused in honey. "They might come back. It would be safer for us to wait here for a while until the excitement dies down." As he said this, he slid down and sat cross-legged against the wall, Zuko following the other's example in silent agreement.

"I'm Takumi by the way," the older teen added after a brief silence, extending his hand out towards him. "But you can call me Taki."

"Kazuki," Zuko replied automatically, using his prepared alias. He shook hands with Taki, trying to tilt his head so his hair would flip more over his face.

"Kazuki." He closed his eyes as though trying to remember something. "'Kazu' meaning harmony and 'ki' meaning..." His voice faltered, inviting the boy to finish his remark.

"Radiance," Zuko supplied, brushing over his knowledge of the ancient language. "Or hope, whichever way you look at it." He laughed suddenly, causing the stranger to smile freely at him. "Your name seems far more fitting. It means skilled, correct?"

Taki nodded proudly, resting his forearms against his legs comfortably. "My parents named me that in hopes I might bring them honor with my _multiple_ skills. As a matter of fact, they were pretty disappointed."

Zuko laughed once more in return, watching the other's eyes light up cheerfully. "The way you helped me escape those guards was pretty skillful. Why didn't they see us when they passed by?"

The older teen leaned in closer, as though ready to tell an important secret. "The way the light reflects in the streets, this passageway can only be seen from a ninety degree angle. To them, it looked like you disappeared into thin air." His tone of voice was of utmost amusement, easily contagious to any within his presence. Zuko knew almost immediately that he could be friends with this agreeable young man.

"How convenient... Thank you for your help." Zuko's eyes couldn't help but travel the figure of the other's body, noting that he was rather pale and thin for his age and couldn't possibly have been trained in the fighting arts.

Taki shrugged and ginned, a mischievous glint sparkling in his eyes. "You're not the only one who's ever been on the run from the government's soldiers. So what did you do?"

Zuko hesitated before responding indifferently, "I was in the wrong place at the wrong time." There was certainly no reason to elaborate when he didn't have an appropriate lie in place. It seemed almost sad that he based what he said to those outside of the palace on preconceived stories.

"That bad, huh?" The other responded with a sly smirk, fraying Zuko's nerves. He should have been more worried about getting home, but he was too intrigued by this mysterious stranger. "Ah well, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"What about you?" Zuko challenged, clutching his cloak closer to him defensively. "You sure know your way around."

Taki's eyes darkened, but his smile remained true. "It's nothing excessively interesting... Trust me."

Zuko nodded, silently respecting the man's privacy. After a moment he struck at conversation again. "Do you live around here?"

"I live about a block away, but I simply had to come down here and watch the fireworks. I do it almost every year. In fact..." Taki eyed the other boy suspiciously. "Have you been down here before? I seem to remember you from somewhere."

Zuko forced away the lump in his throat, trying to compose his voice. "Ye-Yeah I come down to the bridge every year to watch the display. I live a good twenty or thirty minutes away though." Certainly this young man wouldn't treat him with such normalcy if he knew Zuko's genuine heritage.

"Wow," Taki said in awe, shaking his head. "You must really like fireworks. But you really shouldn't be out here by yourself, you know. Especially this late at night and in this part of town."

Although Zuko understood that the man hadn't meant to sound motherly, the young teen groaned in reply. "Come on, I've had about three lectures already tonight. I'm probably going to get another one, so save me some trouble, hmm?"

"Sorry. You seem like a nice, innocent guy that's all. It'd be a shame if a pretty boy like you were killed, arrested, or say, raped."

"Speak for yourself, pretty_ boy_," Zuko snapped back with a smirk, sensing the humor in the other's voice.

Taki's eyes widened before replying, "No, no that's not what I meant at all. I don't mean you're a good-looking snob! I mean you're pretty."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Pardon?" _This guy is bizarre. _Never before had Zuko been told he was 'pretty', although it slightly warmed his heart in a strange sort of way.

"Especially around the eyes," Taki continued on, ignoring him. "Your eyes are really nice. And your stature is really thin, perhaps a bit feminine. Are you sure you're a boy?" He leaned in closer, studying Zuko's figure closely.

Shocked at Taki's words, for no one had ever really spoken to him like that, Zuko replied numbly, "Yes... yes I'm sure." Subconsciously, he pulled the edges of his cloak even tighter to him, as though trying to hide his apparent femininity. _I'm_ _a boy, _he reassured himself._ I'm fairly sure. At least, I was this morning. _

"I'm sorry," he laughed at Zuko's reaction. "I can be a little forward sometimes. It's a compliment, really it is."

"Well... Thanks. You're... not so bad looking either," he replied awkwardly. _'You're not so bad looking either?' Way to dish out the compliments, you idiot!_ After scolding himself, his eyes widened for a moment before he swore under his breath. "Do you know what time it is?" he asked Taki quickly, trying to calm the knots in his stomach.

He looked surprised at the question, but didn't object. "It's probably between one and two in the morning."

The entirety of his actions finally hit Zuko and he jumped up with a gasp. "I should have been home already. If anyone finds out I'm gone..." He left the sentence hanging, practically unaware that he had said it. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

Taki nodded understandingly. "Do you want an escort home?" he asked almost hopefully, tilting his head in a cute sort of questioning manner.

"No, no. I'll be fine thank you," he replied politely, preparing to leave. Checking the street for guards, he turned back to Taki, whose eyes were downcast and seemingly disappointed. _He must not get to hang out with anyone his age... Like me. _Zuko's memory flashed to all of the times when Lu Ten was training or studying, leaving him alone and lonely. "I'll be back around this part of town tomorrow night," he finally offered hesitantly. "Would you like to hang out, maybe grab something to eat? I'd like to pay you back for your kindness."

Taki frowned at the younger boy, who in turn had a tight knot in his stomach. _Great. He just pitied me. He doesn't want to hang out with me. Agni, he must think I'm a loser now. _Zuko went on this inner rampage for a few seconds before he noticed Taki's frown had shifted into a delighted smile.

"Of course! I'd love that!" He looked overly excited, surprising Zuko with his enthusiasm. "There's a great ramen place down the street, Asahi it's called. I work there actually."

"I've seen it," Zuko said with a nod. His heart skipped a beat, knowing that he'd perhaps made a real friend. "Can I meet you there in the evening?"

"Perfect," Taki proclaimed with a smile, his eyes shining with a friendly aura. "Now, don't you have to go?"

"Damn!" he swore out loud, racing down the street in haste. "Thanks for everything Takumi!" he called over his shoulder, trying not to trip as he darted down the street.

Taki smiled, watching the younger man race down the street. _Interesting._

Zuko laughed to himself as he ran quickly back home. _Nice guy._

Little did either teenager know, that their meeting had changed the course of their lives forever.


	2. Ramen Breaks

**Chapter II**

"Prince Zuko."

_Tap, tap. _

"Prince Zuko."

_Tap, tap. _

"Your Highness, please."

_Tap, tap._

"Prince Zuko!!"

"Hm?" Zuko ceased tapping his writing quill only to stare up at the face of his flustered tutor. Sighing, he leaned back in his chair awaiting his sermon. He was quite used to receiving them by now, particularly in the midst of class.

"Were you listening to a word I said, Prince Zuko?" The man raised an eyebrow at the teen, his slightly chubby cheeks flared in annoyance, reminding the boy slightly of an oversized toad.

"Well, you were speaking of the architectural advances of the-"

A sigh of exasperation filled the air. "Ten minutes ago, young master."

Zuko blushed and glanced down at his note paper, completely devoid of notes, or much of anything for that matter, excluding a small picture of a frog. "Well I-"

"Oh, well. It's obvious I'm not going to get anything else out of you today. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember your quiz on the Revolutionary Era two days from now."

"Of course," Zuko stood and bowed, thanking his teacher for his sympathy. Slipping out of the room with as much dignity as he could muster, Zuko shook his head, thinking of the events that had transpired the night before.

_Slithering back into the palace was by no means easier than sneaking out, as Zuko soon figured out. The guests had begun leaving, forcing him to remain in the shrubbery until the crowd had dissipated. Back to back with the palace walls, he edged around the structure praying that he wouldn't be seen. Finally directly below his bedroom window, he cursed softly when he realized someone had closed it. Zuko began to panic heavily. Did anyone find out he was gone? How would he get in?_

_Grabbing a stone from the courtyard, he snuck farther down and tossed it lightly at a second story window. Zuko's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach when his signal was not answered. Throwing another rock nearly hard enough to crack the window, he waited with bated breath... Nothing. Cursing quietly, he vainly tossed another stone at the window and prepared to turn around when- "Ouch! Shit Zuko, what are you trying to do?" Lu Ten's head popped out from behind the mahogany curtains and out the window. He was rubbing his forehead in pain. _

"_Sorry," he whispered up at the silhouetted figure. "I'm coming up." Climbing the walls as quietly as he could, he could barely make out Lu Ten's tired, confused eyes glaring mildly at him. He stepped back, allowing Zuko to swing his legs through the window and bend back to slip gently into the room. Sighing with relief, Zuko cracked his spine into place as Lu Ten scurried to close and lock the evidential window. Drawing the shutters, his surveying eyes ran up and down Zuko's disheveled state in mixed amusement, annoyance, and curiosity. _

"_So, did you have fun tonight?" A skeptical eyebrow was raised. _

"_Yeah. Yeah, the fireworks were great. Like always," he shrugged indifferently, throwing himself lazily onto Lu Ten's comfortable mattress, which always seemed far more comfy than his own. Inhaling the sweet scent of the satin sheets, Zuko sighed and rolled over to face his cousin who sat on the edge of the bed next to him. They shared a small smile, keeping a mutual, silent agreement between the two of them. It always amazed Zuko the brotherly bond the two shared, despite how different their fathers were. Not to mention the discrepancy with which they were brought up, or the fact that Zuko's father had somehow wormed his way into being Firelord, henceforth replacing Lu Ten's rightful place with a boy that was deemed by society as far less fit. _

"_Was there any excitement while I was gone?" Zuko inquired, thumbing his own forehead firmly. _

"_Not really," the older man responded, beginning to fiddle with Zuko's undone hair affectionately. "One of the generals ended up with a face full of pastry pudding and his robes set on fire by the end of the ceremony. I believe it was Azula's doing. It was actually quite funny. Uncle Ozai flipped out though, but he still doesn't know exactly what happened. He might try to blame it on you, so be careful."_

"_Oh yeah, I pull stunts like that all the time." The words were dipped in sarcasm, accompanied by a rather fitting roll of the eyes. "Still, you're probably right. I wasn't even there and he'll find a way to blame me. I suppose it's better to be blamed for that than for him to find out the reason why I couldn't have done it in the first place."_

_Silence slunk around the room, invading the deepest corridors of both teens' consciousness. Zuko frowned when he felt lack in Lu Ten's movements, twisting his head awkwardly to see the other. "Lu Ten?" He sat up gently, noting the concentrated, troubled look etched on the older man's features. "Lu Ten, what's wrong?" He put a hand on the other's shoulder, who in turn jumped slightly. _

"_I-I talked to father tonight," Lu Ten's head hung down, shadowing his expression. "I requested to join the line up in the next movement."_

_Zuko felt his blood turn to ice and his lungs constrict. Forcing out a choke, he replied through his dizziness, "You mean the attack on Ba Sing Se? You didn't tell me you were considering-"_

"_I wasn't sure if this is what I really wanted," he admitted, still staring at the floor. "But now... He still thinks I'm a kid, you know."_

_The younger looked away with a gulp, knowing that his cousin was right. Iroh was still insecure about allowing his son the freedom one would desire at such an age. After losing his wife, Iroh was insecure about a lot of things. "I'm sure that's not true Lu Ten. He's protective, that's all. He doesn't want to lose you. What exactly did he say?"_

"_He was angered at first. He insisted I stay home with the rest of the family and forget about it. Perhaps he doesn't like the idea of letting me go alone. If he weren't retired, it probably wouldn't be as difficult to accept. But he can't keep an eye on me there. I... I want to make him proud." Lu Ten's head dropped even lower. "I want to prove myself. Make a name, no, a legend for myself like he did." _

"_I know," Zuko whispered, hugging him from behind securely. "I know how it feels. But I think I can understand where he's coming from. I can't imagine you leaving."_

"_What?" Lu Ten spat, jerking free of Zuko's embrace and turning to glare at him straight in the eye. "You don't think I'm good enough either?" _

_He was surprised by the defensive rage burning in the other's eyes as he hesitantly responded, "No. It's a far more selfish reason than that. I can't imagine losing you, not even for a few months or years. You're the only person I can trust around here. I just don't think I can..." Realizing he was making an idiot out of himself, Zuko bit down on his lip and looked away, feeling the inner walls of his throat clamp around him. _

_Lu Ten's eyes portrayed shock and regret. Bowing his head toward his hands, he whispered a quiet apology. "I guess it wouldn't be the same would it? Me leaving and all... I'm the one being selfish. I didn't think much about how it would affect anyone else. But I still feel as though-"_

"_It's something you need to do," finished Zuko, a smile twitching at his lips. "I understand. Don't let anyone stand in the way of your destiny." His heart screamed at him to take the words immediately back and convince his cousin to stay, but he loved Lu Ten too much to try and impede him now. It seemed that he had indirectly screwed his older cousin's life up by simply living, taking his place. Yet Lu Ten never once showed him contempt, something Zuko cherished and felt he didn't deserve. _

"_I knew that if one person out of everyone would understand, it'd be you," Lu Ten turned towards him to return a soft smile before ruffling the younger boy's hair. "Now get back to bed before someone sees you've been cutting social events. Agni forbid we mingle with outside society without permission." A forced smile from Zuko was all it took for Lu Ten to convince himself he was making the right choice._

"Oh Zuzu!"

_The world is out to ruin my thought process today. It's inevitable. _Zuko glanced behind him to meet the impatient eyes of his younger sister. "Yeah, Azula?" He couldn't remember a time when he so dearly wanted to be exempt from his sister's mischief.

"Father has requested to see you in his office," she said with a smirk, brushing her hair back as she passed him, so the tiniest strand brushed daintily against his cheek. "Oh... By the way, he doesn't look happy about it at all."

Suddenly, mischief didn't sound so bad. His heart seemed to halt for a moment, refusing to beat while he processed this information. Zuko couldn't even talk to his father without scheduling an appointment! Would his father blame him for some obscure event he had no connection to whatsoever? Would he question him about Lu Ten's attempt to enter the military? Did he possibly know about his frequent late night excursions, unescorted around the city while he should be ballroom dancing and clapping mechanically to speeches? '_He doesn't look happy about it at all.' _Well, it was difficult to recall a time when the Firelord looked too happy, so Zuko wasn't incredibly worried about that part. Indeed, Azula was merely trying to plant fear in his heart. _It will not happen! _

Alas, but it would. His feet seemed to carry him slowly, as though he was resigning himself to a death sentence. As he walked through the deserted halls and up the spiraling staircase, the red banners on the wall seemed to darken and glare menacingly at Zuko, and the silence seemed deafening to the point where he insisted on stepping with additional force to drown out the quiet with his echoing footsteps. Reaching the large, elaborate door illuminated with a flickering golden dragon, he took a deep breath and knocked lightly three times, putting a good two second rift between knocks. He scolded himself for his hesitancy. He had nothing to be afraid of! It was his father for goodness sake.

"Enter," a deep, gruff voice called to the door. Unconsciously, Zuko pulled the handle of the door, which seemed to squeak with unnecessarily volume. He opened the door just enough to squeeze thorough before pushing it gently back into place. Walking automatically to the center of the room, he kneeled down on his right knee, ignoring the threatening discomfort eating away at his posture. A few silent moments passed before Zuko dared to look up out of the corner of his eye. He was surprised to find his father was not sitting at his large desk as was the norm for this sort of situation. No, there was no Ozai sitting quietly at his desk, staring him down with a fierce, calculating, and criticizing gaze. Raising his head fully, Zuko found the Firelord standing a bit to the left of his overflowing bookcase, staring out the window, his back turned towards his son.

After what seemed to be a full minute of complete and utter silence, Zuko spoke up softly, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes," Ozai immediately responded, turning to face the teen swiftly. "There is something we must discuss." Zuko was nerved slightly to find that there was no anger in his father's eyes, but a far more intense stare down than he could ever remember receiving. Seating himself at his desk, Ozai folded his hands properly upon his desk with refinance that seemed far beyond what could be expected for such an insignificant action. Feeling his knee begin to ache, Zuko locked his body in place, determined to get through this meeting alive.

"Of what age are you, Prince Zuko?" Ozai's facial features remained steady and stern.

Zuko blinked slowly, feeling confusion edge its way past his nerves. _Wasn't expecting that. _"Fourteen, sir."

"And you will be turning fifteen...?" Ozai patiently invited him to finish the statement.

"Within two months," Zuko answered confidently. Hopefully this pattern of simple questions could continue...

"And do you know what this means, Prince Zuko?" His father raised an eyebrow delicately, shifting forward in his chair.

_So much for that. _Deciding it was better to remain silent than give off a dumb answer such as, _I'll be another year older,' _Zuko shook his head slowly, focusing his eyes back onto the floor.

His father merely sighed, not with exasperation, but with acceptance. "It means," Ozai began straightening his posture. "It means that the time has come for you to consider a marital status. Being the heir to the main branch of the royal family, it is important that you are wed and produce a viable heir as soon as possible, lest the responsibility to the throne is placed upon your shoulders."

The knot in Zuko's stomach dissipated, replaced with a minor headache. _Well, at least I'm not in any trouble. _He knew this was coming, but he would've liked to put it off for a few years... Say ten or twenty. Either way, courting was going to be a stressful process for him.

"Noble families around the Fire Nation have already nominated their daughters for consideration," Ozai continued. "The vital process of making a decision will be your cousin Lu Ten's accountability to guide you through. You will begin interviewing the applicants in a week or so. I will summon you when you are needed. Until then, you are dismissed."

Zuko bowed his head before limping into a straightened position, relieving his right leg of his weight, and refusing to let his discomfort show. _I'm gonna need a knee replacement, _he thought bitterly, walking directly out of the office. Relieved, Zuko lingered in the afternoon light, stretching his tensed figure deftly. "Well that wasn't so bad," he said to himself, eying a single cloud against the pale blue sky.

"It wasn't?" A voice made Zuko jump slightly. He turned to face his sister, whose features were made up of pure disappointment. "A shame. From that look on his face, I was sure you were going to get it." She swung herself gracefully around a column before leaning against it with a smirk, folding her arms in her omniscient way. "So what did father need to see you for? He barely ever takes time to see _you, _so I assumed it was important."

Ignoring her last comment, Zuko yawned with exaggeration and shook his head lightly. "Nothing too important. Courting stuff."

"I see," her smirk twisted into a disapproving frown. "What a waste of time."

He merely sighed, refusing to acknowledge her bait. _I know the reason _she_ thinks it's a waste. _"Yes, well... hopefully it won't be a dreadfully long process."

Azula chuckled, replacing her smirk before walking off without another word. Zuko shrugged to himself. _I'd better meet Uncle for training._

"Takumi! Two beef noodles to table three!"

"I got it!" Taki called, balancing three trays steadily between his arms. Setting down the bowls to the appropriate tables with a smile, he trotted back to the kitchen to receive the fresh order.

"You're working especially fast today, Takumi. Keep up the good work," the head chef complimented him, twirling his curly goatee thoughtfully. "Although, you do get off work in ten minutes... Are you working the midnight shift tonight?"

Taki thought for a moment, before nodding and picking up the trays. "Yeah, Hoshi is still on break. I'm going home to change, but I'll come back for dinner before my shift."

The chef grinned and ushered the teen out to fulfill the orders. When he was relieved of his duties, Taki practically bolted out the door. Dodging in and out of street congestion, he bounded up his apartment building stairs with all of the energy he could muster. Skidding clumsily through the door, he took a deep breath and sighed, practically feeling the reverberation echoing off the stiff, empty walls. The apartment was dark and cramped, sparsely furnished and devoid of any life, despite a bug or two crawling about the floor. Indeed the dreary, damp atmosphere was attempting to darken his mood, but it wouldn't happen, not today.

Intent on spending as little time as possible in the lackluster surroundings, he threw off his stained apron as he entered his small bedroom, drawing the shutters closed as he passed the window. Tossing the apron in the corner of the room, he fished through his drawers and pulled out a clean pair of black pants and red tinted tunic, pulling it over his fishnet undershirt. Brushing his fingers through his dark hair, he smiled reprovingly at his reflection in the dusty mirror. Laughing to himself, he bounded back to the restaurant in record time. Seating himself at the window seat closest to the door, he ordered a cup of strong tea and waited patiently as the sun began to set. Stirring a sugar cube mercilessly against the side of his cup, he smiled to himself cheerfully. It certainly wasn't everyday you met with a new acquaintance, and he wanted to make a good impression.

"Was that anything close to what it should have been, Uncle?" Zuko sighed relaxing his stiff arms with relief.

Iroh smiled encouragingly, pouring himself a cup of tea from the teapot beside him. "Actually, it was exceptional," he stated with pride, leaning forward in his chair to study Zuko's ending posture. "Make sure you keep your arms steady, but don't lock your elbows. It constraints muscle reactions." Iroh mentored Zuko in an abandoned training room, with high ceilings that seemed to reach for the inaccessible heavens. The bare red walls seemed to close in at times, creating a claustrophobic sensation in Zuko's mind.

Cracking his back gently he sat on the tiled floor next to his tea-indulging Uncle, silently waving away the cup of tea offered to him. Mutual stillness passed over them for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. "It just doesn't seem like I'm progressing at all," Zuko muttered finally, rubbing his stiff left shoulder roughly. "It's taking me days to master new sets. I can't really understand it."

Iroh chuckled, balancing the teacup on his knee. "What's the rush, Prince Zuko? You're progressing just fine. Hopefully you aren't going to be engaging in combat too soon." A pained expression crossed over the man's face, before he brushed it away with a heartening smile.

"It feels like Azula is years ahead of my level," Zuko responded dully, allowing his upper body to fall back onto the floor. Shivering against the cold tiles he whispered, "She's years ahead of_ me_."

Iroh shook his head, his face growing stern. "Azula is... a special case. She can simply learn the movements faster. She doesn't perform them any better. Lu Ten began learning how to firebend at your current pace. And look at him now! His abilities nearly rival my own at this point."

Deciding to humor his Uncle, Zuko nodded and pulled on a fake smile. Iroh was certainly lying. Azula wasn't just a 'special case'. She was practically a combat genius, not to mention her insatiable perfectionism. Closing his eyes, Zuko focused halfheartedly on his breathing. It was obvious his Uncle wanted to avoid talking further about Lu Ten anyway.

"It's late Prince Zuko," Iroh murmured through his teacup. Smacking his lips, he directed his aura of false cheeriness towards his nephew. "You should get rest while you're still young."

"Thank you, Uncle," Zuko said back with equal fake happiness, bowing slightly. Without another word, he left the chambers, replacing his discarded shirt lazily. He shyly passed by the corridor guards, keeping his head down as they bowed deeply before him. Eying the lack of light outside with disdain, he quickened his pace towards his chambers, untying his hair as he walked. It was getting late, after all. It certainly wouldn't do for him to be behind schedule.

"Taki? Can I get you something to eat?" A waitress tapped her polished fingernails against the wooden table expectantly.

"Oh, no thanks," Taki smiled at her. "Not yet. I'm waiting for someone."

The young girl's eyes opened wide with surprise, before giggling profusely. "Finally got yourself a girlfriend then?" Her mouth curved suggestively, her foot tapping against the granite floors.

"Nah, just a friend," Taki shrugged, slipping another sugar cube into his third cup of tea.

"Of course, of course," she shrugged back and trotted off to the next table. Taki shot a half amused glance after her. What would be the purpose of a relationship? All a girlfriend does is want, complain, spend your money, or make you spend your money on her. Taki shook his head directly at his thoughts. _I've been feeling a little selfish lately. I think I'll keep my affections for myself. _

"Hey," a gentle voice called from above him, breaking the silence once again. Pulling on an automatic smile, Taki glanced up to see the one he knew as Kazuki, who returned the smile with a shy one of his own. Zuko tugged unconsciously at his right sleeve, biting his lip in an attempt to resist the urge to say something stupid.

"Hey there," Taki replied with understanding to the younger teen's anxiety. "Sit down and chill. Did you want some tea?"

"Just water for me, thanks," Zuko replied, sliding himself tensely into the chair across from Taki. As Taki waved the waitress over, he mentally prepared himself. _Must keep in character... must keep in character. I am Kazuki, not Zuko. Character, character, character. _The waitress set the glass of water down, staring at him with what seemed to be a disappointed, grudged look on her face.

Receiving a questioning glance, Taki smiled reassuringly at him. "Don't worry. You didn't do anything wrong. She's just frustrated by the fact that you're not a girl."

Zuko decided not to question the statement, sipping his water innocently. He shot straight at the first conversation topic that prodded at his mind "So, you say you work here?"

Taki nodded, setting down his tea with renewed enthusiasm. "Yeah. It pays well enough, it's pretty fun, and it's the only place around that hires teens. I somehow convinced the manager I wouldn't blow the place up with my mere presence."

Zuko laughed quietly. "Impressive. If the government knew they were paying you under the table, they'd shut this place down."

Taki nodded and said just as cheerfully, "Yeah, the head cook is a great guy. He sticks up for me most of the time. He understands I don't have much of a choice. After my parents died, I had to support myself. He's the one who offered me the job when I dropped out of school."

Zuko nearly choked on his water, his heart sick at the other's plight. "I'm- I'm so sorry," he stammered, wiping his mouth indignantly with the back of his hand.

His smile didn't fade as he watched Zuko shift nervously. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter much anymore. Enough of me, though. What about you? Parents, siblings?"

"I live with my father and my younger sister," he answered, swerving away from the greater of details. "My father's pretty strict, but he isn't around much. My sister..." Zuko's expression turned to disgust. "She's the spawn of a demon."

"That bad, huh?" Taki laughed at his reaction, lifting his teacup to his lips with amusement.

"Only a thousand times worse," Zuko clarified, his body began to relax, arms resting lazily on the table. "Being the younger, favored sibling really does wonders for her ego. I'm surprised she can even fit her head through the door."

The older teen laughed, brushing his hair back with his fingers and giving it a scruffy look. "I've never had a sibling so I wouldn't know the feeling. But I can imagine what it's like to have someone constantly upstaging you. It must be terrible."

Zuko nodded, removing his arms from the table as the waitress (who seemed to have a far better attitude towards him at this point) set two hot bowls of ramen down for him and Taki. Zuko thanked the waitress before unwrapping his chopsticks. "Nevertheless, at least I have people that look out for me. I don't think I could survive on my own." He said this with slight admiration in his eyes, looking directly at Taki, who grinned and dug into his ramen eagerly.

The teens slurped contentedly from their bowls. Zuko twirled his chopsticks absently, trying to think of the last time he had been able to eat so gracelessly. He looked up to see Taki grinning goofily at a sautéed mushroom before tossing it into his mouth. "You certainly... smile a lot," Zuko pointed out between swallows.

"That I do," Taki nodded wisely, eyes closed in thought. "Smiling is an easy way to be happy." He swirled his noodles about the bowl, stabbing a small vegetable within the broth. "I've also been told it's a great way to get other people smiling and happy."

"You do have a wonderful smile," Zuko agreed carefully. _I wonder how much of it is genuine. _The boys finished their ramen simultaneously, breathing sighs of warm satisfaction. "So, what do you do on your spare time?" Zuko shrugged the question out as he waited patiently for the tab.

"I-I like to write," Taki said hesitantly, as though embarrassed by it.

"Really?" Zuko asked interested. "Writing what sorts of things?"

"Poems, short stories, analytical essays... _all_ sorts of things. What about you?"

"I train with swords," he said casually, drumming his fingers against the table. "My cousin taught me a lot of what I know. He's sort of my brotherly figure." He blushed faintly. Something prevented him from saying he was a firebender in addition.

"That's good," Taki reassured him. "I never really got into combat much. I suppose it's like a weak reassurance that I'll never be drafted into the army... Hopefully."

"Oh? Do you have objections to serving your country?" Zuko laughed, slapping on a teasing smile.

"Guess I'm more of a pacifist than anything," he answered after a moment. "I don't..." His voice trailed off distinctively. "Well, whatever. Even if I am sixteen, if I stay out of everyone's way I should remain invisible." To illustrate this point, Taki slid down in his seat, so his tip of his nose was touching the table. His eyes wavered back and forth, eying the world suspiciously.

"That's a cute look for you, Taki. Tell me, does the table smell _that_ nice?" The young server girl returned, relieving them of the dirty dishes as Zuko tried to contain his laughter. "Your total comes to five silver pieces and two bronze." She winked at the boys before trotting off to the kitchen.

Zuko reached across the table and grabbed Taki's hand firmly before he could reach for the change jingling in his pocket. "I told you I'd pay, didn't I?" Zuko asked as he raised an eyebrow. "I wanted to repay you for what you did for me." Taki looked surprised for a moment, but nodded his consent with a smile. A shiver jolted down Zuko's spine, curling his blood chillingly.

Zuko tossed the change onto the table before letting go of Taki's hand. Taki chuckled out loud at the generous tip the other boy had left his waitress friend. _Cool kid._

"Guess I should let you get back to your life," Zuko said leaping up and draping his cloak around him tightly. "See you later?" He reverted back to his shy reluctance slowly.

"I hope so," Taki said with a final smile. "I'm around here for the majority of the day. Stop by for lunch whenever you like."

"Thanks... I will," he said a bit more confidently, edging towards the door. "I'll see you soon then, Taki."

"Yeah," he nodded, watching the other disappear into the looming darkness. "I wonder if I'll see him again," he whispered to himself.

"Takumi! You've got graveyard shift! Now take these to table seven, or I'll have your head on a platter instead!"

"You got it boss," Taki called back towards the kitchen, grabbing an apron hanging beside the door. Rubbing the drowsy feeling from his eyes, he worked diligently through the night, his thoughts focused on a single person.


	3. Rainy Days

**Chapter III**

_Somewhere... somewhere close. _Zuko's heart beat wildly in his chest, his every limb searing in agony and tainted in beads of salty moisture. Widening his eyes, he gripped his dual swords all the tighter and tried to quiet his panting. Eerie silence crept through the trees, like a looming shadow waiting to strike. Afraid to blink even the sweat out of his eyes, he stood frozen and alert to his every sense. _Crack!_ Swerving to the left, Zuko sprinted with the remainder of his force. Smirking, he leapt through the air and parried a blow from his opponent, who eyed him with a sneer. Crossing to the right, he swung his swords in a feint attack and veered to jab the opposing man with a strike to the chest.

"You wish," a weary voice whispered haughtily in his ear, accommodating the clashing sound of metal. Using their body weight, they struggled endlessly despite fiery muscles and strained breathing.

"I don't need to," Zuko replied with a laugh, kicking at the legs of his enemy, who was forced to roll to the left to avoid the hit. Jolted with recoil, Zuko staggered backwards, only to find the flat edge of a sword pressed snug against his throat. An arm wrapped around his middle, a soft panting wafting warm air against his cheek. His breath became caught in his chest and time seemed to slow down, if only for a moment.

"Dead," the voice whispered, before the constrictions against Zuko were released, allowing him to catch his stolen breath.

Turning around, he smiled at his adversary, who simply smirked in return. "You got lucky this time, Lu Ten. I had the upper hand the whole time and you know it."

"And you let it slip away! So, you're faster than me." His cousin shrugged, pushing his sweat-matted hair back drowsily. "Certainly doesn't mean you're better. You'll get there, kid... Eventually."

Zuko's grin quickly faded into a slight frown. "Don't call me kid."

"Oh, don't be a spoiled sport, _kid_," Lu Ten teased, avoiding a lazy jab in his direction. Sheathing their swords, the two proceeded out of the training grounds, stretching their aching limbs as they went. "Your father mentioned this marriage business to me yesterday," Lu Ten remarked casually. "I'm supposed to be giving you advice, or something of the sort."

"I don't see the point," the other replied, cracking his back with a sigh. "You don't exactly have the marital experience one could hope for."

Lu Ten stuck his tongue out before replying. "And I don't need to. I'm not the one who needs an heir right away. I'm single and free to mingle. Speaking of which, perhaps Firelord Ozai wants me to help you with the _heir_ part of this whole situation. Shall I be the first to give the speech?" His eyes glinted mischievously.

"There's no need for that. I'm quite aware of where children come from." Zuko shook his head in disgust.

"Oh, but little cousin, there's so much more to it than just the mechanical aspects! There's a whole technique to-"

"Okay! That's enough!" Zuko interrupted loudly, startling an elderly man raking leaves on the side of the road. "Save it for the ceremony day and spare me some grief."

"As you wish," Lu Ten shrugged. "Just remember, I'm the master of _all _knowledge."

"Oh, of course wise master!" Zuko exclaimed bowing his head mockingly. "Your divine knowledge overpowers me. Please, share with me how you manage to get a smack in the face from every girl you meet, _because I'd really like to know!_"

"Damn it, Zuko!" Despite achingly weary bodies, the two managed to chase each other around the streets of the city, sending even the most refined of citizens into a fluster. Zuko laughed, dodging in and out of the corridors and alleys they both knew so well, finding it impossible to lose his agitated cousin, despite his superior agility. After knocking over an entire meat stand and a string of apologies, they leaned against the side of a stone building, ignoring the newly formed cricks in their backs.

"See what you've done?" Lu Ten accused Zuko as he caught his breath at last. "I've worn myself down to the bone! I'm supposed to train with my father today. He's gonna laugh so hard when he sees me! And then, think of the shame when I tell him it was _you _who did this to me! _Think of the shame!"_

"I'll consider it," Zuko smiled, brushing dust off of his training uniform. "In the meanwhile, I'm gonna grab some lunch. Care to join me?"

"Nah, I have to get back anyway. I want to get my training over with early today. I have a rather important engagement." Lu Ten stuck his nose up in the air proudly.

"Another date I presume," Zuko said with a yawn, eying the anxious people around them, who had recognized their royal family's residents. They seemed shocked to find the imperial figures of their nation act so relaxed. He was tempted to address them all with a big shout of, _What do you think you're looking at?_

Noticing the ruckus they had caused as well, Lu Ten prepared to leave with a wink. "Of course."

"Well, I certainly feel sorry for her," Zuko muttered under his breath as the older man practically skipped from the scene. Tuning his attention back to the forming crowd with a dissatisfied frown, the mass of people shirked away with a bow or two and dissipated. Nodding approvingly, he slunk around the corner and released his hair from its confines. Grading his wardrobe as casually sporty, he stepped gawkily into the intersection of the streets. When there was no uproar of _Look, look! It's the prince! Let's bow to him and make him feel as uncomfortable and as noticed as possible!, _he considered it safe to walk about the city as 'Kazuki'.

_It's amazing what a simple hairstyle can change about a person. _Partially grateful that Lu Ten had decided not to come with him, Zuko stuffed his hands into his pockets and continued on in his unremarkable manner. He shivered slightly, aware that clouds were drifting quickly in the direction of the city with the help of heavy winds.

"Looks like rain clouds coasting in from the east," he overheard a certain man note.

"Aye," his comrade mumbled, glaring at the sky in an almost angry way. "Why can't the damn sky just save the rain for the crop-bearing season? I just began preparing the soil this morning! If the fertilizer is washed out too early-"

"Spirits must be angry. Maybe we should present a sacrifice? I wouldn't mind offering up my wife." The two laughed in agreement as Zuko rolled his eyes in disgust.

Eying a certain restaurant with a sparkling enthusiasm in his eyes, he slipped into the building and seated himself into the booth closest to the doorway. Resting his arms on the table, he was immediately tempted to fall asleep then and there. Shaking himself awake, he yawned bleakly and twirled his finger through a strand of hair.

"Hey there Kazuki," a dark haired waitress popped out and smiled dutifully at him, tapping her polished fingernails against the table methodically. "Takumi's off work in a few minutes. I'll tell him you're here."

"Thanks, Akiko."

"Can I get you some tea? Juice? Coffee? Beer? Liquefied honey?" She teased him, knowing exactly what his answer would be.

"Water would be nice." His mouth curled into a grin as Akiko bustled off to fulfill the remainder of the orders. Sitting out a few minutes in silence, he gulped the ice water set down before him with ferocity unknown to man. Smacking his lips with a sigh, he leaned back lazily in his chair.

"Thirsty much?" A humorous voice trailed into his ears. Taki stood smiling down at him, holding his glass of ice evidentially.

"Just a bit." Zuko beamed up at him, straightening his posture courteously. "Had a long day."

"And it's not even midday yet," Taki remarked, settling down in the seat across from the younger teen. "You can't help but think what else today might have in store."

"The possibilities are endless," he pointed out, as Taki preoccupied himself with stirring large amounts of sugar into his tea. "Doesn't that defeat the purpose of tea altogether?" Zuko asked as he eyed the scene with interest, as his friend unloaded the rest of the sugar into the hot water. "Honestly, you're tossing the health benefits down the drain."

"I love sweet drinks," he replied, after sampling the sugar-loaded tea with an approving nod. "Well, I love sugar in general. And if I just ate sugar by itself, that would be fairly repulsive to others. So, by dumping it into this innocent leaf-juice water, I am both consuming my daily glucose requirements and saving others from having to watch me devour pure sugar in a frantic rampage."

"I... suppose that makes sense," Zuko consented hesitantly. "It's reasonable. Out of the ordinary, but reasonable."

Taki winked, as he downed his sweet beverage in a flash. "Yes, well ordinary is ordinary. I prefer to be... EXTRAORDINARY!" He slammed his mug down enthusiastically, causing the couple in the table across the way jump in fright.

Zuko nodded with support. "Brilliant."

"Ah, yes. Haven't you heard? I'm a genius."

"Really, now? I was under the impression that you were a criminally insane mass murderer."

Taki stuck his tongue out before continuing. "Looks can be deceiving. The first time I saw you, I was convinced that you were a complete moron, watching those fireworks like they were the greatest thing since sliced bread."

"Moron? Ouch," Zuko pretended to flinch and his lower lip quivered. "Maybe I'm just attracted to really sparkly things and-... You were watching me watch the fireworks that night?" His voice betrayed a certain embarrassment, knowing that he must have looked like a complete weirdo staring into the sky as he did.

"Perhaps." Taki's eyes shifted for a moment. "You were really entranced by them, and I was kind of curious about you. Lucky me, you happened to run by in my direction, followed by a load of trouble."

Zuko blushed in memory of his savior's quick thinking. "Or maybe you're just a stalker," he accused quickly.

"Who knows?" Taki leaned in, his eyes gleaming with absurdity. "Maybe I am. Then again, maybe you're just a moron."

Zuko poked him in the forehead, engaging the two in a poke-pinch-punch fest. Taki laughed maniacally, trapping the younger in a superb headlock, ruffling his hair with as much pressure as he could without causing Zuko pain.

"Okay, okay, you win!" He called, his face muffled against Taki's shirt. "Mmmm... by the way, nice cologne."

Taki released the boy with a chuckle. "Really? You like it? Can't remember what it's called, but I'll bring the box one of these days so you can take a look."

Zuko nodded, flattening his hair back into place. "It's minty... Superb, really."

"Okay you two, no more rough-housing in the restaurant." A voice interrupted their scattered conversation. Akiko stood, holding two steaming bowls of ramen for them. "You're gonna break something."

"Sorry, Akiko," Zuko said, taking the bowls submissively from her.

"Don't apologize, Kazuki," Taki snapped cheerfully, sniffing his ramen with delight. "She's just jealous of my outstanding strength and coordin- OW!" Getting flicked halfheartedly in the head by Akiko made the young man quiet down quickly.

"_So _jealous." Akiko rolled her eyes as she left the two to their lunch, snickering as she left.

"I need some more friends. Ones that are nicer to me." Taki faked a pout, before forgetting his predicament in surrender to food.

Zuko slurped up his ramen, loving the warm sensation running down his throat. His body warmed up instantaneously, from the inside out. Humming softly, he shivered, now aware of how cold it really was. "Strange weather for this time of year," he murmured with another quiver.

"It is pretty chilly out," Taki replied between slurps. "Looks like rain any second now."

As though on cue, small droplets of water graced the window, streaking down the glass in clear dissipating orbs. Seconds passed and the rain fell far more quickly than before, tapping meticulously against the walls and roof of the building. Zuko laughed as he said, "That's some magic you have there, Taki. You'd better put that to good use."

The other nodded, caressing his chin in feint thought. "I can cure drought in any area of the world, it seems. I'll travel the planet, delivering rain to those who need it... _with my mind._"

"That's a goal to strive for," Zuko exclaimed finishing off his bowl. Frowning for a moment, he realized he was in a heavy predicament. The rain was pounding outside, it was over a half an hour walk back to the palace, and he was already losing the effects that the warming ramen had on him. Shivering at the thought of walking in the atrocious weather, he pondered his options. "You don't suppose the rain is going to let up soon?" Zuko asked hopefully, casting a wary glance out the window.

"No, it looks pretty bad out there." Taki's voice faltered, seeing the boy's anxious gaze. "You aren't planning to walk home in that, are you?" His tone was one of utmost concern, provoking a certain degree of gratitude in the other.

"I'm not sure if I have a choice," Zuko admitted. "I could stay here until it dies out, but who knows when that will be. It'll probably only get worse as time..." His remaining words were drowned out by thunder to illustrate his point.

Taki shook his head quickly. "You're not walking that far in this weather. You'll catch your death of cold. We should get moving now. You can come down to my apartment. It's not far, you know."

"I don't want to intrude," Zuko murmured absently, eying the rain that was pounding viciously against the window, seeming to threaten to shatter it completely.

"Don't be silly," he scolded Zuko, grabbing him by the hand and hauling him up to his feet. "Let's hurry before the storm really kicks in."

"But-," His rebukes were drowned out as Taki pulled him into the rain. Blinded, he coughed forcefully, wondering if this man was in the right status of mind. Taki's hand gripped his own almost unbearably, dragging him into a running state. Thankfully, they were running in the direction of the winds, so they were saved the majority of their strength. However, Zuko felt the remainder of his stamina fade away quickly, he moaned softly, holding a hand to his head. _I must've gone too far earlier..._He swore that he could taste blood in his mouth.

"It's just up here," Taki called to him over the pounding of the rain, who released his hand, only to wrap his arm tightly against Zuko's waist. Zuko inhaled sharply, wondering why he was suddenly considerably warmer. Running inattentively towards their destination, Zuko pressed himself closer into the chest of the older man, sighing as a secure sensation tingled in his stomach, despite the icy rain pelting against him mercilessly. Taki led them under the awning of the apartment building, where they paused to catch their breath. Zuko shook suddenly and uncontrollably, remembering troublingly in the back of his mind that sudden temperature changes were bad for muscles and joints. He felt a second arm envelop him, traveling up and down his back in a soothing way, as he began to cough wildly. It attempts to find a solid structure to hold on to, he managed to drape both of his arms firmly around the upper shoulders of the figure before him, who only held him tighter. As his coughing came to a halt, he felt himself weaken and stagger forward, only to be caught in a pair of strong arms.

"Kazuki? Kazuki..." He could hear his false name being called out to him and the weight of his body was suddenly gone. Struggling to keep consciousness, he heard a clicking sound and the slam of a door, the pouring rain no longer deafening him. He moaned softly in the arms of his carrier, wondering why exactly he wanted to remain awake. He began to feel sleep wash over him and he invited it completely. Darkness enveloped him, the last thing he saw being a pair of worried chocolate-colored eyes.

Well, this was certainly a brand new kind of predicament. Not that this had been the most challenging thing Taki had ever faced, because it definitely wasn't. Even so, having an unconscious and deathly cold teenager in your arms without any expertise in health or medicine was pretty difficult in itself. One thing was clear for sure however: _Get Kazuki warm. _Laying the boy carefully on the dusty couch, he snagged his frequently abandoned spark rocks and headed over to the fireplace. He tossed old papers into the fireplace at the end of the room, not caring what they were. Simply praying he wasn't burning any of his superior essays or poems, he quickly tossed a log into the center of the pit and slammed the spark rocks together forcefully. Poking at the fire until he deemed it worthy, he rushed back to Kazuki and felt his cheek and forehead. Even through his own frosty skin, he could tell that the boy was freezing. _He must have done something strenuous before meeting up with me. He did look pretty tired earlier. His body doesn't even have the energy to warm up._

In a panic, Taki paced back and forth through the small room frantically. The fire alone wouldn't be enough. He was going to have to get as many blankets as he could and get the teen out of those clothes. Dashing to his bedroom, he whipped through his creaking dresser drawers, fishing out a pair of baggy pants and an oversized shirt, not to mention his favorite fuzzy robe... Yanking the blankets vehemently from his bed, he ran straight back to his friend. The sight paled him considerably. Kazuki was hunched in a small cluster, breathing with difficulty. Taki moaned with fear when he realized Kazuki's shirt was tainted with darker streaks of red... He'd been coughing up blood before.

Cursing, he arranged the clothing for preparation when a dawning realization hit him like a ton of bricks. Rousing Kazuki was completely out of the question, so he was left with only a single option: He was responsible for undressing and redressing the younger man. _You're wasting time,_ he scolded himself firmly. _Get over it, you jerk. He's a guy... just like you. You're a guy. You're definitely both guys. _Now if Kazuki had been a girl, this would have been considerably more awkward. _Look on the bright side, always the bright side._

Taki kneeled down next to his indisposed friend, and began unbuttoning his shirt with shaky hands. Elevating the boy's neck slightly, he managed to slip the wet attire off without too much difficulty. Feeling Kazuki shudder beneath him, he winced and opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he'd shut. He gasped aloud, gawking at the boy's upper figure. Kazuki's chest was muscular and defined, outlining each of his abs with clarity. He seemed skinny and flimsy when you first took a look at him him, but it was a flawed impression. His arms were thin, but powerful looking, as though you could break your hand trying to grip them. Taki gulped, suddenly feeling remarkably inferior to the younger teen. _That takes some hardcore training right there._

Shaking himself to reality, he grabbed the fresh shirt and pulled it gently over Kazuki's head, carefully maneuvering the limp body into the vestments. Now for the far more difficult part... Putting a hand on the boy's lower abdomen, he undid the pants carefully, and closed his eyes in attempts to preserve the other's modesty. Steadying Kazuki's lower back with a firm hand, he pulled off the lower garments as quickly as he could. Taki sighed in utmost relief when he found that the teen was wearing a pair of black, long undergarments that conserved the majority of his dignity. In an attempt to pull the warm, loose-fitting pants onto Kazuki, he brushed the young teen's inner thigh firmly with his hand. He froze as the boy moaned softly as his touch, shuddering slightly. "Sorry," Taki whispered at the unconscious boy for no valid reason. Then, he flinched backwards in surprise, when he realized that Kazuki was leaning into his touch, arching his back slightly to make contact with the other. Taki felt his face heat up for a reason he couldn't quite identify. His hand rested idly on the other's leg and he began running it up and down the boy's inner leg deftly. Taki watched the younger teen's expression change from shaken discomfort, to secure... contentment?

He raised his hand under Kazuki's shirt, running his fingers over each of the clearly defined muscles. Taki brushed his hand across the well-built chest and it seemed to warm up, even at his chilly touch. A blissful sigh was emitted from the figure beneath him, and Taki slowly smiled. It was great, to finally be of use to someone. To be able to comfort someone as opposed to always being comforted. He raised his other hand and caressed Kazuki's face, whose mouth parted slightly with a heavy exhale. Taki brushed the damp hair from the boy's face and pulled his hand away reluctantly. He finished dressing the boy in complete silence, wrapping the teen snuggly into the blankets.

Taki trotted into the joint kitchen, where he began preparing a pot of tea for the both of them, which he would force Kazuki to drink even if he 'didn't like tea'. Hmm. Ridiculous. Everybody loves tea. Especially with tons of sugar. That silly boy.

"Ohhhh..." Zuko's head seemed to be pounding him awake. His eyelids fluttered open with difficulty, his mouth as dry as cotton. He felt as though his throat had been closed and vacuum sealed, every breath tearing at his esophagus. Automatically pushing the heavy blankets off of him, he stretched slowly, trying to evade the dizzy feeling weighing down on his consciousness. The first thing he noticed, was that he was considerably warmer than he had previously been. The second thing he noticed, was that he was in a clammy, dark, strange apartment that he had never seen before. The final thing he noticed, was that he was wearing clothes he couldn't remember wearing before.

"Kazuki?!" Zuko frowned for a moment at the loud exclamation, then turned his head quickly towards the source of the call. Only moments after he had turned around, he was embraced in a rib-crunching hug from his anxious friend. "How are you feeling? Can I get you something? Do you want some medicine? Do you need a doctor? Because I can get you a doctor!"

"I'm alright," the younger teen replied hesitantly, eying his surroundings warily. His voice came out scratchy and unrecognizable. "Is this your apartment?"

"It sure is," Taki said with what seemed to be a tone full of regret. "It's not much, but it's... well, it's an apartment, I suppose."

Zuko smiled softly. "Yeah, it is. The last thing I remember is leaving Asahi. What happened?"

Taki bit his lip so hard it turned white. "When we finally stopped running through the rain, you broke out into a coughing fit. It was pretty bad. You hacked up a bit of blood. After that, you just... fainted. After that, I just brought you in here and... yeah."

"I'm so sorry," Zuko muttered, shaking his head. "I really wasn't feeling well in the first place. I'm glad I didn't try and make it home. I'd be past out on the streets. Thank you, Taki."

Taki shrugged, looking away uneasily. "No problem. I made you some tea, so don't try and refuse it or I'll funnel it down your throat." He walked into the adjacent kitchen to finish preparing the tea.

"How long was I out?" Zuko asked, snuggling back under the warm blankets with a certain fatigue.

"Not too long. Half an hour, perhaps."

"And I suppose I have you to thank for the dry wardrobe?"

Taki almost dropped the teapot, his heart skipping a series of beats. Trying to turn nonchalantly towards the other, he was exceedingly relieved to see a smile on the other's face. He hadn't been sure exactly how the other would react to find that his friend had been forced to undress him. "Yeah, I couldn't leave you dripping wet. Heheh." He poured honey into the tea with a gulp, twiddling his fingers unnecessarily.

"I can't believe I've survived so long without your guidance," Zuko murmured in awe, clasping the cup of tea set before him, savoring the steamy warmth pressed against his skin. "That's the second time you've just about saved my life."

Taki laughed in reply. "It's the least I can do for a friend." He smiled warmly at Zuko as he sat himself on the couch next to him. They sat in silence for a few moments, listening to the rain patter against the roof, a comfortable sensation drawing them in spiritually. Taki jumped suddenly, feeling a drop of liquid taint his cheek. Glancing up, he swore when he found that the patched panel of his roof had once again sprung a leak. Water dripped down in a steady stream, smacking him rather unkindly. "Every year that roof springs a leak. Every year I spend hours trying to fix it. Every year I end up with a broken bone. And the next year it happens again. I don't understand."

Zuko giggled with what Taki would call an endearing tone. "Here," he said sitting upright and scooting over on the couch. The dark haired teen smiled gratefully, moving over so that he was nearly flush against the younger. Even through the blankets wrapped around him, Zuko could feel the warmth radiating from the teen's body. Sighing, he laid his head gently on Taki's shoulder, allowing his body to succeed in relaxation. The older man tensed, before easing down, resting his own head lightly atop Zuko's. They could almost feel their heartbeats sinking into rhythm with each other, their breathing warm and gentle. "You're comfortable," Zuko whispered after a moment.

"Oh?" Taki sighed deeply, inhaling the scent of the teen beside him. "Well, _I'm_ finding this arrangement rather comfortable as well."

"It's not just that." His voice trailed off significantly. "It's something else. Your whole aura. You're always so comfortable. To be around, to talk to... I don't really-"

"It's okay," Taki interrupted softly, tilting his head and raising his hand to Zuko's cheek. "I think I understand."

"Really?" Zuko murmured, his nerves sparking as Taki drew nearer.

"Yes. Really." He cupped Zuko's face softly, bringing him closer. _Close... Too close. _

Zuko's heart beat erratically, feeling the older teenager pressed up against him. Hot sensations swirled in his chest, his mind set on a single thought: _Way too close. _Their lips touched, making the younger boy squirm softly, before unwinding into the feeling. His eyes fluttered shut in bliss, leaning farther into the kiss. Tilting his head slightly, Zuko shivered as Taki's hand began to travel up and down his spine. Taki's throat hummed delicately, as he tenderly began to massage the opposing lips with his own, caressing Zuko's face with one hand while the other slipped behind his neck to hold him steady. Zuko whimpered silently, unsure of what to do with his hands. Hesitantly, he rested them on Taki's waist and moved his lips reluctantly in return. He heard a deep, vibrant moan in response to his enthusiasm, rewarding the younger teen with a renewed ferocity in the kiss. Zuko moved gently beside the other, uncertain and timid. It seemed that their bodies could come no closer, lest they were one. They seemed to melt together, time stopped, setting forgotten, nothing mattered except the newly found sensation.

A settle discomfort settled in Zuko's chest, his brain refusing to register the feeling. As moments passed, the stir of the kiss faded as a need for oxygen took over. Failing to find it possible to breathe through his nose, he ceased to return the kiss, to which Taki broke away quickly. Panting heavily, Zuko was caught up in the hazelnut brown eyes of the young man above him, whose breath brushed soothingly against his neck.

"Kazuki," the undertone sigh was like the tip of the wave crashing into the sandy shore. The realization seemed to crush Zuko like a boulder. _He kissed me. He has no idea. He doesn't even know who I am. He kissed me... I kissed him... We kissed._

Failing to find a response, Zuko was left in tongue-tied silence, debating his next move with a bleary mind. He had to think this out. It was too much to handle at one time. "I have to leave," he murmured. Taki's eyes seemed to darken, as he relieved Zuko of his body's weight. Sitting up, he rested his elbows on his knees and buried his face into his hands with despair. Painful silence cut harshly through the room, disintegrating whatever was left of the relaxed atmosphere.

"I-I'm so sorry," Taki whispered through his hands. "I didn't...I just wasn't..."

Reflecting for a moment on what he, himself, had said, Zuko's eyes widened and his mouth curved open. "No! No, that's not what I meant, Takumi. I-... Please don't." At a loss for words, he kneeled down on the floor in front of the older teen. Gently, he placed his hands over Taki's removing them so that he could see his face. Taki's eyes were full of pain and dejection, so much so that it made Zuko want to cry. "I'm sorry," he whispered, touching his lips with the other's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow in the morning."

Reluctantly, Zuko left Taki alone in the dark, humid room trying with desperation to clear his hazy mind. Zuko exited the building quietly, only half aware that it had stopped raining. Overcome for a moment, he leaned against the damp, wooden pillar of the structure. The smell of cleansing rain accompanied the air he breathed in deeply. Closing his eyes, he traced his lips slowly, in reminiscence of his first kiss.


	4. Smooth and Sweet

**Chapter IV**

Taki lay in the center of his mattress, staring at the dark ceiling for longer than he cared to keep track of. He would have liked nothing better than for the looming darkness of his apartment to swallow him whole, leaving him exempt from the painful feelings clenching at his chest. Closing his eyes in weariness, he cursed himself for not getting any sleep. He did have to go to work after all. _Perhaps I'll go down and tell them I'm taking a mental health day off. Do those exist? They should. _His thoughts were scattered and drifted through his mind with certain haziness. _But Kazuki said he's meeting me in the morning._

He put a hand to his mouth, breathing heavily, as though if he breathed hard enough the pain would be expelled. He'd finally made a friend, a good one. One who was fun, interesting, happy, blissful, beautiful- _Stop right there, damn you. Look at the mess you've made! Couldn't even control yourself. Idiot. _After giving himself the twelfth psychological lecture of the morning, he forced his body to move towards the shower. It was one thing someone could appreciate about the Fire Nation: Half the people employed spent their time powering heaters. There was always warm water, always. Not to mention a delightful plumbing system. _Sigh._

Taki stripped off his clothes methodically, allowing his mind to wander while muscle memory controlled his movements. Stepping into the small shower, he ran his hands repeatedly through his hair in distraught. Leaning against the wall, he sighed gently into the warm water trickling down his chilled face. For the first time since the occasion, Taki allowed himself to think of his awakened relationship with Kazuki. There was no doubt he was attracted to the younger teen. That much had already been established. The feelings seemed so natural, but the concept was certainly unconventional. Two males in a relationship? Unusual, frowned upon by society, considered immoral, but not unheard of. But what was going to happen between the two of them? Hell, he might never see the boy again! He snatched up the bar of soap and lathered it quickly. He'd just take this day on like he had all the others...

"Takumi..." The name rolled off Zuko's tongue for the fourteenth time that morning. Still dressed in the borrowed clothes, he sat at the ledge of his window, one leg thrown carelessly outside. He leaned with desperation against the windowsill, rubbing his head constantly, and baffled by the fact that dawn had already come. He couldn't remember how long he'd been awake, staring outside into what he considered nothingness. Of course, the concept of nothingness was far preferable to all of the confused thoughts rummaging through his head.

"Zuko?" A call from his doorway startled him, nearly causing him to fall out of the window. _Lu Ten. _A part of his heart was troubled that the older man was bothering him this early in the morning, with so much on his mind and all. Another part was excited, ready to spill everything that had happened to his cousin, his mentor, his _idol... _But he couldn't. Lu Ten was the first person he ever turned to whenever things got too complicated, but this was so much different.

"Yeah?" Zuko called snatching a robe from dresser quickly, covering his foreign wardrobe, should his guest enter the room without invitation.

"Don't forget to meet me in the hall this afternoon, alright? We're interviewing today, so look you're best."

"Interviewing?" Zuko asked softly.

A sigh emerged. "_For the royal janitor. _For your fiancé, moron!"

_Moron? _Zuko could practically_ feel_ Lu Ten rolling his eyes through the door. "Right, right, sorry. I'll be there on time, I promise."

"If you say so, little cousin," the words dripped in a sarcastic, dubious tone.

Zuko held his breath for a reason unknown to him, until he could hear the footsteps of the older teen fading. He sighed and changed his clothes quickly, muttering to himself as he did so. "Just what I need. A damn fiancé." Putting Taki's borrowed clothes into his shoulder bag, he slipped out of the palace unobserved... or so he thought.

"Taki, pay attention!" The cook barked at him, finding his youngest worker trying desperately to focus himself. He had already delivered the wrong orders to three tables, overflowed two coffee mugs, and split a staining juice down a young woman's blouse.

"I know, I know," he murmured balancing the trays across his arms quirkily. "Sorry, sorry."

The head cook shook his head. "It's okay, Taki. Just try and be more careful." He shot a sympathetic look at the teen, realizing that something was troubling the young man. "Why don't you take a break for a while? Hoshi can fill in for you. You're not right in the head today, kid."

"Sorry, sir," Taki sighed, relinquishing his apron to a smirking Hoshi and flopping drearily into a nearby booth. _Damn Hoshi and his smirking to the fiery depths of hell. _ Laying his head on his folded hands, he sighed and sternly lectured himself. _You can't screw this up, Taki. You need this job more than anything. Focus, focus, focus. _Despite this half-hearted remedy, he completely lost his focus. He yawned and glared sullenly at the table.

"Is this what you normally do at work? Sit and glower at things until they detonate themselves?" The voice was serene, shy, and all too familiar.

Taki's blood ran cold and the knot in his stomach tightened a hundred fold. "No," he replied barely audible, refusing to look up. "Just today." Taki's heart leapt to his throat when he realized that the younger man had taken a seat next to him, as opposed to across the table. Zuko looked as though he were making a tricky decision, before scooting even closer to the older teen. Taki shivered at the closeness, as it brought memories of the previous evening back to him. The temptation to hold the other close to him was overwhelming, so much so that he was forced to physically shudder to banish the sensation away.

Zuko leaned delicately against Taki, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I brought you the clothes you lent me," he began the conversation, removing said clothes from the bag on the floor to his right. He set them across his lap, smoothing the creases automatically.

"You didn't have to... Thanks," Taki murmured, eyes only daring to flicker towards the teenager. Zuko nodded before sliding them over onto Taki's knees, as though they were a sort of peace offering. His fingertips gently brushed the edges of the other's leg, who shirked away in response. Zuko seemed to have noticed this, for he set a firm hand on Taki's thigh, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"I... Are you okay?" Zuko finally asked lamely, cursing himself. He had a speech all prepared on the way over here, but he couldn't remember a single word! His light sense of confidence quickly faded just as it had come. Gulping, he prayed that Taki would cooperate and keep the conversation going. Otherwise, he was likely to smack his head repeatedly on the table in anguish.

"Well, I believe my mental and emotional health may be in serious jeopardy, but that doesn't matter so much. What about you? Did you reach home okay?" Taki found a napkin and began tearing it into tiny pieces.

"Yeah, I was fine thanks to you," he murmured, stiffening his arms in his lap.

"Don't mention it," Taki said this almost forcefully, as though he _meant _it. He began tearing at the napkin again with trembling fingers. "Anyone would have done the same."

"No. Not anyone," Zuko murmured, deliberately leaning into the older man, his hand still lingering in his lap. "When people don't know or care who you are, it doesn't matter to them if you're stuck in the rain or coughing up blood on the side of the street. But you... You practically saved my life twice, once when you didn't even know my name." Despite the fact that Taki honestly still didn't know his real name, Zuko continued. "It takes a unique person. I think that's one of the reasons I'm attracted to you." _And there it is._

Taki dropped the shredded napkin instantaneously. He glanced down at the younger teen, whose closed eyes refused to make contact with his own. "You're..._what_?" The voice of the young man sprinted two octaves higher. "What do you mean?"

Zuko's heart jumped in surprise and he suddenly felt queasy. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I-" His voice was cut off by Taki's sudden movements. The older teen brought his hands to the other's face and forced Zuko to look up at him. Unable to identify the emotions running through the other's eyes, Zuko's nerves got the best of him. As opposed to opening his mouth and stuttering like a complete idiot, he decided to remain silent and shiver to death like a moron, which definitely beat the standards of an idiot.

"What do you mean?" Taki repeated firmly, while still cupping his face gently.

Zuko's heart almost stopped, seeing the pure adoration suddenly visible in the other's expression. "I like you," he whispered, feeling a blush creep to his cheeks. "A lot." His voice seemed unfamiliar even to himself.

"I like you too," Taki smiled warmly, and Zuko could feel the heat from the other's hands washing over him like a lively pulse. Slowly their lips met each other, soft and sweet. Zuko wrapped his hands wrapped around Taki's shoulders, while Taki's found their way around the younger's waist. The movements were shy, but certain it seemed. Zuko found himself moaning quietly, begging for more of whatever this sensation was. The searing, wonderful feeling bubbling in his heart, which with every beat spread throughout his body. Taki answered his plea, by tenderly caressing his lips with his tongue. Just as Zuko prepared to reply to the invitation, a grating voice interrupted their exchange.

"Well, well, well. Check out the queers swapping spit."

Taki groaned, annoyed greatly, breaking away from the kiss. The arms around Zuko tightened, as he turned around in his seat to face the distracting source of the voice. At the edge of their table, stood a handsome boy Taki's age, brushing his black hair back smugly. His slender face smirked in delight at his discovery, and the pitcher of water in his hand threatened to tip over any minute.

"Need me to take over for you already, Hoshi?" Taki's eyes narrowed angrily.

"No, no, not at all," Hoshi remarked, setting the water pitcher down recklessly, spilling a considerable amount of water on the table. "I was just going to offer you a refreshing glass of water. I had no idea you were already being _aroused _by another source."

Zuko felt a considerable amount of hate consume the previously pleasurable feelings coursing through his veins. If it weren't for Taki's grip on his waist, he'd have risen to the challenge easily. _How dare he speak to Taki that way!_ "Is there anything else you want?" Zuko's eyes gleamed with frost, eying the newcomer in distaste. "Or can my boyfriend and I have a little peace and quiet for a while and leave you to your incompetent serving?"

Taki's eyes lit up brightly at the word 'boyfriend' as he snickered. He kissed Zuko's neck softly, before glaring at Hoshi over his _boyfriend's _shoulder.

"A moron for a moron it seems," Hoshi murmured behind clenched teeth. Suddenly 'moron' didn't quite reach up to the standards of 'idiot'. "Don't pride yourself on it, kid. It's not a great catch. And," he continued glancing meaningfully at Taki, "you wouldn't be smooching around if you valued your job."

"I certainly don't value it more than Kazuki," Taki said, his voice gaining strength. Zuko beamed before glanced nervously around the restaurant, whose residents seemed to be focusing their attention on the scene. "In fact, I'm taking the day off." Prodded by Taki, Zuko stood up and was ushered quickly out the door. Taki shouted something at his boss before grabbing a hold of the younger teen's hand and leading him outside.

"Who was that?" Zuko asked heatedly, kicking a stone out of his path. That Hoshi guy still had him seething in rage, for it wasn't often he was spoken to in such a condescending manner... excluding his interactions with Azula.

"My coworker," Taki muttered. "Hoshi and I don't get along well. He wouldn't be working there if he weren't as poor as I am. He's a real jerk, nobody likes him much. I'm sorry if he insulted you."

"Don't concern yourself with it." Zuko sighed. "I was just worried that he was just acting that way be-because he saw us-"

Taki shook his head quickly. "Don't you dare worry about that. He's always that way. Trust me, none of my real friends are going to treat me any differently just because they find out that I have a boyfriend. Besides, I don't have many friends anyway." He shrugged, causing Zuko to smile lightly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me," Zuko said with a blush, leaning forward to give the other a swift kiss on the cheek. His blush deepened when he found he'd earned them quite a bit of scornful attention from others on the street. One mother was even daring enough to cover her daughter's eyes.

"I should say the same thing," Taki exclaimed, gripping the younger teen's hand. "Did you see the look on his face when you called him incompetent? I bet he doesn't even know what that means!" They laughed, walking about the city together hand in hand, ignoring any strange looks they received. After all, when you're in love, your world is your own.

"You don't understand what this means to me!" Lu Ten shouted, his fists flaming with rage. "You have no idea!"

"What? The chance to prove yourself is worth your life?" Iroh's temperament was quickly turning downhill. "Just forget about it, son. You have a chance to live your life in peace here. You should be grateful you don't have to fight! Young men all around the Fire Nation are being forcibly drafted into war!"

"Then let me take the place of one of them!" Lu Ten practically begged, tearing at his hair. "I can fight!"

"I never said you couldn't," his father swore bitterly. "The point is there's no reason for you to fight! You're the only one I have left..." Iroh's voice dropped to a soft tone. "Don't do this."

"Why don't you believe in me?" Lu Ten whispered, dropping to his knees, his eyes closed in pain. "Why doesn't anyone understand?" His fingers clenched at the tiled floor in anguish. "I can do this."

"Lu Ten... Son," Iroh put a steady hand on his shoulder, but Lu Ten shrugged it off instantly. He stood and turned, so that his father wouldn't see the single tear sliding down his face.

"I'm going," Lu Ten murmured. "Firelord Ozai will allow me to depart with or without your permission. Don't try to stop me."

With these words, he left his father alone in the dark chambers, crying silently for his fading son.

"Are these your parents?" Zuko asked in a gentle voice, tracing a sketched paper hanging on the wall. After walking around the city for a while, Zuko had insisted that they find somewhere private to talk. To the younger teen's delight, Taki had offered to make them lunch at his apartment. Zuko had never truly been in the house of a peasant, and the contrast had been intriguing.

Taki glanced over from the stove to where Zuko was. "Yeah, that's us," he called, stirring the pot of noodles evenly as he spoke. "I think that was drawn on my second birthday."

The painting consisted of a smiling, clean-shaven man whom Taki represented greatly. Tall, slim, broad shouldered, and a light-hearted grin. He was standing next to his seated wife, who was the gracious giver of some of Taki's softer features, such as his gentle facial expressions and his deep, yet friendly eyes. At their feet sat a young toddler dressed in an oversized tunic and smiling gleefully. Zuko chuckled at the young boy, though feeling a swelling sadness for the family that was torn apart. "They look kind," Zuko murmured, staring at the small family.

"They were." Taki smiled, serving the steaming soup on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "I can never remember them fighting or losing their temper, at me or anybody."

Zuko turned away from the sketch, not wishing to pain Taki with any more unnecessary reminiscing. Seating himself next to the older teen, he swirled his noodles around while affectionately kissing Taki's cheek. The man blushed at the display of fondness and adjusted himself so that he could comfortably rest against his _boyfriend_. No, Taki was almost convinced that he'd wake up anytime now and realize it was just a dream. How could a guy like him end up with someone so perfect, so wonderful, so beautiful, so-

"Taki?" He startled at the sound of his name, gazing into curious eyes. "Are you okay? You're staring at me kind of... strangely."

Taki laughed, setting his bowl of soup down carefully. "Sorry. I was just thinking about how faultless you are."

It was Zuko's turn to laugh. "You're too sweet for your own good," he exclaimed, snapping his chopsticks at the other pointedly.

"Oh, no! I can be _really _evil," Taki exclaimed, picking up a folder from the floor to the side of the sofa. "In fact, I'm pure evil!" He tapped Zuko on the nose and stuck his tongue out at him gracelessly.

Zuko returned the gesture before glancing at the file Taki was holding in interest. "What have you got there?" He seemed to be flipping through it, looking for something.

"This? This just holds some of my older poems. I can't seem to find the one I'm looking for though." He started to flip through it again, a frown etched on his face.

"Would you mind if I read one?" Zuko asked shyly, setting down his empty bowl.

Taki's eyes widened in surprise, as though nobody had ever asked him that before. "I... They aren't very good."

Zuko smiled. "I don't believe you. I bet they're wonderful. Prove me wrong."

Taki frowned hesitantly, before offering one of the papers to Zuko, who smiled in thanks. Eying the poem, he deciphered the calligraphy quickly.

_These tears, they are endless_

_Blinding me in their vengeance, regret sinks into my soul_

_I am finally too weak to move_

_Bearing down upon my spirit, the venom shakes me to my core_

_This venom called love_

_Frantically roused by this game, paralyzed by this poison _

_I've never felt this way before_

_Putting a hand to my heart, its beat is lost to me_

_I do not wonder why_

_When I reach to wipe the tears away, I am unnerved _

_My eyes do not shed the pain_

_Silence devours my drifting mind, I'm driven to insanity_

_All because of you_

_Only your sweet sensational voice can lift me from his world_

_Raise me from this cold grave_

_Your warmth overwhelms me, your pulse becomes mine_

_I thought you left me_

_For hour and hours I have dwelled, bitterly frozen_

_Waiting for my savior_

_Only to find out that it is the one who left me broken_

The edges of the paper were slightly torn, as though Taki had written a final line, but cut it out. Zuko's lips parted in surprise at the poem. "The majority of it doesn't sound like it's written by you," he murmured handing the paper back to the anxious teen. "When did you write it?"

"This one has to be a few years old... Maybe when I was twelve."

Zuko smiled softly at the older teen. "It's wonderful," he whispered. "Were you thinking of someone specific when you wrote it?"

Taki shook his head with relief, dropping the forgotten folder to put an arm around Zuko. "No, it was based off artificial feelings. Hopefully, now that I'm finally in love myself, I can write a poem that's far better."

Zuko looked cautiously up at Taki, as though trying to replay the words in his mind to see if he had heard him correctly. "Love?" Zuko murmured putting a hand on Taki's. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course," Taki answered with a mischievous smile. "But then again, I'm just a teenager. What do I know about love?" He winked and touched his forehead to the younger teen's.

"Let's find out together," Zuko said chuckling, before his lips were captured by those of his boyfriend. The older teen showed little mercy, invading Zuko's mouth immediately with his tongue, engaging the opposing tongue in a lively dance. Taki sighed contently, pressing the young man back onto the couch to avoid further neck tension. Zuko's tongue darted in and out of the other's mouth teasingly, and he moaned playfully in return. He clutched Taki desperately, who had managed to revert them both into a reclined position. Careful not to crush the smaller body beneath him, Taki moved a leg around either side of the younger teen, who was writhing under the expert tongue attacking at his own. Zuko moaned happily into the divergent mouth when he found that he was learning to control his breathing. He could feel Taki shiver at the vibrations of his throat and began to kiss him wildly, grasping at him urgently. A pool of blazing nerves settled in Zuko's stomach as he responded with equal ferocity. After what seemed like an eternity, the young men relaxed on the couch, breathing heavily, and were utterly satisfied with their first uninterrupted make out session.

"That was fun," whispered Taki, as he caressed the side of Zuko's face. "I could definitely get used to that."

"Are you sure you've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend before?" Zuko panted suspiciously. "You kiss very well for a guy who says he's been single for his entire life."

"I guess I just have the instincts," Taki smiled as Zuko began to nip gently at his neck. "What about you? You don't kiss like the innocent boy I thought you were."

Zuko laughed in response, speaking in between tiny kisses. "You've gotta be kidding. In fact, you were my first kiss ever."

"I'm honored," Taki giggled as Zuko licked up his collarbone. "You're more physical than I thought you'd be. I'd never have suspected it, you being so shy and all."

Zuko blushed at this, burying his head into the other's chest. Taki laughed and whispered, "I'm glad I found you before anyone else could try and steal your heart. Now you're all mine."

_All yours..._ Zuko smiled. But then, a million thoughts began hitting him all at once. What about his family? What if his father found out? There was no question that Ozai would kill Taki and then probably Zuko himself if his father could get away with it. There was no way he could be with Taki if his family found out. And then, Taki wouldn't even want to _look_ at him if he found out the younger had lied so drastically to him. Well, not so much lied as didn't tell the entire truth. Not to mention the fact that he was supposedly being engaged soon. If he saw Taki while he was formally betrothed, that would be the equivalent to a mortal offense. This relationship was going to involve a lot of secret-keeping. _Cross each bridge as it comes_, Zuko assured himself. _It'll be okay. _But how the hell was he going to-

...

_Fiancé_. _Oh no. _Zuko cursed softly, smacking himself in the head. "How could I have forgotten?"

"What's wrong?" Taki asked with a worried glance.

"My cousin and I have an... engagement." There. Not entirely the truth, but not a lie. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'm already late."

Taki nodded understandingly, before he snatched the lips of his boyfriend one last time. "I'll see you tomorrow for sure," Zuko said, hugging the other tightly before sprinting out the door. "Thanks for lunch!"

Taki sighed, collapsing down on the couch in ecstasy. _Perfect. He's perfect. _Today had started off as a terrible day, and turned into the best day of his life. For the very first time in his existence, things were going just right.

Zuko tied his hair up quickly, brushing past the guards at the front gate of the palace. Cursing, he ran upstairs to change into some of his nicer robes. _This isn't going to be a pleasant afternoon at all. _His thoughts were affirmed when he reached the main hall to find Lu Ten glaring viciously at the wall, slouching in his seat.

"Where were you?" he spat at Zuko as he neared cautiously.

"Just taking a walk. Lost track of time." Zuko shrugged under the fierce gaze.

"Well, come on! You've kept many nice young ladies waiting!" His tone was bitter and full of regret. Zuko could tell that something far beyond his own tardiness was at hand here. He'd be sure to ask after the... interviews.

"How is this going to work?" Zuko asked nervously flattening the creases in his outfit.

"Each one is going to meet with you separately, introduce herself, and give you a bit of background. Family, hobbies, whatever. She'll state why she thinks she'll make a good wife to you, and then leave. All you have to do is listen and make mental notes. Jot down a name if you're interested." Zuko sat at the elaborate table next to his cousin, anxiously tapping his fingers against the surface.

"Don't act so nervous," Lu Ten murmured, as their assistant waved in the first young lady. He seemed to be calming down considerably in the presence of his younger cousin. "You'll be just fine. Just smile at them." Zuko didn't bother explaining his apprehensions, fiddling with his hands in his lap.

The first girl curtsied in a lovely fashion for the two of them, before Lu Ten motioned for her to sit. "Greetings my Lords," she began, as though she'd rehearsed it a thousand times. "I am Izumi of the Kaoru house, daughter of General Kenji Kaoru. I live in the southern rural area of town, where I was raised by my mother in the arts of sewing, embroidery, poetry, cooking, the sungi horn..."

And this is where Zuko's focus left him completely. His daydreams were enveloped by images of his newly acquired boyfriend and how the older boy would look without his shirt on. Not that Zuko wanted to see Taki without his shirt on. Of course, that didn't mean Zuko _didn't _want to see Taki without a shirt on. _Moan. Shiver. _Wow. This was so much better than listening to endless droning, it was incredible. Wow indeed.

"Zuko? What do you think?"

"Hot..."

"_What?"_

"Huh? Um, not. She's not the one."

"I agree," Lu Ten stated, scribbling something with his writing quill. "Too full of herself, too shallow, and poor figure." His eyes portrayed that he cared just as much about this event as Zuko did at the moment.

And so this would continue for three hours. Girls would come in endless globs, bragging about themselves to a great extent, while Lu Ten would scribble in his notebook, and while Zuko would daydream about less than appropriate subject matter.

"What did you think about that last girl, Zuko?" Lu Ten finally asked, snapping his notes shut.

"Did she say that her hobby was sitting down while looking_ pretty_?" he asked in wonder, blinking out of his daze.

"Yes, but that's generally the job of all noble wives. She definitely knows her place."

Zuko sighed, rubbing his head in an aggravated way. "I don't know. It just seemed like the same thing over and over again."

"Well, it pretty much was. Not that you were listening to a word they said."

Zuko jumped at these words, glancing at his cousin, who had a sympathetic look on his face. "It's obvious you're not interested in any of these girls, Zuko. Is there someone else?"

Zuko gulped, dearly tempted to confide in his cousin. But it was neither the right place nor time for such a conversation. "No," Zuko said finally. "I just wasn't interested, like you said."

Lu Ten leaned back in his chair lazily, sighing deeply. "Don't worry, okay Zuko? We'll find you a nice looking, ideal wife who does as she's told. It's not much to look forward to, but it's pertinent to your responsibilities. We'll try again tomorrow with a fresh batch of girls dying to meet you."

"Hmmm." Zuko shrugged noncommittally. He steered the conversation towards the question burning at the tip of his tongue. "You talked to your father again, didn't you?"

Lu Ten nearly fell backwards in his chair. Forcibly steadying himself he asked nervously, "Why would you think that?"

"You were upset," Zuko murmured softly, touching Lu Ten's arm. "I've seen that expression before, however rarely. You two had another fight."

"You know me too well," Lu Ten groaned. "You're right." His head settled in his hands, as he sighed. "I'm leaving, no matter what he says."

Zuko bit his lip, trying to keep from begging his cousin otherwise. "He'll see it your way when you come back a hero," he said with confidence. "Definitely."

Lu Ten smiled softly, raising his head. "I hope so. Thanks, Zuko."

He merely smiled in response, flipping through Lu Ten's notes nonchalantly. Sighing, he relinquished the notebook, shaking his head. "I've had enough to deal with today. I'm going to bed."

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow. "At five in the afternoon?"

Zuko sighed. "Okay, maybe I'll just lie in my bed and mope until the early hours of the morning. Same thing."

"Sounds like fun," Lu Ten laughed. "Do you want me to bring you up dinner later?"

"No thanks," Zuko replied, standing to repair the crick in his neck. "I'll manage." With a wave, Zuko trotted up the stairs to mope, sigh, and perhaps dream about his beautiful boyfriend a bit more.


	5. Promise Me

**Chapter V**

"Thanks for helping me practice, brother dear!" Azula called, brushing through her hair vainly. Her smile portrayed exactly how the training had transpired. "It was a real treat!"

"Sure thing Azula!" Zuko called back with a fake smile. "Anytime... You little devil child," he muttered under his breath, nursing the burn on his arm gently. Trudging over to the palace kitchen, he requested a small glass of ice be brought to him.

"Princess Azula?" One of the servants gave him a sympathetic look as he handed the young prince the glass of ice.

"Princess Azula," Zuko confirmed, thanking the servant gratefully afterwards. He sat down at a bar stool and wrapped the ice in a cloth. Smoothing the ice over his minor burn, he bit his lip in frustration, attempting to keep from crying out in pain.

"That's some burn you have there," a deep voice remarked over his shoulder, a voice filled with both amusement and sympathy.

Not needing to see who the voice belonged to, Zuko replied bitterly, "Thanks. That's a nice black eye _you _have_ there_."

"Thanks," Lu Ten responded, taking a seat next to the younger teen. "I think it's a wonderful masterpiece. There's a bit of blue and purple are mixed in there on the right side." Zuko glanced at his cousin, viewing the large bruise gracing just below his eye, swollen and puffy. The wound had been a parting gift from his evening date who had not been impressed with his choice of final words.

"You could have just thrown that girl in prison," Zuko joked, pressing the ice against his arm in anguish. "Would have saved you the trouble of trying to apologize, then getting kicked in the balls."

"It would have," Lu Ten admitted, resting his arm daintily on the table surface. "But I'm a pretty nice guy. I'll let it slide. I-" Lu Ten's voice faltered and his eyes became as cold as the ice Zuko was painfully enduring.

The younger teen glanced over his other shoulder only to see Iroh walking down the hallway, determined not to make eye contact with his son. Zuko's heartbeat began to sound in his ears, as he sensed the thick tension in the air. Iroh's footsteps noticeably quickened passing by the two boys. Zuko turned his back from the old man, feeling guilty for even spending time with Lu Ten. After all, the older teen wouldn't even _speak _to Iroh. His breath returned only when he was sure his uncle's footsteps had completely faded and his older cousin sighed in relief.

"What was I saying?" Lu Ten's voice returned after a mere moment. "Oh, it doesn't matter. Do you have a lot of work to do?"

Zuko closed his eyes to think for a moment, suddenly feeling the leather strap of his book bag dig into his shoulder. "My tutor wants me to finish an essay on the rise of eastern civilization, but that's all. Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the marketplace today," the other stated, leaning back in his chair casually. "Maybe we could find you a nice girlfriend."

"You can't buy girls at the market, Lu Ten," Zuko teased, releasing his arm from the ice packet with relief. "Although in your case, perhaps it might be necessary."

Zuko gained himself a smack on the forehead before Lu Ten continued speaking. "I mean we can meet some girls. I do believe girls like to shop. What about one of Azula's friends? Ask her to hook you up."

"Yeah, like I want to date anyone who hangs around with my sister," he bit back sarcastically.

"Point taken. Still want to come shopping with me? We can run around all day, you with your burn and me with my black eye. People will think we're being domestically abused and pity us by giving us discounts. It'll be fun!" Lu Ten ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I guess," Zuko said with a smile. "What time do we have to be back for interrogation?"

"Late this evening," Lu Ten laughed. "But the young ladies can wait. Come on, let's get going."

"You and the _kid_?" Akiko stared at Taki in awe, clasping her untouched teacup tightly. The restaurant's business was leisurely, leaving them plenty of time for lounging around. They stood side by side behind the register, talking quietly.

Taki raised an eyebrow and sighed, shaking his head. "He's not a kid, Akiko. He's gotta be at least thirteen. Fourteen maybe."

"That's not the point, Taki," Akiko pointed out sharply, glaring at him. "He's too young to know anything about love. I'm just saying that you can't-"

"I'm sixteen and I have never once been in love, or even attracted to someone like this before." Taki stood his ground vigilantly. "This is something unique."

"Taki..." Her eyes changed, soft and full of pity. "You've been through a lot through the past years. I can understand that you're lonely and that you might feel the need to be in an intimate relationship. It offers a certain amount of comfort. But Kazuki is just... Has it ever occurred to you that he might be playing around with your head? He's going to get bored of you one way or another. I just don't want to see you hurt again, that's all."

Taki's eyes were downcast to the floor, making Akiko believe that she had scored a winning point. However, when he lifted his head, the look in his eyes was far more confident than before. "You don't understand. You aren't feeling what I am and you hardly even know Kazuki. Give him a chance, please?" His voice took on a pleading tone.

"You're right," Akiko sighed, noting the desperation hidden within his expression. "I'm sorry. I'm just trying to look after you. We'll just have to see how it goes."

_Close enough, _Taki thought, smiling to himself. "Thank you, Akiko. You're a good friend." He beamed brightly at the young woman who entered the front door, seating her as quickly and as welcoming as he could.

_I am a good friend, _Akiko considered silently. _I'll be there for him to cry on when his heart ends up broken. _

"They _are _nice. Very nice." Zuko tilted his head to the left.

"You should buy them. You need a new pair." Lu Ten put an encouraging hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"But they're so _expensive_."

"You're a prince for heaven's sake! If you can't afford them, nobody can!"

They stood outside of a premier weapons shop, eying a pair of duel swords in the window with great interest. The blades were superb, glimmering temptingly in the sunlight, lightweight but piercingly sharp. The hilts were curved for a comfortable, solid grip and were crafted with obvious expertise. Zuko bit his lip and shook his head at the swords, denying his longing.

"You like them." Lu Ten prodded him in the back of the neck. "Buy them. Really, you deserve them. You've been training so hard lately; I think it might do you some good to get a pair of high quality swords."

"Why don't you go ahead and buy them? I'll pitch in and borrow them once and a while. You'll have much better use for them." He sighed, turning away from the window.

"No way, Zuko. I already have a pair of decent swords. Why don't you just ask to try them out? You might like the feel of them." With much protest, Zuko was dragged into the shop by an overzealous Lu Ten and requested that they examine the display swords. After recovering from the overall shock of having two nobles enter into his humble shop, the manager offered them the weapons with wide, shocked eyes. He bowed repeatedly before stumbling back behind the counter in a daze.

Gripping the swords, Zuko smiled and swerved them around cautiously. "They're so light. The balance is incredible. Wow. They're so... Wow."

Lu Ten barely tapped the edge of the blade, smiling when his finger was lightly dabbed in blood. "That's it. There is no way in hell that we are walking out of this shop without these swords."

"Lu Ten, I don't need-"

"AH!"

"Seriously, there's-"

"AH!"

"Please-"

"AH!"

"..."

"AH!"

"I didn't even-"

"You were thinking it!" Lu Ten hit his cousin over the head before asking the price of the swords from the manager, who told him in a squeaky, frightened voice.

"See Zuko, even the cost isn't that bad!" Lu Ten fished a sack of coins from his jacket pocket. "You got fifty in gold? That'll make up the difference."

"You really shouldn't carry all that money around with you," warned Zuko, fishing out gold from his own stash. "You're gonna get us mobbed."

"What else am I supposed to do? Invest it in the bank?" Lu Ten stuck his tongue out in disgust, laying out the heap of currency on the counter. The man behind the counter watched with even wider eyes as the two teens paid in full for the weapons.

"I'm paying you back when we get home," Zuko muttered, sheathing the swords after thanking the traumatized manager.

"Oh no you don't!" Lu Ten slapped the younger upside the head again. "You never let me buy you anything! This is my treat to you. Consider it an early birthday present, bearing in mind I probably won't be here with you... for your next birthday, I mean."

"Hmmm," Zuko agreed, attaching the swords to his belt as they exited the shop. "Thanks Lu Ten."

"Don't mention it kid," the older teen smiled, ruffling the other's hair. Zuko blushed as his cousin hung a lazy arm around him. "You're by _far_ my favorite cousin. Probably my best friend even!"

"I didn't realize you had so few friends," Zuko teased him, hiding his manifesting blush. Lu Ten merely grinned back, stuffing a hand into his pocket while keeping the other wrapped around Zuko.

"Let's go home so we can bother the servants and ask them boring questions while they try and make dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

The two cousins departed back to the palace and Lu Ten brushed his hair over his black eye carefully to avoid further questioning. After a long interrogation of the servants, who were fooled into burning the chicken twice, they left the kitchen in quite a humorous mood. They seated themselves in the deserted dining hall, gazing at each other in dismay.

"Do we have to?" Zuko whined lounging in a chair disinterested. They both knew what was coming.

"We have to," Lu Ten sighed, banging his head on the table repeatedly. "Come on. Let's get going."

"I don't want to," he complained, slouching farther into his seat. "I don't even want to get married. Marriage is for old people." Zuko nodded childishly, biting his lip.

"I know," his cousin replied, staring at the ceiling, glaring at it in some aspects. "I don't want to either. But you have to pick out a fiancé soon or your father will do it for you."

"...Let's go," Zuko exclaimed, hopping on to his feet. "We can't keep the young maidens waiting, now can we?"

Zuko groaned at the sick feeling in his stomach, flopping onto his bed in nausea. The very last girl was the worst! She had been flirting with him the entire time, running her leg up against his from under the table. It was revolting, so much so that Zuko had been forced to excuse himself to keep from vomiting on her. It had certainly been an interesting evening, if nothing else. Turning onto his side, he breathed deeply into his pillow, clutching it close to him. Taki's slender, gentle face came into focus when he closed his eyes... Zuko groaned, knowing that the older teen would haunt his vision endlessly.

Assessing his options, Zuko sat up and grasped his knees into his chest in anticipation. He could visit Taki that night, as he wanted to do so desperately. But if people began to catch wind of his disappearances, they would suspect something, meaning trips outside of the palace would be forbidden, acknowledged or not. But with every second he wasn't around his boyfriend, the hours seemed endless and his heart ached to see the other. _Does Taki feel this way? Why do I feel so desperate?_

Banishing the doubting thoughts from his head, he threw on a simple change of clothes and drew his cloak over him, leaving him to blend into the deepest shadows of the settling night. After a moment of thought, he grabbed the idle sheathed swords from his desk and hooked them onto the belt hidden by his cloak. Taki was right after all, for downtown was no place to be during the night. He descended the outside walls and ran light-footed across the muddy grass. Sneaking nimbly past the security, he held his breath tersely for any chance of being heard. When there was no exclamation, no heavy footsteps running after him, and no warrants for arrest exhibited, he assured himself that he was not being pursued. He slowed his run to a brusque walk and reached the door of his boyfriend's apartment within minutes. Gulping, he stared at the door as though it was going to swallow him whole if he touched it. Was it okay to simply drop in on Taki like this? After all, he wasn't invited. He'd never had a boyfriend before, or anyone close to that title. Was it okay to show up at night in front of their doorstep? He began to reconsider his actions, glaring at the door's silent challenge to him.

Ready to turn right around and walk away, the door opened with a _click_ and he came face to face with said boyfriend, who looked awfully surprised to see him. He was dressed in a deep red, half open robe, exposing his lean chest that made Zuko's throat catch fire. Taki's face split into a grin, as he impulsively hugged the younger, who melted into a mental pile of goo at his touch. "Hi Taki," Zuko murmured, blushing at having been caught glaring cruelly at the other's door.

"Kazuki. I missed you today," Taki whispered back, stroking Zuko's hair tenderly. "It's a bit strange, but I really missed you."

Zuko sighed into the other's chest, replying, "I know. I missed you too."

Taki put a hand on Zuko's shoulder before taking a good look at him. He laughed softly. "You dress like you're going out on a ninja mission. Kind of cute."

Zuko chuckled and shrugged, eying Taki's revealed chest with hidden adoration. The older pulled him in for a kiss, but Zuko put a gentle finger to his lips. He ushered Taki into the apartment and shut the door firmly, locking it for good measure. Zuko turned back to his boyfriend with a sly smirk, practically jumping into Taki's arms, and pulled him into a deep kiss. The older teenager gave a muffled exclamation before settling into the kiss, bringing the other as close to him as physically possible. Taki began to laugh hysterically as Zuko broke their passionate exchange, only to move downwards to his neck. He ran his tongue along the creases of Taki's neck, earning a shiver of appreciation, and warm hands traveling up and down his spine teasingly. Zuko broke away with a smile, embracing his love once more.

The house was scarcely lit with a few dim candles, flickering softly at each corner of the room. Taki's gentle, smiling expression made Zuko feel as though he could die at that very moment and it wouldn't faze him. Taki looked like a beautiful, tempting angel of darkness that Zuko was overly ready to indulge in. Taki's hands graciously undid his cloak, traveling up and down his chest throughout the process. The younger teen trembled, before stepping away and unhooking his swords from his belt with shaky hands. Taki gave him a funny look, but shrugged when Zuko set the sheathed swords gently on the floor.

"How was your day?" Zuko asked meekly, trying his best not to feel like a housewife whose husband just returned home from work.

"It was fine," he replied, dragging the younger onto the couch swiftly. "Slow day." He silently convinced Zuko to lay his head down in his lap and allow Taki to stroke his hair continuously. "I-I told Akiko about our relationship. Is that okay?" He bit his lip innocently, like a child whose hand had just been caught in the cookie jar.

"Of course," Zuko smiled up at him lovingly, brushing his fingers against his cheek softly. "I don't mind at all."

"You just seem so _withdrawn_. Does your family know that you're here?"

Zuko choked out loud at the question, twirling his hands around nervously. "What do you mean?"

"I mean does your family know that you're dating me? Your father or your sister?" Taki looked slightly confused at Zuko's reaction.

"I-" Zuko swallowed, realizing just how unprepared he was for that question. "No, they don't." He left the sentence hanging for Taki's interpretation.

"Oh." Taki looked away guiltily as Zuko sat up to face him. "I was just wondering, that's all."

"I see." Zuko shifted uneasily. Silence wrapped around his throat tightly as he fought to seek out another topic to turn to. "Is this a problem, coming over this late at night?"

"No, not at all," Taki's smile returned instantaneously, though not quite as bright as before. "You can come over any time. I'm either here or working anyway." His attention turned to the nearby swords on the floor next to them. "Planning on starting a street fight soon?" Taki chuckled softly.

"Not quite," Zuko said, picking up the swords with great reverence. "They're just swords I practice with."

"Can I see them?" He asked with interest, sitting cross-legged on the couch excitedly. Zuko nodded and carefully relinquished one of the swords from the holder. He held it flatly on his palms, as it glimmered in the faint candlelight.

"I don't know much about swords," Taki said, eying the weapon with curiosity. "I'd like to see you practice with them sometime." His fingers moved towards the blade cautiously.

"It's sharp," Zuko warned softly.

Taki rolled his eyes and laughed. "I know that much Kazuki." His fingertips ran across the length of the blade slowly, yet his fingertip barely nicked the edge... "_Damn!" _Taki swore, bringing his finger to his mouth in surprise. He jammed the wound in his mouth to stop the meager blood flow. "It _is _sharp!"

The younger teen jolted, sheathing the sword quickly and tossing it to one side. He gently pulled Taki's hand towards him. The tip of his index finger was lightly dyed with red blood. "It's okay," Taki assured him with a grin. "It doesn't hurt. I was just surprised, that's all."

Zuko ignored him, leaning forward to examine the drop of blood. He sighed and brought the cut to his own lips, licking the blood from the flesh soothingly. The blood provoked a metallic taste within his mouth that made him shiver slightly. The older man physically shuddered with a sharp exhale. When he was convinced the bleeding had stopped, Zuko pulled away, only to have an arm wrap quickly around his waist to hold him steady. Golden eyes met brown, a great intensity shared between them.

Zuko's trivial action aroused a deep feeling of devotion in Taki, who initiated a kiss of pure and utter fidelity. His movements were firm and protective, claiming the other as his and his alone. Zuko submitted willfully, feeling faint as his boyfriend kissed him breathless. The intention became rigorously deliberate, as Taki plunged his tongue forcefully into the other's mouth, mildly tasting his own blood amongst his love's sweet taste. The younger teen moaned in astonishment at the vigor in the kiss, feeling his pulse race with excitement.

Taki pressed him into the couch, maneuvering smoothly atop the teen. Zuko's hands caressed the very edges on the other's upper robe, brushing lightly against the hidden, warm skin. His fingers treaded within the cloth, unconsciously pulling it from Taki's shoulders, so that the robe covered only the waist down. Zuko's fingers ran tenderly across the new territory, around the lean muscles of his boyfriend's back. Shivers shot up and down Taki's spine as the curious hands made a route around his body. Taki caressed Zuko's face delicately, sighing at the new sensations teasing him to no end.

Their lips met in another sweet kiss, as Taki's hands traveled under Zuko's shirt and tempt the rippling muscles beneath his fingers. The younger teenager's soft moans sparked a feeling that Taki couldn't identify. That fact that he could bring pleasure to another was _intoxicating, _and he was going to make the most of it. He massaged Zuko's chest, producing pleasing new sounds as the younger writhed against his nimble touch. Taki pulled back to breathe, observing the expression written on his boyfriend's face. Zuko was blushing heavily, staring straight into Taki's eyes with more intensity than seemed humanly possible. His hands were frozen around the older teen's waist, placing a minor pressure upon them. Taki felt a foreign, blazing stir within his gut and spread downwards more quickly than a swelling fire. He moaned, realizing that he was strongly aroused by his companion, who was as well, if the stiffness pressed up against his leg was anything to go by.

Knowing that they would go too far if they continued this way, Taki removed himself from the younger teen and stood up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Zuko sat up on the couch, crossing his legs with a very apparent blush upon cheeks. Taki felt his own face warm up considerably, and he turned away from the other. There was no way he was going to take advantage of Kazuki. _He submits far too easily to me._

"I trust you," Zuko said after a while, as though reading Taki's mind perfectly.

"Thanks," Taki replied in a whisper, glancing over his shoulder to face the smiling teen. "Do you want to go out to eat?"

"I'm not hungry," Zuko murmured, standing up with a sigh of relief. "But if you are-"

"Nah," he exclaimed putting a loose arm around the teen. "I was just making sure. I'm not hungry either. Did you wanna go for a walk?"

"Isn't it dangerous?" Zuko asked with a sly grin. "This late at night, no one knows who's lurking out there."

"I'll protect you my sweet," Taki cried with a certain dramatic element, wrapping his arms protectively around the other, with a tiny nibble on the ear. "You'll be safe when _I'm _there to protect you!"

"For some reason, I can't envision that."

"Something strange is going on with my brother," Princess Azula stated, snapping her book shut as she turned to Ty Lee. The two sat in her elaborate bedroom, Azula on her bed and Ty Lee on the floor.

"Zuko?" She inquired, shutting her book as well. "What do you mean? Rather, why do you care?"

"I'm not sure," Azula murmured. "Doesn't it strike you as odd? He's a lot more cheerful lately, a lot less whiny, and a little more focused. I asked him to practice firebending this morning and he merely agreed. He's spending a lot more time alone stuck up in his room, away from Lu Ten even. It's strange... Father is forcing him to find a spouse within a few months and it hardly even fazes him, as though he isn't planning on marrying anyone or simply refuses to think anything of it. Something has just sort of lifted him from reality, so to speak. You think maybe he has a girlfriend?"

Ty Lee laughed aloud at this. "Your klutz of a brother? I doubt it. Mai would be so disappointed."

"You're right," Azula murmured, collapsing on her bed. "He is _more_ than klutzy around girls, pays them little attention anyway. Besides, if he found a girl he was interested in, he surely would have informed the Firelord by now. Unless..." Azula's eyes widened significantly. "Unless she's outside of the noble status!"

"Oh, how scandalous!" Ty Lee gasped, sitting up quickly. "Do you think a girl is really what's making him so happy?"

"Sure," Azula smirked, chuckling mischievously. "Unless it's a boy of course."

Ty Lee fell completely silent for a moment. Her face scrunched up as though trying to figure out what Azula meant. Suddenly, her eyes brightened and she began to laugh hysterically. "Zuko and... him with a-" She could hardly speak a coherent phrase between her bellows of laughter.

Azula conserved her dignity within low snickering. "That would be a riot wouldn't it?"

Fortunately, the two young girls had no idea how close to the mystery they really were.

"No way."

"Really!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Hell no, Kazuki."

"I can, I swear!"

"So you're telling me that you can put your _entire_ fist into your mouth." Taki raised an expectant eyebrow. The two of them walked down the deserted street hand in hand, in almost complete darkness, laughing hysterically as they bumped into walls and trashcans.

"I can, I swear!" He exclaimed, pushing Taki to the side to avoid running into an unlit street lamp. Outsiders looking in might have been convinced that the two were drunken fools.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to prove it," Taki stated with a grin, pulling the other to a stop.

"Fine! Can you see me?" Zuko tapped his foot expectantly.

"Just barely..." Taki observed the dark outline of Zuko shift, feeling a slight brush of air as the other's arm whipped upward. A moment passed and Taki gasped. "No way." He lifted his hands to feel around Zuko's face awkwardly. He traced Zuko's mouth, finding that his bony wrist just slightly protruded from the cavern. "No way!" Taki repeated, shocked.

With a muffled _pop_, Zuko relieved his mouth of his fist with a laugh. "I told you so, Taki!"

"Well, _that_ takes some skill. I didn't even think that there were people as talented as you in this world." Taki's teasing made Zuko lift his nose with a sniff.

"You asked me to do it for you!" Zuko muttered with a chuckle, shooting them both back into frenzied laughter once more.

"And would you do anything I asked?" Taki's voice turned soft and serious, breaking the light tone of the night. Taki embraced Zuko suggestively, pressing himself firmly into the other. His hands traveled below the younger man's waist, causing Zuko to gain a slight hitch in his breath.

"Yes," Zuko whispered without a moment's hesitation. "Anything."

Taki broke his embrace and turned around to stare into the night's pitch black oblivion. "Why?"

"Because I love you."

The words struck at Taki's heart like a dagger, but at the same time made him feel higher than ever before. It was the first time Zuko had said it outright to him. "No matter what, promise me you won't let me or anyone else take advantage of you."

"It wouldn't matter if you did," Zuko murmured, clinging anxiously to the older teen, as though Taki would disappear if he let go. Laying his head against Taki's back affectionately, he whispered, "I'm yours."

"Promise me," Taki stated clearly, twisting around to grasp the younger teen's hands. "Please, I don't want to hurt you. Everything I've ever loved in my life was stolen away from me. I can't bear to see the same thing happen to-"

"Never," Zuko interrupted, tightening his grasp on Taki's hands, staring up into the glimmering eyes that burned heavily in the darkness. "I'll never leave you. Not for anything or anyone. All the same, I'll promise under the condition that you promise to leave me if you're ever unhappy."

"Why would you want me to promise that?" Taki asked with bewilderment.

"I know you Taki," Zuko stated. "Not as well as I could, but well enough to know that you would sacrifice your own happiness for anyone's benefit. I don't want that to happen, not if you come to find that this relationship isn't functioning like it should be. I love you, but I don't want to force you into this by any means."

"No one is forcing anything," Taki murmured, caressing Zuko's face with one hand, while tightly gripping Zuko's in the other. "But if it means that much to you, I promise."

"Promise to...?" Zuko prodded him on.

"I promise to sever our relationship should I find that I become miserable, dejected, forlorn, full of angst, or solemnly depressed, despite how others come to view our affiliation. You're turn, darling."

Zuko's gained a small grin, before following up the performance. "I promise to never allow you, or anyone else, to take advantage of my superb excellence and charming wit. Are we done yet with the troubled anguish fest, now?"

"I declare the fest of anguish and solemnity over," Taki exclaimed, punching the air with glee, making Zuko laugh quietly. It was something he adored about Taki, the man's ability to reverse the tone of any situation.

"Okay, let's get going," Zuko called, practically tripping over a fracture in the street. "It's getting way to dark. I don't know if-"

"Hold it!" A gruff voice called out from the street side, causing both Taki and Zuko to jump with shock.

On instinct, Zuko reached for his swords as his body coursed heavily with adrenaline. Making sure Taki was at his side, he shouted into the darkness, "Who's there?"

"Someone you're going to want to cooperate with," the rusty voice lingered even closer, and Zuko felt a cold steel pressed against his throat. Taki inhaled sharply and Zuko's breath left him: They were being held captive.

"What do you want?" Zuko murmured, grasping his swords tightly, guessing that the man had no idea he was armed.

"A little of something everyone wants: money. Just drop it on the ground and I'll be on my way. Unless you've decided that you would be better suited without your head." The man chuckled deeply from his throat, causing Zuko to squirm.

"We don't have any money," Taki said clearly, grinding his teeth in anticipation. "Please let us pass." Zuko gulped, knowing that they were both completely void of currency.

"Well, there's no way for me to know that unless I check for myself," the man said with a laugh. "Sorry kids, but a man's gotta live his life."

The moment that Zuko felt the blade of the sword twitch, he drew his swords, entwining them with the man's weapons and clashing them to the ground forcefully. He aimed a halfhearted kick at the man's feet, causing him to slip and fall into the ground with an _uhg!_ He felt Taki's hand grasp his, and the two sprinted back towards Taki's apartment, refusing to stop until they had reached the apartment and burst into the room. They gasped horrendously for breath, collapsing onto the couch in relief.

"That was... an adventure," Taki stated, holding Zuko close to his chest, his heartbeat pounding steadily. "That was some quick thinking. Thanks for that. I guess we're even now."

"I suppose," Zuko sighed. "That's what we get for talking about depressing subjects. It's the equivalent to the start of an apocalypse."

"You're right," Taki murmured with a chuckle, kissing Zuko chastely on the lips. "My mistake. Either way, I'd feel a lot safer if you stayed here for the night."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Zuko murmured nervously. "My family-"

"Then let me walk you home," Taki interrupted forcefully, intertwining his hands in Zuko's. "I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know it's safe."

Zuko sighed as he weighed his options. Knowing Taki, the teen would walk him to the very door of his "house" and possibly stare at the "house" until dawn just to be sure that his boyfriend was safe. Zuko definitely wasn't ready to tell Taki the truth yet. If he could sneak into the palace before his absence was missed, it would be alright. It would be easier than fooling Taki by any means.

"I'll stay if it means that much to you," Zuko said with defeat, while Taki nodded in triumph. The younger was too tired to argue anyway. "But I have to be home early in the morning."

Taki nodded, hardly listening to what the younger man was saying, grabbing him by the hand and leading him into the bedroom with haste. Zuko froze dead in his spot when he saw what Taki was inferring under the circumstances. The older teen laughed at the pale expression written over Zuko's face.

"I'm not going to rape you, I swear! We'll just be in the same bed, that's all. I won't touch you, I promise."

"I'm not worried about you. I'm worried about me," Zuko admitted, blushing softly. "I'm a physical touch craver."

Taki frowned and tilted his head to the side. "A what?"

Zuko shrugged. "Some people crave emotional stimuli, some crave spiritual, I crave physical touch. Considering the only person I ever receive that incentive from is you, I desire it on a periodical basis. Therefore, it would be quite possible for me to long to excessively hug, cuddle, or kiss you, resulting in less than advantageous outcomes for the early stages of our relationship."

"You've certainly thought this through, haven't you?"

Zuko nodded.

"Don't be such a nag and just get into bed."

Smiling, Zuko flopped onto the mattress, followed by a cheerful Taki. Sneaking small sweet kisses underneath the blankets, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, dreaming away the silence of the night.


	6. To Be Alone

**Chapter VI**

"Mmmm..." Taki's eyes fluttered open, and he was instantaneously welcomed by warmth superior to sunlight itself. A lean body was pressed against his own, a foreign weight upon his shoulders where an arm was draped lazily around him. Taki smiled and sighed in content when he noticed his early morning company. His eyes met the beautiful form of his sleeping boyfriend, illuminated by the shimmering orange light of dawn flickering in through the dusty drapes amongst the window.

"Good morning," he whispered gently, caressing his companion's face softly. "I love you so much." After all, who could not love this exquisite boy? Kazuki's pale lips were open just so slightly, his expression was serene. A mild, warm breath brushed against Taki's throat like the breeze sweeping along the grass. Lost in his boyfriend's shinning aura, he pressed his lips to Kazuki's, gently rousing the younger teen from his sleep.

"Taki?" The angelic voice compelled Taki to shower the other in minuscule kisses, causing sleepy laughter to erupt spontaneously from Zuko. "Stop... stop!" The younger begged, trying to push Taki away, only to have his arms forced to either side of his head, Too tired to fight the position, Zuko relinquished control as Taki captured his mouth lovingly.

Pulling away gently, Zuko shook his head and whispered, "I have to leave."

Taki gave out a high-pitched whine, snuggling his head into the crook of Zuko's neck. "No! It's too early to even _live_." But Taki released the younger teen from his hold and rolled over to the other side of the bed grudgingly.

"Thanks for letting me stay," Zuko murmured, pecking Taki on the cheek lightly. "Although you didn't give me much of a choice."

"Point taken," Taki replied with a stifled yawn. "Just hurry home before you get in trouble because of me."

"I'll see you later today."

Stretching his back carefully, Zuko threw the blankets away from his fully clothed form. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he waved lazily at the older teen, who smiled half-heartedly back, practically asleep already. He blew a final kiss and snuck out of his boyfriend's apartment as not to disturb the peace. Making his way through the streets by the early light of daybreak, Zuko thought about the events of the night before. It had seemed so jam-packed, random, and just so _fast. _The time he spent with Taki was the happiest time of his life by far. But those feelings just wouldn't go away... The urges, needs and desires. It was just so confusing. Not to mention the fact that apart from Taki, he was completely alone in this, with no one he could confide in.

Speaking of which... Zuko found himself below the window of Lu Ten's room in what seemed like seconds. However, he winced to find that the sun had already risen another half a foot, and it wouldn't be long before the morning guards made their rounds. Following the usual routine, he tossed a nicely sized stone at his cousin's window, waiting impatiently for a few moments. Ready to throw another rock, he dropped it on his foot in shock when the window opened after only a few moments. Cursing to himself, Zuko hastily climbed up the wall as quickly as he could. The instantaneous response meant that his cousin was awake already, or perhaps _still _awake.

"Lu Ten?" Zuko called softly, swinging his legs into the room with care. He spotted his cousin sitting cross-legged on his bed, his left eye still blandly shadowed by the bruise previously inflicted upon him. However, he was glaring at Zuko in a way that made the younger of the two squirm uncomfortably, completely disregarding anything but the cold eyes fixed unblinkingly on him. "Lu Ten? I'm sorry about this." The sullen glare was not discarded, making Zuko bite his lip anxiously. What had he done now?

"What were you doing out _all night_?" Lu Ten's voice was sharp and deadly, making Zuko want to hide under the bed and shiver like a dog that was struck.

"I-" At a loss for words, he improvised poorly. "I stayed with a friend."

"A friend?" The tone of voice was held constant. Lu Ten had never been this cold to him before. "Who?"

"A friend," Zuko repeated, frowning slightly. "Not anyone you would know."

Lu Ten shook his head, slapping his hand to his forehead in anguish. "Zuko you can't keep acting like this! What were you thinking, not coming back last night? Your father wanted to see you, and _I _had to cover for you! Do you know how hard it is to make up excuses for you? I don't think I've had to tell so many lies in my entire life as I had to tell last night! And to the Firelord!" Lu Ten's voice began to rise in fury, and he paced around the room like a madman. "You're a prince for Agni's sake! But all you can think about is sneaking away from your responsibilities! What is it out there that so important to you, huh? What in this world would makes you disappear every time you-?"

Lu Ten's voice faded away, as though unable to further speak. Zuko couldn't see the older man's expression, for his head was bowed to the ground, eyes stinging with threatening tears. Lu Ten was right. He wasn't thinking of his family or his duties. Zuko was simply thinking of Taki, and the feelings that accompanied the sensation of being drawn to someone. He noticed that his cousin had begun moving again, only this time towards him. The man's steps were slow, as though approaching a wounded animal.

"Zuko?" Lu Ten's voice was soft and uncertain, as he put a gentle hand on Zuko's shoulder. The forlorn appearance of the younger man must have made him calm down quickly. "I-I'm sorry Zuko. I'm not angry with you, really. I'm just worried that you're going to get yourself into gigantic trouble, and I won't be able to help you."

The younger remained silent, focusing on forcing his hot tears back. _How could I have been this stupid? This ignorant? It's not like me. _"Sorry Lu Ten," Zuko whispered, choking slightly. When the damp feeling was banished from his sight, he raised his head, but refused to look Lu Ten in the eye. "It won't happen again."

"Things are different now, Zuko," the older said after a moment, wrapping his arms around the other. "I can't blame you for wanting to steal a taste of the real world. Hell, I taught you how to climb the walls, avoid the guards, poorly but thoroughly disguise yourself in public, _and _about the best spots in town. But now, your father is watching you more closely than ever before. He may even have people following you too. You can't take those same risks anymore, not when your reputation is on the line. He sees a future Firelord when he looks at you, and he's going to make every move to shape you into what he wants. Don't let your future be torn away from you."

_The future that rightfully belongs to you. _"I-" Zuko's voice left him, his throat clenching around his dry words.

"There's nothing more outside of this palace," Lu Ten whispered. "Not for you." Zuko wanted so badly to contradict the older man, to tell him that the one thing that really matters to him was a good twenty minute walk outside of the fortress walls. But he couldn't-

As though on some sort of cue, Lu Ten pulled back from the embrace and put a hand to Zuko's cheek, prodding him to look into his eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me Zuko? Anything at all?"

_Yes, I want to tell you everything. _"No. I'm just not thinking straight. Thanks Lu Ten. I understand now. I'll be a lot more careful from now on, I promise."

Lu Ten laughed dully, shaking his head. "You think I don't know every trick in the book? I'm the master! I want you to promise me that you won't leave the palace grounds unless _you absolutely have to_."

"Unless I absolutely have to?" Zuko murmured.

"In other words, unless someone orders you to, and there are few people who have the right to do that." Lu Ten's eyes searched for Zuko's reaction, knowing his cousin was poorly skilled when it came to his composure. He noticed Zuko bite his lip and his eyes flickered. "Zuko-"

"I promise," Zuko muttered the poisonous words like a curse. He turned his back to the older man and made his way for the door, clutching his cloak closely to him. It was no wonder, considering that the atmosphere of the room seemed to drop about twenty degrees.

"I'm only doing this for you." Lu Ten's words froze him in his tracks, as he reached forward to the door handle. Lost in his thoughts, Zuko simply shook his head and exited the room, the door closing firmly behind him.

Lu Ten's held breath was uneasily released, as he sat down on the edge of his bed with his hands barely supporting his head. He knew his little cousin like he might know a brother: Backwards, forwards, and upside-down. This resulted in the absolute fact that he knew that Zuko was keeping something from him. Something important. _But what?_ Zuko had never felt the need to hide from Lu Ten before. Why now? Those disappearances must have had a reason. Otherwise, Zuko wouldn't have had such a difficulty promising Lu Ten. _What is he so intent on seeing? Or... Who?_The new thought hammered into Lu Ten's skull and continued to pulse within his brain, producing many new possibilities.

Zuko walked out of his tutor's classroom mindlessly, taking no heed to the endless praise he received for his essay he had finished the day before. He was surprised that he even remembered to go to class, let alone bring his essay. Despite having a full night's worth of sleep, he felt more tired than ever before. His conversation with Lu Ten weighed down on him immensely, making his heart beat with a heavy ring in his head. Here he thought he'd been so clever about everything!

Sighing, Zuko automatically trudged into the courtyard and collapsed underneath the willow tree. He eyed the turtleducks enviously, as they splashed and quacked in the water without a care in the world. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a small piece of bread that he had saved for such an occasion, and tossed it onto the shore of the pond. One of the ducks swam cautiously towards him, nipping at the bread in small bites. It gave a happy muffled quack and waddled towards Zuko, who held another piece of bread out for the young animal. The turtleduck used its tongue to snatch the food from his hand, as though he was afraid to bite the young man. While the usual smile was absent from Zuko's lips, he stroked the turtleduck on the head and gave the feathers an affectionate ruffle. Tossing the last piece of bread to the bird-reptile, Zuko leaned against the tree with a deep breath, the turtleduck at his side, resting its small head on the adolescent's knee.

"Prince Zuko?" A deep voice reached Zuko's ears, making his heart freeze and turn his blood icy cold. Zuko leapt to his feet and whipped around to see his father standing gracefully, shadowed by the willow tree. Zuko bowed quickly, a headache forming slowly but surely. The turtleduck quacked indignantly, scurrying back into the water.

"Prince Lu Ten informed me that you were searching out my presence last night," Zuko stated in his formal tone. "I apologize for my absence, for I was attending to... business."

"Hmm, yes. Prince Lu Ten informed me that you were running errands for him," Ozai stated, taking a step forward. Zuko stood his ground, despite the desperate desire to take a step back. "It was surely cruel of him to work you all night like that."

"I don't mind," Zuko stated vaguely. "He assists me with my training frequently."

"Speaking of which," Ozai said, blinking ever so slowly. "Have you found a suitable lady available for courtship?"

Zuko felt as though he was swallowing a very large pill. "It is very difficult considering they are all so _qualified_."

His father gave a slight nod. "Indeed. There is only one interview session left, with around twenty young women. From there you must narrow the selection down to about ten. The council has decided that the wedding will take place on your fifteenth birthday."

Zuko felt his eyes widen as he tried very hard to keep his expression straight. _That gives me two months. _ "That is sooner than expected."

"It is a year ahead of most young princes who are eligible for the throne. However, it is necessary that the family has a thriving heir who can produce a bloodline quickly if needed. This is one of the prices we must pay to ensure our role as the Fire Nation's royal family's main branch." Ozai's eyes turned hard and seemed to look straight into Zuko's soul.

_You mean you need a thriving heir so that Iroh doesn't get the chance to steal the throne. _The likelihood of this happening was very frail. Iroh never showed any interest in the throne after the Firelord Azulon died. _But conspirators have a way of fearing possible conspirators. _

"Of course," Zuko repeated his low bow, eying the grass with great interest. Such green grass... "I accept those responsibilities with utmost devotion to the royal family."

Ozai nodded approvingly, setting a light hand on Zuko's shoulder. Unused to this display of attention, the young man almost shuddered. "I am proud of you, Prince Zuko. You have certainly matured past your years." When the Firelord turned his back Zuko allowed a halfhearted smile to grace his lips. _So the one thing I ever wanted, to make my father proud of me, is going to cost me all of the happiness in my heart._

Taki wiped down the last of the tables for the day, a sullen expression on his face. The restaurant, Asahi, was barren except for three supposedly working teenagers lounging about the dining area, and a middle-aged cook in the kitchen cleaning knives. Taki finished cleaning the tables and sat down in one of the booths, sighing with dismay. Akiko stood at the register counter, resting her head lazily in her arms, while Hoshi stood by the door flipping through menus absentmindedly.

"So where's your boyfriend, Taki?" Hoshi spat, being the first of them to speak for an hour. "Haven't seen him for a few days. Did he leave you, or did you finally fuck him?"

"Shut up Hoshi," Akiko yelled sharply, before glancing at Taki sympathetically.

Taki simply glared at Hoshi before turning back to stare out the window, into the dawning night sky. It was true however, for Taki hadn't seen Kazuki in three days. Did he do something wrong? Did Kazuki get in trouble because of him? Was the younger man angry with him? Or worse, _did something happen to him? _Taki banged his head on the table loudly, causing his coworkers to jump. Hoshi rolled his eyes and Akiko sighed, for the sixteen year old had not spoken a word all day.

"He'll come around, Taki," Akiko consoled him, indulging in her finger-tapping habit. "He always does."

"Yeah. You must've screwed up big time to have the little sucker disappear for so long," Hoshi stated, earning a towel thrown at his face, courtesy of Akiko.

The barren restaurant seemed to echo Taki's thoughts within his head, as he prayed to the spirits that his boyfriend was alright. The door swung open, forcing the teens to straighten their posture and prepare to attend to their guest. A man clothed in a black cloak entered the restaurant, removing his hood as he did so. "Hey Taki, you've got a visitor!" Hoshi called, making the young man turn around quickly.

There in the doorway was- "Kazuki!" Taki cried, bounding towards the younger teen. Hoshi leapt out of the way to avoid being run over, while Akiko smiled at the entertaining scene. Taki's arms enveloped Zuko to the point where he was crushed between Taki and the wall. Zuko gave a muffled exclamation as the older man began kissing him desperately, murmuring incoherent words strung together. "Something... dan-danger... worried... angry... Kazuki..."

"Takumi, I'm so sorry," Zuko murmured when the older man pulled away. "I know I told you I'd meet you, but something came up." Zuko laid his head on the man's shoulder, as though begging for his forgiveness.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Taki exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "Come sit down with me.You're as pale as death." For some reason, these words made Zuko turn even paler. Taki led him towards the farthest booth, shielding them from view. He disappeared into the kitchen only to return with a glass of water and a cup of tea, no doubt infested with sugar. Seating himself next to the younger teen, he wrapped his arm around him as he scooted the ice water forward. Zuko smiled and thanked him, taking several tiny sips at a time, as though half a mouth full would be enough to choke him.

"What's wrong?" Taki whispered, petting Zuko's hair softly, which seemed to be lacking its usual vibrancy.

"Nothing," the teen murmured back, leaning his head on Taki's shoulder. "Just some trouble at home."

"I'm sorry," he said, massaging Zuko's neck gently. "Did you get into any trouble because of me?"

"No!" Zuko exclaimed, a little too quickly. "Nothing like that!"

"O-okay," Taki stammered, gulping down his tea with a raised eyebrow. Wiping his mouth, he said, "You just look like you're about to jump out of your skin."

It was true, for Zuko was scared to death. He had broken his promise to Lu Ten. He'd _never _broken a promise to his cousin. Not when he promised never to tell Iroh about the fireworks incident, not when he promised never to tell Lu Ten's girlfriend about the ex-girlfriend incident, and not when he promised to stay out of the gardens because of the stampede of the fish incident. But this simple request, he had ignored.

"Just a headache," the younger replied, as his heart hammered in his chest. "Business is slow today," he observed, simply to change the subject.

"Yeah," Taki sighed. "Our manager is getting a little worried. But I'm sure we'll pull through!" His eyes began to glint. "But if we have to make a staff cut, I know who's going first." He pointed a thumb in Hoshi's direction and Zuko suppressed a giggle.

"That's not nice," Zuko murmured sweetly, poking Taki on the nose. The causality was slowly but surely calming his nerves.

"Hoshi's not nice," Taki replied, sticking his tongue out.

"Oh, that's attractive," Zuko said with a roll of the eyes.

"I know," the teen bit back, sticking his tongue out once more. "Everything about me is attractive."

"Can't argue there," he laughed, placing his head within the crook of the older teen's neck. "Do you have any exciting news for me, or shall we spend the day sticking our tongues out at each other?"

"Well, actually," Taki began with a blush. "I forgot to mention it before, but one of my essays was published at the university."

Startled, Zuko yanked his head up and swung a leg over his boyfriend's lap, enabling him to straddle the sitting teen. "What?" Zuko asked in disbelief. "_The_ university? As in, the center of learning for all young becoming students of their generation throughout all of the Fire Nation?"

"That's the one," Taki murmured with a smile. "I actually didn't send it in. Akiko did, so I had no idea until I received the letter yesterday."

"Taki, you have to be a genius to even get into that school!" Zuko exclaimed, cupping Taki's face in excitement. "But to have something published- Oh, I'm so proud of you." Zuko kissed the older man, who squirmed under the teen's light weight, responding with delight. Taki groaned and tilted his head, indulging in the first physical contact the two had shared within a few days. He wrapped his arms around the younger man, pressing him closely to his own chest. Zuko's tongue invaded his mouth, caressing Taki's tongue lovingly. Their bodies became intertwined, a desperate race for more physical contact. Zuko unintentionally ground himself into Taki's lap, causing the older teen to throw his head back and moan sensually. Vaguely noticing the reaction between kisses, the younger teen repeated the action, aggressively aroused by these new noises. Taki pressed his hips upward in response, rubbing their clothing against hot, sensitive flesh. It was Zuko's turn to moan, treating Taki to a sweet vibration within his throat.

Taki pulled away, gasping for breath and flushed pink in the cheeks. "If I'd known I'd get a reward for published essays, I'd have given the university my entire collection."

"Don't worry," Zuko replied, a suggestive glint in his eyes. "You don't need to publish any essays for _my _affection." He began to kiss Taki's neck, delighting in the shivers he received. _These desires... They never die, never grow old. _

"Tell me about this prized essay," Zuko murmured, running the tip of his tongue against Taki's neck. "What was the topic?"

Taki laughed at the tickling sensation, nearly falling out of his seat. "Hm? Oh, it was political. Not something I would normally write, but I did a little research. Otherwise, I find the whole concept of politics rather tedious."

"Politics you say?" Zuko questioned, squirming as Taki nibbled on his ear. "What kind of politics?"

"Corruption in the royal family."

"Wh-What?" Zuko shot backwards, hitting his waist on the table with a groan of pain.

"Kazuki?" Taki gasped, putting his hands on the younger man's hips cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Erm, yeah." Zuko mind began to race swiftly. "Um, I-" He tried desperately to find a cover up for his outburst. "Wo-Won't you get in trouble for writing something like that?"

"Normally yes, but the university agreed to publish it anonymously. There are some people in the education system who believe that opinions need not be shoved aside. It's not conventional, but I'm sure the authorities won't pay too much attention to a stupid essay." Taki smiled and whispered, "You don't have to worry."

"Wha-what sort of corruption?" Zuko asked in a casual tone. His insides however, were withering to the core.

"Oh, some really general things. Like the inner family struggle for the throne by Firelord Ozai, and his unjustified paranoia." Taki's eyes hardened. "The maniacal desire for power and the corrupt youth, bounding about the Fire Nation doing as they please. From what I've heard, both eligible princes are no good playboys that are mediocre when it comes to leadership qualities. Always fooling around, shoving aside their responsibilities-"

Zuko felt like he needed to throw up. "I'm sure they're not all that bad."

"Can you imagine being under the rule of one of them, though?" Taki looked disgusted. "I suppose it won't matter if Firelord Ozai captures the rest of the world within the years between now and Souzin's comet. All any following ruler will have to do is sit on their throne and execute the 'impure'. World domination... It's just a sick, sick notion." Taki's eyes widened as he said this, possibly noticing the sickly pale coloring to Zuko's face. "Oh no! I'm not insulting your views on the subject matter, am I? Oh, I told you I'm too straightforward! I'm sorry, Kazuki. I-"

"No, no!" Zuko murmured as though in a dream. "You're right. It is pretty sick. Speaking of sick, I don't feel well, Taki."

Concerned chocolate eyes met his own. "You don't look well either. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Another glass of water, maybe?" Zuko's voice became soft and shy.

Taki captured his lips for an instant. "Of course. I'll be back in a flash!" He literally bounded to the kitchen, leaving Zuko alone in the booth. The teen groaned, lying down uncomfortably. A headache throbbed painfully at his skull. _Okay. Let's go over what today has held in store._

_My older cousin is overly concerned for me, whom I made a promise to and intentionally broke, something I have never done before. _

_My father has scheduled my wedding months before it should have taken place. _

_My secret boyfriend who has no idea who I really am, just revealed that he thinks 'Zuko' is a good-for-nothing playboy who shirks away from his responsibilities and would be an absolutely terrible ruler over a world engulfed in war, a war which he is completely disgusted by. _

_My secret boyfriend appears to despise my entire family for a multitude of reasons, some of which I'm sure he hasn't even mentioned yet._

_My secret boyfriend also got his essay published by the Fire Nation's most superlative university. Yay. _

"Here you go, Kazuki." Taki slid back into the booth, handing the teen a fresh glass of water. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

Zuko nearly spat out the water. "NO! No, I'll be okay. But thanks for the offer. You have to work anyway."

Taki laughed. "Yeah, and look at _all _the people I get to serve!" He motioned to the empty seats. "What a fun time."

Zuko shot him a fake smile, though he was ready to pass out from the thoughts racing though his head. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, probably in the evening. I love you." He gave Taki a chaste kiss on the lips.

Taki smiled sincerely, making Zuko want to melt into an unworthy puddle. "I love you too."

_If only you knew..._


	7. Take My Hand

**Chapter VII**

Sitting cross-legged at the foot of his bed, young Takumi was staring at his wall in desperation, worrying for his younger counterpart. It had been a few hours since he had left the restaurant and Kazuki had departed from him looking sicker than a green ghost. Then again, the younger man hadn't appeared well from the moment he had entered Asahi. What was eating away so terribly at Kazuki that he felt as though he couldn't tell him? Cursing, Taki wished he would have walked the younger teen home, but the way he protested it was so certain, so forceful.

A lingering possibility hung around Taki's mind, a reason for all of the excuses, the uncomfortable moments, and the glances behind the shoulder. Was it possible that Kazuki was reluctant to be seen with Taki because he was... embarrassed? _Of course not, _Taki told himself over and over again. _He loves you, he's never embarrassed to show you affection. _Yet, that only withheld before a certain few people. Kazuki usually only visited him in odd hours of the day: early morning, late night, or in between dusk and dawn.

Was it because of his family? Would his family forbid Kazuki from seeing him should they find out that he was seeing another male?_ I don't want to cause a rift in his family! _The possibilities all made Taki's head spin, as he collapsed backwards on his bed with a sigh. Picking up a stray paper on his nightstand, he smiled at it halfheartedly: the admittance of his essay. Finally, he was getting somewhere. Now if only he could find his muse overnight. Taki shrugged and leapt over to his desk. _No time like the present. _He adjusted his blank papers and jotted small ink notes, etching them skillfully into the paper. He would ask Kazuki about his reasoning the next time he saw him. _After all, a healthy relationship is never the keeper of secrets._

Zuko's eyes scanned over the endless words of the scroll, attempting to imprint them within his mind. However, when he reached the end of the section he would draw blanks, unable to remember the concepts of his reading, forcing him to reread the markings until they made some sort of sense. _What am I reading about again? _Zuko sighed and flipped the scroll over to read the title. _History of Mining and Exemplary Use of Natural Resources__. Oh._

After tossing the document into the nearby wall, he leaned back in his desk chair and sighed. To think that something that made him so happy, was affecting him this much. Every time he dared to close his tired eyes, he would see Taki's face, but it wasn't the beautiful, serene face he always remembered. No, he only saw shock, anger, revulsion. His words ran through Zuko's head like an endless verse. _"The maniacal desire for power and the corrupt youth, bounding about the Fire Nation doing as they please. From what I've heard, both eligible princes are no good playboys that are mediocre when it comes to leadership qualities. Always fooling around, shoving aside their responsibilities..."_

"Damn it!" Zuko swore, leaping from his chair and kicking the desk meekly. He began to pace back and forth about the room, trying desperately to find a clear sense of direction. Why the hell did he have to be the Prince of the Fire Nation? Why couldn't he be someone a little less _complicated_? A distraction, he needed a distraction. Something, anything-

_Knock, knock! _Pounding at Zuko's bedroom door, accompanied a voice so icy, that Zuko had the urge to jump out his bedroom window, which was conveniently open. "Zuko? Zuko! Open this door!"

Zuko swallowed in fear._ No. It can't be. _He held a shaky hand out to the door, grasping the door handle tightly. Vibrations shot through the door from where it was being vigorously abused. He opened the door with a quiet _click!_ There in his doorway, stood a furious Lu Ten. Pushing him inside of the room, he slammed the door and turned to glare at the younger teen. Zuko took an apprehensive step back, unable to recognize the unfamiliar glint in his cousin's eye. "Lu Ten-"

"What did I tell you?" Lu Ten's voice could cut clean through steel. "What did I _tell _you, Zuko?"

A hand wrapped painfully around Zuko's wrist, making him wince as his older cousin aggressively wrenched him forward. "Please-"

"I told you to be careful!" he yelled with a tone made to slaughter peace. "I told you never to leave the palace walls until it was asked of you! And I trusted you, Zuko! I trusted you! But you couldn't even last one fucking week!"

"Lu Ten, listen to me!" The pain on his arm was becoming unbearable.

"You're worthless! You can't think about anyone but yourself! I don't care what you have to say anymore!" Saying this, Lu Ten swung his arm, perhaps more forcefully than he meant to, slamming Zuko into the cold marble wall. With a groan of pain, Zuko collapsed onto the floor, massaging his wrist in agony. He looked up and glowered at the older man whose eyes had turned from rage and madness, into revelation and horror. "Zuko... I-"

"You followed me," Zuko interrupted, unable to soften his own gaze. "You didn't trust me."

"Yes, I followed you," Lu Ten murmured, unable to tear his eyes away from Zuko's unbearable stare. "It's a good thing I did too."

"Then, this is about more than just breaking a promise," he whispered, finally lowering his gaze to the floor.

Lu Ten walked over to the younger man, dropping to his knees idly. He put a hand on Zuko's shoulder, but withdrew it when he felt the young man flinch. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice laced with guilt.

"Because of this," Zuko murmured, indicating the bruise forming on his wrist, making Lu Ten avert his eyes in remorse. "I knew you'd be disgusted, so I-"

"No, no!" Lu Ten shook his head. "You've got it all wrong, Zuko! I overreacted. I love you, Zuko. You're... Well, you're like my brother. We've never kept secrets from each other, and we've never broken a promise." Zuko winced. "But it's only because we've never had to. And when I find out that my best friend, my _cousin_ is in love, but is afraid to tell me, it just doesn't make sense."

"It's disgraceful," Zuko murmured, daring to gaze into the eyes of the older man, shuddering to see the deep layers of hurt, poorly shielded. "He's a man, a man of underprivileged blood. If the Firelord found out, he and I would both be put to death."

"Zuko, I'm so, so sorry." Lu Ten's arms wrapped around him, causing the younger to break down, releasing the threatening tears that one by one vanquished the terrible emotions inside of him. There he lay, shaking in his cousin's arms, who whispered a single phrase over and over again. "I'm sorry... so sorry."

"So that's everything?" Lu Ten asked in overall shock, watching his cousin from the opposite side of the large bed. Zuko spent the last hour telling Lu Ten everything he could about his newly found relationship. His legs were pressed against his chest where his head rested, his eyes wide with surprise at Zuko's confessions.

"Yeah," Zuko said with a sigh, flopping onto the mattress. "I feel a thousand times better."

"I can't believe I didn't notice sooner," he murmured, shaking his head. "I feel so stupid! So you're scared that if you tell him you're a prince, he'll cease to love you?"

"That's the basic idea," Zuko replied sourly. "You should've heard him talk, Lu Ten. He described _you _perfectly." Lu Ten's eyebrows furrowed slightly. "But I don't want my boyfriend to think of me as a playboy, good-for-nothing, lazy bum!"

Lu Ten shook his head. "Those are only things he's _heard_ about you. Now that he knows the _real _Zuko, he won't leave you. Not if he really loves you."

"But I lied to him!" Zuko exclaimed slapping his forehead. "He doesn't know who I am! He doesn't even know my _name_!"

Lu Ten laughed, despite Zuko's agitated glare. "You're wrong Zuko. He knows exactly who you are, because he's spent weeks' worth of time with you. He just doesn't know about your background. It's not as if you become an entirely different person around him, right?"

"Right," Zuko agreed hesitantly. "I guess, but it's still a pretty big thing to hide. I can see it now." He laughed and waved to the air. "_Good morning, Taki! Having a nice day? I just stopped by to tell you that I'm Prince of the Fire Nation, the one who happens to be heir to the throne. Great, so I'll see you tonight, baby!_"

Lu Ten sighed. "Well, now you just sound like an idiot."

"He'll think I'm crazy!" Zuko exclaimed. "And need I remind you that I'm being forcefully wed on the day of my fifteenth birthday, a mere two months away? "_Hey, dad! How's life at the office? I just thought I ought to let you know that I finally have myself a boyfriend! I was gonna invite him over for dinner so you could meet him! What night would be best for you?_"

Lu Ten shook his head once more. "I see your point, I see your point! This relationship has virtually appeared under the circumstances from hell. But let's cross each bridge as it comes, alright? First off, I want to meet him."

"Wh-what?" He stammered, eying his cousin with a surprised look.

"What do you think?" Lu Ten smiled mischievously. "I want to meet the man who saved my little cousin's life twice in a row and with whom you have desperately fallen in love with!"

"No." The dark haired teen shook his head, his wild hair flopping about his face. "_No._"

"Why not?" The older man pouted, sticking his tongue out at him. "Are you afraid that I'll embarrass you?"

"Lu Ten, I don't think that... Just give me some time okay? I still need to work up the courage to tell him everything." Zuko sighed, tossing his hands through his hair.

"So..." Lu Ten shifted and looked away.

"What?" The young man raised an eyebrow, aware that his cousin was dying to ask something.

"Give me the details!" He suddenly screamed, lunging for the boy and ruffling his hair.

"Details?" Zuko tilted his head questioningly.

"Is he a good kisser? Do you guys kiss differently than a girl and a guy might kiss? Have you 'done it' yet? Are you on top or bottom? Is it," Lu Ten's voice lowered, "_kinky?_"

"For Agni's sake, Lu Ten!" Zuko cried. "We've only know each other for a few weeks!"

Lu Ten shrugged. "That's a lot longer than any relationship I've ever had! Come on!"

His next words were strung together, rapidly spoken. "He's a wonderful kisser, I wouldn't know because I've never kissed a girl but I assume it's not too different, no we have not made love, if we did I'd most probably be on the bottom, and it most certainly would not be kinky."

"Wow." Lu Ten smiled. "I'm so happy for you Zuko. I think you found a keeper."

"Not if things keep going the way that they are."

"Fine, fine," The man sighed, standing up quickly. "But I expect to meet him soon." He paused for a moment before walking back over to Zuko, and hugging him once more. "I'm sorry," he repeated for a last time.

"Me too," the younger responded, allowing his hair to be ruffled slightly. "That'll be the last time I ever hide something from you."

"And this will be the last time I yell at you and throw you unnecessarily into the wall," he responded with a sigh. "I'll see you later, okay kid?"

"Don't call me- Never mind. I'll see you later." With a single kiss on the forehead, Lu Ten trotted out of the room quickly, muttering to himself, no doubt going over the immense amounts of information he was forced to process. Zuko smiled to himself, sighing deeply. _That wasn't so bad._

"And Lu Ten?" Halfway out the door, his cousin paused in mid-step. "Please talk to your father. He's practically heartbroken."

Lu Ten's eyes turned dark and he sighed. "I don't know, Zuko. There's nothing else I can say that-"

"Imagine, Lu Ten," Zuko interrupted. "Imagine if the very last words you spoke to him before going off to war were harsh ones."

"I-I'll think about it," Lu Ten smiled halfheartedly, closing the door behind him.

"It's terrible. Just terrible!" Taki's voice echoed off the walls of his room in devastation, making him want to almost break down into tears. He spoke only to himself, as he stuffed the papers before him into a junk folder. It was Taki's policy: He never threw anything he wrote away. It was inhumane. But to sit there and accept what he just wrote as _words_ was a long shot in itself. _Focus Taki, focus..._ Nope. No focusing. _I wonder what Kazuki's doing right now._ A knock on the door made him grin. He had a feeling that he was about to find out. He ran to the water basin in his room, splashing the cold liquid onto his face with a shiver. He examined himself in the mirror, thanking the spirits he had remembered to shave after work. After a quick nod, he bounded into the small living room and opened the door rapidly. In his doorstep stood Zuko with a bag full of agreeably smelling provisions.

"I hope you haven't eaten yet," he said with a smile, holding up the food as indication.

"Thankfully no," Taki laughed, taking the bag from the teen and stepping aside to let him in. He took a quick look outside, to find that it was pitch-black outside. _I didn't realize it was so late. It took me that long to write a terrible page and a half worth of work? _

"Man, it's cold out there," Zuko murmured, taking off his cloak with a sigh of relief. "Which reminds me." He gave Taki a little kiss on the cheek. "_You're steaming hot!_"

"Did you spend all day thinking that one up?" Taki smirked, returning the kiss.

"For the past two days actually," he said with a wink. "You don't need to grab any plates," he added. "I brought takeout so we wouldn't have to do dishes. I'll rough it and eat from the containers."

"Whew," the older sighed in relief, closing the dishware cabinet. "I'm really glad you mentioned that." He sat next to his boyfriend, who instantly cuddled up to him. Overpowered by the cuteness of the boy, Taki felt himself dissolve into a puddle of warmth. Breaking his chopsticks apart, he opened the box Zuko handed him and practically salivated all over it. "I can't believe you remembered."

The younger boy laughed, nuzzling him in the neck. "How could I forget my boyfriend's favorite food?"

"I can't even recall when it even came up in the conversation!" He shook his head, overwhelmed at Zuko's magical powers. Taki observed the teriyaki chicken over rice with absolute desire, inhaling the salty soy sauce in enjoyment. He simply couldn't recollect the last decent meal he had eaten. Zuko unwrapped his own container of fried rice with a little more decency, but began eating so quickly that it was a miracle that it didn't come right back up again.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while, enjoying each other's company immensely. "Thanks for bringing over dinner," Taki said between bites. "I didn't realize how starving I really was."

"No problem," Zuko replied, shifting slightly, causing his knee to brush against Taki's thigh. "I was gonna force-feed it to you either way. You overwork yourself."

"How do you figure?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You're so thin." The teen nibbled gently at his collarbone, causing Taki to quiver in delight. "See? Skin and bones!"

"Nah, that's just my sweet spot," he murmured, submitting to Zuko's control.

"No, really?" Zuko chuckled with sarcasm, discarding his empty food container to the side. His arms wrapped around Taki's neck lazily, as he leaned in to kiss the older teen.

"Kazuki?"

"Hmmm?" The teen barely registered the call of his name, capturing Taki's lips intently.

Taki pulled a mere centimeter away. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What?!" Zuko pulled back completely, looking him straight in the eye. "What do you mean, Takumi?" An inescapable knot formed in Zuko's stomach.

Taki looked away uncomfortably. "I just... You haven't introduced me to your family yet. You usually only visit me in the weird hours of the day and you're always looking over your shoulder like you're afraid of being recognized. I love you so much, Kazuki. I don't want you to feel inevitably anxious when we're together."

Zuko sighed, caressing the teen's cheek gently. "I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I would never be ashamed of you, never. But my family is complicated, Taki. My family's reaction won't be a compassionate one, considering-"

"Considering I'm a male?" Taki's voice turned sour. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that would be a dilemma."

"They're pretty traditional," Zuko explained. "Even if I did try and tell my father, he wouldn't understand. H-He might even try to hurt you, and I don't want _that_." His heart shattered at the sorrow written on Taki's face.

"I don't want to cause you problems within your family," he said looking away.

"Don't worry about it," the teen pleaded, forcing the other to look at him. "Please, if they can't even accept the fact that I'm in love, I hardly consider them family."

"Kazuki?" Taki's eyes went wider than seemingly possible. "You don't have to-"

Zuko sealed his words with a hot, passionate kiss. Taki moaned in surprise, as a swift tongue dived into his mouth, possessively tugging at his own. Wrapping his arms around the younger teen, he responded ferociously with a skillful mouth. His movements turned just as possessive, moving in time to the hips thrusting against his lap. Zuko groaned softly as Taki's hands moved underneath his shirt, brushing against his sensitive nipples.

_The urges are coming faster, more powerful with every touch and kiss. _

The teens moaned into each other's mouths, indulging in the blazing sensations blossoming within their chests. "Oh, sweet Agni, yes!" Taki's whimpers reached Zuko's ears, only to have him increase the pace of their exchange, grinding their hips together desperately. The delicious contact increased when Taki began to slowly undo Zuko's shirt, mindlessly fumbling with the sash. The older teen leaned forward, giving Zuko the chance to wrap his legs around his waist, pressing their arousals closer than ever before.

Taki choked out a groan, before sliding the open shirt from Zuko's shoulders as hastily as he could. Hardly missing the lost accessory, the teen shot the other a glazed seductive look, far too lost in his desires to focus clearly. The taller of the two smirked, pushing Zuko away slightly, who grunted in protest. "The bedroom," Taki whispered, with a soft nudge. Barely acknowledging the implications of the phrase, Zuko stumbled from the couch and dragged the older man into the adjacent room, all the while trying to practically tear the shirt from his back.

Taki discarded the shirt quickly, tossing it onto his bedroom floor without a second glance. Zuko fell back onto the mattress with a gentle push, followed by the other, climbing cautiously on top of him. Careful not to crush the teen below him, he ground their hips together once more, making the younger writhe in delight. He was willing to do anything as long as Taki just kept _that_ up.

Zuko's hands wandered the older man's form, teasing the rippling muscles with a tantalizingly slow pace. He began memorizing the body of his love inch by inch, the warm flesh his single focal point. Taki swooped down to meet his mouth once more, renewing the sweet taste of his boyfriend's tongue within his lips. Suddenly feeling incredibly dizzy, Zuko mumbled and tightly grasped the other man's waistline. The burn between his legs became almost sinfully unbearable, as Taki began to caress his need with his fingertips. "Takumi, please!"

"Oh, Kazuki," he murmured, stroking the teen softly.

_Kazuki? What the fuck? Who the hell is that?! _Zuko's eyes widened slightly, as the reality of the situation hit him. _He-he doesn't even..._ The hot pleasure tingling about his body became a steaming pool of guilt in his stomach. _I can't do this. It's not right, I'm not ready. _"Wait." Zuko grabbed Taki's hands with his own. "It's-"

The glaze in the older teen's eyes seemed to fade immediately, replaced by a surprisingly focused stare. "Kazuki! I- I'm sorry!" He lunged backwards, allowing Zuko to sit up, a magenta blush painted across his cheeks. "You're right. What was I thinking? I was just so caught up in the moment!"

"It's not your fault," Zuko said, shaking his head and panting softly. "I played an equal part in it."

Taki sighed. "It's way too soon for us to-" His eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He buried his face in his hands.

The younger teen stifled slight laughter, despite the aching arousal he now possessed. Giving the other a kiss on the cheek he murmured, "I love you, and I want you to meet my cousin."

Taki's head shot up in surprise, his expression turning quickly into one of pure delight. "Really? You mean it? I can't wait! Bring him over for dinner tomorrow! I'll cook something special! Or I'll have Akiko cook it...Yeah, that's best. Oh, thank you Kazuki!" He gave the teen a quick awkward hug. "I'd introduce you to my relatives, but-" He gave a small shrug. Then his eyes turned anxious. "Good Agni, what if he hates me?"

Zuko chuckled, shaking his head. "Don't worry, alright? It's gonna be just fine."

Lu Ten sat on his bed flipping through a book without reading a word. He was incredibly excited for his little cousin, but it prevented him from focusing on anything. He sighed, hoping that Zuko's judge of character had played its role well.

"Lu Ten?" A soft knock was emitted.

"What's up, kid?" He called as Zuko entered with an anxious look on his face. The older teen frowned at the twitchiness of the other's posture.

"Di-Did you still wanna meet Takumi?"

"Of course," Lu Ten cried, tossing the book aside. "When, where?"

"I'll show you to his house tomorrow. We're going for dinner. Your name is Lee, by the way and we have no connection whatsoever to the royal family." With these words, Zuko exited the room as quickly as he came, leaving Lu Ten speechless.

He chuckled, realizing that Zuko was still unable to tell Takumi the truth. _It'll come in time. Hopefully. _


	8. The Value of First Impressions

**Chapter VIII**

_Today is the day. _Taki lay in bed, without moving a muscle, his tired eyes threatening to close themselves indefinitely. After all, when the reality of the situation finally caught up to him, he had been unable to sleep or even close his eyes without dreaming up crazy scenarios that could cause his world to fall apart. Indeed, this was the day that Kazuki was bringing over his cousin to have dinner with him, and he was a nervous wreck. Practically falling off the bed, the young man straightened himself up and walked over to the mirror to examine his sullen, weary face and his ruffled hair. It was gonna take quite a bit of work to get him looking presentable. _For heaven's sake Taki, pull yourself together! _He scolded himself. _They won't be here for at least twelve hours! _

_Great! _Another part of his mind intervened. _Just more time to worry about it. _How on earth would he be able to impress Kazuki's cousin? He lived a mediocre life in a mediocre apartment with a mediocre job and a writing career that was practically failing in itself! Taki shook his head at the mirror. _He deserves so much better than me. _Sighing, he undressed at the speed of a thousand turtles. Speaking of mediocre jobs, he had one to get to. He was already getting headaches from lack of sleep. How wonderful. _Stay on the positive side. Definitely on the positive side. _

He dressed for work at a slightly faster pace, for it certainly wouldn't serve to be late. The light of dawn barely grazed the edges of the curtain windows, illuminating the stray clouds spread thinly throughout the morning sky. The mere sight made Taki want to crawl right back into bed again. Mentally shaking his energy deprived mind, he finished preparing for work and flung his front door open with a big yawn. A young boy sat outside of the house next door, playing with a few small toys. He turned and shyly waved to Taki, who smiled tiredly in return. _At least somebody's cheerful this morning. _Not that he wasn't thrilled to be meeting a resident of Kazuki's family! But the joy in the event seemed to decline in proportion to his energy level.

Walking through the doors of Asahi, Taki was instantly welcomed by a wet towel flung at his face. "You're on clean up duty, loser." Hoshi's voice rang thick in the air. The towel fell from his face and he barely caught it with one hand. Taki sighed and shrugged, rolling up his sleeves in preparation for the job. It was better than trying to remember the orders that went with each table when he had such a massive headache. Taki kneeled down and began scrubbing vigorously at the table tops, eying the stains with a half-hearted smirk. _You have met your match, grimy table! Eh, Hoshi's right. I am a loser. _Attempting to banish the thoughts full of low self-esteem, he mentally shook himself.

"You don't look like you got a wink of sleep last night," a feminine voice proclaimed from above him. He glanced up, seeing Akiko with hands full of silverware, raising an eyebrow skeptically at him.

"No," Taki replied, returning back to the table. "Which reminds me, will you come over to my house and help me cook something edible?"

Akiko laughed, sorting the silverware vigilantly. "Having guests over tonight?"

"Pretty much," he said, leaning back to inspect his work. "Kazuki is bringing his cousin over and I want to at least make a decent impression."

Silverware clattered to the floor, making the young man glance up at his astonished coworker. "No way!" She said her eyes wide with excitement. "That... That's great, Taki!" He smiled and put down the dishrag to help her collect the fallen silverware. "So things are getting serious between you two, huh?" She winked at him.

"I-I guess," Taki said, trying to hide his blush. "He's just _perfect_, you know?"

"Of course." Akiko smirked. "I have to admit, I didn't trust the kid at first. But just seeing how happy he makes you, I was wrong!" She lifted her palms upward in surrender.

"Thanks, Akiko." But Taki's sparkling eyes said enough. He turned to the next table, while the young woman giggled to herself.

"Now then," she exclaimed, rubbing her hands together. "What were you thinking of preparing?"

"Food," he murmured weakly. "The kind that...people eat."

"We have work to do."

Sitting alone in the royal dining room, two cousins did their best to try and choke down a breakfast before they began their day. Zuko smiled to himself, playing with his breakfast contently. He never saw much of a point in eating when he wasn't hungry, even for the sake of simply savoring the taste. Instead, he busied himself with watching Lu Ten eat, who would take a bite of his scrambled eggs, then look up at Zuko, whose simple gaze would make him snort, laugh, drop his chopsticks and practically cough up the food sliding its way down his throat. They had quite a few exchanges like this lately, for they certainly shared a fascinating little secret. Zuko shook his head, doubled up in silent laughter.

Lu Ten suddenly frowned, snapping his chopsticks at the other to get his complete attention. "I was just thinking, what should I wear?"

"We're not leaving for quite a while Lu Ten," he said with a laugh. "I'm sure you'll find something to wear between now and that time. Just keep it simple, okay? Remember, we're not royalty to him and we don't need to attract any atten-"

"Yeah, yeah," Lu Ten flung a piece of fruit at Zuko, completely missing him by a mile. "You worry too much. I still can't believe you got a boyfriend before I got a girlfriend."

Zuko bit his tongue to keep from saying, _Well if you weren't so potentially sex-driven, you might be able to have an actual relationship!_

"Oh my word!" Lu Ten's eyes went wide. "A thought has occurred to me!"

"That's a rarity," the younger muttered, going unacknowledged by the other.

"You-You're going to lose your virginity before I do!" Lu Ten practically yelled, to Zuko's absolute horror. "My little cousin who's four years my junior, is going to lose his virginity before me! _What if he's already lost it?! _ I'M GONNA KICK THAT TAKI PUNK'S A-"

"Lu Ten! Shut up!" Zuko hissed, stuffing a sweet bun into the man's mouth. "Are you trying to get me killed?" Lu Ten replied with a muffled exclamation. "I told you, Taki and I haven't done anything past kiss- Well, past, um, sensual touching. You've got plenty of time to lose your virginity before I do, so there's no reason to scream and there's no reason to beat up my boyfriend."

Swallowing the bread with a gruff groan, Lu Ten replied rather civilly, "Very well. But if he puts a hand _anywhere you don't want one..._" He demonstrated by punching his right palm with his left fist.

"I'm not a girl," Zuko muttered, pushing away his breakfast with a frown. "I can take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't. But you were the one who said you'd end up on the bottom when you guys-!"

"Why are we talking about this?" Zuko buried a blushing face into his hands. "Someone's gonna hear us."

"I can't help the fact that you have ferocious need to talk about your personal life with me. _I'm_ the victim here!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Zuko frowned to himself as Lu Ten finished the remainder of his breakfast. It was true that the physical aspect of his relationship with Taki seemed to be progressing at an unnatural rate. But every time they touched, it was an overwhelming sensation. He just wanted _more_. That fiery feeling in his chest, those electric shivers down his spine, that delicious, sweet taste of those skillful lips. _Hmmm. Taki was wrong. His name does relate to him in some ways. _Zuko mused over the thought. _Maybe, just maybe, it has a few more meanings I have yet to find out._

"And this, and this..." Akiko murmured, snagging various items from the shelves surrounding them. After work, she had practically dragged him to the marketplace, where Taki seemed to be constantly shuddering in fear.

_This place is so big! _Taki disliked shopping with a great intensity, eying the many food items with disdain. Even the labels didn't seem to distinguish the loads of goods piled high against the walls. He couldn't even recognize half of what Akiko was retrieving from the shelves! "What is that?" He motioned to a clear vial containing strange green-gray flakes. _They look dangerous._

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "That's thyme, Taki."

"Time?" He asked, utterly confused.

"It's a spice. Now go pick out a turkey-duck, okay?"

"O-Okay," he backed away slowly at the evil eye he received. _Shopping is truly a woman's turf. _Trotting down to the poultry section, he eyed the turkey-ducks with anxious eyes. Scratching the back of his neck, he thought to himself, _Is there something I should look for when I select one? How do I know that it isn't toxic? _They hardly even looked like animals. Just skinned, dry, pale meat-

"Just _pick_ one, Taki!" he heard Akiko's voice from across the store.

_Okay, that makes it simple. _He chose one from the top of the stack, knocked on it a few times, and shrugged. He brought it back to his friend, who smiled and nodded sympathetically.

"Don't worry, we're almost done." She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to pay for the multitude of items she had in her arms. The cashier exhaled prominently, while Taki felt utmost empathy with the man. He totaled up the cost, as the young man fished out his money pouch.

Counting out the gold, Taki sighed deeply. "I sure hope this tastes what it costs."

"Don't whine! It's gonna be great!" She exclaimed, thrusting a bag full of groceries into his arms. They started down the road and Taki practically tripped over everything in his path, yawning and groaning tiredly. "On second thought..." Akiko examined him closely. "You look like you're about to fall asleep standing on your feet. We have a few hours before they come. How about you sleep while I fix dinner? I'll wake you up before I leave and-"

"No, no!" Taki stifled a yawn and straightened his back. "I can't ask you to do that for me. I can help."

"Let's be realistic, honey. You'd only impede my progress." Akiko nodded with a solemn look. "Take a nap and I'll wake you up so you have enough time to shower. How's that? Remember, I still owe you for that graveyard shift you worked for me a month ago!"

"Akiko... Thanks." He smiled softly, unlocking his apartment door as they reached it.

"Don't worry about it! You just get some sleep so you can look beautiful for your boyfriend."

"What do you think?" Lu Ten asked with a smile, presenting himself before Zuko. "Am I causal, yet respectable?" Zuko tilted his head, eying his cousin from head to toe. He wore a set of simple pale red garments, covering him completely and tied at the waist with a black belt, showing of his adequate build. His hair hung down to his shoulders and parted strangely at the side, giving the impression of a punk with the desire to beat up the first person he sees.

"You look nice," Zuko leaned back on his cousin's bed, nodding appreciatively. "Perfect. You remember everything I told you?"

Lu Ten rolled his eyes and began to speak as though he were going to profess a creed, "Your name is Kazuki, my name is Lee, you live in a small apartment with your father and sister, I live down the street from you, retain decent table manners, apt to relaxed conversation, no references to your personal interactions, no mentioning politics, respect his views, smile a lot, we have no connection to the royal family, and _don't be intimidating._"

Zuko's shocked face lasted only momentarily. "R-right. Exactly."

"I told you, you worry too much," his cousin proclaimed with a smirk, motioning for the other to come towards him. "I can't wait to meet him."

"You aren't going to be too hard on him, are you?" the younger teen asked as he approached Lu Ten with a skeptic gaze.

The young man simply smiled, ruffling Zuko's hair. "If he's important to you, then I respect him."

"Thanks, Lu Ten," he murmured, trudging out of his cousin's room with a light blush on his face. "He means a lot to me."

_But how much do you mean to him?_ Lu Ten smirked. Either way, he would reveal the truth tonight. After all, his little cousin deserved the very best.

_Tender lips kneading his own, soft hands running up and down his bare flesh... A gentle voice whispering sweet words into his ear... He ran his fingers through the hair of the figure below him, smiling sweetly at the younger man. Caught in the embrace of his object of affection, he whispered, "I love you, Kazuki." _

"_Oh, Taki." _

"Taki."

"Taki!" The young man was jolted awake by the call of his name and the hand shaking him lightly. Groaning, he mentally cursed at having been woken up during such a wonderful dream. Blinking himself fully awake, he yawned and threw a meager blanket lazily from his lap. Sitting at the edge of his bed, he found Akiko smiling kindly at him.

"Having a nice dream?" she teased, to which he blushed in return. She began to mimic him to his great embarrassment, dancing around the room proclaiming, "Oh, Kazuki! My sweet, my darling, my dearest beloved!" She kissed the air exaggeratedly, making Taki blush.

He tossed his pillow at her, muttering some incomprehensible words that are better left unidentified. Trying desperately to calm the deep flush from his cheeks, he jumped out of bed feeling a thousand times better than he had previously. His eyes shone with a fresh glimmer, as his headaches were a thing of the past. "Thanks for everything, Akiko."

She waved a dismissive hand at him, a grin pasted widely on her face. "Don't mention it! I'm just returning a favor. Alright! There are a few things you need to remember." She took a step closer to him and used her fingers to number her statements. "The turkey-duck is in the oven, which is lit very lightly at the moment. Make sure you blow out the fire or you'll burn the house down. The cold appetizers are in the ice box, ready to be served. Make sure everything is out on the table before the guests arrive, but don't put it all out too soon. Water is on the stove right now with tea bags on the counter. Wash your hair, clean your teeth, wear spotless clothes, smile a lot, and just be yourself!"

Taki sighed with a smile. "I know, Akiko, I know."

Akiko shook her head, ushering him into the bathroom. "If you knew, then I wouldn't have to tell you. Now go get beautiful for your boyfriend." With a kiss on the cheek she departed, leaving him to his own devices. Standing in the silence for a moment, he nodded to himself, determined to impress Kazuki's cousin no matter what. _I'd jump off a bridge for him. Meeting a single relative shouldn't be so difficult. _

"You walk these streets alone every night?" Lu Ten whispered to his little cousin, keeping a protective hand on his shoulder. They trudged down the streets of the less remarkable parts of town, littered with garbage and drunken men looking for a bar to gamble in. Suspicious figures hid in the shadows of the alleys, dealing with business of utmost shiftiness.

"Pretty much," Zuko responded with a shrug, his head bent low. "Just keep your eyes down. The majority of these people of decent and really pleasant. Some are simply desperate."

"Decent and pleasant, huh? Sure." He glared at a man on the street side, who seemed to be fingering something in his pocket and staring them down sullenly.

"Don't be skeptical, Lu Ten," Zuko scolded, sidestepping to avoid a scampering, laughing child. "Not everyone is as luck-... well, as wealthy as we are."

"Still, it's not safe for you to be out here constantly," he argued. "You're only fourteen. Imagine if something happened to you."

"I'm not a child!" the younger man hissed. "I can take care of myself."

The older man huffed, before gasping and pulling the other to the side. "Soldiers!" he whispered.

Zuko's eyes widened. Sure enough, two soldiers were up ahead confronting a young man, who seemed to look more disinterested with the conversation than himself while he was doing his homework. Lu Ten cursed, retreating a few steps behind the other and into the shadows of an awning. The younger quickly brushed his hair over his face and leaned against the wall inconspicuously. The teens stood frozen, hearts pounding viciously against their chests. As the guards finally moved down the road without so much as a single glance in their direction, Zuko breathed a sigh of relief. Perhaps they were just being paranoid after all.

Preparing to take a step forward, he was impeded by a muscular form trapping his own against the wall. Feeling his throat clamp around his breath, Zuko winced. The form pressed firmly against him and a hand came to rest on the structure beside his head. The young teen gulped, looking up to see the surly face of a middle-aged, poorly shaven man whose eyes seemed to glimmer with a malicious gleam. His heart began pounding, bringing a significant amount of blood to his cheeks. Another hand slipped around his waist, holding him at the hip as he man tilted closer to him. Zuko could smell a sour alcohol in his breath, shuddering slightly.

"How much?" the stranger murmured, eying him with a gaze that the young teen couldn't quite identify.

"Ex-excuse me?" He frowned slightly, knowing he couldn't take down this man in the middle of the street without attracting attention.

"How much?" the man repeated, his hand traveling even lower, causing Zuko's breath to hitch. "Whatever you need, I can pay it."

As the hand began caressing his backside, comprehension dawned on Zuko. _He thinks- He thinks I'm a... _A furious sensation flurried in his heart, as he prepared to punch the daylights out of the new arrival.

"Sorry," a voice interjected. "This one's not for sale." Lu Ten shoved the man aside and grabbed his little cousin by the wrist quickly. He hauled the teen forward, practically running down the street with haste. "This is exactly what I mean," the older teen hissed as they dashed down the road. "It's dangerous out here! Do you know what could have happened to you? There are tons of people out there, willing to take advantage of you."

"I could have taken him on!" Zuko muttered, snatching his hand back. "Come on, Lu Ten. I'm not a mediocre fighter."

"That's not the point! Skills can only go so far under certain circumstances. You have to be cautious out here. Or better yet, your little boyfriend could come visit _you _once in a while!" Lu Ten regretted the words the moment they left the tip of his tongue. Zuko slowed to a halt, his head bowed sullenly to the ground.

"Zuko... I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay," the teen sighed. "No doubt I'm getting tired of this charade. I wish with all my heart that I didn't have to lie to him, or father, or anyone, but I just-"

"Forget it," Lu Ten murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You're doing what you have to. The truth will come in time. Or if he's not the one, you'll know. Now come on. I can't wait to meet him."

The sparkle in Zuko's eyes immediately ignited once more. "Yeah! Let's go!"

_Pace... Look out window... Pace... Look at door... Pace... Look out window... Pace... Look at door... Repeat as necessary... _

Worriedly, Taki paced around the room like a frenzied man with an unreachable thought. _They're going to be here any minute now._ Not that he wasn't prepared. Oh no, he was definitely ready. The table was set, the food was served, and the apartment was cleaner than it had been for weeks. The only people missing were the guests.The sixteen-year-old's face filled with anxiety, thoughts racing through his head. _What if he doesn't like me? What if the food is terrible? What if, what if, what if... _

He swore that he was going to have a heart attack before the others arrived. A knock at the door made his heart jump to his throat, so much so that he swore he could taste blood.

"This is it?" Lu Ten whispered doubtfully. "Doesn't look like much." He eyed the average apartment building in distaste.

"Maybe not to us," Zuko responded lightly. "But to Kazuki and Lee, it looks just fine. Now behave yourself!" He knocked gently at the door, praying that the evening would turn out the way he planned. _This is it._

_Here we go. _Taki steadied himself with a deep breath, before opening the door with a dazzling smile. Before he even got the chance to blink, a pair of arms was already wrapped around his waist and twinkling golden eyes were staring into his. Taki felt his smile soften as the young teen lifted himself up to offer him a chaste kiss on the lips. The brunette teen returned the kiss gently, embracing the other lightly as his heart fluttered with excitement. Stepping back slightly, the older adolescent eyed Zuko eagerly, acknowledging the renewed aura of the boy. His modest tunic flattered his petite form and hung loosely around his body, furthering the young man's innocent appearance. This compelled a fickle spark in Taki's stomach, as he was forced to suppress the urge to jump the teenager then and there.

Zuko chuckled slightly, as an over-the-top clearing of the throat could be heard from behind him. A magnificent blush set out to manifest itself upon Taki's cheeks, realizing that he had been silently staring at his boyfriend for a good several seconds. Generating another smile, he peered over the younger man's shoulder only to see a youthful man frown, no, _glower_ at him. Apart from the nerve-wracking emotions sprung from the man's glare, the first thing that came to Taki's mind was the fact that it was difficult to believe that these two were cousins as opposed to brothers.

They both shared the same thin, muscular physique and a taste for simple clothing. Their eyes were practically identical, except for of course the sparkling, reassuring glance versus the unsettling defiant stare. The newcomer possessed hair similar to Zuko's, full of dimension and a degree of discipline, but appeared absolutely feathery. Taki's hands twitched slightly, remembering how fun it was to play with his counterpart's hair. Shaking away his frivolous craving, he stepped aside with a forced grin and silently motioned for the two of them to enter. Zuko winked and literally leapt into the house, unaware of the ceaseless glaring directed at his handsome boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Taki's heart seemed to want to pound its way out of his ribcage. His smile was slowly faltering as Lu Ten brushed past him without a word. The man's surly silence seemed to magnify his height times a thousand, despite being only a few inches taller than himself. _He already hates me. _Closing the door with a gulp, Taki shook his head. _Relax, Taki. He's only sizing you up. Just be as amiable as you can._

"Mmm, dinner smells delicious!" Zuko exclaimed with a sniff, turning to face the others. "Ah! Introductions of course! Lu-, ahem, Lee! This is my boyfriend, Takumi, otherwise known as Taki." He gestured to the teen, who waved weakly, suffering under "Lee's" stare. The youngest of the three, immersed in blissful joy, continued on without noticing. "Taki, this is my cousin Lee." The dark-haired teen nodded in conclusion, stepping back to allow the two to get acquainted.

Lu Ten was the first to speak, taking a step towards Taki, who forced himself to stay still. "So. You're _Takumi. _The one my little cousin is so dearly fond of. He speaks about you often." The man's stony glare did not waver to any extent.

The other nodded nervously, prodded by a comforting motion from Zuko. "Yes. Kazuki's mentioned you several times. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Is that so?" Lu Ten exclaimed with a smirk lowering his head to be eyelevel with the terrified teenager. "And exactly what has he _mentioned _about me?"

Taki gave him an uneasy grin. "He-He says that you're quite the brotherly figure. If I'm not mistaken, you taught him how to effectively use broadswords. You must be a brilliant fighter."

The older teen's eyebrow rose slightly as he turned away with a grunt. Zuko frowned very slightly at his cousin's odd behavior, before giving a concealed thumbs-up to Taki, who breathed a sigh of relief. _He's just testing me. I'll be okay. _He passed by his young infatuation who gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a consoling squeeze on his shoulder.

"You'll do just fine," a whisper fluttered into his ear. "Don't be so nervous." The smile on the younger teen's face made Taki yearn to melt into an unworthy pile of sticky sludge. Suavely, he strolled to the round dining table and held out a chair for his boyfriend to sit in. Blushing, Zuko muttered something about Taki being a "complete and utter smartass", but nevertheless took the seat offered to him. _I'm not that damn feminine._

Meanwhile, Lu Ten stood in the living room examining the apartment in seeming distaste. He skeptically eyed the room, no doubt noticing the secondhand furniture and the patched-over-several-times walls and roof. Taki watched the man out of the corner of his peripheral vision, hoping to catch even a slight reaction from him. However, he could see nothing but a faint grimace grace the teen's features. Sighing, he finally sauntered over to the table and took a seat next to Zuko, who was eying his cousin questioningly. Taki stood a few feet away, pouring tea with shaky hands. He could hear rapid, whispered words being exchanged between the two relatives, doing his best not to overhear them. However, it was obvious that the younger of the two was scolding the other to some extent.

Zuko coughed meaningfully, before laughing and exclaiming gratefully, "Everything looks delicious! I can't believe you would cook all of this just for us."

Placing the mugs of tea before his guests, Taki smiled charmingly. "I had a bit of help from a friend. After all, you deserve the very best." He winked at the other, earning a chuckle from Zuko and a fierce glare from Lu Ten. Seating himself at the table across from them, he swallowed uneasily. _I don't think I'm going to survive this night. _

As though to confirm his suspicions, the eldest began to speak again while inspecting the food on his fork nonchalantly. "Kazuki tells me that you are quite the accomplished author."

Moving his turkey-duck around on his plate, Taki looked up to meet the man's cool gaze. He laughed nervously stating, "I wouldn't quite call myself accomplished, but hopefully I'm on my way."

"Oh, don't be modest," Lu Ten proclaimed with a smirk, having yet to successfully place the observed food within his mouth. "An essay published by the Fire Nation's central university is no laughing matter! Do you attend school there?"

Taki's throat seemed to catch fire, his stomach twisting into infinite knots. "I-I'm afraid not." Zuko, who seemed perfectly content with remaining invisible for the night, bit his lip and nodded calmly at his panicky boyfriend.

The man's face seemed to twist into a slightly confused manner, before tossing a slice of meat between his lips. "You _are _aboutsixteen correct? That's the only higher-level education structure in this district. Do you go for schooling elsewhere? Are you an apprentice of some sort?"

The young man cleared his throat softly. "As much as I desire to attend the university, it would be impossible for me to do so." Knowing that the man's inquiring glance requested additional information, Taki took a sip of tea before continuing, hiding his anxiety behind closed eyes. "Due to the need to support myself, I found it impossible to continue my schooling after a certain point," he finished in a tiny voice.

Lu Ten frowned before his eyes widened in comprehension, his chopsticks clattering to his plate. "You're... you're a dropout?!"

_Evidently, Kazuki didn't tell Lee everything about me. _"It was necessary when I found myself living alone in the city." Taki's knees were shaking under the table. "I never quite qualified for any income programs the government offered. So," he laughed, "I had to find some way to pay for taxes and food."

"It's a solid illegality to work as a teenager in this nation. Normally it's either education or serving under the military. You're getting paid under the table then?" The other's voice grew hard. "Please tell me that you at least managed a _decent_ occupation?"

"Oh! Yes, yes of course!" Taki nodded fervently, his cheeks gaining a slight reddish tinge. "I work at a restaurant... As a waiter," he added after a thought. He began playing with the food on his plate, quickly loosing the little appetite he possessed before the dinner.

Lu Ten scoffed at the younger teen, shaking his head slightly. Zuko's glance between the two became uneasy, sensing the tension between the two. After a moment, he decided to assist his petrified boyfriend. "The fact that Takumi's essay was worthy enough in the eyes of the education system to be published shows a great maturity beyond his years," he pointed out to his cousin with a slight frown. "It seems to me that his strong opinions and ideas might be polluted by further schooling. This bread is delicious by the way!" Taki would have showered the boy in appreciative kisses were it not for the table-length space between them.

"I-I suppose," the other murmured as he shook his head once more, drinking his tea after careful inspection. "Of course, I've always said the education system could use a little more filtering." A _thump _was heard under the table, resulting in a wincing Lu Ten. The younger of the cousins appeared furious, glaring heatedly at the other.

_This isn't going well. _Taki bit his lip anxiously, as the relatives exchanged fiery stares. Not being able to touch his food, he surrendered the unused chopsticks onto his plate and held his cup of tea defensively towards himself. _He must despise me at this point._

"Not to say that your essay isn't valued material," Lu Ten said after a laugh. "Tell me, what is it that you wrote about?" Zuko's expression turned into one of pure horror, motioning vehemently for Taki to avoid the question.

Taking the hint to heart, the teen did his best to edge around the topic. "Well, to be perfectly honest it wasn't one of my better essays. A friend really mailed it in for me. It was fairly insignificant after all-"

Meanwhile, Zuko sat fuming at his cousin. _He's setting Taki up! I told him about the essay. What the hell is he playing at? _

"Don't be so humble," Lu Ten said, smirking. "In what area did you divulge your _intelligence_?"

Taki glanced at Zuko, but the dark-haired boy only gave him a hopeless stare. "It was just a little research on politics. Average theme-"

The other man's eyes seemed to lighten up considerably. "Oh, politics you say? I'm a rather large fan of political talk! Tell me, what division of government?"

"The... royal bloodline."

Lu Ten laughed noisily. "What a wide span of subjects to choose from! Did you choose from the great accomplishments of the Golden Age? The superb balance of monarchy and democracy? The-"

"Come now, _Lee_," Zuko interrupted loudly causing the others to jump slightly. "While I respect your interest in government, I must request that you refrain from discussing it... at the dinner table," he finished lamely, knowing that everyone's food was now going untouched.

"Oh, but_ Kazuki_," the older teen muttered haughtily. "I simply must know about your boyfriend's view on the magnificent royal family that _protects and serves him with every atom of their hearts._"

"I must wonder, Lee, if we are truly talking about the same royalty?" Taki's eyes grew incredibly narrow, as Zuko noticed an uncharacteristic flare within them.

_Oh Agni, this is bad. _The youngest teen cursed silently, preparing to dive into the middle of the two if things got too serious.

"And what do you mean by that?" Lu Ten's voice turned deathly chilling, but Taki seemed to forget the need to impress the other, refusing to back down.

"If you can call a pack of bloodthirsty wolves magnificent, then I suppose you might be able to consider the Firelord and his family as such."

Leaning in to glare at the other, Lu Ten whispered, "Those people would give their lives to better the world you exist in. I suggest you keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand, _dropout_."

Taki's furry became even more evident, his fists clenching beneath the table. "The government doesn't give a damn about the citizens of the Fire Nation! The only thing they work for is expanding territory and murdering the innocent with this destructive war. Can you honestly stand there and defend those fiends?"

The older man's breath seemed to catch in his throat. "You! How-How dare you!" The two men simultaneously rose from their seats, to which Zuko's eyes widened in shock.

_Not good, not good! _Being the only rational mind in the entire apartment, the youngest of the three stepped in quickly. With mind-boggling speed, he leapt from his seat and over the table in one swift motion, pressing Taki backwards gently. The older teen looked into his eyes and immediately calmed down, a sweeping guilt washing over him. The rage in his eyes instantaneously faded as he stood silently behind Zuko, who glared meaningfully at his cousin.

"Despite your opposing viewpoints on _any _subject matter, this is neither the time nor place to discuss it. I brought my cousin over to meet my boyfriend which is obviously turning out to be a mistake on my part. If you have anything against Taki, you can say it right here and now if you insist upon it. Whatever you have to say can't change the way I feel about him, or the way he feels about me." His boyfriend smiled softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Lu Ten raised an eyebrow before speaking softly. "He's undereducated, overly opinionated, fidgety, and he has a crappy salary to go along with his crappy apartment."

Taki winced as Zuko opened his mouth in fury, but was silenced by the other's raised hand. "I'm not finished. He's also intelligent, protective, hard-working, honest, positive, and a peace promoter. He's one of the most sharp, polite, and sophisticated of people that I've ever met. It's obvious that he loves you with every ounce of himself, which is the only thing I would ever ask of him. He's perfect for you and I give you my utmost consent to continue dating." Lu Ten rolled his eyes. "Though I'm sure that regardless of what I'd say, you'd continue dating him if the apocalypse threatened the universe. Alright then. Dinner was great, Takumi. You're an awesome cook, really!"

Taki stared at the man in shock. He was like at entirely different person from the one who had stepped into his house! He was friendly, warm, and _human. _

"Anyway, I'll be taking my leave now. I'm sure you two lovebirds will find _something _to do while I'm gone!" Lu Ten winked. "Now let's see... Ah!" He glanced over Zuko's shoulder to nod at the pale-faced Takumi. "Sorry about the scare. I'll really a nice guy once you get to know me! I actually really hate politics, I get terrible grades, and I'm truly lazy. We'll hang out some more later. Oh! And if you break his heart, I'll kick your ass. But I'm sure you already knew that. Don't stay out past early morning, Kazuki!" He blew a kiss at the boy before making a leisurely exit out of the apartment, closing the door gently behind him.

Silence seeped into the deepest corridors of the room like blood from an open wound. Taki took a moment to remember how to breathe, but found the situation all the more nerve-wracking when the oxygen expanding his lungs didn't rid him of the constricting sensation in his chest and the dizziness of his mind. Finally malicious muttering broke the silence of the room, as the older man heard words he had never heard come out of his sweet boyfriend's mouth.

"That dirty... fucking... son of a... lazy miscreant... I'll kill the bastard, I'll kill him... what the hell... choke on his own bile... that conniving little snake... hate my damn family..."

When Taki had replenished his mental status, he chuckled and spun around his dazed boyfriend, planting a sloppy kiss on his lips. "There there, Kazuki," he murmured softly. "Don't spoil that pretty mouth of your with such vile curses."

Letting out a sigh, Zuko snuggled into his companion's chest, catching a scent of his minty cologne. "I'm sorry Lee is such a jerk. I'm so, so sorry. I didn't know he was going to-"

A finger upon his lips stopped him, accompanied by a gentle smile from the taller male. Wrapping his arms around the younger teen, he whispered, "Don't worry about it, alright? He's a good cousin, protecting you like that. I'm glad I got to meet him."

"Thanks for putting up with all this," Zuko muttered, shaking his head. "Agni knows I'm not worth it."

Taki shook his head, lifting the other's chin so that their eyes met. "Yes you are." The sincerity in his voice practically made the smaller teen heart melt. At a loss for words, he simply blushed. The older man smiled mischievously and tapped the other on the nose. "Your cousin said you don't have to be home till sunrise. Come with me. I have something I want to show you."

"Where are you taking me?" Zuko asked, laughing softly as his boyfriend ran through the dimly lit streets, pulling him close by. "You know this city has a curfew, right?"

Taki merely stuck his tongue out at him playfully. "Don't be such a wimp, Kazuki." Their footsteps echoed softly in the nighttime air, causing spontaneous goosebumps to travel up the arms of both teens.

"We're nearly at the edge of town by now," the younger of the two stated, breathing heavily in-between words.

Before Zuko could say another word, the taller of the two turned around and winked, declaring, "Exactly." Reaching the outer walls of the city, he silently motioned for the other to follow him. The adolescent shrugged and nodded, following Taki past the lone guard's post at the edge of the gate's entrance. They slipped past the watchtower and the older teen winked at Zuko. "_The gate's open,_" he mouthed, tugging on his sleeve. The teen nodded, and they snuck through the half-open gate in the faint light.

When he was sure that they were out of range of the watch's hearing, Zuko muttered, "I didn't know you were the criminal type." He kicked off his shoes as they walked into the small grassy valley outside of the city, allowing him to appreciate the feel of grass under his feet. After all, meadowland was a rare occurrence anywhere along the Fire Nation islands.

The other chuckled lightly, replying, "There are a few things I suppose you still have to discover about me then, hmm?" The man sighed dreamily and twirled around before collapsing lazily onto the pasture. Laying flat on the ground, he crossed his legs and propped his head up slightly with his hands. "I don't consider scaling a wall a crime. Especially if it's just to get to the paradise on the other side. Away from the suffocating realities of the real world, you know?"

Zuko looked at him oddly, before smiling sadly. "Yeah... I do." He sat himself down next to his companion, eying the night sky with awe. "The stars are so bright out here. You can't see them like this at the palace." Catching his mistake after a moment, the teen clasped a hand to his mouth and gasped, but the other didn't seem to notice.

"The pollution gets heavier more towards the heart of the city," he agreed. "I used to come out here all the time. I can't believe how much I missed it."

Zuko shivered, edging closer to the other, who put a protective arm around him. They sat in complete silence, holding each other as close as possible. The stars looked like an endless array of jumbled, sparkling specks, each trying to shine the brightest. Sighing, the younger teen snuggled into the other's chest, making Taki gasp softly.

"It's stunning," the black-haired teen murmured, shaking his head in awe, eying the stars with a certain envy.

"Yeah," his boyfriend mumbled. Something in the man's voice made Zuko turn shift his eyes, only to find the other staring directly at him with a paralyzing expression. On impulse, the older teen gently flipped the other over so he was draped across the smaller body. Taki smiled and leaned down and gave him a chaste kiss, before pulling away quickly. He raised a challenging eyebrow.

"Don't tease me," Zuko hissed playfully, wrapping a hand around the back of the man's neck and bringing him down for a second kiss, full of vigor. A hot, constricted fire evolved in his stomach, like tiny wings flapping forcefully against his insides. Taki's hands traveled up and down his body, exploring the form they knew all too well. With a renewed passion in the kiss, Zuko massaged the other's chest gently, making him shiver in bliss.

Taki gently pried between the other's lips with his tongue, enjoying the sweet taste of the mouth that never seemed to bore him. The younger man deepened the kiss putting all of the passion he possessed into his movement. Still retaining the contact, Zuko enveloped the older teen in his arms and pressed him firmly against his body. All too happy to accept the invitation, Taki began moving against the opposing teenager, creating a delicious warm friction between the two. Hands became tangled firmly in his hair, as he groaned in pleasure at the other's enthusiasm. Slowly, pleasure turned into guilt and Taki shuddered inwardly. The kissing, the touching... it wasn't enough... _these feelings_... he wanted more...he wasn't satisfied... _I have to stop._

Breaking away slowly, Taki smiled sincerely at the other, who winked cheerfully at him. "I love you," he murmured, placing a kiss on the young man's cheek.

"I love you too," Zuko replied, returning the kiss tenderly. Intertwining their hands, they watched the shimmering twilight fade together, unbeknownst to the fact that their fate would be forever imprinted in the luminosity of their destiny.


	9. One Poor Choice

**Chapter IX**

Lu Ten stood apprehensively, as narrow golden eyes inspected him. However, his anxiety failed to shine through his solemn demeanor. He refused to even blink in the presence of this skeptical man, his perfect posture seeing him to the end. However, his heart was pounding so quickly, he wondered if something might be wrong with his internal organs.

"You must understand," the Firelord began coolly, sitting at his desk, hands folded gracefully. "This is quite unexpected. It will require lengthy deliberation on my part." A slight, unrevealing smile made its way across Ozai's lips. "Of course, it seems that _you _have made up your mind completely and totally."

Lu Ten nodded vaguely, eyes flickering to the floor for a millisecond, before returning into eye contact with the other man. "Of course, there is no reason why you should not participate in the upcoming siege. I must say that I admire your strength and enthusiasm to serve you nation. I have no objections to your request. However, surely my brother Iroh has not yet consented to this?"

Lu Ten's eyes widened, as his intestines knotted in his gut. "He has not. I have made my decision, sir, and I have no intention on turning back now." The large office suddenly seemed to shrink considerably, boxing him in.

Ozai's smile never faltered as he raised an eyebrow. "You are unlike your father, Lu Ten. I am certainly proud of you." He closed his eyes with such leisure, that it made the teenager want to scratch his own eyeballs out. "The first battalion of soldiers departs within a week. I believe your superior skills would best be served there, as a commander perhaps. I shall trust your judgment above anyone else's. However, I must require that you attend a war meeting three days prior to leaving, so that you might be as prepared as our other officials."

"Th-Thank you, my Lord." Lu Ten's voice stammered for the first time, his heart racing wildly with exhilaration due to the man's consent. Thinking of nothing else to say, he bowed quickly and averted his line of sight. _So much for lengthy deliberation._

"Very well. You are dismissed," Ozai stated, nodding with a natural elegance, which Lu Ten found rather strange. Not many people he had met could make such a gesture and pull it off as elegant. The teen drew on a polite smile before edging out of the cruelly elaborate door. He faintly remembered his favorite little cousin rambling on for an hour about how much he _hated_ that door. Twin golden, embroidered dragons snaked around the abstract yet symmetrical patterns that would make one dizzy if they chose to stare at it extensively. Lu Ten hesitantly inched open the door, until he could just barely fit through the gap. He slunk past the barriers, grazing the tip of his nose on the cold metal of the design and closed the doors quickly behind him.

He practically stumbled into the deserted corridor, the sound of his echoing footsteps making him lightheaded. _I've finally done it. I'm going to Ba Sing Se. _The elated, cloudy sensation tingling its way up his spine suddenly reverted into a block of lead in his stomach. He was going to have to tell Zuko, and probably Iroh. Suddenly, months of waiting and forethought didn't seem as worth it anymore. Shaken from his thoughts, he opened the door to his room sluggishly. The cold morning wind blew frivolously against his face, rousing him from his drowsiness. The sunlit warmth of dawn dripped through his unfastened window and brushed against his body gently... This would have been a lovely start to his morning, if it weren't for the single fact that Lu Ten had not taken the time to open his window before he left. Indeed, the only explanation for this phenomenon had to be the figure sprawled lazily on his bed.

Looking intently at him were a pair of disinterested, weary golden eyes that belonged to Zuko himself. The older teen swallowed loudly, wondering how far the distance to the ground was from his bedroom window. _Certainly it doesn't classify as a suicidal attempt_. His little cousin leapt from his bed and began to walk determinedly over to him, the unbiased stare never leaving his cold eyes. _Might break a few bones, but it wouldn't be such a bad jump. Can't run out the door either way; he's faster than I am. _

Zuko stopped a mere foot away from the other, his neutral gaze turning into a slight frown. Without warning, he drew his arm back slowly and punched Lu Ten square in the jaw. A jolting pain shot through his entire skull, as his head was thrown jerkily to the left. He groaned in pain, letting the other know that he had indeed caused him a great deal of misery. Holding his throbbing mouth firmly, he turned slowly back to meet Zuko's eyes. They both knew that the older teen could have easily blocked the blow, yet they had a mutual agreement that Lu Ten had definitely deserved the ache streaming through his facial bones. However, they were equally aware that the younger of the two could have punched him with far more _extreme_ force, leaving Lu Ten in simple gratitude that he still _had _a face.

"You are an asshole," Zuko stated clearly, making his rather blunt point drift through the air like ink sliding around dripping wet parchment.

"I know," the other replied with a muffled voice, rubbing his jawbone tenderly. Surprisingly, there was very little tension in the room, only a deep consciousness of understanding.

Zuko's eyes flickered for a moment, before he smiled. "You'd make a good big brother." He stepped forward and hugged the older man around the midsection, laying his head affectionately on his chest.

Lu Ten started, before returning the smile and stroking his cousin's hair with care. "I already am." He wrapped his protective arms around the other, as they stood in revering silence. Suddenly, Lu Ten pushed the other away with a grin and bent down so that they were eyelevel. With a familiar gleam in his eye, he whispered, "So, did you and Taki have _fun _last night?"

"You're-" Zuko twitched, as his eyes narrowed in a mixture revelation and disgust. "You're a pervert!" _Way to break the mood, Lu Ten, honestly. _

The older prince smiled and patted him on the head. "I know, but I wouldn't be me if I wasn't, which would be an overall calamity. I didn't anger your boyfriend too terribly, did I?" He looked away sheepishly.

"Nah. You frightened him a bit, but I think he really likes you." He winked trotted backwards to collapse on Lu Ten's nicely made bed once more, the older teen not far behind.

"He did stand up for himself, didn't he?" Lu Ten added thoughtfully, tracing his silken sheets in wonder. "And against me. That guy really has some guts."

A blush made its way across Zuko's cheeks. "He is rather admirable, isn't he?" The boy dug his head into the blanket to hide his feminine giggles. Apparently, he didn't conceal them well enough, for his cousin managed to comment somewhat candidly.

"Yeah, laugh it up kid. You won't feel that way when you two have your first real 'couple argument', now will you? You'll be cursing his name out at the top of your lungs. Wait and see!" Lu Ten ruffled his hair forcefully, feeding the troubled look creeping to the younger man's face.

"You think so?" Zuko looked thoroughly distressed, making the other teen flinch and reproach the words with a decent amount of caution.

"Well, I mean, every relationship has its inner conflicts, but it'll probably be something stupid, something you can brush off easily. Such as... You don't like the way he cooks his eggs!"

Zuko made a bizarre face. "I should hope it wouldn't be something as trivial. But at least I'll have you there to help me sort it out, right?"

Lu Ten's face fell and his heart sunk to his stomach. "Well, that's something I should probably talk to you about." The younger prince frowned, but didn't interrupt. "I'm leaving next week for Ba Sing Se. Firelord Ozai granted me the position of commander in the first attack."

Zuko's throat went unbearably dry. "Next week?" He didn't know whether he was supposed to congratulate his cousin, or throw a tremendous, obnoxious crying fit. "That's, um-"

"I know," Lu Ten whispered putting a hand on the other's shoulder, trying his best to be consoling. "It's sooner than expected. But the siege itself shouldn't be very long! If the battle extends for over six months, I'll be allowed a period of leave. You'll see. It'll be fine."

The younger prince sat silently for a moment, before taking a shaky breath. "Of all times... I don't doubt that you'll be amazing. Con-congratulations." Zuko averted his eyes and bit his lip hastily.

Lu Ten didn't miss the uneasy waver in the other's gaze, so he crawled behind the younger teen and embraced him around the chest kindly. "Don't worry, alright? Taki will take care of you, I know it." He nuzzled his head into the crevice of Zuko's neck and shoulder, stroking his hair sympathetically.

"I-I know," Zuko murmured, but he couldn't stop his body from trembling. "But there are just so many things I still have to resolve. I guess I was counting on your presence in a way. I don't know if I can do this by myself." He hung his head in subtle shame. "All my life, you've always been there for me. I suppose it's made me a little too dependant on you... Damn it all, I'm acting like such a girl."

"Don't talk that way," Lu Ten murmured, massaging his shoulders softly. "I need you just as much as you need me, maybe even more." His tone took on a lighter sense. "Do you know how screwed I would be if only Azula had been born? It would've scarred me for life! Or worse, I could have turned into her evil pawn!"

The younger chuckled, mildly amused. "Yes, I suppose that would have been unfortunate."

"He said that!?" Akiko's eyes went as wide as saucers as she forced Taki to recount the dinner with Kazuki and his cousin. She sat behind the register counter while he swept the floor of Asahi disinterestedly, prone to focus more on his story.

"Pretty much," he said, laughing softly. "But he's really a nice guy. I think you might like to meet him. Perhaps I can set you two up." He winked, causing Akiko to blush and toss a used napkin at him.

"Yeah, he really sounds like a pleasant guy," Hoshi called out sarcastically from where he stood, wrapping silverware. "Sounds more like he was trying to eat your face."

"That would be a shame," Akiko agreed, swinging her legs over the counter and leaping up. She nodded to the others before unlocking the door and placing their 'open' sign on the window. "Taki has a beautiful face."

"Oh, go on!" He exclaimed with a blush, sweeping the dust sneakily under the graying rug. "But overall, things went really well! I couldn't have done it without you, Akiko. The food was wonderful! Or, so I heard anyway. I was feeling a little nauseous at the time."

She shrugged passively. "What can I say? I'm a helper! But, enough about me." She tugged on Taki's collar and whispered in his ear, _"What about you and Kazuki?" _

He dropped the broom with a rather indecent _thud_, his blush deepening quickly. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You know, how are things going with you two? Is he still as cute as ever?" Her eyes twinkled questioningly.

"Oh! Oh, yes. He's adorable," Taki sighed with a small grin. "He's so patient and compassionate and loving and-" Hoshi proceeded to pretend to vomit on the floor, amidst which Akiko forced herself not to giggle. "-and everything's just going great. Except..." His voice faltered as he tinkered absently with a spoon.

"Except?" Akiko whispered, as they greeted their first costumers of the lunchtime hour.

"Except... Lately," he murmured, scratching the back of his neck. "He's been a little _too_ adorable, I suppose. If you get meaning?" Akiko raised her eyebrows, staring at him as though his skin had turned a blend of violet and teal. Taki sighed and continued, "We've only been going out for a few weeks, a month by now perhaps. And yet I've been, um, oh how do I phrase this? Having... feelings?" he finished lamely, making Akiko laugh.

"What, the 'l-word'? Love? You've told me this before, Taki!" She giggled, making him blush profusely.

"No, no! Not that 'l-word'! The other one," he whispered, his eyes flickering nervously.

"Other one?" Akiko thought for a moment, her eyes flickering to all corners of the room, trying to think about long, scholarly words that begin with an 'l' that one such as Taki might use. "Legibility, linguistics, luxurious... Superfluous? Wait, that doesn't start with 'l'-"

Taki sidestepped and leaned over to whisper in her ear, _"Lust."_

"Oh... OH!" Akiko's eyes turned wide with comprehension, and her ears turned a shiny-apple red. "Well, I-" She winced and dragged him into a far booth, leaving Hoshi complaining loudly about their lack of assistance.

"Lusty how?" She put a hand around his neck and forced his head downward, making his shoulder bones pop wearily. Her dark hair tickled the edges of his cheeks, accompanied by the savory smell of pomegranate.

He flinched before continuing, "I-I'm afraid to initiate physical contact with Kazuki anymore. Every time I do I only want to go further. It's this fascinating sensation, like I'm freezing cold on the outside and blazing warm on the inside. But he's just so innocent and pure- I'm nothing more than a pervert, Akiko!" He slapped himself on the forehead, leaving a silly red blemish the size of his palm.

"That's not true," she exclaimed shaking her head fiercely. "Honestly, Taki. It's perfectly natural for you to want to take the relationship a step or two further."

"No! No it's not!" he shot back, growing increasingly upset with himself. "I shouldn't be feeling this way! I've never felt like this before in my entire life, and I'm sixteen! I-"

"Exactly!" Akiko smacked him upside the head. "Most guys have already been around with a few girls by now. _All around._ This is just your body's way of trying to make up for lost time."

"But what should I do?" He moaned helplessly, slamming his head into the table. He was very aware of a splitting headache developing. "I don't want to be afraid of touching my own boyfriend without jumping him."

"Maybe you don't have to be afraid! You should just let your feelings lead-"

"No way!" he cried, interrupting her before her evil suggestions penetrated the deepest corridors of his mind. "He doesn't have any interest in- He's just a kid!"

_I can't do __**that**__!_

_I shouldn't do __**that**__!  
_

_Hell, I barely know how to do __**that**__!_

Akiko laughed, tapping him on the nose. "Wasn't it you who was telling me a few days ago that he '_wasn't _a kid'?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then go with your instincts! I'm not telling you to go 'all the way' with him. But if you see an opportunity to _turn up the heat_, don't let it slip past you!"

"Turn up... Turn up the-?" Taki suddenly felt a bit dizzy.

"Ask him out on a date! In fact, why don't you two go out say, three days from now," she gave the suggestion with hidden caution, trying to be as casual as possible.

"Three days from now? But that's-" Taki's eyes went wide and he shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know. You know how I-"

"It'll help get your mind off of _it_," Akiko said firmly, not wanting to graze an entirely new and painfully bumpy subject; a subject that pertained to a very memorable day in Taki's life, one that he hated to discuss, mention, or even think about too often, lest his cheerful manner give way to absolute depression.

"Alright," he murmured nervously. "He and I... We-We'll go on a date." The words sounded incredibly foreign in his tongue. "But that's all."

Akiko nodded, with a consoling smile. "Let's try to overlook_ it_ this year."

Sitting in the hallway to his chamber and leaning unhurriedly against the wall, Zuko perused a list of five names suspiciously, trying his best to recall a face and perhaps words to connect with each of the said names. However, he kept coming up with a completely blank mind. Not that he anticipated much out of his memory anyway.

Feeling a nudge to his leg, Zuko raised his head up to see his sister, smirking haughtily at him. Azula leaned over him to see the paper he held in his hands. "What have you got there, Zuzu? A list of everyone desperate enough to try to engage you into an eternal matrimonial right? Not too many names there, big brother."

"More like a list of finalists," he corrected her dully. A thought ran across his mind, followed by a light frown. As much as he hated asking his sister for help, it didn't seem like there was anyone else to turn to. "Azula, Lu Ten gave me this list of the women he most highly recommends. Well, what... what do you think? Do you know any of these people?"

He handed her the list, which she snatched with boredom. Indeed, Lu Ten had given him five names to choose from, forcing him to pick by the end of the week. Ozai was expecting an answer, and Zuko couldn't come up with any reason not to have one by the time requested. Her eyes scanned the list until she came across a name that seemed to catch her eye significantly. Trying to hold back a moderately malicious smile, she nodded decisively. "Yes, yes, I know a few of them. But I must say, this one stands out considerably." Handing the paper back to him, her finger tapped the last name on the file.

"Of the Minako household... Mai?" He grunted slightly in acknowledgement. "She sounds familiar somehow..."

Azula chuckled and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "Of course she does, dumdum! She's one of my friends."

Zuko bit his lip in thought. "Wait, is she the one who dresses in pink and cartwheels? Or the one who sulks around all the time and blushes when she talks?"

"Only around you," she muttered under her breath with a grimace. "The latter of the two. She trains constantly with those silly knives and skuriken, like you. Not to mention you're both pretty boring-"

"I'm not _that_ boring," he muttered defensively, but Azula didn't care to acknowledge the statement.

"I think she would be the best choice of the five. I can set you two up to talk if you like." Her smile was enough to set off a red flag in Zuko's mind.

"No! No, I'll take care of it," he answered carefully, trying his best to avoid a situation that might cause him extreme embarrassment. "I'll think about it. Thanks."

Azula scoffed at him, shrugging slightly. "As if _you're_ capable!" She strutted down the hall, as though she had a million better things to do. When she finally turned the corner, her smirk became even wider as she encountered her naïve friend waiting disinterestedly for her.

"Now, then. You can't say I don't take care of you," Azula whispered as she took her friend by the elbow. Mai simply frowned in confusion, shaking her head sullenly. What ever the other girl was up to, it was no good. The dark-haired girl smiled sweetly, before pulling her friend along. After all, it was all rather satisfying to furtively swindle an ally into your debt.

"Straighten your stance a bit more," Lu Ten instructed sternly, moving beside the smaller body and running his hand down his back. "You should only have a slight curve in your spine."

Zuko took a deep breath, uncurling his vertebrae slowly. Holding his broadswords with steady hands, he prepared to exemplify what he had learned in the session to his cousin. Lu Ten had reluctantly agreed to teach him an advanced set of sword techniques, considering how fast he was progressing, even with a new pair of heavyweight swords. Now then, the movement had to be perfected, or the effects would not take place. Narrowing his golden eyes, he silently cursed the sun over the palace courtyard that was gleaming with an odd brilliance for the season. The dry air forced him to breath faster than he normally might, throwing off his focus slightly.

"Remember, the key is hand-eye coordination. Don't be edgy, be aware." Lu Ten bit his lip nervously, withdrawing five long, slim needles from his belt. All seemed insignificant, but targeting the correct region, one could be deadly.

Zuko inhaled deeply, as his cousin flicked his wrist sharply, sending the needles sailing for his vital nerves. Eying the shining metal in the sunlight, the teen prevented himself from stepping aside, as was the common instinct. Whipping the swords around his torso, he used them to deflect each of the petite, deadly weapons, using skill and speed that are only found in a pureblood swordsman. Lu Ten squinted open his left eye, as though deeply afraid he had murdered the other. His eyes ran up and down the other's form, deeply relieved to find that there were no sharp points sticking out from his body. Zuko smiled, retrieving the needles from the nearby ground and offered them to the older teen.

"Incredible," he whispered, accepting the weapons in wonder, shaking a head swiftly. "I can't believe you redirected all five!"

"If you're that shocked, should you really have chucked tiny, lethal needles at me in the first place?" Zuko asked amused, though slightly disturbed. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he grinned proudly at the other man and sheathed his swords gracefully.

Lu Ten shook his head with a grin. "I-I knew you could do it all along," he murmured in an unconvincing tone. "Zuko, you've really got a talent for this. You shouldn't have been able to- Wow." He ruffled his dark hair affectionately, making the younger blush. "I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you," he said softly, winking playfully. "Thanks for trusting me."

Lu Ten's demeanor changed to a slightly more serious one. "You said you looked over the names. Have you chosen? I'd hate for Firelord Ozai to become impatient. He's really pressing this wedding for some reason." He faltered at the distraught expression on Zuko's face.

"Ye-yeah." Zuko murmured, a lingering sulk pounding through him. "I was thinking about the Minako girl."

"Mai?" Lu Ten chuckled with a shake of the head. "I knew it. She's incredibly boring. Sort of like you." Zuko indignantly stuck out his tongue. "Well, we're going to have to interview her one last time, confront her parents, inform your father, and set an engagement date."

The words seem to spin around Zuko's mind, making him incredibly dizzy. "It doesn't seem real..." _Takumi. _It was times like this when his aching for the older man was deeply present within his heart. He was now faced with an incredible choice, one he couldn't back away from or surrender to. Zuko had to break his ties with the teenager completely and serve his duty, or he would continue nurturing the bond, until it developed into an _affair_. Behind the back of his father, his nation, and his fiancé. Both options seemed to tear at Zuko's heart cruelly. He served two lives, but he could not pull off his double identity as an excuse for his betrayal and sins. _What would Taki say if he knew?_

"Perfect!"

Lying listlessly on his living room floor, Takumi eyed the diagrams spread beneath him with great interest. They were an outline for his latest project, which was beginning to catch his attention more than anything he had ever attempted writing. Struck with the idea on pure impulse, he had jotted down notes on napkins in-between his shifts and during his breaks at work, much to the aggravation of the head cook. "I think I'm finally on to something," he said to himself. "Sure it'll get criticism, but it's my first challenge after all."

A knock at the door startled him with excruciating alarm. He scooped the papers up and shoved them under his couch, unprepared to reveal his unripe ideas to anyone. Having a decent idea who it would be, Taki smoothed the wrinkles of his shirt frantically. He strode over to the door, opening it with haste. Hands leapt to his neck, pulling him into a ferocious kiss, a sweet tongue sweeping into his mouth cravingly. A leg wrapped firmly around his waist and hands tangled deeply into his hair. Blinded by the sudden attack, the older teen stumbled backwards with a muffled exclamation, falling onto the couch with little finesse whatsoever. The mouth moved continuously against his own for a while, before the heart beating against his was calm enough to allow the younger teen to release Taki.

The smaller form withdrew slowly, expression appearing mildly apologetic, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Eager much?" Taki asked with a laugh, moving into a more comfortable position, the other pressing flesh against him.

"I pine for you, my dearest love!" Zuko murmured dramatically, kissing the older man's neck, to his extreme pleasure. "I had a demanding day. Hey!" He looked hopefully at the teen, his bright eyes reflecting all in the world that was indeed adorable.

"Yes?" Taki questioned with a chuckle. He squirmed uncomfortably as a heat stirred to life within his gut, a product of Zuko's restless fidgeting.

"Do you know anything about the cultural differences that resulted as a split of the Northern and Southern Fire Nation islands during the Middle Age Revolution?"

The older teen closed his eyes in thought, trying his best to ignore the spontaneity of the question. "I don't recall the _exact_ cultural variations between the islands, no. Why?" He raised an eyebrow at the pleading look in the other's face.

"That's alright. Can you at least proofread my thesis and enlighten me as to how it can be improved? I'm having difficulty tying it together." Zuko quivered his lip, trying to look as pathetic as possible.

"Of course I will," he answered in surprise. "I don't know how much help I can be."

Zuko cut him off with a single kiss. "Pretty please? I'd hate to turn in my paper knowing that it has no evidential support behind it!"

Taki sighed with a playful smile. "Sure. Homework help will cost you though." A smirk appeared on his face as the younger teen relieved him of his weight.

"Pardon?" Zuko eyed him nervously. That glint in the other's expression was far too mischievous. Taki rose and cupped his face gently, running his hands gently up the other's form. He massaged the boy's shoulder with one hand and caressed his hip with the other. The younger teen felt a hot blush arise as a result of his boyfriend's affectionate touch. _Did- Did he just lick his lips?! _

"I need you..." He leaned in closely to whisper in the younger boy's ear, leaving his prey to shiver faintly. Zuko caught a whiff of cinnamon and mint on his counterpart, reminding him vaguely of the winter festivals somewhere in the very back of his consciousness.

"Hmmm?" Zuko groaned questioningly, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. _Of course, Taki. I'd do anything for you, anything. Whatever you need._

"To close the door."

"Wha-what?" Zuko eyes widened in puzzlement, frowning as though being awoken from pleasant dream.

"The door," Taki chuckled with amusement, as the younger teen released his hold on him. "You forgot to shut it before you assaulted me. If any of my neighbors sneak a peek at us, we'll be the gossip of the entire apartment complex."

"Oh! Right, of course. I apologize," he murmured, looking away guiltily. He shrugged out of the other's arms and shut the door gently, trying desperately to diminish the flush on his face. _Okay, so maybe I was imagining things. _With a sigh, he turned around, only to be encompassed in the pair of steady arms once more. He found himself pressed against the uncomfortably wooden door, and the warm body flat against his. The older teen's arms went from Zuko's midsection, to the sides of his head, were they pinned his arms dutifully.

"Brilliant. Now I can do this," Taki murmured, his face giving way to a smirk. He captured Zuko's lips tenderly, his tongue begging kindly for invitation. Without reluctance, the younger teen parted his lips, becoming entangled in a full out tongue war. The taller of the two took no hesitance in deepening the kiss, darting his tongue playfully within the other's lips, their mouths combating for authority. Sighing with blissful ecstasy, Zuko allowed himself the liberty of washing his responsibilities and worries down the drain, if only for a while. His hands fell to the other man's waist as he felt an exciting, if slightly uncomfortable sensation, stirring in his stomach. The younger teen broke the kiss, moaning softly, as meticulous hands traveled under his shirt and pressed firmly against the skin beneath. Taki looked the other in the eye unwaveringly, determined to calculate his reactions. He began running his hands slowly up Zuko's lean chest, and down again to his waist.

The younger teen's smiles and shivers must have been exactly what he was hoping for, henceforth he continued the pathway he had set for his daring hands. Repeating the action several times, Taki leaned down to kiss at his receptive neck, making Zuko blush with embarrassment. _My boyfriend is SO feeling me up! _He giggled, trying with difficulty to constrain his thrill. The smaller teen wrapped a leg loosely around the other and made a move to capture his lips, before Taki pulled away, only to grin mischievously at him.

"Don't you have a report to finish?" Devilish smirk.

"Love turns to hatred ever so quickly." Exasperated glare.

"What was that?" Inquiring grin.

"Nothing, darling." Innocent smile.

Much to Zuko's relief, the report was completed and perfected forty-three minutes later, with Taki's helpful guidance and accommodating criticism. Anxious to avoid another tempting, intimate scene for a while, the older teen dragged the other to Asahi's in an innocent attempt to enjoy a peaceful dinner. This plan would have worked out rather nicely, seeing as how the restaurant was completely devoid of any activity, minus the employees. However, their intentions were foiled by Akiko and Hoshi, who managed to coax them into a game of poker with appealing stakes: The loser was to pay for dinner for the lot of them.

This also, would have proceeded along just fine, if it were not for the fact that Akiko had demanded that the game be deemed as _strip_ poker. At this suggestion, Taki had glared at the girl, who simply winked daintily at him. No doubt this was one of her schemes to 'turn up the heat'. After much whining on Taki's part, and a few indifferent shrugs on Zuko's, the game had begun. Two hours later, Akiko had reason to regret her proposition with great passion.

Sitting on the floor, she shivered from the cold as she wrapped her arms protectively around her midsection, sporting only a tight, colorless undershirt and her skirt's final layer. "You guys are cheating... Somehow you are!" she yelled through chattering teeth, slapping her hand of cards to the floor in anguish. She brushed her long, raven hair in front of her chest carefully. Her bright eyes glimmered with rage, eying the three boys angrily. "Stupid horny bastards."

"I wouldn't count on it, considering you're the one dealing," Hoshi pointed out, clothed semi-decently in a tight, dark muscle shirt and baggy pants.

"Yeah! Stop whining, you're doing better than I am!" Taki cried out loudly, cloaked only in his boxers, earning him frequent admiring glances from Zuko. Indeed the youngest teen had very little to be ashamed of, missing only his outer cloak. He grinned smugly, eying his underdressed boyfriend with great interest. _Not bad for my second game of poker. _Lu Ten had attempted to teach him how to play once, but the cards ended up on fire... Accidentally of course.

Taki caught his wandering eye and smiled, mouthing the words, _"No fair!" _as he gestured at the boy's state of dress.

Zuko shrugged and went back to examining his hand. "Give me three!" he announced to Akiko, who looked slightly more hopeful. She exchanged three of his cards for the discarded ones lying beside him.

"Two," Hoshi exclaimed with a triumphant cry.

"Just give me a whole new hand," Taki muttered, tossing the cards at her. "I'd fold if I could, but it's best not to avoid the inevitable." Nobody could quite tell whether it was his position of undress, his boyfriend's _lack _of undress, or the fact that he would end up paying for dinner for two extra people that had the teen looking so sullen.

"And the dealer takes two," Akiko murmured, passing out the cards vigilantly. Pulling her hand together, her eyes widened and her mouth formed two words: "Oh, shit."

"Nice poker face Akiko," Zuko joked, eying his own cards with secret appreciation.

The other two laughed, apparently confident in their new hands. "Alright. Hoshi, you first," Akiko murmured, her voice filled with the dread of losing the round.

"Two pair!" He laughed, slapping his cards down. "Beat that, wise guy!"

"Straight!" Taki shot back with a fist in the air. "So, HA!" Akiko had already begun removing her undershirt, earning a wolf-whistle from Hoshi and an embarrassed blush from Zuko, who looked away as he set his cards down.

"Flush," he said softly, smiling to himself. _"Royal Flush."_ he added at the shocked stares of the other three.

"Son of a-" Taki sighed, shaking his head. "Allow me to preserve my last ounce of decency by declaring myself the loser. I think we can all do without seeing me completely naked." Hoshi and Akiko muffled convulsing giggles, for Zuko looked desperately like he wanted to protest. "Unfortunately, I forgot my money at home, despite the fact that the reason I came down here was to treat my boyfriend and I to dinner." The laughter stopped and turned into deep sighs of regret.

"Hoshi and I don't exactly have any silver on us," Akiko explained, still hugging herself tightly to look respectable to a certain degree. "That's why we were so pushy about the game. We thought for sure you'd have something. Agni knows Boss is too cheap to offer us a meal, even if we _are_ employees."

Zuko rolled his eyes before stifling his laughter. "Somehow I knew I'd get stuck with the bill."

"Aw, you don't have to!" Taki exclaimed, waving his hands in the air frantically. "I can run home and grab so-"

The younger teen waved off the comment. "Please, don't worry about it. I have plenty of money on hand." His last word was crushed under Taki's smothering hug.

"Thanks, love. I'll pay you back." Zuko blushed heavily under his boyfriend's weight... _his nearly naked boyfriend. _The man gave him a chaste kiss on the lips, turning the younger teen's face from cherry-red to magenta. As adorable as such an exchange was, it would have been a tad less awkward if Taki's boss had not exited the kitchen with intent on locking up, managing to find all four of the teenagers in a rather suggestive arrangement: Three of them happened to be indecently undressed, one of which straddled the fourth lilac-faced teenager.

The teens froze, sweat trickling along their faces slowly as they awaited their harsh judgment. The head cook looked around, as though to see if any customers were present. When he could find no other life forms other than the bizarre group of young people, he turned to them and shook his head violently. "Crazy kids. Wha- Never mind. Just lock up the restaurant when you're done doing... whatever it is that you're doing." His moustache twitched as he chucked the keys at Taki, whose reflexes were failing him miserably seeing as how the keys hit the side of his head.

Noting that his comrade was at a loss for words, Hoshi gave the man a brief salute and snatched up the set of keys. "Sure thing, boss!" As soon as the front door of the restaurant shut fully, the four of them began to laugh hysterically.

"Di-Did you see the look on his _face_?" Akiko stammered out, replacing her uniform shirt quickly.

"I thought he was going to explode," Hoshi added, brushing a hand through his raven hair. "Honestly, I think you two may just have given him a nosebleed."

The intertwined teenagers extracted themselves from each other immediately, and Taki threw on his clothes in a rush, trying to hide his horrified expression. Zuko's blush failed to depart as he eyed the floor _very _intently.

"So much for buying dinner," Taki finally spoke, fully decent once more. "I didn't realize it was getting so late. Man, you guys just _had _to try and wing me out of money, huh?"

"Shut up. You're not the only one who's hungry," Hoshi whined, lifting himself from the floor. "Akiko, feed us would you?"

"Me? What am I supposed to do about it?"

"You're a respectable chef," he pointed out, tapping his foot impatiently. "Besides, you're a girl! And cooking is what girls..." He trailed off at the demon-like ferocity in the female's eyes, daring him to say another word.

"Fine. I'll cook. But don't complain if it tastes funny. _It'll probably be the arsenic._" She stomped towards the kitchen, leaving the three boys to gulp nervously.

Zuko scooted closer to Taki, shivering slightly as the chilly air escaped into the room through the cracked walls. The older teen automatically wrapped an arm around him, relishing the warmth of the other. Hoshi yawned, eying all corners of the restaurant with disinterest. "You guys up for another round in the mean time?" he asked, shuffling the cards around. "Only this time, we can make it interesting."

Zuko looked rather amused, whereas his boyfriend looked downright horrified. "As if last time wasn't 'interesting' enough!" Taki proclaimed, shaking his hands vehemently. "Honestly Hoshi, I'll pass."

"Aw, come on!" Hoshi coaxed, chucking a card at the other's face. His eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint. "I know where we keep the booze around here."

Takumi's eyes narrowed, his eyebrows burrowing angrily. "No. No way, Hoshi. We're minors, you know that. Consumption of alcohol is _not _amusing in any way, shape, or form."

"Don't be such a baby, Takumi!" Hoshi cried, already rummaging through the side wall cabinets. "Just because you've never taken a drink in your life doesn't mean you have to ruin everybody else's fun. Am I right, kid?" He winked at Zuko who bit a lip, refusing to respond.

"Hoshi. There is no way _in hell _that you are going to get us playing an alcohol-induced poker game." Taki nodded his head finally, dismissing the nonsense immediately. After all, he was a model of good judgment.

"What the _fuck _are you talking about, Hoshi?" Taki yelled with unnecessary volume, glaring at his opposition with fierce eyes. "That- That's a straight! Any idiot can see that!" He groaned, dropping the five cards in his hand and trying desperately not to throw up.

"Noooooooooo!" Hoshi whined, giggling obnoxiously. "That's just- Well, that's not nothin'!" He hiccupped loudly, falling back onto the stone-cold floor.

"If it's not nothing, it has to be something!" Zuko proclaimed over the bustle, his eyes fluttering repeatedly. Never in his life had he felt so relaxed. Indeed, his lucky streak had worn out five minutes into the game after his first sip of booze. He could remember vaguely that he was doing something he shouldn't be, although he couldn't exactly remember why. Of course, never in his honorable, royal life had he ever taken a mere taste of alcohol. This was why after another ten minutes, he had been seeing double of everything. When they couldn't decide who had won the hand, everyone would simply drink of the venomous glass bottle. Unfortunately, the three boys were so incredibly _wasted _that they were lucky if they could decipher what cards they held, let alone follow the standard rules of the game. Thus forth, much of the alcohol had already been consumed.

"Thank you, Kizuka!" Taki nodded proudly, giving the teen a lopsided hug. "That's why I love you, baby!"

"That's Zuko. I mean Zukaki! Wait, no. Um... Kazuki! That's the one." The prince yawned, trying to arrange his cards in a futile effort. _Wait a sec, I'm supposed to have how many cards? Five? Why do I have-? Okay, okay! One, two, three... um... five, eight...eleven? What comes after eleven?_

The strange liquid seemed to have very different effects on the three teens. Hoshi would act childish and silly, Taki would cuss extensively and desire to throw his guts up on the floor, and Zuko would wish to sleep eternally in a land of marshmallow meadows. Hoisting himself from the floor, Taki frowned to find Hoshi's dazed face millimeters away from his own.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he snapped at the teen, pushing him away.

"Why is your skin a-al-all moldy green?" Hoshi erupted into giggles by his own amusing statement, curling his hand around the discarded flask. He took a swig from the container, coughing loudly. "This stuff tastes like shit."

"Then why ya drinking it?" Taki mumbled, nursing his head, which had a mysterious bump on it.

"Cuzzz., it's fuuuuun!" Hoshi declared, blinking hastily. He stumbled upward, only to collapse to the ground again, knees slapping against the floor. "Ow."

"You guys talbk waaoooooy to mush!" Zuko slurred, grabbing Taki around the middle, so as to use him as a pillow. "Shush now."

"Shush yourself, hotshot!" Hoshi murmured, frowning slightly. "Wh-Where the _hell_ are we, anyway?"

"Guys, I hope you like fried chicken, because-" A fresh, feminine voice trailed into the room, silencing itself rather quickly, followed by a sharp gasp and the shatter of china. "Great Agni! What-What did you three do to yourselves?" The teens glanced upward at the shocked woman, in a significantly delayed reaction.

"Who the hell are you? Get off my damn property!" Taki exclaimed, leaping up from the floor.

"Stupid moving, talking pillow!" Zuko muttered, whacking the man's foot.

"Where is my chameleon-fish?" Hoshi looked around the room desperately.

Oh yes. These outbursts were exactly what Akiko had been waiting for. Trying to keep herself from screaming, she announced in a shaky voice, "I am going to clean the kitchen up. Forget about eating. I don't need to see anybody's vomit right now. You three are to wait for me here. No excuses. I'll have to escort you all home so that you don't get yourselves killed. No arguing, got it? Nobody will breathe a word of this to _anyone_. Though I doubt you'll remember this incident anyway. Just... stay here. Try not to cause any trouble." She gathered the broken plates at her feet as she spoke. "Did any of that reach you in your drunken stupor?"

The boys simply stared intently at her, as though she was a great entertainment. "Silence. How heartening!" Akiko exclaimed dully. She retreated back into the kitchen, stammering under her breath.

"Hm- Home! We _had _better get home!" Taki said, snapping his fingers. "Now, where is that?"

Zuko frowned, also having a difficult time remembering where he was supposed to be. Was he late for something? Perhaps he had already missed it. Oh well, he could just tag along with Taki. He was a good guy.

"I'll figure it out!" Taki murmured, shaking his head. "You live near me, eh Hoshi? Around that shitty apartment... place?" He stumbled over to the door and pulled urgently at it before Zuko finally pushed it open.

"Yeah, yeah. We live somewhere_ that way_!!" Hoshi pointed in the opposite way of their true dwellings. A set of keys flew from his sleeve as he spoke, clattering on the ground at Taki's feet.

"Good to know," Zuko muttered, leaning against his boyfriend as they stepped into the cold night's air. "Wanna sleep now." The shadows of the night seemed like just enough to lull him to sleep for the rest of time. Yes, that would indeed be a pleasant nap.

"Oh!" Taki's eyes went wide as he recognized the fallen keys. He leaned down to pick them up, nearly plunging head-first into the ground. "Gotta lock up." He began fumbling with the keys, squinting frantically. "Eh! Hoshi, you know which of these locks the freezer?"

"Th-The bronze one, duh!" the teen cried, bumping his head against the wall, causing Zuko to erupt into sleepy laughter.

"Wha- They're all bronze you ass!" Taki grumbled, reentering the restaurant rather flustered. "I'll ask Kiako."

"Akiko!" Zuko corrected thin air, turning his back to the street side. He leaned his head against the icy walls, shivering as a monstrous headache began to form at the base of his cerebellum. "Ow." He flinched, snapping his eyes shut, desperately wishing to go to sleep. A few minutes passed in absolute silence as he pleaded with the mounting pains to leave him be. Unfortunately, his body refused to respond to him, torturing him in a way it deemed completely justified.

Zuko sighed with comfort as a pair of warmed hands found their way under his shirt to caress his stomach gently. "Mmm... Taki." He smiled as the hands trailed across his chest and waist, making him shiver in delight. A pair of moist lips pressed against his neck, moving in an uneven pattern. He leaned into his boyfriend's chest with an element of exhaustion. The aches of his head became faint as blissful sensations traveled up his spine, a testament to his skillful boyfriend. Taki massaged his back gently, easing his nerves to a great extent. "Thanks," Zuko murmured, only to turn around and find that the person pressed up against him was _definitely _not his boyfriend.

"Hoshi?" He blinked wearily, his mind droning with a strange buzz. "Wha-what-?"

The raven haired man put a finger to his lips and dragged him away from the dim street lamp. He pushed the young man into the neighboring alleyway and pinned him against the wall. Zuko's relaxed state became vaguely alert at the force in the other's movements. He attempted to pull away from the strong, sour smell of alcohol, only to corner himself further into the dark corridor. Strong arms squirmed around his hips, hands running up the length of his spine.

Slowly, Zuko came to terms with the fact that if anyone were to have him pinned against the wall and handling him in this way, it most certainly shouldn't be Hoshi. "St-stop it," he whispered, trying to squirm his way out of the other's arms. "You're drunk."

"You're drunk too," Hoshi whispered in his ear, nipping him gently. He giggled, while forcibly burying Zuko's head into the crook of his neck. "Relax, I won't hurt you." His hands traveled even lower, causing the younger teen to shake his head in discomfort. He couldn't seem to relieve himself of the annoying drone streaming through his mind. Unable to focus, he yelped in muffled surprise when Hoshi captured his lips once more, driving the teen flesh against the wall. His heart begged him to fight with every ounce of willpower he had, but Zuko was unable to center himself at any point during the struggle.

Hoshi pulled back to whisper in his ear, "Takumi is a pretty lucky guy. I wonder if he realizes that. I don't think he does." He winked seductively at the prince, who put his hands on Hoshi's chest with intent on pushing him away. However, he was unable to apply enough force to do so, causing the other to mistake it as a gesture of affection. Zuko groaned when he felt Hoshi's hands grasp his body where only Taki was permitted to touch, if even him. This action seemed to give him enough of a jolt to come mildly to his senses.

"Release me!" Zuko hissed, drawing the faint remainder of his strength left, ready to resort to violence if he had to. While he couldn't blame the man entirely for his actions, he certainly wouldn't condone such deception while he had a perfectly loving boyfriend.

"Shhh." Hoshi brushed the hair from the smaller teen's eyes, as the prince began to resist his movements. He rolled his eyes and continued kissing the boy's neck. "Just pretend I'm Takumi, then." He licked his collarbone gently, making Zuko moan softly as his sweet spots were indulged.

Now that he mentioned it, those two did have the same body frame- _NO! No way in hell!_ Zuko shook his head, sobering up slightly from his indecent sate of mind. He swept a foot beneath Hoshi's legs, causing the teen to fall with a grunt. Regrettably, the prince found that he had not yet achieved a status of equilibrium, stumbling on his one foot before falling against the wall. He groaned in ache, clasping his head roughly in his hands. He began coughing violently, his throat turning uncomfortably sore hastily. Zuko's blood pounded into his head, making him shudder in deep regret, as he lay flat on his back.

Such regret only increased when a heavy weight straddled his midsection and his wrists were shot with enormous pain. Zuko cried out in pain, opening his eyes to find himself in another suggestive position with Hoshi, who jammed the younger teen's arms into the ground with his knees. Hoshi's narrow face showed only dazed lust as his hands brushed past his clothed chest and began to fumble and unfasten his pants. Zuko cursed to himself, realizing that he was trapped, and the looming, threatening outcome of the situation running through his mind.

Fear coursed through his veins, as he thrashed against the dominance of the man, realizing he was no match for the other in his half-sober condition. His efforts only proved to relinquish a sweet friction to Hoshi, who sighed with immense pleasure. He began rewarding the teen beneath him by snaking his hand underneath his clothes and stroking him softly. Zuko whimpered as he felt his body betray him to the tempting satisfaction offered by the older male. The prince swallowed to moisten his raw throat and did the only thing he could think of: He began to shout Taki's name as loudly as he could.

Hoshi froze and winced after several repetitions of the man's name. He brought his hand to Zuko's jaw and silenced him with a rough whisper, "I swear to Agni, if you don't shut up, I'll be sure to put that mouth of yours to good use!" The younger teen's heart beat frantically, noticing a complete reversion in the man's cool demeanor. Hoshi became twice as aggressive, using his free hand to maneuver the teen's pants down a few inches, fondling him roughly, and making him squirm in disgust. Zuko's eyes stung as he began to shake uncontrollably, his breathing turning rickety. His gut burned with a sickly sensation, as he desired nothing more than to be in his boyfriend's arms once more.

_Please... find me, rescue me. _Zuko trembled silently when Hoshi began to unfasten his own pants, desire controlling his drunken state. He looked as though he had no intention of being gentle with the boy, as he pressed his hot, clothed need against Zuko's bare hips. The teen's heart ached as he felt Hoshi finger the waistband of his slightly lowered undergarments with careful inspection. The prince winced and shuddered as the older man relieved him of his weight and grasped the teen's hips with the intention of removing the last hindering article of clothing. He tried desperately to free himself from the teen's grip, but to little avail. _No! I'm stronger than this, please- _

A scene flashed through Zuko's mind, as he shuddered against the sensation of emptiness.

"_And would you do anything I asked?"_

"_Yes. Anything."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I love you." _

"_No matter what, promise me you won't let me or anyone else take advantage of you."_

_I'm so weak, so fucking worthless. I'm sorry, Takumi._

Zuko waited with clenched teeth for Hoshi to continue, but the touching had ceased followed by a cry of obvious pain. There was a heavy thud beside him, accompanied of the heavy panting of another. He sat up, clutching his ribs in slight pain, to find Taki standing over a bloody-faced, unconscious Hoshi, breathing feverishly. "Ta-Takumi?" Zuko choked out, unable to believe his eyes. A tear of relief ran down his cheek, as his boyfriend kneeled at his side, embracing him softly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, but Taki kissed him silent.

His heart seemed to shatter at the lack of verbal response as his boyfriend assisted him in redressing. Zuko groaned in pain, feeling bruises already start to form along his body. His knees shook and his body trembled vehemently. Taki seemed to notice this immediately, for he steadied an arm at the boy's thighs and carried him bridal-style. Uncomfortable with the physical contact, the younger teen quivered, and finally relaxed against the accommodating body. He closed his eyes as Taki began walking extraordinarily without faltering in his step.

The man whispered a few urgent words to Akiko and gestured limitedly towards the alley in which Hoshi lay unconscious. Her breath hitched sharply before she was able to acquire a response. The words only seemed like buzzing nonsense in Zuko's ears, as his drowsiness took hold of him promptly. A single thought ran through his mind: _I failed him, I failed Takumi._


	10. Love and Lust

**Chapter X**

Taki sat vigilantly at the edge of his bed, leaning against the headboard in a jaded manner. He stroked the soft hair of the form beside him, lying listlessly in his bed and curled up into a tight ball. He admitted to himself that the situation would have been adorable if were not for the circumstances. Taki had stood awake throughout the entire night, despite his exhausted mind and body, for his counterpart seemed to be in far more pain than he was. Kazuki had been groaning terribly in his sleep, tossing and turning violently all night, only to be calmed by his boyfriend's gentle words and soothing touches.

A sudden lurch hit Taki's stomach like a ton of bricks, making him incredibly dizzy. _Not again! _He jolted to the bathroom to relieve his stomach of its remaining substances, though he honestly hadn't thought there was anything left. After washing his mouth from the bitter aftertaste of sour vomit, he trudged back to Kazuki's side and massaged him gently on the shoulder. "I'm sorry," he whispered, not for the first time that morning. He sighed, knowing that everything that had happened the previous night had been his fault.

_**I **__dragged Kazuki down to the restaurant._

_**I **__let them weasel us into a game of poker._

_**I**__ allowed myself and Kazuki to get drunk._

_**I **__left him alone with Hoshi._

_And now Kazuki is paying the price for my foolishness._ Loud multiple bangs on the door caused Taki to jump slightly. He frowned, remembering that Akiko had already visited them earlier that morning to ensure that the couple was alright, which they certainly weren't, but it was kind of her to check up on them. Taki trekked sluggishly into the living room and opened the door, increasingly annoyed as the loud noises pounded around his head. Before he could even blink, a stiff hand was wrapped around his throat, choking the life out of him. He was shoved against the wall, three words hissed into his ear.

"_Where's my cousin?"_

A pair of golden eyes flickered open, followed directly by a groan of intense pain. "Ta-Takumi?" Zuko quivered, trying to collect his thoughts, but having no such luck. It took him several minutes to recognize exactly where he was. Dusty drapes, cold and clammy air, soft pillows... He was at his boyfriend's apartment, sleeping in his boyfriend's bed, with said boyfriend nowhere in sight. The teen attempted to sit up, only being forcibly driven back by the sheer pain in his ribs and chest, and spreading directly upwards. Zuko bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain, as he allowed his body to rest quietly. His hands traced his bare chest carefully, examining the harsh bruises left along his torso, waist, and wrists. Memories of the previous night came flooding back to him and he shuddered quietly.

No wonder Taki was gone. He probably didn't want to have anything to do with the pathetic boy sleeping in his bed. Zuko sighed, wrapping his arms around his midsection protectively. He couldn't remember any other time when he wouldn't have minded being within his own home as opposed to Taki's.

He frowned, straining his ears slightly, having heard rather indecently loud voices coming from across the hall. He identified Taki's voice immediately, though it was stammering and somewhat faulty against the opposition, who seemed to be screaming nonstop at him. Trying his best to distinguish the speech, Zuko's eyes went wide and he cursed to himself. He threw the thin sheet aside and got to his feet quickly, ignoring the excruciating pain shooting through his body. He limped across the room and hesitated at the doorway, the voices getting louder and easier to understand.

"Where is he?! What did you do to him?!"

"Please! Calm down, he's in my bedroom and he's aslee-"

"YOUR BEDROOM!? AND WHAT IS HE DOING IN THERE?!"

"No, no, no! It's not what you think!"

"Then go ahead! Tell me what happened!"

"I-It's not-"

"Leave him alone, Lee," Zuko interrupted in an aggressive voice. "He's not to blame." He fully entered the room, wincing at the threatening position Lu Ten had put his boyfriend in. His cousin immediately left Taki's side and rushed over to Zuko's. Lu Ten looked as though he had not slept for hours, still dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday, his hair ruffled gruesomely, and his eyes sullen and dark around the edges.

"Zuko, I-" The younger teen shushed him frantically, trying to calm Lu Ten down so that he could at least think reasonably enough to remember to use his alias name. This seemed to work only until his cousin saw the markings all across his upper body. The man seemed to freeze with shock, anger flooding his eyes. With a shaky breath, he traced a remarkably large bruise across his younger cousin's midsection before turning back to Taki with a glare that made Zuko's blood turn icy and his heart stop beating.

"No," Taki whispered horrified, eyes fixed into the hateful stare. "You don't think that I would... I could never, ever-"

Zuko grabbed his cousin's arm before he could even move and whispered in his ear, "Please, Lu Ten. You're not making this any easier. I need to speak with Taki alone. Just go home, I'll be there in a whi-"

"No," he hissed sharply, putting a gentle hand on the back of Zuko's neck. "I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"It wasn't his fault! He didn't do anything! Please, Lu Ten!" he begged his cousin, desperately.

The older teen stood, looking between the two of them, seeing how Taki stared anxiously at Zuko. "Five minutes!" Lu Ten stated clearly, so that they could both hear him. "I'll wait for you outside." He shot a final dirty look at the teenager across the room, before exiting without another word.

The moment the door clicked shut, Zuko found himself in his arms of a concerned Taki. "I'm so sorry," the taller man murmured, putting his hands on the other's chilled back. He felt the younger flinch against his touch, pulling away with a small step backwards. Taki looked rather downcast, as though it had been a personal rejection.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Zuko murmured shaking his head. "You saved me, Taki. I wasn't... wasn't strong enough. Given a few moments-"The words were forced out, obliging Zuko to face the complete and utter truth about what happened. Lu Ten's words drifted into his head:

"_It's dangerous out here! Do you know what could have happened to you? There are tons of people out there, willing to take advantage of you." _

"I would have lost my innocence."

For some reason, these words only made Taki quiver in fear of what could have happened, what _almost _happened. "If I hadn't let Hoshi talk us into that stupid poker game, none of this would have happened!"

"In case you didn't notice, I didn't exactly stop it either." Zuko sighed, eying the floor carefully. "I'm sorry, Takumi. I broke my promise."

It took only a mere second for Taki to recognize what the other was talking about. He shook his head fiercely. "It doesn't matter. You fought as hard as you could. I-I wouldn't have come to my senses if I hadn't heard you calling for me. Besides, even if... Even if someone forcibly took your body..." He cupped Zuko's face gently, lifting his chin slightly, so that they might look each other in the eyes. "I know that your heart will always belong to me."

The younger teen's breath hitched sharply. Taki would still stay with him, even if he were tainted? He considered the scenario for a moment. If his boyfriend was impure, Zuko would have no trouble loving him. In fact, during the beginning of their relationship, he'd almost expected Taki to have lost his virginity being the natural charmer that he was. He smiled, stepping back into the arms of his beloved, who sighed appreciatively. It was odd and unnatural to have such physical contact after the night before, but Zuko slowly adjusted to the feeling.

"I love you," Zuko murmured, kissing him shyly on the cheek.

"I lo-" Pounding on the door effectively interrupted Taki's speech.

"Kazuki?!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, causing the other to laugh quietly. "Can I have my shirt back?" he asked quietly before shouting a quick acknowledgement at Lu Ten.

Taki nodded, retrieving the younger teen's shirt lying idly on the couch. Ignoring Zuko's protests, he stepped behind him and wrapped the open tunic around the boy's chest. Tying it around the middle, the young man embraced the smaller form and breathed deeply into his neck, "As I was saying, I love you too." He knotted the sash perfectly, careful not to put any pressure on the other's wounds.

Turning him around, Taki gave Zuko a chaste kiss on the lips before smiling and shooing him out the door. The teen simply smiled halfheartedly, preparing to face all hell when he exited the apartment. With a final kiss he departed, leaving Taki to his distractedly worrisome thoughts.

The young man sighed, staring at the door through which Zuko had just left.

_His cousin is never going to let him see me ever again._

Seeing how his cousin was slightly shaken up, Lu Ten refrained from pressing him for answers for the time being. They walked side by side, heading for the palace in uncomfortable silence. Noticing the slight limp in Zuko's step and the stress written all over his face, he decided that going back home immediately would not be a good idea. Not to mention that Lu Ten was absolutely dead tired. He considered their position, then waited a few minutes before gently pulling the younger teen to the side of the road.

"What-" Zuko's soft voice trailed off when he saw where Lu Ten had led him. He allowed himself to be pulled into the building and down a series of deep mahogany stairs, the temperature becoming increasingly warmer as they went. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Lu Ten walked over to the counter in the center of the underground room, talking briefly to the man behind the counter before motioning Zuko over. He hesitantly followed his cousin, as they slipped into the adjacent room.

Steam trailed smoothly from the area, giving it a mystic, spiritual appearance. Within the room were a series of deep pools of cloudy water, allowing thin vapor to escape from their midst. These underground hot springs were said to contain a healing effect on most minor injuries, and were efficient in solving inner conflicts... Or perhaps those were just the excuses Iroh gave for attending them so often. Lu Ten kneeled next to the nearest pool and dipped a hand into it. He frowned slightly, using his bending to heat the water before giving an approving nod.

Lu Ten began to undress quickly, and Zuko reluctantly followed his lead. Thankfully, his older cousin took no interest in observing his distorted bruises for a second time, and slid into the water gracefully. He swam for a few lazy strokes waiting for Zuko to join him. The younger teen slithered into the water, moaning softly as the blazing warmth overcame him. He rested his head back on the edge of the tub, shutting his eyes in relaxation, for he knew it wouldn't last long.

Soon enough, he felt the water ripple around him as Lu Ten came closer. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" the gentle voice asked. Zuko could not sense even the slightest threatening or resentful tone. It was a simple inquiry. The teen opened one eye and nodded, seeing the sincere look on Lu Ten's face.

And so, Zuko explained the events of the night before, taking little caution in including minor details that might make the story seem worse than it really was. He summarized the attempted assault in _extremely _brief detail, elaborating extensively on the heroic actions of Takumi. Zuko kept his eyes closed for the majority of the time, trying not to envision his memories too vividly. Lu Ten was silent the entire time, knowing it would be much easier to understand the situation if he didn't interrupt every five seconds with concerned questions, for he knew his younger cousin would relinquish as minimal information as possible. After all, Lu Ten was grateful that Zuko was choosing to share the events with him in the first place.

When a full minute of silence had passed, Lu Ten found it safe to speak. "And nobody forced the alcohol on you?"

Zuko shook his head. "My stupid choice."

"I see." Lu Ten wasn't quite sure what to say. It wasn't as though he himself had never decided to get drunk along with a group of friends. But _Zuko_ wasn't supposed to do something like that. Zuko was the young, innocent, naïve one! He was the 'good' child!

"Zuko, I'm disappointed in you," he stated slowly, collecting his thoughts. However, it tore his heart in two to see the teen's face so devastated, as he gave a miserable nod. "However, I've decided not to be too hypocritical, considering I've made plenty of idiotic choices that have resulted in wor- well, some pretty bad situations. I'm relieved beyond all belief that you weren't fully taken advantage of, and I-I hope that you're not... I know it was probably upsetting for you."

Zuko shivered, feeling his eyes sting once more, tears taunting him persistently. "I-I feel so worthless. I couldn't protect myself. You were right, Lu Ten. I just didn't want to listen because I wanted to be independent. I wanted to make my own choices, even if they were the wrong ones. I'm so sick and tired of being _expected of_."

Lu Ten bowed his head, these thoughts all sounding extremelyfamiliar. "I understand. I went through exactly that when I was your age. Back when I was heir to the main branch." He didn't seem to notice the flinch of the younger boy. "That's why I started spending more time away from home with my friends, dating girls, and taking risks. Because it was a pathway only I could understand, one that nobody else could dictate or control." He laughed suddenly. "Love is a lot like that isn't it Zuko?"

The teen hung on to his every word, as though they were his lifeline. He never truly realized how much Lu Ten actually understood him. He didn't seem to observe that the water around them had cooled down considerably. However, Lu Ten took silent note and grabbed a pair of towels from the side of the pool and tossed one at Zuko's face, who barely caught it in time. They both stepped out of the pool, the younger still dazed by the other's empathy.

Drying off and redressing as quickly as possible, Zuko trailed after him, still unable to speak a word. Finally, when he was able to articulate, he asked his cousin, "Lu Ten?" He chose to change the subject for the time being. "I missed something last night, didn't I? Where was I supposed to be again?" He blushed heavily at Lu Ten's exasperated glare.

"Zuko, you were supposed to meet Mai's parents."

"_What_?!" Zuko cried, causing much attention to be attracted this way. Lu Ten shushed him, hurrying them towards the palace gates. "Why-? Shit, shit, shit!" he cursed. "Father's gonna kill me! Let go of my arm! I don't want to go home!!"

"Stop whining!" scolded Lu Ten, putting a hand over his mouth and yanking him into the courtyard, littered with multicolored leaves from the coming of fall. "It's been rescheduled for tonight. I told your father that I forgot to tell you. He was pretty steamed, but it blew over fast. He can't kill me. I'm not his son!" Lu Ten winked, causing Zuko to smile.

"I don't deserve such a great brother," Zuko stated, climbing up the stairs to his room, intent on changing out of his rather uncomfortable clothes.

Lu Ten froze behind him, wondering if he had heard the last statement correctly. _Brother?_ He stared at Zuko, trying to determine whether or not the younger teen had meant to say that precise word. _Apparently not, _he mused, as the teenager put a hand to his mouth in surprise and turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Umm, so-sorry. I wasn't-"

He faltered, for this was the first time in days he had seen Lu Ten truly and utterly delighted. "You mean that, Zuko?"

"Yeah..." The boy hid his flushed face in his sleeve. "I guess I did. You, um- I have to change!" he cried, running up the stairs past a flustered official, who was left stroking his moustache indignantly.

"Wait! Zuko! This is a tender moment! I want a hug!"

Taki stood pacing outside of the Asahi's restaurant in quite the daze. He knew he was already late for his shift, but he was incredibly troubled. What if Hoshi was in there? What if they had an awkward confrontation? What if Taki couldn't help himself from beating the jerk into a pile of green goo? He cussed to himself, deciding to just ignore the other young man if he happened to be there. Yes, that would work. Complete ignorance. Yes, blissful unawareness! Perfect.

The moment Taki bolted into the building he was smothered by Akiko's aggressive embrace. "Where have you been? You're killing me here! I had to lie to the Boss and say you were in the bathroom. I've been working all of the tables and we're swamped! Now get your apron on and fast!" Taki took quick notice that Hoshi was not in the small restaurant, before setting out to deliver the orders in a frenzy. People just had to pick today to be hungry for noodles?

"How is Kazuki?" Akiko whispered as they passed each other, as she took orders and he served the completed tables.

He waited until they passed once more to reply, "A bit banged up. Where's Hoshi?" He spat the words with a certain venom that Akiko couldn't remember ever hearing in his voice.

"I don't think he'll be coming in for a while. I stayed with him last night till he woke up," she murmured in his ear, pretending to explain her scribbled orders to him as he poured water from a pitcher that threatened to slip from his hands. "He was really appalled by what he did. I suppose mostly because he can't remember ever feeling attracted to another male before. But I don't think he was fascinated with Kazuki at all. He just wanted to get off on someone. He could have just as easily hit on me or y-"

"He wasn't just 'hitting on' him, Akiko!" Taki snapped quietly at her. "He almost raped him! He would have too!"

"I know," she murmured hanging her head slightly. "And I'd never defend him, but- Taki, you have to understand, Hoshi has always been jealous of you." With that, she departed, allowing him to douse himself in muddling thoughts.

_Jealous? What of? _If he wasn't jealous of the fact that he had Kazuki... Hell, there was nothing else to be jealous of!

"Um, sir? That glass of water is already quite full!" He was jolted from his thoughts by the soft voice of a young woman. He looked down to notice that indeed, the glass was already overflowing.

"I'm terribly sorry!" he cried, patting the wet surface with a towel from his back pocket, noting that the water had dribbled into the woman's lap. He winced, handing her the towel. "Your soup is on the house this afternoon!"

Taki backed away nervously, leaning exhaustedly against the wall. _I am not going to survive this day. _His chocolate brown eyes fluttered tiredly, trying to remember the last time he had requested a day off. Perhaps two years ago when he caught a nasty influenza bug? Sighing, he brought his hand up to feel his forehead, knocking a loose leaf of paper to the floor. Shaking himself of his fatigue, he bent down to retrieve the paper and post it upon the announcement board on the wall behind him. Snagging a tack, he glanced briefly at the flyer. It seemed as though there was an engagement celebration at the palace that night. _Why do they post these here? It's not as though anyone in this part of town is going to be attending. _

He fixed the paper back into place and was about to turn away, when the sketch on the poster caught his attention somewhat. Taki frowned, leaning closer until his nose nearly touched the picture. He read the caption beneath the picture, recognizing the name immediately. _Prince Zuko... Which one is that again? Firelord Ozai's son. Isn't he a little young to be getting married? _His eyes scanned the picture once more, bringing a smile to his face. If the artist had drawn the boy smiling, he would have looked rather cute. He laughed to himself, wondering what Kazuki would say if he thought Taki had the hots for the Prince of the Fire Nation. Not that it was true of course, but it would have been funny to see his reaction. He studied the sketch intently, his heart growing a bit lighter. That is, until a dishrag hit him in the back of the head.

"Takumi! Get moving!"

"Feeling better?" Lu Ten asked, eying his cousin with a brief nod. "You_ look_ a thousand times better."

"I'm nervous," Zuko answered honestly, his heart racing cruelly. Lu Ten sat on the edge of the other's bed, observing the younger teen's attire, while said teen paced frantically around the room. "How could he do this to me, Lu Ten? How could he have possibly-?" Lu Ten had to admit, even in his raving state, Zuko looked quite dashing. He was dressed in beautiful red silk robes, embroidered in a thin line of gold, and lined in a black hem accompanying a plain, dark sash that tied it all together rather nicely. "I can't do this!" Zuko cried, running a hand through his unkempt hair roughly. No matter what he did with his hair, there was always that rogue strand that fell just over his left eye when it was not tied up.

"Zuko, you need to calm down and straighten up," Lu Ten offered his advice. "You are way too nervous about this. She's a girl, not a bloodsucking wolf-bat! And these are just her parents!"

"No, no! That's not it!" he cried, slapping himself in the forehead. "I'm getting engaged! Do you hear me? _Engaged_!"

"How can I not hear you when you're screaming in my ear?" Lu Ten bit back, rolling his eyes. "Chill, kid." Although Lu Ten could understand the younger boy's nervous fuss. Ozai had decided to morph the quiet dinner occasion with Mai's parents into a full-out engagement party for Zuko, where the engagement rights would actually take place.

"You know why he's doing this, don't you? Because I missed yesterday's dinner with them! So he turns a quiet evening in to a night full of pain and suffering!" Zuko began to go into hysterics, making his rounds across the room. "I have a boyfriend! I can't be engaged to someone else! That's called an _affair_! And I can't even tell who I'm cheating on! Stupid double life!" Zuko swore, kicking his amour in rage.

Lu Ten winced. _Poor dresser. _"Listen, Zuko! It's okay!"

"How is cheating on my fiancé and/or boyfriend possibly okay?"

"Um, well-" He had to do some quick thinking. "It's not as though you love one person and then cheat on them for the thrill and intimacy of it. You're heart is totally devoted to one person while you just have to... marry another on the side?" he finished weakly, knowing he had done a terrible job.

"We will be forced to produce an heir of my blood. It will be ensured." Zuko looked slightly sickened. "I can't do that to Taki! I almost lost my purity to another person before. I can't willingly impregnate a woman for the sake of these ridiculous laws. I-I love him."

Lu Ten sighed deeply, unable to comment. He had always treated the subject of sex rather lightly, jokingly. However, he did recognize the feeling of wanting to save yourself for your 'special someone'. Still a virgin and never really in love, Lu Ten couldn't quite relate easily to Zuko's worries. He could imagine that the incident the night before had made Zuko far more wary about how easily one's innocence could be lost.

The said teenager flopped on the bed next to Lu Ten, burrowing his head in his hands. "I don't want to do this. I don't want a wife!" he murmured.

"Then what is it that you want?" Lu Ten asked quietly. He didn't really mean to ask the question, but it seemed to come naturally. The younger teen lifted his head, also looking surprised, but took a few moments of silence to reflect on the worth of the inquiry.

"I want a lover," he answered simply, closing his eyes gently. Lu Ten did not look at all surprised by the answer, but perhaps curious.

"Zuko, you-"

"Your Highnesses!" A call from outside of the door came, loud and squeaky. "The time has nearly come for you to make your entrance.

"We will only be a moment!" Lu Ten shouted back nervously. Zuko wasn't ready to leave, not like this.

"I can't do this," the teen repeated, clutching his hair wildly. "I can't! What should I do?"

"Zuko, just take a second to breathe, alright? I know you're anxious, but you need to understand that the time has almost come for you to make a choice." The younger boy took a sharp breath before Lu Ten continued, "My father used to tell me that love prevailed over all obstacles. That power, wealth, and even honor always fall short of it. Now, being a part of the Fire Nation, it is in our blood to take these things for granted. But once you've experienced love, there's no turning away from what you've discovered from it. I know this might be a bit of a foreign idea, but try to bear with me. You have responsibilities to your country, but the responsibilities to your heart come first. Perhaps you should set aside the importance of honor. If you truly love Takumi, maybe its time to tell him the truth."

Zuko took a moment to digest what the man was saying. "You mean... tell him who I am? But that could wreck everything."

"You can't expect to keep lying to the person you love. If he loves you, he'll stand by you as though nothing has changed. From what I've seen, it can only strengthen your relationship with him."

"And what about the engagement?" Zuko pressed, knowing he was getting closer to the answer he searched for. "To carry on with my relationship with Taki would be a mortal sin, as long as the betrothal stands."

"I am absolutely sure that the Spirit World does not condone loveless marriages, hardly deeming them a union." Lu Ten smiled gently, putting a limp arm around his cousin. "It wouldn't matter if you signed that contract in blood, there isn't a thing that cou-"

"There's- There's a written contract?" Zuko yelped, staring at him with wide eyes. "I have to sign a _written contract_?" The teen was nearly hyperventilating.

_Now you've done it Lu Ten!_ The man clasped a hand to his mouth to keep from saying anything else remarkably stupid. "Okay, we'll just take this a step at a time. Forget about getting engaged and forget about Taki. We have to go walk down the stairs, okay? Nothing too scary about that."

Zuko paled, but nodded nonetheless, allowing the other to tie up his hair as traditionally worn. "Okay, stairs." Straightening up, the teen took a deep breath, and checked himself in the mirror for the last time. "Let's- Let's go."

"I'll be right next to you the entire time," Lu Ten whispered. "You'll be fine, I promise.

Only a few minutes later, Zuko found himself sitting at his father's left hand, sweating as though he had been running a marathon. The grand ballroom had been redesigned with a long, rectangular table that sat at least over two hundred people, the walls decorated in gorgeous banners consisting of dark crimson and black designs. Coincidentally, Zuko's favorite color tones. By themselves, crimson was far too intense and black was far too simple. Together, they balanced each other in such a way, the entire congregation was influenced by the mellow atmosphere of the décor. Everyone it seemed, except for Zuko, whose blood pressure had never risen so high.

Platters and platters of food were set across the table, the most prominent figures of the Fire Nation attending the service. Of course, it was much smaller than many of the celebrations thrown at the palace, but it was enough to drive Zuko up the wall. Not only was he seated across from his nearly-fiancé, who would look up at him every fifteen seconds, only to blush and look away when she met his eyes, he was seated across from Captain Zhao, who was having a heated, virtual exchange with both of the princes. Lu Ten had distinctly taught Zuko if his hatred and disgust should ever be directed towards any man, it should be Zhao. Though Lu Ten had never quite told him why, Zuko found many reasons of his own to despise the ape-like man. The sound of his name jerked Zuko from his thoughts, as he tuned into the conversation Lord Minako was having with his father.

"We are thrilled that our daughter has been chosen to court your son, Prince Zuko," Lord Minako stated proudly, glancing at Mai over her mother's head. "And. I must admit, very surprised," he added in a low voice.

"Why, not at all!" Ozai proclaimed, a smirk etched across his face. "My son is an excellent judge of character. Receiving the profile on your family provided by Princess Azula has assured me that Lady Mai will be a most worthy addition to the royal family." Saying this, Ozai gave Zuko a look of utter pride and, if Zuko thought it were possible, affection. A tiny fire ignited in his heart, distracting him from the awkwardness of the situation.

.

_Ozai _was proud of him.

Ozai was _proud _of him.

Ozai was proud of _him. _

Trying to remain within the drift of expectancy, the young teen gave Mai a soft smile, who gave a shy grin in return. She would seem like such a sweet girl if it didn't feel as though she were his death warrant. "Provoke her into conversation," Lu Ten whispered in his ear. "Flirt a little. It's what they want." His cousin gave his shoulder a soft squeeze before turning back to glare at Captain Zhao.

_Flirt? _Zuko had no idea how to flirt! He thought back to his early relationship with Taki, when they had been only friends. The only thing he could remember that was even close to flirting was casual conversation. Oh, well. It would have to do. "Azula tells me that you are skilled in weaponry combat," he said in a low voice, slanting his head a little. "I find that very _impressive_." He tried his best shoot her a seductive glance.

Meanwhile, Lu Ten shook his head vehemently. His cousin was flirting alright; he was flirting like a _girl_ might, which wouldn't be out of place considering his orientation. But seeing as how Lu Ten was the only one who knew about this, it was _definitely _out of place.

"I-I train often," she said, a cherry-red glint tainting her cheeks. "However, I wouldn't say that I am skilled."

"I'd love to watch you practice sometime," Zuko exclaimed, remembering something Taki said to such an effect when he had mentioned his swordsmanship skills.

"I would be honored," Mai said, overcome by the politeness her crush was administering to her.

Zuko bit his lip, returning to his food for a moment. _Damn._ He ran out of things to say fast. And he was sure that she had been brought up with the whole "do not speak unless spoken to" deal. He looked helplessly at his cousin, who nodded for a moment in approval, before leaning over to whisper, "She looks scared. Try comforting her."

"My Lady, you look a little flustered. You aren't nervous, are you?" Zuko asked, trying to be sincere. For never having a steady girlfriend, Lu Ten certainly did have a massive surplus of advice.

"I suppose I am a little nervous," Mai replied, looking away shamefully. "I was not expecting to be courted for a few years."

Once more, Zuko felt the guilt of the upcoming marriage overwhelm him. "It's okay," he assured her, with a smile. "I'm anxious too."

Mai looked up in surprise, before whispering, "Thank you, Prince Zuko." Their chatting proceeded calmly and rather blandly throughout the entire evening. The prince's nerves were steadied considerably. However, when dinner came to an end, and the dishes were removed, he knew it was time for the _rites. _

Taking a deep breath, his mind racing silently, Zuko walked around the head of the table and offered his arm to Mai. By now, the entire assembly was watching the pair of them wordlessly. Mai rose from her chair, her flush suppressed, as she wrapped her arm around his lightly. Slowly, he walked her over to the very center of the room, where two cushions were set out for them. Zuko waited until Mai had kneeled down gracefully on the left one, before he descended to the right.

A servant dressed in elegant white brought out a small tray consisting of a beautiful tetsubin and two small, accommodating cups. Zuko recognized the patterns and characters etched on the apparatus immediately: Togetherness, longevity, eternity, and fertility. Tea was poured for both of them, and Zuko's heart began to pound harshly. _This is it. This is where we are bound together for life, no matter what. _The servant departed, a tense silence filling the room. _This is where I surrender my heart._

The young teens embraced their cups with a delicate hand, while supporting it underneath with the other. They simultaneously brought the cups to their lips... Zuko's fingers shook, noticeable only to him. The tea's odor was bitter and unpleasant, just as the whole ordeal had become. The rim of the cup touched his mouth...

_This is when I sign my life off to the law._

_This is when I bind myself to a girl I do not love._

_This is when I betray every aspect of my heart._

_This is when I make my father proud._

Zuko pursed his lips, and did not drink.

Later that night, Zuko sat wrapped in the arms of his boyfriend, his guts twisting and turning like never before. While he had not united himself with Minako Mai, it did not change the fact that he had signed a lawful contract with his father peering over his shoulder. He was engaged by decree, and here he was in the house of his beloved other, drinking tea with _him._ Never before had Zuko done something so rash. But he had come tonight for a purpose; he had come to tell Takumi the truth.

"Takumi... I love you," Zuko whispered, breaking the silence that lingered for a few minutes, sipping his tea contently.

"I love you too," Taki responded, not fazed at all by the spontaneity of the comment. His hand caressed Zuko's stomach beneath his shirt, tracing tiny invisible patterns against his skin. The events of the previous night had been forgotten, as the two breathed in each other's essence, filling their hearts with the presence of a loved one.

"No matter what?" he asked softly, setting his teacup down on the side table. He flipped himself around on his stomach, sprawled over his boyfriend in what many upper-class folks would consider an indecent manner.

Taki frowned at his tone, setting his tea down as well. "Of course. No matter what. Kazuki, is something wrong?"

Zuko winced at the use of his false name. That was why he was here; he could do this. "I-" His voice trailed off, trying to focus his thoughts into words that were less blunt. He sighed, burying his head into Taki's shoulder. Scenes flowed through his head: Taki screaming at him, crying, kicking him out of the house. _He wouldn't, he couldn't! I can't-_

"Forget it," he whispered, snuggling back into the teen's chest. "It's nothing." Zuko sighed, his anxiety turning into self-loathing.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Taki responded lightly, tilting the other's chin upward. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

He sounded so trusting, so loving. Zuko couldn't bear to tell the other what was on his mind. "I'm just a little stressed. I'm not thinking clearly I suppose."

"Okay," Taki murmured, not completely convinced, but willing to drop the subject. "Stressed, huh? I can understand that." He wrapped his arms tightly around the teen nestled lovingly into his chest. This perfect, beautiful, affectionate teen. He was all Taki had ever wished for and more. _So perfect._ The older teen placed an arm under Zuko's legs and around his torso, lifting him up carefully.

"Ta-Taki?" Zuko blushed at the vague seductive look in the other's eyes. Yet, the back of his mind still screamed at him, '_Why does he treat me like such a girl?' _

The man didn't respond, as he slowly walked Zuko into his bedroom and shut the door. Taki smiled, laying the boy down onto his bed gently. He crept on top of him, covering his neck with soothing kisses that made the younger boy sigh with contentment. "You're so beautiful," murmured the teen above him, eyes glistening with sincerity.

Heat immediately tainted Zuko's cheeks, as he pondered for a response. However, it wouldn't have mattered if he came up with one, for Taki's lips went straight to his own, begging for attention. The boy conceded instantly, allowing the older teen to slide his tongue into his mouth, while wrapping a loose leg around his waist. To his distinct pleasure, Taki deepened the kiss, his hands traveling beneath the barrier of his shirt. Zuko moaned softly, urging the man to continue his ministrations along his neck and jaw line. Everything else seemed to melt away as the two teenagers lost themselves in each others' affection.

The mattress sunk gradually as Taki ground his hips firmly into the other, who hissed with surprise, reciprocating the action without thought. Pleasure twisted in Zuko's gut, as he writhed under the tender hands of his beloved, trying to steady his breathing. His nimble hands traveled swiftly up Taki's chest, untying the sash that held his blood-red tunic in place. Sliding it from the man's shoulders with ease, he sighed blissfully and embraced the man across his back, trailing his hands across fresh skin. The teen above him shivered, lying his head down on his chest, murmuring incoherent phrases as Zuko stroked his body gently. There was something different about that night...

"I love you," Taki whispered, his eyes flickering with unspoken desire, breathing deeply into the other's neck.

For once, Zuko didn't feel guilty as the use of his alias. He was utterly content to be Kazuki, if that was who Taki wished for him to be. After all, Zuko and Kazuki were one in the same.

"Takumi," he sighed, uncertain of what to say. There were so many things he wanted to tell him; he wanted to convey an entire universe full of love and devotion with words alone. Closing his eyes, Zuko found four words that expressed everything he felt.

"Make love to me."

Taki's hazy eyes suddenly turned incredibly focused, as he lifted himself up to look the teen in the eyes. "Kazuki..." His lips parted slightly, breathing the name with passion. He cupped the teen's face in his hands, staring him directly in the eyes. "Are you sure you want this?" He forced himself to keep a clear head, determined not to ravish the naive teen.

"I want _you_," Zuko corrected him, lovingly tracing patterns on his bare skin. His eyes glimmered and his cheeks flushed with excitement. "Tonight."

The young man smiled softly, inclining slightly to meet the pale lips with his own. "As you wish, my lover."


	11. Our Passion

**Chapter XI**

The scarlet light of dawn drifted into the bedroom through the tattered drapes, warmth spilling into the room with gradual leisure, tinting two bare bodies with its divine golden hues. Zuko curled up against the form next to him breathing deeply, given that the air was immersed in a vague cinnamon scent. His eyes fluttered open, accommodated by a soft sigh and a smile as he wrapped an affectionate arm around his boyfriend... or lover, as it should be known. Hot flesh met his palm, slippery with sweat from the night's exertions. Zuko stifled a yawn as he observed his partner within a deep sleep, lips parted slightly and cheeks flushed from heat. He snuggled into his loved one, who automatically held him close, even within his deep slumber. Zuko sighed dreamily as the events of their night together flooded his memory.

_Eyes filled with unrivaled passion, Taki kissed him until he was lightheaded with bliss, his mind absorbed only by the swirling vortex within his chest. With every gentle kiss, the older man drove him wild, until he practically begged to be touched by the nimble fingers teasing his figure. Taki consented immediately, bringing his soft lips to his neck, while untying the sash that held his shirt closed. Zuko gasped as flexible fingers massaged his exposed chest, any remaining tension driven away beneath the heat of his desires. _

_The young man arched his spine just enough to discard the loose shirt, before yielding to the mercy of the other's gentle kisses down his torso. Hands traveled up and down his sides, sending shivers up his spine as he tried to bite back the sounds developing in his throat. Taki laughed at his attempts to remain silent, determined to make Zuko scream for him by the end of the night. He nibbled lightly on the teen's neck, before moving down to his nipples, encasing one within his lips while thumbing the other firmly. The younger teen hitched a sharp breath, before suppressing a groan as Taki sucked gently on his chest, making him writhe in agonizing gratification. _

_Zuko's hands tangled in the other man's hair, as his arousal became embarrassingly prominent. Or at least, it would have been embarrassing if he had taken the time to care. Taki increased the intensity of his ministrations, causing the teen to murmur unintelligible words into his shoulder, while he tugged desperately at his boyfriend's tunic. The older teen complied quietly, removing his garment with extraordinary speed, as it was strewn across the floor in an instant. Motivated by the concentrated gleam in Taki's eyes, Zuko snatched his face and pulled him down for a fierce kiss, massaging his lips roughly. The other growled into his mouth before pulling away, panting quietly. _

_Wrapping his own legs against Taki's waist, Zuko could feel the man's hardened length through his clothing, making him quiver in delight. Taki moaned freely at the contact, his hands gripping the sheets until his knuckles were nearly pure white. He unreservedly pressed himself against the form below him, relishing the contact that he had denied himself for so long. Zuko's heart leapt as the sensation of a thousand fluttering beings within his stomach. He couldn't remember a time when he wanted anything so badly as he wanted this, here and now. _

_Taki threw his head back in a silent gasp as his hips thrust forward without his permission, pressing their burning arousals together. Pleasure mounted in their stomachs, as their hot flesh met clothed contact. Zuko cried out quietly, wrapping tight arms around the other's shoulders. _

"_I love you... I need you," Taki panted through his rogue strands of midnight-black hair. He laid his head upon Zuko's firm stomach, eyes shut tightly with yearning. His fingers trailed along his waistband, wordlessly asking his permission. _

"_Take me," Zuko whispered, struggling for air. "Make me yours." All he would ever need was at his very fingertips, as his mind swarmed with fantasies that were once a secret, now bound to become reality. Lifting himself on his knees, Taki straddled the teen, careful not to put too much pressure on his smaller frame. _

_Taki undid his pants with shaky fingers, eager yet anxious all the same. It was becoming apparent that neither of them had ever done something like this before, for their breaths became increasingly uneven and their apprehension was obvious. Zuko kept his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, beginning to contemplate the occasion taking place. Worries began to drift across his minD. Would he be able to satisfy his lover, having never done this before?_

_Taki took notice of his strained expression, gently taking his face into his hands, chocolate-brown eyes filled with passion and love. He gave Zuko a chaste kiss on the lips, trying his best to stay composed. However, the younger teen could still feel his rapid heartbeat pounding within his chest. Both were tense, inexperienced, and utterly nervous, yet this did not obscure them. Taki prodded his hips to a slant before slipping off his pants quickly, now only a single piece of clothing defending his lover from him. _

_Zuko's breath became more shallow as he grew increasingly nervous, clutching his boyfriend's waistband tightly. Slowly, he closed his eyes and untied the pants, while Taki buried his head into his neck, nipping playfully at the salty, smooth skin. The younger teen sighed deeply, maneuvering his hands into the loosened garments. He felt his boyfriend tense as his hands ran along the inside of his thighs, until they traced the lining of a loose pair of undergarments. Taki shivered with anticipation, eyes closed tightly as he whispered softly to himself. _

_Zuko felt his way up to Taki's clothed hips as his heart pounded urgently, threatening to jump out his throat. He relaxed, allowing his instincts to take over his movements as naturally as he could. His left hand held a firm grip on the other's waist, while his right hand traveled down to the juncture of his legs. The older teen stiffened, drawing a sharp breath as Zuko's hand slipped beneath his clothing and began to massage his erection firmly. Taki moaned deeply and his legs quivered and tightened, trapping his boyfriend's body between them. His stomach felt as though it was on fire, his breath seeming to leave his lungs every time he gasped for air. Zuko smiled softly, his left hand traveling up the course of the young man's spine. As he was about to bring the man to a climax, a crushing grip seized his forearm. _

"_Wait," Taki murmured with difficulty, eyes fluttering desperately. "Not yet. I want to come inside of you." _

_Zuko moaned in eagerness at these words, relinquishing his grasp immediately and his arms fell to his sides. He shivered as the night's chill crept steadily into the room. Regaining his breath, the older teen grabbed the comforter and threw it over them, earning a silent appreciative nod. Taki winked before kicking off the loose articles of clothing, now bare beneath the covers of the mattress. Zuko guided the young man's hands to his hips, controlling the shaking in his hands rather well. He took a deep breath, letting it out in a nervous sigh as the remainder of his clothing was discarded beneath the blanket. _

_After a bit of maneuvering, heat flushed the faces of the two teens, as their bodies were pressed up against each other. Taki shuddered with pleasure, feeling his lover's smooth, well-trained form beneath his own, blood pulsing with feverish heat. Zuko stifled his heavy breath into the pillow, hoping his unease wouldn't show. After this, it would only be intuition leading the way, a quality he had never trusted himself with. _

_Taki bit his lip, caressing the other's strained face gently. He reached past him and pulled a small glass vial out from underneath the pillow. He prayed that he would be able to do this right, even without firsthand experience of how to do so. The last thing he could bear to do was hurt his Kazuki in any way, shape, or form. Zuko eyed the container for only a few seconds before he understood what the liquid inside of it was for. He nodded at Taki's inquiring gaze, as he spread his legs apart and his lover climbed between them. _

_The older teen did his best to offer a comforting smiled, before dipping down to kiss Zuko softly on the lips. The boy beneath him murmured appreciatively, motioning for him to continue with the wave of his hand. Zuko's pulse echoed in his head, as he awaited the next phase of their undertaking. With a subtle click the vial was opened, though it sounded much louder in his ears. Taki lathered the oily salve on three of his trembling fingers, setting the vial down on the floor beside them. One hand caressed Zuko's face, while the other traveled beneath the blankets. The younger teen positioned his legs around his lover's body, so he could comfortably slant his hips without tension. _

_Taki gave him a stern look, capturing his beautiful golden eyes intently. The message was clear: If he felt anything too painful to bear, Zuko as to stop him immediately. Zuko closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, while Taki took careful notice of his expression. A few minutes later, the final digit twisted into his body, causing him to flinch and bite back a cry. Taki froze immediately, wincing at his lover's pained expression. Zuko clutched the mattress on either side of him, silently prodding the man to continue with a nod. The older teen frowned in thought, refusing to indulge in a pleasure that would hurt his counterpart. He then smiled, giving his boyfriend a deep kiss before disappearing under the blankets. Zuko tried not to panic as his breath grew shallow and his pulse pounded painfully fast. _

_However, he was unprepared for Taki's next action. The tip of his erection was suddenly encompassed between thin lips, a hot moist tongue taunting him. The ache at his entrance was slyly forgotten. Zuko threw his head back in a silent gasp, trying dreadfully hard not to jerk his hips in response. Taki however, was not making this easy for him, kneading his erection within his warm mouth, making his quiver and writhe in pleasure. His attempts at self-restraint shot, Zuko's hips rocked forward, in desperate need of further contact. _

_His pleas were answered immediately, as Zuko let out a wild moan, grasping his hair in aggravated delight. He was so close... The way the hot mouth swirled around him was utterly intoxicating. Just as the buildup became too much for him to handle, Taki slipped out from under the covers, panting heavily as his cheeks flushed dark crimson. _

"_Taki!" Zuko growled agitatedly, gripping his shoulder with a firm hand._

"_All finished, love," he whispered back, a small smile creeping onto his face. "Try your best to relax." The younger teen couldn't help but smile back, lying on the mattress limply. His anxiety melted away, as he waited patiently for his lover to continue. With an unnoticed wave of his hand, he dimmed the candle in the corner until the flame was almost nonexistent. _

_Taki closed his eyes in thought, trying to figuring out a comfortable, stable position for the both of them. After a few minor adjustments, he found himself lying above his lover, whose waist was tilted at a reasonable angle. Zuko's head lolled to one side as he relaxed his muscles, as opposed to Taki, who tensed up considerably. With an idle nod from his boyfriend, he began to push himself into the body beneath him slowly, pausing every other inch or so, gripping his hips tightly. _

_Zuko's eyes fluttered as his lover filled him, gazing up to watch Taki's detailed expressions. It was incredible to watch his features, as blissful craving became pure pleasure. His breaths deepened as the hot, tight body accommodated him and his lips parted in delight and amazement. The younger teen's inner walls pressed against him, as he experienced a sensation he'd never known before. Taki let out a soft groan, as he sheathed himself completely into his petite lover. Zuko trembled and sighed in ecstasy, bringing a gentle hand to the other's cheek, urging him to continue. The pain was hardly noted, for the pleasure had only just begun. _

_And so Taki pulled out, only slightly at first. He pressed himself back in smoothly as they grew accustomed to the strange sensation. The older teen began to shift continuously, trying to find a pattern while his inner flesh was driven mad by the friction of another body. Zuko felt minimal discomfort, only to have all else dissolve apart from the genuine love he felt as his boyfriend found a leisurely pace within him. Warm sweat dripped along Taki's neck, as he caressed his lover's hips and plunged in and out of him, quickening his tempo with every thrust he made. _

_Zuko cried out softly as electric nerves jolted up and down his spine, making his arms curl around the other's bare back. His legs wrapped securely around his lover's waist as he found an agreeable momentum. He engaged himself in their lovemaking, causing Taki to gasp and moan with appreciation. Their bodies melted together as one, adoration being the only existing factor between them. Time was no longer of the essence, for much of it passed into the late hours of their resilient indulgence. _

_Taki suppressed a breath, feeling himself waver on the edge of his final climax. He grasped his boyfriend's aching length and stroked it lovingly before pumping it roughly in time to his thrusts, doubling the other's pleasure immediately. Zuko threw his head back with a cry, unable to stifle his ecstasy. Taki panted as the inner walls of his lover began to tighten around him, constricting him almost unbearably. With a controlled sigh, his young lover came to the pinnacle of his stamina, surging his bittersweet juices upon their chests for a last time. _

_Taki gasped sharply at the sight of Zuko's purely sexual expression as his orgasm came to its peak. With a satisfied moan he ejaculated into the teen, who cried out, murmuring several unintelligible words as he was filled with the seed of his counterpart. Riding out the last of his climax, Taki collapsed as his shaky legs gave in, only to have Zuko's arms wrap tightly around him when he tried to remove himself. _

"_Not yet," Zuko whispered through his panting, sweat glistening across his face, portraying him as some sort of angel. "Just a while longer." _

_Taki had no problem with this, relaxing as exhaustion swept over him completely. Never before had he felt so drained, yet never before had he felt so perfect. He laid his head on Zuko's muscular chest, while his boyfriend stroked his hair lovingly. His eyelids flickered threateningly, slumber tempting him consistently. He sighed deeply, breathing the unfathomably beautiful scent of his lover and sweet sex. He felt Zuko stifle a yawn, the sound emitted as a cross between a moan and a whimper. Taki finally exited his boyfriend's body despite his quiet protests, falling asleep at his side. _

_No words needed to be said between them to solidify the intent. Their silence was as good as anything. _

Zuko smiled as Taki's peaceful body began to stir, and the grip around his waist tightened. With a sigh, chocolate-colored eyes wavered open, accommodated by a beautiful smile. In a single move, the older teen flipped Zuko over to straddle him, smile growing wider by the second. The comforter fell from his form, giving Taki the ideal view of his beautiful figure.

"You are amazing," he stated clearly, staring dreamily at the perfection before him.

His boyfriend flushed as his eyes wandered his bare body admiringly. "Taki!" Zuko scolded, slipping back under the blanket.

"What? Getting a little timid?" Taki asked smirking as the blanket crept up to Zuko's chin. "You weren't nearly so shy last night!"

The other blushed heavily, wrapping a gentle arm around his waist. Taki relaxed into his hold, propping himself up on his elbow lazily. He caressed Zuko's face gently, whispering to him, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he whispered back, pulling him into a tender kiss. The lovers lay side by side, completely at peace. The youngest teen resolved to soak up as much tranquility as he could, before he was forced to face his daily conflicts. "Do you have to go to work?" he asked quietly, fearing the answer he would receive.

Taki thought for a moment and looked outside of the window. "Well, even if wanted to, I'm already late as it is. I think Akiko can survive." His heart melted at the stunning smile he received. _Akiko's gonna give me hell for this. And then she'll say 'I told you so'. Over and over and over and over..._

Zuko squirmed uncomfortably, as the effects of their lovemaking began to take their toll. "We need a shower." He yawned, snuggling into the pillow that they were sharing.

"Mmhmm," Taki agreed, pressing his forehead against his boyfriend's. "Want to take one together? That'll at least save hot water."

"There's always hot water in the Fire Nation," Zuko murmured, kissing him on the nose.

"I know."

"That's the last of it," Lu Te murmured to himself, strapping his suitcase shut with a definite nod. He slid the bag from his bed to his floor with a sigh, glaring at it mildly. He couldn't help but feel nervous, for luggage was the first sign of absolution. There were still so many things he wanted to do. He needed to apologize to his father, get a girlfriend who he could look forward to coming home to, and he desperately needed to give Zuko 'the talk', since Ozai didn't quite look up to the job. And considering his little cousin was getting married _and _had a boyfriend, perhaps he ought to give him _two _separate talks.

He sighed, looking guiltily at the baggage on the floor. He could just _see_ the distraught gaze in Zuko's eyes. Lu Ten shook his head, mentally clearing himself of any depressing thoughts. _Perhaps we can do something together after breakfast. _Exiting his room, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Azula leaning against the wall opposite his doorway. An uneasy feeling stirred in his stomach as he bowed, suspicious eyes never leaving her form.

"Good morning Princess Azula," he said sweetly, with as much kindness as he could muster for the bloodthirsty girl.

"Morning, cousin Lu Ten!" she exclaimed in a rather disinterested voice. She began to observe her fingernails, to his great annoyance. "If you're looking for Zuko, he never came back last night."

"Wh-what?" Lu Ten whispered, his mouth sucked dry. "What are you talking about?" He took an uneasy step forward.

"He left right after the ceremony, you know. I think he might be getting cold feet; I wouldn't put it past the pathetic fool."

"Easy there, your Highness," Lu Ten growled, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Anyway, he changed his clothes and walked straight out of the palace walls. Never came back home last night. I'm _dreadfully _frightened that something happened to him. Do _you_ know where he went?" The sarcasm dripped into her voice, as her cousin hissed in anger.

He knew exactly what was truly going on. Ozai noticed Zuko's disappearance, and thought that Lu Ten knew something about it. So he sent his little angel to sweet talk the information out of him. _Not today. _"I only know he went for a walk to clear his head," he murmured softly, eyes glinting with resentment. "Poor kid has a lot on his plate right now. I'm sure he'll be back today. You needn't _worry_, cousin Azula." He gave her a sugary, charming smirk, before taking off in the direction of Zuko's room, his heart pounding.

Last time Zuko didn't come home- Sure enough, the bedroom was abandoned and the bed was never slept in. Determined not to make a scene, he sat on his cousin's bed and tolerantly waited. If he went to look for Zuko now, there was no doubt that a little urchin would follow him.

Sprawled out on Taki's couch, Zuko yawned, cuddling the throw pillow next to him. He lay dressed in one of his boyfriend's crimson robes, which was ridiculously long for him. Playing with the sash absentmindedly, he stared out the window into the overcast morning. The young teen sighed appreciatively as tiny raindrops caressed the dawn's air. Despite what many thought of that morning's weather, Zuko thought it was beautiful. He always remembered his first kiss on days such as those.

Taki emerged from his bedroom, his darkened wet hair framing his face adorably. His black robe hung over his figure, flattering his thin form immensely. Zuko tucked his legs beneath him, allowing his lover to sit next to him. They offered each other wide smiles, as the older teen took him into his warm arms. They sat in silence for a few minutes as their heartbeats came into synch.

"How are you?" Taki murmured, running a soothing hand across his back.

Zuko nuzzled his head into the crease in his neck as he whispered, "Perfect." His boyfriend tilted his head up to give him a 'look', making him laugh. "I'm fine, honest! It doesn't hurt at all." This was not a _complete _lie, as there was quite a bit of discomfort on his part, although the previous night was well worth it.

"Of course not." Taki sighed, cupping his face softly. "You're too good to me."

"Nothing more than you deserve," he commented with a smile, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. _My turn to ask a discomfited question. _"Was it-" Zuko struggled for a phrase. "You know, was it... okay?"

Taki stared at him continuously until he began to wonder if he had grown a third eye. "Do you even have to _ask _me that?"

The younger teen chuckled uncomfortably, glancing at the floor. "Well-"

"Well, what?" Taki stared hard at him, desperate to find an answer. Tiny raindrops fluttered against the roof, enhancing the silence. Hadn't Zuko enjoyed himself? If the moans and screams had been any indication-

"I just don't want you to sacrifice any pleasure because I'm not..." he ended in a whisper, refusing to look into his eyes. He failed to finish the remark, although Taki understood perfectly what he was implying. After nearly a full minute of stunned silence, Zuko glanced back up to see his lover looking almost livid.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Taki asked sternly, glaring at him heatedly.

"They say it's not natural, you know," he responded in a murmur, trying to figure out why his eyes were stinging. "Two men together. They say it's immoral, that it could only end in pain. They say it's only a product of unrefined lust."

Taki was shocked to find tears sliding down the face of his lover, beautiful golden eyes now glistening with moisture, for it was the first time he had ever seen Zuko cry. "Whoever the hell _they _are," he whispered, trying to control his shaky voice. "_They _have never been in love like us." He pressed himself into his boyfriend's lips, trapping him into a passionate kiss. Zuko responded automatically, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Their tongues intertwined and their bodies melted together. After a few minutes, Taki pulled back, looking into the other's eyes lovingly. "That felt natural to me."

Zuko sighed, leaning into his comfortable chest. "Me too." Silence bled into the room, as they shared their tender moment with the utmost solitude.

Unfortunately, there came a ceaseless knocking on Taki's door, making him groan in aggravation. He stood and straightened his robe, walking to the door as though it was a death sentence. Zuko yawned, wrapping his arms around himself as he listened intently to the hushed conversation between Taki and what sounded like an elderly woman. After a few moments, a yelp of embarrassment, and a slam of the door, his boyfriend returned with a ghostly white face.

"What?" Zuko asked with a raised eyebrow, as the man stared at him in horror.

"You don't want to know," he replied, shaking his head violently.

He sat up and smiled lightly. "Come on, what?"

Taki's face suddenly turned a dark magenta as he spoke, "Just a neighbor." At Zuko's inquiring expression, he leaned down and whispered in his ear. To his amazement, Zuko began laughing hysterically, slumping over the couch in his fit of giggles.

"What could _possibly _be so funny?" Taki asked in terror, his cheeks turning a strange dark indigo.

"Nothing," Zuko panted out, trying to level out his posture without progress. "You know. It's just that... I thought we were pretty quiet."

Akiko was a kind girl.

Akiko was a sweet-natured girl.

Akiko was a patient girl.

However, when a certain irresponsible coworker fails to show up at work on the busy morning shift of Asahi, Akiko was no longer a shareholder of any of these traits. She stormed down the street to Taki's apartment, citizens keeping a clear range of her fiery demeanor. She didn't care if the teenage boy had caught the worst cold of the century, there was no reason for her not to beat his brains into pulp.

Stomping up the stairs to his doorway, she ignored the dirty looks shot at her by the other residence of the apartment complex. She wasn't about to take this. She pounded on the doorway fiercely, trying to withhold her screaming until after the door had opened.

"Akiko?" An innocent voice asked through the crack of the entry, golden eyes peering at her. The door swung open to reveal Zuko, dressed in a robe that was far too large for him and dripping wet hair. His face held adorable appalling horror, as he began to speak rather quickly: "I'm so sorry, Akiko! I know Taki was supposed to come into work today, and I'm really really really really sorry, it's all my fault, please forgive him, please please please?"

With every word he spoke, her wrath diminished as she began to understand the entirety of the situation. She froze, simply staring at the young teen, who looked desperately embarrassed. "That's... quite alright, Kazuki," she murmured, stifling her sudden laughter. "Tell him it's fi-fine."

She did a quick one hundred and eighty degree turn and marched down the steps. Zuko frowned, before shrugging and closing the door. Faintly, he could hear the young woman scream, _"I KNEW IT!"_

"Who was that?" Taki asked, coming into the room, fully dressed with a confused expression.

"Akiko," Zuko murmured, a strange look passing over his face. "It's apparently 'fine' that you missed work today. She acted a bit weird."

"Well, that's Akiko for you," he exclaimed, tossing Zuko his clothes with a smile. "I thought she was going to bite my head off."

The younger teen merely laughed, before sighing deeply at the clothing in his hands. "I have to go," he whispered, afraid of the absurd hell he was going to receive upon entering the palace.

Taki exhaled with a half-hearted smile, looking away. Perhaps he would take Akiko's advice. After all, tomorrow was _the_ day. "Hey, Kazuki. Did you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Zuko glanced up at him bizarrely. "A date? As in the kind of date normal couples go on?"

"That's the idea," Taki stated casually, taking a step towards the young man. "It could be fun."

"I'd like that," he responded with a giggle, as his lover pinned him against the door.

"Then surely you wouldn't refuse a goodbye kiss?"

"He could be sick, he could be hurt, he could be dead!" Lu Ten paced along his cousin's room in a frenzy. Zuko had already missed his tutoring, his firebending lessons, and his sword lessons. The teenager was nearly hyperventilating, glancing out at the window to see Azula and her two friends whose names escaped him. It was almost as though they were just _waiting _for him to make a move. While they cart wheeled and tossed darts at tree trunks? Oh no, that was all a show.

Paranoia seeped in as he made his way for the doorway in a sprint, ready to face all hell to retrieve his little cousin from the evil hands of-

"Ow!" Lu Ten slammed into a smaller form poised outside of the door, knocking them both into the wall with an undignified _thud! _

"Sorry!" he cried, leaping up to rescue- "Zuko?"

The teenager laughed from the floor, rubbing his head in pain. "I thought you said you'd never throw me into a wall again, Lu Ten!"

The man merely stared at his cousin who was dressed in the same wrinkled clothes he had worn yesterday and a huge smile plastered on his face. Coming to his senses, he reached out a hand to help the teen up, who winced as he staggered from the floor. He impulsively yanked the boy into his room, shutting the door quickly. "Zuko! Oh, where have you been? You had me worried sick! For Agni's sa-" He was interrupted by a petite hug, accompanied by a dreamy stare.

"Lu Ten, it was incredible," he murmured with a sigh, eyes fluttering shut.

The older teen frowned, patting the boy on the head gently. "That's nice. Now where the hell have you been?"

"Taki's place!" Zuko pulled away giggling like a schoolgirl, leaping onto his bed. He sat cross-legged, staring at the other like an innocent little deer.

"And what were you doing there all night?" Lu Ten asked bewildered by the teen's wistful glances out the window.

The young man sighed blissfully, flipping over so he could lie on his stomach. Propping himself on his elbow, he winked and exclaimed, "Guess!"

Lu Ten studied him closely, eying his faraway expression up and down. Realization slapped him in the face and his heart leapt so far up his throat, he could taste blood. "Please tell me you were playing cards and getting drunk again," he begged his little cousin, putting a hand to his forehead in vexation.

Zuko's smile faded as he became concerned. He sat up quickly, saying, "Of course not. Lu Ten-"

"Please _don't _tell me that you two..." he trailed off, opening one eye at him.

The younger teen was almost horrified. "What's wrong?" His eyes were full of so much hurt, Lu Ten couldn't bear to look at him.

_What are you doing? _he scolded himself harshly. He couldn't let his overprotective tendency get in the way of his cousin's joy! "I'm so happy for you. I can't believe- It's just a bit fast that's all."

Zuko frowned and looked away as though ashamed. "Do you really think so?"

_Shit! _Lu Ten panicked, sensing his obvious disappointment. "No! I'm just sore because I'm still a virgin, that's all! So? What was it like?" He winked, causing Zuko to immediately brighten.

"It was fantastic! You should have been there!... On second thought, not really, but it was wonderful!"

Lu Ten smiled, taking a seat next to his cousin on the bed. "He was good then?"

"Good? Agni, he was incredible! He was so gentle. I thought I was going to die after an hour-"

"Hour?" Lu Ten paled, staring at his cousin in alarm. "Can it even last that long? I mean... You're boyfriend's not exactly-"

"Shut up!" Zuko yelled in disgust, hitting him on the head. "He has unbelievable stamina! We were at it for at least two hours, if not three. I can't even count how many times I orgas-"

Lu Ten held a warning hand to his mouth. "Not too much information! You're still my little cousin, and this is still mildly awkward for me."

"Sorry," he murmured with a grin. He laid his head on the bed, whistling softly to himself.

"I can't believe it. My Zuko's finally a man, disregarding the fact that he's acting more childish than ever."

"Damn it, Lu Ten!"

But the teenager was no longer listening to him as he was swept away into a world of his own thoughts.

_An eleven-year-old Lu Ten reclined into the warmth of Ember Island's sand, breathing deeply as the sunshine washed over him. Their annual summer vacation to the island was always the best, considering Azula got to bring along her little friends. That meant she would spend less time around him, which obviously lowered his risk of a cootie-infection. He hadn't the slightest idea how Zuko could withstand that girl for so long. He must have been immune to cooties. _

"_Cousin Lu Ten?" a soft voice asked from beside him. He opened a single eye, seeing his said favorite relative standing next to him. The boy was only seven years of age and obviously smarter than all of the adults of their family put together. _

"_Hey kid!" He motioned for the boy too join him, ruffling his unkempt hair as he did so._

_Zuko blushed, before turning his attention to the waves gracing the shoreline. The sound was echoing beautifully on the empty beach, allowing the children to bask in its peace. The younger boy spoke quietly, as though afraid to disturb the tranquility. "Lu Ten? What's wrong with... two people of the same 'kind' together?"_

"_Hmm?" Lu Ten shot him an inquisitive glance, raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, what's wrong with two men or two women... together?" Zuko murmured the question, tracing patterns in the sand absently. _

"_Together? As in, the way parents are together?" Lu Ten asked, his mind having difficulty grasping the concept coming from his younger cousin. _

"_Yeah," Zuko whispered, his eyes fixed on the water. "Is it wrong for them to like each other?" He winced, as though he would be smacked for asking the question. _

"_Who told you it was wrong?" he asked with a frown, propping himself on his elbows. Zuko was becoming quite the philosopher. _

"_Father was talking about it to someone," he remarked, closing his eyes. "They sounded really mad. I think they saw those two guys on the beach kissing." _

"_Well-" Lu Ten bit his lip, trying to word his sentences correctly. He didn't want to be punished by his uncle for contradicting him or putting strange ideas into Zuko's mind. "I don't think it's really wrong so much as it is different. And different isn't bad, it's just different." He nodded in conclusion, rather proud of himself. _

"_Then why does everyone think it's messed up?" Zuko frowned, finally glancing at his cousin, confusion filling his eyes. "Those guys looked really happy to me. Why would anyone think it's bad to be happy?" _

_Lu Ten sighed, pushing the hair out of his eyes. "People can't accept differences just for that reason. They judge others by how different their lives are from their own. It's a really nasty thing to do. It's what started the war in the first place, you know. Or at least, that's what my father says sometimes."_

_Zuko sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. "I wouldn't mind being with another man. Girls have cooties."_

_He laughed, ruffling his cousin's hair once more. "That's why I love you, Zuko." _

Lu Ten smiled, glancing at his cousin, rambling on about the greatness of his boyfriend. He did love Zuko, more than anyone in the entire world. This boy had been a brother to him when he had lost his mother, when he had fought with his father, and when he had lost hope in his abilities. All he wanted was for the boy to be happy, and if Takumi was what made him happy, then Lu Ten would die for said teen.

"Zuko?" he asked softly, interrupting the ranting.

"Hmm?" The teen tilted his head questioningly, with a smile.

"Don't let him go, okay? Never leave him, ever." Lu Ten closed his eyes and whispered. "No matter how hard things get, don't stop loving him."

"Lu Ten," Zuko gasped softly, treading his fingers through his cousin's hair. "Wha-" He was interrupted by a pair of warm arms embracing his small form.

"Don't you dare let anyone tell you what's going to make you happy," he breathed in the younger teen's ear. "Whatever happens, remember that he loves _you_ for who _you_ are. Because there are very few people in this world who are able to do that." Lu Ten hardly even remembered what he was saying, as he whispered over and over, _"Don't let him go."_


	12. Eye of the Storm

**Chapter XII**

"So, do you think I can work with it?" Taki asked apprehensively, staring at Akiko's blank expression with hopes of seeing even the slightest reaction. His stomach churned into knots upon knots as he awaited his judgment.

The girl brushed her dark hair behind her ears with a sigh. "Takumi, I'm not sure if you want to hear my criticism." His hopeful face fell, staring sullenly at the young woman sitting across from him in the small booth. He traced the cold tabletop absently, feeling his legs shiver beneath him.

"If you do," Akiko began once more with an expression full of wisdom, "you aren't going to be pleased with it. I know you're always pleading with me to give you harsher criticism. Truth be told, I don't have anything to say other than... It's a work of pure genius."

The teenager's shocked features morphed into excitement, as he gestured to he papers strewn across the table. "Really? You think so? I wouldn't call it _genius_, but-"

"Taki, don't be modest. You know that it's the best you've come up with! And considering _everything _you've written so far, that's definitely something." Akiko gathered the papers for him with delicate hands. "Kazuki will be excited to see it. Have you told him yet?"

Taki looked away uncomfortably, sliding the documents into their protective folder. "I'd rather him not see it until it's absolutely finished, you know?" He smiled contentedly at his outlines, glad to have them approved by one of his closest friends. He rose from his seat and stretched with a sigh, feeling more relaxed than ever before.

"You seem to be looking well today," Akiko mentioned casually as Taki stuffed the folder into his cloak. "I mean, considering what day it is." She ended the sentence with a wince, keeping an eye on Taki's expression. She had refrained from mentioning 'it' for their entire work shift so far. Perhaps Taki had forgotten the time of year?

Surprisingly, the young man smiled at her softly, with a light shrug of his shoulders. "Zuko and I are going on a date tonight. I'm not entirely sure where I'm taking him, but it'll be fun." He ran a delicate hand through his hair, biting his lower lip nonchalantly.

Akiko's eyes lit up as she tried to hide her vast smile. "Of course it will be! In fact, you ought to go get ready now!" She stood up, only to begin ushering him out the doors of Asahi, despite his fruitless struggles.

"Akiko, I can't leave now!" he cried, trying to escape her iron-fist. "Look at all of these people." He gestured towards the tables upon tables of customers eying their clash with disinterest.

"It's not even our busiest time of day!" she muttered, rolling her eyes pointedly. "When's the last time you took a sick day, huh?"

"Yesterday," Taki reminded her as she shoved him out the door, referring to the intimate morning he had spent pining over his lover.

"Oh please," she laughed. "It's not as though you aren't _always _working!" She nearly had to knee him in the stomach to calm him down.

"I need the money!" he argued, trying to get around her outstretched arms and back into the small restaurant.

"I'll fill in your timecard for you!" Akiko cried, intercepting his path successfully. "Boss doesn't even have to know you're gone."

Taki sighed, finally relenting in his escape attempts. "You were never this nice to me when I didn't have a boyfriend." He eyed her carefully, taking a moment to embrace her. "Thanks," he whispered, before pulling away.

Akiko blushed, avoiding his eyes. "I'm just glad you found someone who makes you happy. I know that you'd do the same for me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before trotting back into the restaurant. He smiled after her, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Perhaps he would go home, take a hot shower, and plan his night with Kazuki. That would keep him busy enough.

"I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow," Zuko whispered, an idle arm strung over his face. "It just isn't _fair_." But alas, when he opened his eyes there was no one in his room but his own pitiful self, curled up on his bed in distress. His thoughts lay completely with his older cousin, trying to imagine the man, proud in uniform, serving his country with a dedicated smile. Unfortunately, he could only retrieve flashbacks within his mind of the time they spent together sparring, swimming, training, laughing, and merely talking.

He groaned, shoving a hand to his head in anguish. He knew that if he begged his cousin to stay, Lu Ten would drop his suitcase in a heartbeat, despite his own desires. But Zuko simply wasn't that kind of person. He couldn't sacrifice his cousin's ambitions for his affections. He just loved his cousin so much, and the thought of losing him was always stuck in the back of his mind.

_He's serving as a commander, _he would remind himself. _His foot probably won't even touch the battlefield. _But even so, his breath was stolen from him as he thought of life without his cousin, tears filling his eyes. _Damn Lu Ten and his need to prove himself._ Nothing was worth risking his cousin's life; the life of his best friend his aspiration's model.

"Zuko?" a soft voice asked from his doorway, causing him to straighten up immediately with a huge phony smile on his face. He straightened his clothes quickly, brushing his hair back neatly.

"Come in!" he called, expecting to see Lu Ten. After all, his cousin was the only one who ever cared to visit him in his room. He was surprised to see the tired face of Iroh peering through the door. "Uncle," he exclaimed with mild alarm, searching his eyes quickly. The only time he saw his uncle was during his firebending lessons, and even then there was limited conversation. "Is something wrong?" he practically leapt from the bed, causing his uncle to laugh dully.

"No, no! Everything is... fine Prince Zuko," he said, though his expression obviously contradicted him. "Please, sit down."

He reluctantly conceded as his uncle sat beside him. "I must say I'm very proud of the progress you've been making in our sessions," he remarked conversationally, looking rather odd without a cup of tea in his hand. "You're doing remarkably well."

Zuko shifted uncomfortably, irritated with the small talk. It was obvious that Iroh was here for a reason other than his lessons. "It is your instruction that has been my only guide," he responded with a stifled groan, grinding his teeth together absently.

Iroh chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "Apart from watching Lu Ten practice, hmm?" Zuko flinched at his cousin's name, finally making eye contact with his uncle, sorrow obvious within his features. "Tell me, Prince Zuko. How do you feel about Lu Ten departing for war?"

The young teen felt a tight clenching in his stomach as he forced out words to reply with. "I'm very proud of him. I think he'll be a wonderful addition to the siege and I have the utmost faith in him." The words came out dull and rehearsed, making Iroh bow his head with a sad smile.

"Of course. I should have expected that coming from Ozai's son." His words struck an icy dagger through Zuko's heart, making him visibly shudder. A hand touched his shoulder softly. "I didn't mean it that way. I simply meant speaking lies to ease the worries of an old man."

The teen sighed with what seemed to be relief, unsure of why his legs were trembling. "I don't doubt that he'll be fine. But even so, I can't help wishing he would stay for my sake," he confessed turning away in shame.

"I know you're very close to Lu Ten," Iroh stated, putting a hand on his shoulder. "He loves you with all his heart. If I were truly selfish, I would ask you to talk him into staying-" Zuko's face turned to one of absolute horror. "- but I could never ask you to do so," the man continued with a sigh. "I can only hope he finds what he is looking for quickly, so he can stop his youthful foolishness."

"Well then, we will just have to keep each other company until he does," Zuko whispered, putting a hand on Iroh's arm with a comforting smile, hiding his own inner pain effectively. His elder stared at him in surprise, before drifting into a soft smile.

"Yes, I suppose s-"

"Zuko? I-" Lu Ten faltered at the doorway. His eyes flickered to his father only momentarily, before focusing on Zuko, who bit his lower lip uncomfortably. _So they still aren't speaking with each other. _"I'm sorry. I'll come back la-"

"No, no!" Iroh exclaimed, rising from his seat quickly. "I was just leaving." He gave Zuko one last meaningful glance, before walking towards the door, where Lu Ten practically leapt out of the way. Glaring after his father, Lu Ten strode into the room and shut the door with far more force than necessary.

"What was he doing?" the older teen spat, pacing about the room. "Trying to get you to beg me to stay home?" He shot the other a dirty look, making him flinch a bit.

Zuko merely shook his head with a sigh. "No. He just wanted to talk about my firebending lessons for a bit, that's all."

"Oh," he murmured, abruptly taking a seat on the bed. "Sorry." Lu Ten's face looked as though he had been doing some intense consideration, worn and tired. "I'm just a bit edgy." The teens sat in silence, soaking in what seemed to be the countdown until their final minutes together. Tension trickled into the room, dousing them both within its clutches. "So, tomorrow's the big day."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed, leaning into his cousin's shoulder with a sigh. His chest ached harshly with every word he spoke.

"I would stay, you know," the older teen whispered, running his fingers through Zuko's hair. "Do you want me to stay?"

The young man's heart ached for him to tell the other the absolute truth, but his love for him prevented him from doing so. Zuko merely said, "I don't need you-" He choked, the rest of the sentence swallowed completely. _That's not what I meant to say! _Unable to find his voice, he was forced to turn away to hide his tears as Lu Ten exited the room silently and quickly, his expression drenched in a hurt that he would never allow his cousin to see on his face.

_It was the most prevalent lie he'd ever told. _

Taki observed himself in the mirror for a final time, straightening his shirt anxiously. He was dressed no differently than usual, but it bothered him somehow. Was he supposed to dress nicely for a public date? Perhaps he should wait until Kazuki came and- No, no! Then he would just look dense. He glared at his blood-red shirt for a last time, before tying his dark sash around it decisively. _Ah well, it doesn't matter anyway. I don't have many nice clothes come to think of it. _

The knock on his door came all too soon, his heart leaping with exhilaration. He had always been suspicious that Kazuki was reluctant to allow their connection to become public, and now they were making the first move into an honest relationship. He could only remember a single other time when he had been this happy. Taki strode quickly from his room, giving himself a last quick look in the mirror, just to ensure that he hadn't forgotten anything important, his pants for example. He slipped into the living room and unlocked the door, revealing his gorgeous boyfriend looking absolutely _spectacular _with his stunning figure, complimenting clothes, and his silky hair let down to border his face endearingly. The only thing missing was a smile.

Taki encompassed him around the waist, causing the younger teen to flush a light red. He laughed, touching their foreheads together. "Incredible. After all of the time we've spent together, you can still scrounge up a blush in my arms." He stroked Zuko's slender form tenderly as he spoke.

This only intensified the color in the boy's cheeks, a soft smile creeping onto his face. "I guess you just have the magic touch." It was Taki's turn to blush, forcing Zuko to stifle his laughter for the sake of the older man.

"Do you have a dining preference?" Taki asked him, pulling away so they could meet eye to eye.

Zuko gave an indifferent shrug. "It doesn't matter. We could just go over to Asahi-"

"No," Taki murmured, shaking his head firmly. "Let's go somewhere nice," he whispered with a playful smirk. At Zuko's exasperated look, he responded quickly, "Can't I treat my boyfriend once and a while?"

"I hate it when you spend money on me," he admitted, taking a step backwards as Taki turned to shut the door. Zuko wrapped a lazy arm around his midsection and yawned, stepping out into the road.

"And I hate it when you don't let me," the teen responded easily, glancing towards the west to observe the clouded sunset. The crimson streaks ran across the horizon like the path of a wet paintbrush. He set a loving hand on the other's waist, another caressing his face smoothly. Taki offered him a gentle kiss, to which Zuko was reluctant to respond. The younger of the two winced when their connection was deepened, courtesy of his boyfriend's gentle urging.

"Wait," Zuko whispered, halting the other's wandering hands. "We're in the middle of the street." He took a step to the side, eying their surroundings skeptically, wary of Taki's utmost comfort with their relationship. _If someone recognizes me, we're dead! _

Taki felt his heart drop to his stomach as he forced a laugh. "What, I can't love you in the middle of the street?" _He's afraid. _He tried to pull the teen into second kiss, but Zuko managed to evade his grasp, an alarmed look on his face. The older teen sighed to himself, before apologizing softly. "I guess you're just a little too cute to keep my hands off of." Zuko smiled weakly, before turning around to bite his lip.

Taki stuffed his hands in his pockets to keep himself from engaging the other into impulsive contact. "I heard there was a restaurant that serves good teriyaki across from the market square. They get a lot of business, but I'm sure they can squeeze us in."

Zuko breathed deeply, trying to calm his nerves. They hadn't been very many places together outside of Asahi and Taki's apartment. "That sounds wonderful. I'm starving." He tried to put all of his enthusiasm into his words, but his energy just wouldn't ignite. His worries for his cousin and the sake of his boyfriend dwelled heavily on his mind. They walked in an uncomfortable silence, trying to withdraw their minds from the abyss of worries upon worries. _We're too young for this sort of stress,_ Zuko thought to himself, watching Taki sigh bleakly. He looked as though he needed something to distract him from his troubles. "How is your writing coming along?" the younger teen asked with a halfhearted grin. "Got a big project you're working on?" He sidestepped to avoid a rather large ditch in the road.

Taki relaxed immediately, sinking into the conversation with ease. "It's coming along nicely as a matter of fact. I'm working on an interesting story at the moment."

"Will I get to read it, or am I too unworthy?" Zuko joked, sticking his tongue out at the man.

"Of course you can read it! When it's finished," he added, with a teasing smile. "You _were _my inspiration after all."

Zuko froze, unbelieving of the words that had just come from his lover's mouth. "I was... your inspiration? A-Are you serious?" His heart seemed to pound against viciously against his chest.

Taki looked at him strangely, tilting his head to the left. "Yeah." He wondered if he had offended the other somehow. "Is something wrong?"

The teen shook his head, practically shouting his words. "No! No, that's not it! I just didn't think I was capable of inspiring bestselling novels, that's all!"

"Kazuki, I haven't even finished it yet. In fact, I've barely started! It can't be a bestseller considering I'm still a novice-"

"Oh, it will be," Zuko assured him through a dazed expression. "Definitely. I can't believe it. _I _inspired _you_!"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Taki asked with a laugh, as they began to approach their destination.

"Absolutely!" the younger teen blurted out forcefully, crossing his arms over his chest stubbornly. "I've never inspired anything! I'm sort of an ­_anti_-inspiration. People take a look at me and say, 'Gee, that's really uninspiring.'"

The older teen burst out laughing, shaking his head weakly. "You need a self-confidence boost."

Zuko shrugged, gesturing at the establishment to their left. "Is this it?"

Taki nodded, eying the elegant doorways that seemed to stand out among the buildings. The series of curved steps led up to a white, elegantly crafted arch that was almost nauseating to look at. He shuddered, eying the murals that lined the walls of the entrance consisting of deep intoxicating swirls of blue and violet that were almost too obnoxiously prominent to exist. "Could it be anymore gaudy?"

"Let's find out," Zuko called cheerfully, snagging his hand and leading him up the stairs. Upon entering the restaurant, Taki's words were stuffed violently down his throat. The entire atmosphere consisted of nothing but white walls, flashy sculptures, abstract paintings, and elderly people in ritzy clothing talking to each other in low, dignified voices. The older teen almost threw up, nearly backing immediately out of the building.

"It's so tortuously hideous," Taki whispered, as a stuffy waiter with an intricately designed moustache and glossy polished shoes walked over to greet them. "I think we might be underdressed."

"Nah, everybody else is overdressed," Zuko corrected him, amused by the cheap aesthetics. "It looks like they have good food at least. I'll pay half the tab if it gets too expensive." For once Taki didn't complain, trying not to chuckle at the waiter stalked forward towards them. He certainly looked as though had a stick shoved up his-

"Table for two?" Zuko choked out, clearly trying not to laugh at Taki's revolting stare.

"Of course sir," the man announced in the apparent, 'I-am-obviously-superior-to-you-so-take-a-hike' tone. "Right away. Please follow me." He grabbed a couple of menus from the pedestal at the doorway, eying the two teenagers skeptically.

"I can't remember the last time I ate at a restaurant with a menu," Taki hissed with slight amusement, as they weaved around the tables of the large room. The buffed floor shined so well, it was blinding.

"Who recommended this place again?" Zuko whispered, as they were shown to a table in the back of the crowded establishment.

"I don't remember," he admitted, thanking the attendant who left them with an almost sardonic bow. He took a seat, across from his boyfriend, who was eying the dining citizens intently as though looking for someone. "It must be someone's sick joke though. This place is disgus-"

"Something to drink?" A soft voice asked, interrupting his sentence rather fittingly. Taki suppressed a blush, glancing up at the young waitress who looked rather entertained by his embarrassment. His mouth gaped, making him look similar to a stunned fish, forcing Zuko to step in for him.

"He'll have tea with extra sugar and I'd like some water," he said, as his lover slid lower into his seat.

"Right away," the woman grinned at the two of them. "My name is Rin and I'll be your server tonight. I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." She winked at Taki, before walking off, making Zuko smirk.

"Smooth, Taki. Real smooth." Zuko imitated his shocked expression.

"Shut up!" the teen whispered, hiding his face behind the menu. "I hope I didn't offend her." His cheeks turned bright apple-red.

"She didn't look too insulted. I think she might have even agreed with you," he remarked conversationally, opening his menu with a flick of his wrist. "In fact, I think she was flirting with you." He laughed loudly at Taki's horrified expression, earning them a few indignant stares from across the room.

"Kazuki! I-" Taki was silenced abruptly, staring at the menu in his hands. "What the-"

Zuko glanced down at his own list of food options, raising an eyebrow. As royalty, he had been forced to order many courses with intricate names and foreign tastes, both extravagant and odd. However, never before had he been presented with a list of foods that had such dubious legality. "_Jingisukan_? Is that food or a drug?"

"I'm not really sure," Taki whispered, eying the name of the dish warily. "There aren't even any summaries. I feel like an idiot."

"I bet we'll order something that'll make us look like idiots too."

"Do you recognize anything?"

"Umm, soup?"

"No, Kazuki. No soup. We came here to get away from soup!"

"Erm... Well, _bread _comes with all entrees."

"They probably couldn't find a fancy word for it."

"I thought someone as cultured as you, Taki, would be able to identify at least a single item."

"You think I'm cultured? That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Zuko winced, noticing the waitress headed back for their table. "Um, I'm going to the washroom! Order me something!"

"No! Don't leave me here!" Taki pleaded with wide eyes, shaking his head fiercely.

"Sorry, gotta go!" Zuko leapt from his seat and bounded towards the back of the restaurant, leaving Taki to glare heatedly at his retreating form.

The young teen slipped into the empty room, relieved to find that it lacked the profligately expensive taste of the dining area. The fire-lit lamps were dim, flickering softly and almost relaxingly. Zuko walked over to the basin in the corner, gently splashing his face with the chilling water. With a shiver he glanced up in the mirror, his heart leaping at the sight, making him jump backward five feet. Instead of his own features, he could have sworn he saw-

_"Lu Ten," the boy whispered, overcome with emotion. His cousin would be leaving in the morning, only a few hours away it seemed. For every moment he spent staring at the mirror, the more realization seemed to strike him down. Without Lu Ten, there would be no one for him to laugh with, no one to talk to, no one to cover up his mistakes, no one to tease, no one to guide him. He laughed dully to himself. Who was he supposed to turn to now, his father? All he had was Taki, who still had yet to learn of his true identity. Zuko groaned, leaning against the wall in anguish. I can't do this by myself. I can't keep lying to him._

_"Pull yourself together!" he whispered harshly to himself. "This isn't about you, it's about Lu Ten. You can't keep leaning on him for support."_

_But he simply couldn't seem to convince himself._

_Zuko left the washroom in an even worse mood than he had entered it, staring down the citizens of the restaurant in anger. Certainly these well-off snobs had no idea how good they had it, sitting there, contentedly eating their dinner. He practically stomped into the dining room, his heart burning at the sight of Taki laughing with their waitress, Ren or Rei or whatever the hell her name was. For some reason, that look she was giving Taki was really pissing Zuko off. He let out a soft growl, watching his lover smile at her as she jotted down a few notes on her writing pad and practically skipped away. His eyes narrowed at his boyfriend. Why had Taki been so reserved around him tonight? Was it his reluctance to show public affection towards the man? Or was he not as sociable as the girly, attractive, idiot waitress? _

_"Hey!" Taki waved at him, looking considerably happier than when he had left. Zuko didn't respond, slumping into his chair with a scornful gaze. "Rin helped me decide what to order. I can't remember how to pronounce it, but she said it was delicious." _

_Oh, so now they were on a first name basis? "That's nice," Zuko hissed, looking towards the wall. _

_"You alright, Kazuki?" Taki asked softly, worry flooding his eyes. Unfortunately, all Zuko could hear was the sympathy in his voice, making him sigh in annoyance. If there was any way to add salt to Zuko's injuries, it was to feel sorry for him. _

_"Everything's fine," he muttered, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. His hand twitched irritably, causing an icy glass of water to splash down his front. Zuko cursed quietly, flicking the split liquid from his hands. Taki stifled a giggle at his boyfriend's irritation. He snagged the cloth napkin from his lap and leaned over the table, dabbing softly at the teen's damp, exposed throat trailing it tenderly, no seductively, down the teen's chest while-_

_"Would you stop treating me like such a fucking girl?" Zuko hissed, making Taki withdraw his hand as though he had been bitten by a poisonous snake. _

_"Wha-What's wrong?" he asked with alarm, stroking a hesitant finger across his lover's limp arm._

_"Forget it," Zuko muttered sullenly, snatching his arm away and glaring at the wall. _

_The older teen left the matter alone, though not completely satisfied with the answer. He eyed his lover nervously, feeling a sharp tug at his heart. The date was supposed to distract Taki, not concern him! He looked away uneasily, trying not to provoke his irritated boyfriend. He sighed with relief a few minutes later, when their food was served quickly by a cheery Rin. Zuko on the other hand looked absolutely infuriated, downing his glass of water in five seconds flat while glaring at the waitress. Rin glanced uneasily at him, before scurrying away. _

_"Thank you!" Taki called, before turning to his lover with a whisper. "What's wrong with you?"_

_"I told you, it's nothing!" Zuko's voice became a bit louder, earning them a few glances. Suddenly he didn't care so much about being recognized. All he wanted was the aching in his chest to recede. _

_The other spoke in an undertone, shaking his head. "Kazuki-"_

_"Forget about it," Zuko pleaded, trying to calm his pounding heart. "I'm just a little upset right now. We'll talk later. Please, Taki." _

_"Promise?" he begged, staring the boy down. _

_I'm not so good with promises. The younger teen didn't respond, turning his attention to his plate. "What is it?" Zuko asked softly, eying the dish apprehensively. It appeared to be some sort of omelet with green and orange particles surrounded in a slimy brown sauce. _

_"She said it's some sort of urchin-crab stuff over rice." Taki sighed, breaking apart his chopsticks. "It looks interesting to say the least." _

_Zuko inspected a tiny bite-sized scoop before tossing it into his mouth. He chewed it suspiciously, before gagging and snatching his napkin and spitting it out. "It's goopy!" he whined, wiping his tongue on the back of his hand. _

_Taki couldn't help but laugh, putting his chopsticks down. "I'll take your word for it." _

_Soon enough however, both teens agreed that they couldn't leave their uneaten plates in the midst of a fancy restaurant. That would be rude after all, and the food had been awfully expensive. And so, what ensued was one of the most difficult contests either teen had either participated in. The "who-can-eat-the-most-goopy-food-without-throwing-up" contest. Laughing and retching between bites, the young men tried desperately to finish the mucky rations. _

_Within a half of an hour, Taki had prevailed, leaving only a third of the food within the deep-dish plate. Zuko forced himself to keep a straight posture in his chair, though he desperately wanted to slouch over and empty his guts on the floor. "How did you do that?" he groaned, watching Taki sip his tea delicately. _

_"I have a stomach of steel," the teen proclaimed smugly, piling the plates on top of each other._

_Zuko was in a noticeably better mood by the end of the night, despite the hideously sickening food he had managed to choke down. However, his temper plunged downhill when their waitress came around for a last time. He attempted to politely avoid her gaze, staring directly at the wall determinedly. A few moments passed and he heard a smash from the tableside. He flinched, glancing back to see Rin had dropped one of the plates on the shiny floor, breaking it into quite a few pieces. The waitress visibly winced, before whispering an apology._

_From across the room, a man's voice yelled warningly, "Rin! Did you drop another dish?" _

_The teenage girl bit her lip and shuddered, before turning to respond-_

_"Sorry!" Taki called, cutting the girl off. "It was my fault! I can pay for it!" He smiled at Rin, who simply stared at him in shock. _

_The man who had led the two of them into the restaurant gave Taki a surprised look, before waving the matter away with a gesture of his hand. Rin sighed with relief, whispering to the young man who had saved her, "Thank you so much."_

_"It's alright," he whispered back, with a subtle wink. "I understand what it's like." She giggled, leaning down to pick up the pieces of broken china. _

_It was the last straw for Zuko. No matter how petty and insignificant the spark had been, it was enough to bring the young man to his final nerve. The weight that had been leaning upon his chest the entire night crashed down on him, unraveling in a mixture of rage and despair. He shot from his seat and bound towards the doorway, uncaring of how many people he had to knock down in order to get there. He swore he could hear Taki calling for him, but he didn't stop until he was half a block down the dark street, leaning against the wall that lined the empty roads and breathing deeply. _

_"Kazuki?" Taki asked in a low voice, creeping towards his volatile boyfriend. "Kazuki? Please, tell me what's wrong." He stopped a good four feet away from the teen, allowing him the space if he needed it. Zuko could hear the concern in his voice, but it didn't calm the flame in his heart.  
_

_"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you not finished flirting with that waitress back there?" he spat, turning to face the stunned man. _

_Taken aback, Taki asked him, "Is that what's wrong? Kazuki, I was only being friendly. I wasn't flirting with her, you know that. Why don't you tell me what's bothering you?"_

_Zuko began to shake, unable to tell the other man the absolute truth. And so, he began to elaborate his rage on the half, no, perhaps quarter truth. "What's bothering me? What's bothering me is that I thought you valued our relationship! I thought you valued me! And the moment I turn my back you start hitting on the first teenager that winks at you!" _

_"I was not hitting on her!" Taki's voice grew upset, as memories of exactly why he hated this day came flooding back to him. No, please not now. "I have no attraction to women whatsoever! You're being ridiculous!" _

_"I'm being ridiculous!" Zuko cried, taking an involuntary step towards the distressed man. "I'm not the one who's completely ignoring the boundaries of our relationship!" _

_The older teen began to seethe, pent-up emotions swirling in his chest. "Me?! What about you?!"_

_"What?" the other snapped, glaring fiercely at the man. _

_"You pretend like our 'relationship' doesn't even exist outside of my apartment! You won't even touch me in public!" Taki's breathing became painful as he continued. His voice grew dangerously quiet. "I thought that at some stage, we had both accepted the fact that we were homosexuals. Hell, I thought we were even comfortable with it! But I was wrong, wasn't I? Is that why you glance behind your shoulder when we go out, Kazuki? Is that why you won't introduce me to your family? Or is it that you're hesitant about our relationship?"_

_Zuko froze, his heart tearing itself to pieces. He began to shake with a fury he had never known before. "Ho-How dare you? After all of this time, you dare doubt my feelings for you?! I offer my innocence to you, and this is what you think of me?!" _

_"I don't know what to think about it!" Taki's voice turned desperate. "You're hiding things from me! Do you have any idea how that kills me inside? I love you!" _

Those three words were enough to set the young teen off. A tidal wave of emotions set in...

_He has no idea what I have to do to be with him!_

_I have to cheat on my trusting fiancé to be with him!_

_He has no idea of the pain it causes me!  
_

_It hurts me more than it hurts him!_

_How can he stand there and accuse me of leading him on?_

_I can't tell him what he wants to know!_

_He would hate me if he knew!_

Confused and hurt as hell, Zuko drew back a hand and slapped the teenager across the face. "You bastard," he hissed, glaring severely at the other. Taki brought a shaking hand to his stinging cheek, eyes filled with shock and horror. Tears slid down his cheeks, before Zuko could even recognize the implication and utter truth of what he had spoken. He brought a hand to his mouth, gasping sharply for breath.

"Takumi... Takumi, I'm so-"

But the man was already gone.


	13. The Value of a Life

**Chapter XIII**

"Out of all the words," Zuko whispered to himself, clinging to the sheets of his bed as though they were his lifeline. "I just had to pick that one. The man doesn't even have parents, and I have to call him a blasted fucking good-for-nothing orphan!" He sat curled up in his bed, unable to sleep for the past five hours. After slapping his lover and insulting him to the utmost degree, he had run straight home and marched past the bewildered guards in a teary-eyed frenzy.

Their very first fight and Zuko had started it. For absolutely no good reason, he had engaged Taki in a verbal clash, only to end it with a physical blow and a single word. Worst of all, he couldn't explain his actions, even to himself. It was just the stress of so many issues piled up all at the same time. Not to mention that his cousin would be leaving within three hours to Ba Sing Se and he still hadn't spoken to him and apologized for what he said. The moment he came home, he had wanted to barge into his cousin's room whether the man was asleep or not, and cry on his shoulder and beg him for advice. However he could not do so, considering the conditions they had previously departed on.

"'I don't need you'... What kind of idiot says that?" Zuko slammed his head into his pillow, groaning softly. How was he supposed to make all of this right? He hated himself with every ounce of his being at the moment. Cursing, he glared out of his window to see the morning dawn peeking out over the horizon. He scrambled out of his bed and dressed himself in decent clothes, bursting out of his doorway and running silently down the hall until he reached Lu Ten's room. He knocked softly, only in warning, before entering through the door. Sure enough, his older cousin's form was curled up in the sheets, his expression more peaceful than it had been for weeks.

Zuko walked over and sat on the man's bed, reluctant to wake him up. For this reason he began to speak quietly, regardless of whether or not the other heard him. "Lu Ten? I'm really sorry for what I said to you... I hadn't meant it. In all honesty, I need you more than I need anybody. People tell me that I resemble you a lot of the time. That only proves how little people actually know me. You've always been strong, independent, a charmer. I've always been a weak, insolent brat who can't live up to anyone's expectations. That's why I chose you to be the one I could lean on, the one I could aspire to be like. You are everything I want to be and so much more. Your courage, your determination, I-" Zuko chuckled slightly, realizing that he was glorifying his cousin to a near-deity.

"I screwed some things up tonight. I went on a date with Taki and ended up slapping him and calling him a 'bastard'. The reason I got so upset had nothing to do with Taki at all. I just... couldn't handle the thought of you leaving me. I'm scared as hell, Lu Ten. I love you so much, and the thought of losing you even for a few months is terrifying. I didn't tell you because I don't want you to stay behind for my benefit. And so, like the coward I am, I'm telling you in your sleep. How pathetic is that? I just want you to do what's right for you. Anyway... I just wanted you to know that I love you. I know you'll do great at Ba Sing Se and you'll come back a hero just like Iroh did. You never made up with him, did you? You'd better do it before you leave or I'll have your ass when you get back. So take care, Cousin. Thanks for everything and good luck." Zuko smiled and nodded in conclusion, turning to face the man and give him a kiss on the cheek. Blushing, he exited the room quickly, glancing back a single time at the man's passive face.

What he missed was a pair of golden eyes fluttering open, accommodated by a single tear down the man's left cheek.

Zuko ran down the streets of the Fire Nation capital like a ninja: Silent, speedy, and ready to risk his very life. Even by the dim lamp-lit streets he could find his way to and from Taki's house. It was like tracing a crease on the back of his hand. The dawn's light was now covered by clouds, giving the impression that it was closer to midnight than sunrise. He had already been to Taki's apartment, and upon breaking skillfully in, had realized that his lover was not at home. Worried and scared, he promptly searched the streets for any sign of his lost boyfriend in hopes that no harm had come to him.

Finally he made his way to Asahi, praying that Akiko would know about where Taki was. Unfortunately, the restaurant was due to open in a few minutes, making him pace restlessly about in a frenzy. _Please... someone, anyone... _Noticing a form walking down the road, he froze, praying desperately for Avatar Roku to send him someone who could help him.

Into his view, drifted the figure of Hoshi, keys to the restaurant in hand. With one look at the teen, Hoshi stopped dead in his tracks, eying him with shock. Zuko's heart thumped in his chest, but he willed himself to remain calm. The only thing that mattered was Taki. "Kazuki," the man whispered, eying the ground before him intently. The man had a deep sense of regret surrounding him as he said, "I can't believe- I wasn't expecting you. I-I'm so sorry about what ha-"

"Forget it!" Zuko called, grabbing his arm and causing him to flinch. "It's over, it's done, and you're forgiven. Now please, I need you to help me." Hoshi nodded immediately, eager to help the younger teen in whatever way he could to make up for his actions. "Yesterday, I said some things to Taki that made him rather upset. It's all my fault and I'm trying to find him. He wasn't at his apartment... Do you have any idea where I can find him?"

"Yesterday?" Hoshi's eyes grew urgent as he whispered, "But that's-" He grabbed Zuko's shoulders, catching the younger man by surprise. "I think I might be able to help, but he may not want to see you. What _exactly_ did you say to him?"

Taki sat at the edge of the mainland docks, legs dangling over the foggy water. It was only a matter of time before captains would usher him off the docking board in preparation for setting sail. Of course, little of that mattered to the young teen, whose tear-stained face reflected all of the pain he had been immersed in for the last several hours. It was a wonder he didn't just jump off the docks now; it would save him the trouble of feeling this way. He sighed, burying his head into his hands. Where had he gone wrong? At what point did Agni deem it necessary to pain him in this way?

A gentle pair of arms wrapped around his chest, a head nuzzling into his shoulder. The man was too loosely conducted to be surprised, merely shuddering as another body held him close. "You didn't tell me yesterday was your birthday," a soft voice whispered in his ear, making his heart ache within his chest.

"I didn't want you to know," Taki murmured through his hands, leaning into the warm body, now aware of how unbelievingly freezing he was. "I don't celebrate my birthday. Who told you? Akiko?" His voice came out neither kind nor harsh. It was almost... _lifeless_.

"No. Actually, it was Hoshi," Zuko said, making the man ice over in his arms. "He helped me find you," he whispered, trying to calm the man's seething demeanor.

"That's no excuse for what he did," the older teen hissed, shivering as he did so.

"It meant the world to me. He's forgiven."

"You were never very angry with him."

"All the same... Tell me about your birthday. Hoshi told me to ask you, that you'd tell me if you were comfortable with it." Zuko began to stroke the man's hair.

Taki took a painful breath before explaining, "As I said, I don't celebrate my birthday. I try not to acknowledge it. It's the one day in my life when I hate myself for being alive... It was the day my parents died."

Zuko's movements froze for a moment, though Taki wished they hadn't. It had felt so nice. As though on cue, the younger man began to caress his face tenderly, absorbing hours' worth of suffering. Taki continued with a shaky breath. "The day I turned eleven was the day my father was called to the military to serve as a soldier. My mother accompanied him to the martial base and left me with a babysitter. They always did everything with each other, you see. My mother at that time was dying of a malignancy in her lung cells and my father refused to leave us by ourselves while he was gone for Agni-knows-how-long. And so, they were going together so my father could try and talk his way out of serving in the army. They promised me they'd be back before sundown so we could celebrate my birthday together. I-" He shuddered, causing Zuko to kiss his neck softly, easing away his tension bit by bit.

"I waited for hours that day for my parents to come home. Even my babysitter was nervous when they didn't come back after dark. Finally, a soldier was sent to our door to inform us that my parents were lying dead in the streets." Hot tears spilled from his eyes as he continued. "The way I understand it, considering one man from every family in our district was required to attend the training that day. One official was pretty angry at my father when he tried to retire from the vocation. He took a light stab at him with a sword, but the blade went a bit too fast and a bit too deep. My mother stepped in to take the hit... I suppose she thought she had so little time left that it didn't matter if she died. Just as long as there was someone to look after _me_. My father was heartbroken and furious, but he wasn't a skilled fighter. He attacked the commander and was slaughtered on the spot." Taki choked out a sob, hands clenched at his sides.

"Then, the blood was cleaned up and everyone went on with their lives. It was like nothing had ever happened. Like I was the only one in the world who even noticed. I was alone after that day. The man who owns Asahi was a great friend to my parents. He couldn't pay for my schooling and he couldn't take me in, but he let me do odd jobs around the restaurant until I was old enough to be a waiter. It paid for my rent, my taxes, and food. As you can imagine, my parents didn't leave me much in their will. Just the lease to the apartment and a stack of debt. For years I felt like I was abandoned, not just by them, but by the whole world. It just didn't seem right, you know? An eleven-year-old trying to support himself, without any skills or guidance. Then, the sense of abandonment turned into a sense of hatred... for myself. I've lived with the guilt for a while now. That if it weren't for me, they could have lived happily. It's hard to go on pretending like my life is worth something. That it's worth the loss of their lives. I mean... _Look _at me. Is this the life they would have wished for me? To drop out of school when I had so much potential and serve as a _waiter_? So my birthday is my one chance to remember, my one chance to despise myself again. To pour all of my rage out of my heart and let it consume me.

"Yesterday, I tried my best to keep it contained, but it was a mistake. I thought by spending time with you, I could forget about them for just a single day, but I was wrong. I was too weak and pathetic to do anything about it. And so, I let it out on you. It was wrong of me to doubt your love. I-"

Taki's voice was cut off by a chaste kiss and a soft whisper against his lips. "I said some things the other day that I didn't mean. I'd throw myself off a cliff if it would take those words back, but I can't. I should have told you what was wrong, but I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to notice you were in pain." Zuko laughed inertly. "I suppose that makes us both fakes, trying to live out the day and pretend nothing is wrong. We both have our share of painful secrets, don't we?" He silenced himself, hoping he hadn't said too much.

Taki sighed, leaning into the other's arms limply. "Yeah," his voice whispered, broken and full of pain. "I guess so."

"I'm sorry, Takumi," Zuko murmured, bringing him into a soft kiss. He caressed his lover's back, before grabbing his hands in his own and pulling them both up together. The taller of the two staggered into the other's form, who patiently held him upright.

"It's fine." He yawned, shaking his aching head with a groan. Taki stood upright, trying to clear his muddled mind.

"No, it's not," the younger insisted, looking away uncomfortably. "I know it doesn't make up for what I said, but-" Zuko produced a large neatly package from behind him, thrusting it into the other's hands. "I wanted to get you _something_."

Taki stared at the box in utter bewilderment, glancing over at the sober-looking teen. After a few moments of silence, he finally stated, "It's... a present?"

Zuko smiled lightly, nodding his head enthusiastically. "That would be why it's wrapped," he added teasingly.

A pair of chocolate-colored eyes stared at it with helplessness. "I can't remember the last time I was given a gift."

Stifling dull laughter, the other said, "Well, it helps to _open _it."

Taki flinched guiltily, before unwrapping it with cautious fingers. "I'm starting to understand why you don't like it when I spend money on you." Zuko shook his head with exasperation as he unfolded the paper surrounding the object.

"I didn't spend any money; you don't have to worry about that. Although it did take me a while to decide on what to get you."

After the remainder of the paper was brushed away, it was revealed to be a rather large and archaic book, though it looked almost new. Taki flipped it right-side-up and traced the craftwork on the cover. His eyes flashed with life for a moment, before he delicately flipped the book open to read the inscriptions on the title page. "Kazuki, h-how did you find this?" Taki stammered, his eyes wide with amazement. "This went out of publication _decades _ago. This is incredible!"

Zuko rubbed his neck nervously as he spoke. "I know a friend who knows a friend. There are only a few copies in existence and I thought you should have one."

His boyfriend closed the book, running his fingers across it smoothly. "This is a complete anthology of literary analysis for the greatest writings known to humanity!" His eyes shut slowly. "The greatest minds of the world... their ideas, assessment, and criticism all condensed into ink and parchment. This could open a lot of doors for me." He smiled, tucking the book under his arm before caressing Zuko's face with his other hand. "Thank you so much."

The younger teen had to turn to the side to hide his blush. "I thought you might like to have it. I skimmed through it a bit. It has some pretty fancy vocabulary and the words are all so _tiny_. Knowing you, you'll have it read in a few days." He lifted himself up and placed a small kiss on the man's cheek. He ran his skeptic gaze across the man's features. "You haven't slept at all, have you? And you're freezing too. Were you out here all night?"

Taki shrugged with a twinge of remorse. "Maybe."

Zuko sighed, running a gentle hand across his arm. "Let's go home."

Lu Ten took a deep breath, trying his best to stay calm, but his pulse raced with excitement. He was about to become a man. This was the day he left the palace to be independent, to leave his childish dreams and worries behind... As well as his family and friends, particularly the only one who could fall under both categories at the moment: Zuko. His possessions were already unpacked within his quarters of the ship, as he was lucky enough to bunk in an unshared room seeing as how he was of royal blood. There was a mere hour's leisure in which the ship was ready to set sail to the Earth Kingdom's mainland. It was one of the largest of fleets with one of the most advanced of crews ever issued to take part in the war.

The young man stood in the center of Zuko's room, his heart downcast when he had not found his cousin there. Now, he waited impatiently for his cousin to return, only able to pray that the boy had found his boyfriend safely and that he would be coming home soon. "I don't have much time," he whispered to the floor, which eagerly listened to his troubles. He had to see his cousin one last time before heading off for at _least _six months. When it became apparent that the teen was not going to return within the allotted time, he searched out for a person whom he wasn't keen on speaking with.

"Father?" Lu Ten whispered, eying the man up and down carefully. He found him in the rose gardens of the palace courtyard and by the looks of it, the man hadn't slept at all the previous night. Iroh gave him a searching glare, before nodding in acknowledgement.

"I know we aren't on the best terms right now," Lu Ten began, clenching his hands at his sides. _I have to do this for him. _"But I need you to listen to me, for Zuko's sake. Please don't inform him that I told you, but I feel that it's best if you understand the situation. If I'm not here to protect him, there should be someone to look after him in my absence. There's something you ought to know about him."

Taki was nearly falling asleep, cuddling the young teenager in his arms. The two had sunken into his mattress with the intent on merely resting, but were thereafter unable to even move due to their exhaustion. Taki could remember multiple times when he had gone nearly three days without sleep and was utterly bewildered by his fatigue. Zuko buried his head into the teen's chest with a sigh, continuously whispering something about 'five more minutes'.

Taki tightened his grip around the boy, for it felt almost unreal to have him in his arms once more. He had been through hell that last night, reflecting on their fruitless argument and regretting every moment of it. Now, it just felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It was so _surreal_. His lover's voice startled him from his reveries.

"You remember my cousin, don't you Taki?" Zuko asked, setting a gentle hand of the man's waist.

"How could I forget?" he responded with a smirk, kissing the other's neck between words.

"I suppose I owe you an explanation; the reason I was so upset yesterday." His voice trailed off while his boyfriend pulled him closer. He might as well tell part of the truth if he couldn't reveal the entire actuality. "He's been recruited into the military. He's leaving today." Zuko sighed, bringing himself flesh against the other.

Taki frowned, biting his lower lip lightly. He was quite aware of how strong a relationship Zuko had with his cousin, and the devastation it would bring them to be torn apart. "I'm so sorry, love. He'll only be gone a few months right?"

"That's what he says, but he wasn't drafted. He applied and was given the position of commander." Taki wasn't sure what to say, having only met the other's cousin once. Surely the man didn't _look_ like someone who had an interest in war. Zuko sensed his question and continued, "He's got some stupid incentive to prove himself. I'm worried about him, but I've got my own selfish reasons for wanting him home with me."

Taki cut him off with a deep kiss before brushing the hair from his eyes. "That's not being selfish, Kazuki. It's natural for you to want him to stay. Otherwise, it would seem like you didn't care for him."

"I know," Zuko murmured, suddenly feeling guilty for not speaking to Lu Ten to his face. Perhaps he still had time to make it to the docks before the fleet took off. "I- I have to go," he whispered urgently, to which Taki smiled.

"Make sure you wish him good luck for me."

Within minutes Zuko was walking down the streets of the city in a frenzy, trying his best not to run. The dawn had passed and the fleet would be departing any moment for the shores of the Earth Kingdom. He weaved in and out of the morning traffic consisting of business owners determined to open their shops bright and early. With a sigh, he quickened his pace, praying that he would have one last chance to speak with the one he called "brother".

Lu Ten's hand grasped the railing of the ship tightly, alongside several other leading officers of the military. The young man adjusted his armor nervously, his breathing shaky and uneven. He wasn't expecting anyone to come and see him off, except perhaps one person. His solemn demeanor soaked him to the bone as he stood and searched the crowd that flooded the docks. The people consisted mostly of women and children, anxiously praying for their relatives' safe return. Of course, some would return while others would not. That was simply the way of war after all. His eyes passed by each face individually, unable to find his cousin in the mass of people. He sighed, trying not to lean against the cold steel rail. He could finally hear the captain calling for the anchor to be raised and the steam engines to ignite. _Zuko..._

Suddenly, his chest ached with a great intensity. He turned and walked across the ship's metal floor, his footsteps echoing cruelly in his mind. With a deep breath he opened the door leading below the deck. His knuckles turned white and his face paled as he whispered, "I'll make you proud of me, little brother. I'll come back a hero or I won't come back at all."

A quarter of a mile away, Zuko leaned hopelessly against a building away from the crowd gathered at the docks. He hadn't caught sight of Lu Ten, and the fleet was about to take off. The chilling morning wind seemed to whisper into his ear, making him shiver slightly. "He'll come back to me. He always does," he assured himself, watching the ships depart. "Good luck, Lu Ten. I love you."

On the walk home, he was unable to shake the ominous pang in his chest.

"Good evening my Lady," Zuko murmured, kissing the hand of his betrothed charmingly. The pale girl blushed at his touch, heart fluttering with excitement. The young man inwardly sighed, wishing that he could feel the same way so that he wouldn't have to feel so guilty for being with her. With every glance she took at him, he was frightened that she would see right through his faulty appearance. Being the first-rate fiancé that he was, Zuko offered to take the young girl for a walk around the gardens, a product of Ozai's enthusiastic urging. Naturally, the older he became, the tighter the leash his father seemed to have on him.

Trying to look as though he was at least interested in their time spent together, he offered his arm to her, which she seemed to cling desperately as though he would disappear if she did not. Zuko smiled faintly, leading her in a walk around the gardens, pausing on occasion to observe a certain fountain or inhale a particular scent... This had to be the most awkward, boring walk in the history of all history. The young man practically expected his boyfriend to jump out from behind a tree screaming, 'You traitorous snake!' ...Not that it was in Taki's nature to say something like that. Zuko however, considered it to be fitting.

"How have your days been, my Lady?" Zuko asked, trying desperately not to choke on his words. He stared at the ground to ensure that he did not trip on thin air.

"Fine, thank you Prince Zuko," Mai responded quietly, unbelieving of her fortune. Here she was being walked around the royal gardens by the man of her dreams. She was obliviously enthused. "I have indeed been blessed with good luck lately."

"And how is the academy going?" Zuko prodded, trying to get her started on a girlish rant so that he could let his mind wander.

"It is a rather strict program, but it is certainly worthwhile. There are very few schools that train females in the art of combat. I have much to gain from the curriculum."

"That's nice," he murmured, trying to focus on their conversation. "Erm..." He fell silently, his heart heavy with troubles. Usually his cousin would be whispering dialogue in his ear. He hadn't realized how incompetent he was until independency had been forced upon him.

Sensing his discomfort, Mai decided to take a risk and offer up a conversation topic. "Azula informed me that Prince Lu Ten decided to enroll in the military."

Zuko felt a rise of anger enflame in his stomach, but tried to calm himself down. _She didn't know about your relationship with him! She has no idea how close you two were! _"Yes," he remarked dryly, slowing their pace slightly. He glared at a cluster of noble wives who seemed to find their intimacy "adorable". He'd show _them_ adorable. "Prince Lu Ten departed for Ba Sing Se this morning."

"It is rather honorable of him to want to serve his country at such a young age," she murmured, tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah," Zuko whispered, staring at the ground beneath his feet with abnormal intensity.

The girl gasped to herself, realization slapping at her quickly. "Oh... Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring it up, Prince Zuko!"

"What makes you think you did something wrong?" the teen murmured, suddenly realizing that his feet had stopped moving. It was odd, for his body felt a bit numb...

He felt a gentle finger brush across his cheek and recede to his eye-line. Clinging to the girl's finger was a droplet of water. Zuko felt his face flush as he chuckled softly. "I hadn't even realized. I'm sorry."

"You needn't apologize," Mai said with a smile, bringing her arm to her side. "I'm the one who mentioned it."

"Please promise me you won't tell my sister," Zuko pleaded with a laugh. "She has enough to tease me about." He mentally shook himself fiercely. He hadn't even felt like crying!_ I'm turning into an automatic fountain._

The young woman couldn't help but giggle in the delicate way she had been taught. "Of course not. I try not to give Princess Azula more information than I have to. Forgive me for speaking so informally, but I can't stand the thought of becoming one of her faithful little dogs." Mai smiled widely at Zuko's laughter.

"You know, for such a quiet girl, you're rather intelligent," he stated decisively. "You ought to share your thoughts more often." With graceful hands, he plucked a small white rose from the dangling bush beside them and softly placed it behind her ear. "I believe we can be good friends," he said with a smile, although without spare meaning behind his words. Friends. That was all they _could_ be. Mai absolutely sparkled at his words, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek for show.

As they said their goodbyes for the night, Zuko could feel his chest constrict at the sight of her delight. She deserved someone who could care for her, who could look into her eyes and feel the same sensation that she felt looking at him. He walked down the designated pathway, the soggy grass sinking beneath his feet. With a sigh, he slipped into the palace walls only to find his father staring straight at him with his cold, approving eyes. Ozai reached forward and put a rare hand on his shoulder, before leaving him unaccompanied in the hallway.

The endorsement that once brought him all of the happiness he could ever ask for, now only made him sick to his stomach.

"Incredible," Taki murmured, eyes flickering from his new volume to the notes on his desk. Kazuki was indeed a wonderful giver of presents. Jotting down the last of his thoughts, he slipped the piece of paper in as a bookmark and closed it thoughtfully. His mind swarmed with inspiration and ideas, making his heart light with excitement. He yawned to himself glancing out of his bedroom window only to see dusk had come and gone. He groaned at the thought of having to go to work the next morning, replacing the book on a reserved place of his bookcase.

Taki trotted over to his bed and collapsed gracefully onto it, feeling sleep tug forcefully at his mind. He curled up onto the bed with a sigh, not taking precious time to undress. His mind ached from his thought process and his body pained him from lack of rest. The young man's eyes fluttered closed as he soundly began to drift off into sleep... _Knock! Knock! Knock!_

He moaned, cursing his poor luck. Obviously, the significance of his mental and physical health didn't matter in the eyes of door-assaulters. Slowly, his faint irritation became a spur of excitement and strength at the thought of his lover on his doorstep with his enlightening aura. He leapt out of bed and adjusted his clothes fittingly, splashing a dab of water on his face to keep himself alert. Taki darted into his living room and threw open the door with a radiant smile, only to have it dissipate into an expression of pure shock. At his doorstep stood his most competitive adversary, his coworker Hoshi.

Taki's eyes darkened while his fists clenched at his sides. His heart stilled for a single moment, before pulsing adrenaline into his tingling bloodstream. It took all of his self restraint not to punch the man in the gut, accompanying a fitting strangle to the throat. Despite that the other was taller, stronger, and far more intimidating than himself, Taki still felt as though he could knock the man dead if he needed to. Hoshi's arms wrapped around his own waist, while his eyes watched passively as Taki struggled within his mind, trying to generate the right thing to do.

"Co-Come in?" the man finally growled, stepping back to allow him to pass.

"No. Thank you, but I won't stay long," Hoshi murmured, finding it very difficult to look the other in the eyes.

_Damn right you won't, if you value your life. _Taki bit his lip to keep from remarking, a passionate fire burning in his stomach. The man that hurt _his _Kazuki, _his _lover, deserved the greatest punishment that he could dish out on the spot. "Then I suppose it's best if you just said what you came here to say." Regardless of his fury, the young man was curious that Hoshi still had the guts to face him after what he had done.

"I came here... to apologize." The words sounded incredibly foreign coming from the teen's mouth, forcing Taki to review the phrase continuously to understand it. "My behavior that night was unacceptable. Everything that happened was my fault, and I acc-"

"Don't," Taki whispered, glaring at the ground coldly. The air around them suddenly dropped a few degrees. "You don't have to apologize to me. You apologized to Kazuki and that was enough. Nothing you can say will change my opinion of what you've done. So don't express regret for your benefit or for mine, because I don't care to hear it."

"Please," Hoshi's face creased in desperation. "Just try to understand that I didn't mean anything by it! I know I've never been the most _pleasant _of people, but I wouldn't try to hurt you like this."

"Alcohol's a stupid thing, isn't it Hoshi?" Taki hissed, grabbing the man tightly by the collar of his ruffled clothes. "Not nearly as stupid as you are though." His hands shook, fist raised to his chest, contemplating on its next move.

"Do it," whispered the man, prodding his wrath. "Strike me if it makes you feel better. It's what I deserve, Takumi." He looked neither scared, nor angry, but calm and submissive if not a bit tense. Taki's hand shook, threatening to take on the offer immediately. But slowly, he loosened his grip on the teenager and his arms slumped to his sides.

"You're lucky I'm a pacifist," he muttered, more to himself that to Hoshi. "Otherwise, you'd be swimming in a pool of your own _filthy _blood."

"If you weren't a pacifist, I'd have been dead a long time ago," the other pointed out with a dull grin, taking a slight step back.

"Yeah. I guess so." Taki looked away uncomfortably, recalling Akiko's words to him.

"_Hoshi has always been jealous of you." _

What had she meant by that? Was it simply a cover-up for the man's behavior, or was it something more? The young man glared at Hoshi until yielding his fierce scowl with a sigh. "I acknowledge your valor, considering most people wouldn't have the guts to do what you've done under these circumstances. I can't forget about what happened, but I suppose I can fail to think about it."

Hoshi smiled softly, astonishing the man by offering him a slight bow. "Then I suppose I'll see you at work tomorrow?" Taki simply groaned, making the man chuckle. "That excited, hmm?"

"I'm getting pretty used to these days off," Taki admitted, shuffling his feet grudgingly. "I haven't taken a day off in years and after only two days I swear, I never want to set foot in that place again."

"I know how you feel," he muttered with a sigh. "Nevertheless, I'll see you tomorrow. And... Thank you."

Taki swore he could see the older teen's face flush as he turned and scampered down the stairs of the apartment building. He felt his own face heat up at their encounter, letting out an unconscious growl he had been holding in. "Bastard," he added, as he shut the door with a _slam_! Taki shook his head, leaning against the door sluggishly. _I think I kept my temper very well_, he reasoned with himself, feeling the energy drain from his body. The young man had to admit, Hoshi had seemed almost aberrantly sincere. _Perhaps _there was more to that guy than what met the eye... Or _perhaps_ he was exactly what he seemed: "He's just an indolent, corrupt son of a-"

"Taki? Taki, are you talking about me?" A harsh pounding erupted at his door, followed by Zuko's distastefully deafening voice. "Son of _what now_? Open this door and say it to my face!"

Taki sighed, smiling as he did so. He opened the door and smothered his boyfriend in the middle of his rambling, "I swear if you don-"

He leaned down and offered him a gentle kiss, caressing his hips lightly. "Welcome home," he whispered in the teen's ear, making Zuko practically liquefy in his arms.

_Home. _Zuko smiled into his lips, intensifying their kiss with a soft groan. The two lovers were held in each other's arms, unaware of the lingering dangers that would test their relationship, determining their fate for a lifetime.


	14. Final Exams and Festivals

**Chapter XIV**

Zuko gripped his quill tightly, blood pulsing in his ears. Ink dripped from the tip of his writing utensil with agonizing sluggishness as he willed himself to focus on the parchment set out in front of him. His personal instructor leaned against the room's bland wall watching him with the unblinking eyes of an eagle. Sweat dripped down the young teen's neck as he frowned at the examination papers. If he could finish this last test with reasonable marks, he would be free from his tutoring sessions for at least a two month period, leaving him free to read irrelevant books, practice his firebending, and make out with his boyfriend a bit more. It all wound down to the rise of the New Age Empire, and the study of pathology and geometrics throughout said time period. His mind flooded with facts, as he grouped them according to their theoretic significance.

With a groan, he scribbled down the last of his answers before giving the paperwork a last once-over. Zuko gave the test an accepting smile before leaping up from his seat and relinquishing it over to his tutor. The man gave him a rather skeptical gaze, stroking his greasy white goatee thoughtfully. He inspected the assessment with swift eyes, as Zuko wrapped an uneasy arm around himself, biting his lower lip with anxiety. After a few unbearably silent minutes, the teenager was about to light himself on fire just to escape the pessimistic stillness. However, the elderly man gave an approving nod before handing back the stack of essays with authorization. Before the instructor could even murmur the single word 'satisfactory', Zuko had already bolted out the door, letting out a vast sigh of relief.

He strode down the exposed hallways of the courtyard, barely able to stifle his indignant laughter. "What's wrong brother? Failed another exam?" Azula's sickeningly sweet voice poured into his ears like poisonous honey. She leaned against the willow tree of the palace plaza, maintaining her ever-cool demeanor.

The young man merely laughed, waving a lazy hand at the girl who also withheld her own test in her hand, no doubt a perfect score. "You wish, Azula!" he called with a chuckle, slowing his pace to a stop and leaning over the hallway railing with fulfillment. "Have you seen Uncle around?"

Azula gave an indifferent shrug, her golden eyes wandering disinterestedly. "Try the training chambers. He was there this morning."

Zuko gave her a brief and rather sarcastic salute before taking off into the plaza's main gates, willing himself to walk at a rationally unhurried pace. He rushed through the hallways, offering passersby an unusually brilliant smile. He peeked into the first few training rooms until he spotted his uncle, knocking politely on the door while waving through the glass windows. Iroh faltered in his stance, motioning for his nephew to enter the room, staring him down expectantly.

"Well...?" Iroh questioned, crossing his arms keenly. His friendly golden eyes inspected Zuko's expression thoroughly.

Zuko blushed slightly, before bringing the papers from behind his back with a laugh. "I passed with flying colors!"

Iroh smiled his genuine grin, to which Zuko sighed in appreciation. It reminded him so much of his cousin, it was uplifting. "I didn't doubt you for a moment." He moved forward and ruffled the teen's kempt hair, which Zuko let loose immediately. He absolutely thrived off of his uncle's praise, indulging in every kind word he was offered by the elder man.

Refusing to force his young nephew to train on such a celebratory occasion, Iroh sent for a pot of tea from the kitchens and they treated themselves to a triumphant toast. Lying back on the stone floor, Zuko sipped his tea in contentment, although it was not exactly his choice beverage. Somehow, hot leaf juice had never quite appealed to him in any respect.

"You have made extraordinary progress in your education lately, Prince Zuko," Iroh remarked casually, savoring each taste of the delectably warm drink. "And your mood has improved a thousand fold, even despite all of the changes you're undergoing." His voice held a certain amount of pride that warmed Zuko's heart considerably. It was true, that he felt better than he had for a long time. Ever since his mother had disappeared, he was never quite the same cheerful child he once was. Takumi had changed so much for him, his constant encouragement and support making everything a whole lot easier. But of course, he couldn't inform his uncle of this.

"Yes, I suppose I've seen things in a new light lately," Zuko said with a laugh, tucking his legs underneath him. However, he couldn't seem to shake the feeling that he was blissfully ignoring his surroundings as opposed to dealing with them. _Each bridge as it comes, _he constantly reminded himself.

Iroh couldn't seem to hide his amusement, watching his obviously lovesick nephew stare longingly into space. Naturally, he was concerned for the teen's secret which Lu Ten had most desperately confided in him. It was quite a shock to hear that the seemingly innocent Zuko was engaged in an _intimate _relationship with another man, behind the back of his fiancé no less! However, this fact was insignificant to Ozai's reaction if he ever found out his son's secret. The prince would be banished for life, if not killed at the scene alongside his lover. His nephew's nonconformist path was considerably admirable, but likely to damn him to his downfall. With an unnoticed sigh, he put a hand on the boy's shoulder, who shyly smiled in response.

Iroh smiled in return, confirming his destiny for a lifetime. No matter what poor, daft, or absurd choices Zuko made, he would be standing right beside him as long as he lived. He would protect the boy as though he were his own son. He had managed to raise one respectable son in the midst of war and conspiracy, so another shouldn't prove to be half the challenge.

"Akiko! There's nobody at this table."

"I said table three, Takumi!"

"Hmm? Well, this _is _table three."

"No, no! Didn't you hear? Boss reversed the table order after we added those new booths. You are currently standing at new table number nine!"

"So... If old table three is new table nine, is old table nine new table three?"

"You'd think so wouldn't you? But we're now counting the tables in a diagonal fashion. New table three is located at old table seven."

"So I'm delivering to table seven?"

"No! Table three!"

"Which is where again?"

"You dunce! It's where old table seven was. You know, the table whose residents are glaring at you because their soup is getting cold."

"Table doesn't sound like a word anymore."

"Just deliver the food, Taki."

Distributing food proved difficult when there were multiple tables involved, Takumi decided. The teenager consented, delivering the chilling bowls of soup to the slightly flustered customers. With a sigh, he slid into the back hallway praying that his shift would end soon. He had a good lead on his latest work that he wanted to jumpstart. It was difficult to focus on your boring job when creativity fluttered about your mind in an endless rampage. His ears perked as he heard the order bell ding ominously. Taki slunk into the restaurant's lobby, his heart leaping at the sight of his sparkling lover hovering over the register counter with a grin.

"Akiko let me ring the bell," he remarked happily, his gorgeous raven hair cluttering his eyes adorably. Taki couldn't help but laugh, pecking him on the cheek. As he reached out to retrieve the new order, his hand was snagged by another. He glanced up to see Hoshi staring determinedly at him with his gleaming onyx eyes.

"Your shift's over, kid. Why don't you go memorize the new table arrangement? I'd hate for your brain to explode. If you kill off, I'd be left with Akiko and Agni knows how that would turn out."

Akiko merely nodded in agreement, while Zuko gave Hoshi an appreciative smile. Before Taki could respond, Zuko dragged him to the nearest booth and practically leapt into his lap, soaking in the presence of his beloved. "You're in a good mood," Taki pointed out, running his fingers through the other's hair affectionately. "I wonder what that's about." He winked.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be that I _aced my final exams_!" Zuko grabbed Taki by the collar and crushed their lips together, earning a surprised squeak from his unprepared boyfriend. Their kiss developed a depth of passion, as the older teen embraced him fiercely, stray hands traveling beneath his shirt and across his hips.

"That_ is_ good news," Taki whispered, moving down to nibble on the teen's sensitive neck. "We ought to celebrate together, eh?"

"Yeah," Zuko managed to murmur, a warm fire blazing within his gut. The kisses became warmer and wetter and Taki began to loosen the sash of his shirt to reveal more precious skin. Lost in fervor, the younger teen practically laid back on the table, encompassing his boyfriend within his legs. Taki gasped between his teeth, pressing his hips into Zuko's firmly only to make him moan softly, as the younger whispered a compliment or two into the other's ear.

"My sweet lover," Taki moaned softly, craving intimacy like a newlywed might. It had been days since their first night of passion, which seemed like an unfortunately long time all of the sudden. Mind cluttered with infatuation, Zuko passively laid back while his counterpart took great care in undressi-

"_Takumi_! _Kazuki_!" Akiko's voice hissed in their ears, as she hurriedly shielded them from the public's view. "For Agni's sake, this is a family oriented restaurant! If you're going to sex it up, the least you could do is go into the alleyway!" Her eyes glowed with furious disappointment as she glared at the guilty teenagers.

"Sorry Akiko! It won't happen again," Zuko assured her, adjusting his shirt while Taki leapt backward, his face blushing heavily. He nodded in consent, shooting an apologetic glance at the horrified customers who had managed to catch a glimpse of them. Their faces were practically purple by the time they had slipped out of the restaurant, Akiko's glare following them down the block. Zuko intertwined his hands in Taki's as they walked, offering him a gentle kiss on the cheek. After their first argument had settled down, he was determined to pay as much attention to his lover publicly as he did privately, perhaps excluding some of the more... _enthusiastic _moments. Every time the younger teen did so, Taki just about _glowed_ with delight. Naturally, this heightened Zuko's stress levels considerably at the thought of being seen by someone who could recognize him. He couldn't help but think he was putting them both in danger by merely wrapping an arm around the man, but it was well worth it to see Taki radiate his signature happiness.

"Sorry about that," Taki finally spoke quietly, a blush still lingering on his cheeks. He led his boyfriend to the large onyx fountain in the center of the marketplace courtyard, sitting down with a sigh. The soft mist of water sprayed their flushed faces lightly, which was rather chilling in the cold season.

"I'm not," Zuko responded with a laugh, closing the distance between them as he sat down. He sighed as the sound of rushing water calmed his nerves. "It was far more exciting in the view of other's wouldn't you agree? Besides, I can't help the fact that I'm just so damn seductive. It's a natural trait."

Taki chuckled, throwing a loose arm around his lover's shoulders. "Of course! Why, I can hardly stand it. I can't keep my hands off of you, beautiful."

"Aw, you think I'm beautiful?" Zuko murmured, hiding his face behind a hand teasingly. "You're too much."

Taki cupped his face gently, staring into his eyes determinedly. "I'm serious," he whispered in a velvety voice that made his lover quiver. "But, you know what would be even sexier?" The younger teen shook his head innocently, fascinated by his boyfriend's deepened tone. "Seeing you all _wet_." With these words, Taki gave Zuko a gentle push to the chest, causing the teen to fall back into the fountain's icy waters with a surprised yelp. He was soaked from head to toe, submerged completely within the cascading waters, darkened by the fountain's reflection. After ten long seconds, Taki began to panic when Zuko didn't resurface immediately to yell at him.

"Kazuki? You alright?" He had plunged his arms into the water to retrieve his lover, when a pale hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and thrust him into the pool of water. His right hip smacked into one of the water spouts, earning a stifled cry. Coughing and sputtering, he surfaced himself with a groan as his boyfriend wrapped his frigid arms around his waist.

"You're right. We look a thousand times sexier," Zuko mused, laughing at his chattering boyfriend. "Either way, that's what you get when you push me into a fountain in the middle of winter."

Taki sighed, stepping clumsily out of water while offering a hand to Zuko so that he could do the same. "It's nearly midday. You wanna go out to eat?" He laughed at the face his boyfriend gave him, before waving a lazy hand in the air. "Joking, joking! I'll fix us something, but I can't promise that it'll be good."

Zuko gave him a warm kiss against his freezing cheek. "Your abilities surpass my own, so I can't exactly judge." He pulled the soaking young man forward with a laugh, flashing him a witty smile. Within minutes they reached Taki's apartment, after discreetly trying to avoid the landlady, seeing as how the young man had forgotten to pay the previous month's rent.

"Maybe she won't notice," Taki whispered, unlocking his front door with a groan. "I usually pay on time. I just... ran a bit short."

"About how short might that be?" Zuko asked hesitantly, stripping off his drenched outer coat. Normally he wouldn't ask such a question, but he thought perhaps he could give Taki a hand...

The teenager winced, slipping into the kitchen. "About twenty in gold out of thirty." He sighed, rummaging about his cabinets for a pot in which he could boil water. Zuko flinched, thumbing the seam of his tunic nervously. He knew that the amount even exceeded Taki's weekly salary, and felt a certain amount of guilt pulsing deep in his stomach. Perhaps it was due to his boyfriend's incessant spoiling of him that he had managed to overdraw the month's budget. The last thing he wanted was for his lover to end up on the streets.

"But don't worry!" Taki assured him, examining his uneasy expression from afar. "I can get it straightened out." He set the water to a boil and disappeared into his bedroom, calling out, "I'll lend you my clothes until yours dry. Just gimme a second to change!" Zuko sighed, scratching the back of his neck apprehensively. It was certainly humbling to have a peasant for a boyfriend, an unthinkable prospect amongst nobility. If only he could...

Hatching a rather impulsive plan, Zuko crept to the front door and opened it silently, slipping onto the iron stairway as quietly as possible. He counted out thirty pieces of gold from his bag as he went, praying that this would work. The teen darted down the stairwell down to the ground floor where the landlady, whom Taki had nervously pointed out, was watering her variety of floral beds. Zuko approached her cautiously, seeing no harm in her peaceful yet slightly wrinkled expression and wise gray hair. He cleared his throat politely, earning her attention immediately. "Well, what can I do for you young man?" she asked with a smile, bowing slightly despite her old, crackling spine.

Zuko bowed respectfully, producing the pouch of money from behind his back. "This is from the young man Takumi on the third floor. He would have liked to get it to you sooner, but it slipped his mind."

The woman accepted the bag with a gracious smile, eying him up and down. "Ah, he's such a sweet boy, that Takumi. I never have to remind the boy to pay his rent. And to think, he lives all by himself up there." Zuko listened politely to the landlady's rambling, delighted to see that other people knew just how wonderful his boyfriend really was. "-except when he brings that lover of his over."

The words stuck to the teen's brain like jelly on bread. "Pa-pardon?" he asked with a choked voice, trying not to blush heavily.

The woman clucked her lips as she stated, "Ah, yes! It's only happened once before, but when it did, they woke the entire complex up! I couldn't reprimand the boy too harshly, seeing as how he's always looking so lonely. But they were simply so loud! Either way, I think that boyfriend of his has really changed some things for Takumi. He's so much better-off nowadays, don't you agree? Sure he used to smile all of the time, but now you can see a brilliant sparkle in his eyes. Certainly it's unconventional, but I admire hi-... Are you alright, darling? You look a bit feverish."

Zuko could hardly stand up straight, let alone reply. He put a faint hand to his cheek, feeling the sweltering heat that lingered their. This woman knew that Taki had a lover, more or less a _boy_friend? _This is the woman who came to the door the morning after we... Oh, Agni! Okay. Calm down. She doesn't recognize me._ Embarrassment flooded his gut as he waved politely at her. "Th-Thank you!" _She lives two stories down and she heard us? The whole damn place must have heard us! I've ruined my boyfriend's innocent name! RUINED IT! _He dashed up the stairs, flinging the door open and bolting into the room, running straight into Taki's waiting arms.

"Where have you been?" he asked, worry flooding his eyes. "You're flushed," he whispered, putting a gentle hand to Zuko's face. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Zuko squealed, avoiding the other's eyes. "Just fine! I went out for some fresh air, that's all." Although a rather unconvincing argument considering he was currently gasping for breath, Taki simply shrugged and handed him the spare robe that Zuko seemed to adore wearing.

"Thanks love," he murmured, undressing in the hallway as to not drip water all over Taki's house. Although it was incredibly tempting to continue watching the other, the older teen went back to his boiling water and grudgingly poured rice into it.

"I meant to ask you earlier," Taki called from the kitchen as Zuko finished dressing. "I was wondering if you would maybe, possibly, have the time to accompany me to the festival at the end of the week?" His voice ended with a shy squeak.

"Winter Solstice," Zuko whispered to himself, surprised by how time had already flown by. In three weeks he would be expected to wed his fiancé and take on a higher responsibility in his government. He sighed, thinking back to a time when he would have been inspired to take on such challenges. That which once filled him with enthusiasm and confidence, now only filled him with dread. "I'd love to!" he called out cheerfully, trying to ignore the squirming sensation in his stomach. A thought occurred to him faster than a frying pan to the head, and seemed to hurt even worse than such. Not that Zuko had ever been hit in the head with a frying pan, but he imagined that it felt how he did at that moment. "...But I have to take care of my uncle. He's very ill and my, erm, sister won't be there to tend to him."

"Oh! I'm sorry. How is your uncle doing?" Taki tried to cover up his disappointment with concern, but the outcome was a failed attempt. Zuko could easily identify the sting in his boyfriend's voice. He would have adored going with Taki to the festival, but he had easily forgotten that he had promised to take Mai.

"His condition has been worsening, but I hope to see him improve in a few days," Zuko lied, tapping his fingers against his thigh nervously. Taki noticed this habit, but chose to respect his counterpart's privacy on the matter.

"Well, it's not a delicacy, but it's food," he proclaimed emerging from the kitchen with two bowls of stir-fry over rice.

"Smells good," Zuko sighed, accepting his bowl with a heavy heart. "Thanks, love." Taki merely winked, sliding onto the couch with a relaxed hum. His boyfriend followed his example immediately, snuggling flush against the other. They ate in silence for a while, each dwelling in his own thoughts.

"Say," Taki murmured, setting aside his bowl for a moment. "How old are you?" His eyes were full of inquisition.

"Fifteen soon enough. Why?" Zuko asked suspiciously, mouth curved into a slight smile.

"Huh. That's what I thought. Suddenly I feel a bit old," he stated, shrugging a bit. "I'm already seventeen. I almost feel like a pervert."

"Don't be silly!" The younger teen rolled his eyes, crawling into Taki's lap clumsily. "Seventeen? We're a little more than two years apart!" He loved these fluff-filled moments with his boyfriend, when troubles could be washed away to the authority of casual conversation and sweet kisses.

"Yes, but it's just the age that we're at I suppose. I don't know, it just seems odd. I guess young people are pressured to court, even wed as soon as they can. I know that there are couples who marry even twenty years apart, but... how few of them married for love?" Taki's voice softened, his eyes averting Zuko's carefully. For some reason, the younger teen's heart leapt when his lover even said the word 'marry'.

A question dared to linger on the tip of his tongue, begging to be asked. "Takumi... Would you ever consider marrying me?" Zuko asked in a small voice, his heart pounding blood through his veins like a wildfire.

Takumi's eyes lit up almost immediately. "Of course! A year or two down the road, mind you. But I heard there are areas in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se that legally wed people like us." He wrapped steady arms around Zuko, nuzzling his head into the younger's chest.

"You're kidding!" Zuko exclaimed, running soft kisses down his boyfriend's neck. "With a certificate and everything?"

"The whole jazz," he laughed, excitement sparkling in his eyes. He relinquished dominance to his persistent lover who was already loosening his shirt. "We could sneak our way in and register as Earth Kingdom citizens, if the Fire Nation hasn't taken over by then. We'd fill out a few forms, buy some rings, make-out a little, and be back before sundown to celebrate our honeymoon."

"Ember Island would be nice," Zuko murmured, blushing as Taki stared him down intently. "We'd have to scrape enough money up to buy a house though. I want to adopt some kids."

"Kids?" Taki paled significantly. "How many?"

"Two girls and a boy," Zuko teased, relishing his boyfriend's terror. "If I can't provide you with any, we can at least raise others that have no place to go." He fully removed Taki's shirt, caressing the lean muscles quivering beneath his skin.

"I'd be a terrible parent," Taki admitted, groaning under the ministrations. "I don't know how to raise kids." His fingers trailed slowly to his lover's shirt sash.

"Well lucky for you, I happen to be very good with children." He stuck his tongue out, as his own shirt fell from his shoulders.

"Perhaps a few years down the road, I'll consider it," Taki murmured, rewarded with a backside ground into his lap, making him moan with delight.

"That's all I'd ever ask," Zuko whispered, offering his boyfriend a deep kiss. Planning for an ideal lifestyle was nice and all, but it pained the young man's heart considerably... Planning for a life he desired, but could never receive. An existence that not only he was denied, but his lover was denied as well.

Lu Ten sighed, scribbling words steadily on his parchment. It seemed that no matter how many notes he took, how many observations he made, or how many battle strategies he concocted, it made little difference to his conscience, which was currently informing him that he had no place in the army. "I can't believe this," he whispered to himself, leaning back in his chair. He was cramped in one of the smallest office tents he could imagine, merely working for the sake of shutting the general up. Scrolls upon scrolls were strewn within the blood-red tent, which he examined by candlelight as he waited jadedly for sunrise to taint the horizon.

Within a few minutes, the general would be calling upon him to group together his subdivision and commence with the first phase of the strategy. There were forty divisions assigned to the battlefield, although there was said to be a "special operations" division joining them within a matter of weeks. Lu Ten himself lead the majority of the thirty-ninth sector, which consisted of (naturally) the troops assigned to lead the head-on attack on the outermost wall of Ba Sing Se.

The eighteen-year-old sighed, and began to strap on his armor. He certainly didn't feel like a hero, after all the trouble it had taken to get where he was. _It'll change on the battlefield_, he assured himself. _You'll weave into the flow of things. _But his self-conducted words were of no use when the battle call echoed through the plains like a death sentence. Taking a deep breath, he emerged from his tent holding his head high as the commanders around him began to shout orders at their divisions, using ridiculously complex code words conjured up overnight. He was almost surprised to find that his entire division was already lined up and waiting for his orders.

Lu Ten sighed, determined to keep things simple. "Men, initiation of phase one has begun. Target resides less than a mile uphill. Do not take action until you receive the order and standby for modifications to the plan. That is all." Deafening assurance was heard throughout the division, as the soldiers drew back a few steps. The young man stepped aside, fingering the scroll tucked in his belt. "Damn, almost forgot." Looking around for a moment, he smiled for the first time in a while. "Lieutenant Jee?!" he called out towards his left, motioning for the senior officer to come his way.

The soldier smiled, greeting Lu Ten with a friendly salute. "Good morning, Prince Lu Ten! Or is it 'Commander Lu Ten?'"

"'Lord of All Excellence and Brilliance' will do just fine," he joked, slapping the man on the shoulder. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but can you get this to General Shiro? I'd do it myself, but I'm not allowed to leave my troops alone. Apparently I have to treat them like two-year-olds in order to gain any progress with them."

"Of course sir," Jee said, nodding his head politely. "I'm stuck here all day anyway, so I might as well do something productive."

"Aw, you won't be joining us out on the combat zone? _Lucky bastard_," he whispered under his breath, but Jee took careful notice of it.

"Me? Out there? You're kidding!" the man exclaimed, laughing. "All I've ever wanted to do is serve on the sea. But do I get my wish? No! I'm stuck doing errands for all of my higher-ups!"

"Well, in that case..." Lu Ten slid a hand to his own throat and removed the pendant hanging from his neck. On the black twine rested a gleaming violet jewel, perhaps two inches long and one-half inch wide as well as thick. A quad cut sharpened the gem into a rectangular fashion, transparent against the sun's frail light. "I need you to hold onto this for a while."

"Sir?" Jee inquired with wide eyes, accepting the pendant with a steady hand.

"That's real alexandrite," the teenager stated proudly, as his friend admired it carefully. "Found it on the banks of the Kamal River. I had it molded and I've kept it close ever since. It reminds me of my mother in a way. Her eyes used to be that same strange shade." His voice ended in a whisper as he tried to block the painful memories threatening his mind.

"Lu Ten-"

"I want you to take it. Just in case I don't-... I lose it. It's Prince Zuko's coming of age present and I want to give it to him when I get back." Lu Ten inhaled painfully, suddenly getting a desire to embrace his friend. He suppressed the urge for the sake of their reputations, but couldn't show enough appreciation when Jee put a hand on his forearm.

"Of course, sir," Jee murmured, nodding slightly. He pocketed the stone with care, smiling at the gloomy young man. "I'll see you in a while then, Commander."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." He shot the man a rare smile, before turning back to his division with the voice of authority he had acquired. "Men, stations!" The eighteen year old stretched his sore back, feeling a bit healthier in the heart. Silence spurred over the men as they progressed from their base camp to the rocky mountain, where the wall of Ba Sing Se was waiting for them. At least ten minutes passed until the city came into view. Lu Ten took in a shaky breath, eying the magnificent wall in awe. He was supposed to lead an entire division in to break through _that_? A loud eruption came from the distance, bringing him to his senses. Glancing upward, he was shocked to see the gleam of a crimson flare staining the air with smoke, no less than fifty yards away.

"Commander Lu Ten?" one young soldier inquired in a panic, watching the indication dissipate into the air.

"That's the warning signal," Lu Ten whispered, his heart pounding painfully fast. He turned back to his troops hastily. "Retreat! Waste no time and don't stop at base camp! Head all the way back to rendezvous and take the safest route!" The men followed his orders with no hesitation as he glanced back from where the signal had come from. _The scouts._

Five of the Fire Nation soldiers stood, practically unarmed against perhaps twenty of the Earth Kingdom officers surrounding them from all sides, and no doubt there were more of them. "They knew we were coming," he growled, eying _his_ soldiers under the pressures of abandonment. "Brigadier General Isamu was supposed to be here!" He snatched a smoke bomb from his belt and sprinted towards his meager forces, barely able to shield themselves from the boulders being flung at them. He knew that his actions were impulsive and he knew they were reckless, but he felt, that for a single moment, he belonged out on the battlefield. Grasping his duel swords tightly with his free hand, he dashed into the center of the riot with only a single thought drifting through his head. _I never did say goodbye to Zuko, did I? _

"Zuko? Zuko, aren't you ready yet?!"

"Hmmm? Oh, coming! Coming." The young man slipped out of his bedroom, stifling the yawn that threatened to pass through his lips. In the hallway stood two impatient-looking girls, and one seemingly bored girl.

"Honestly Zuko, you're worse than a girl when it comes to getting ready," Azula remarked with a smirk, tapping her sharpened nails on her waist.

Zuko glared as Ty Lee giggled, straightening out the hem of her pale cherry robes. "Come on, guys! We have to get going before the festival starts without us."

Zuko sighed in agreement, brushing a hand through his hair and neatly tying it up. Mai blushed as he held out his arm for her with a gentleman's smile. Azula and Ty Lee walked ahead of them and chatted away, while Zuko and Mai kept to their own conversation.

"It's almost unbelievable isn't it? We're going to marry in exactly three weeks from tomorrow!" Mai exclaimed, her eyes glimmering with anticipation.

"Unbelievable," Zuko consented, eyes focused intensely on the ground. "Does it worry you? Because if it does, I can approach my father and request an extension. Perhaps a few weeks? A year or four?"

"Oh you needn't worry about me, your Highness," she assured him as they stepped out into the streets. "I am simply thrilled by the honor."

Zuko smiled, although he was sure his eyebrow twitched in an unconvincing manner. He began nervously glancing around, as though he was being spied on by a group of invisible and highly skilled ninja. The bustle of the crowds had just started up in the streets, stands opening to reveal delicacy foods, challenging games, and cheap trinkets. The winter solstice was not quite as celebrated as the summer solstice, as there were no fireworks in sight. In Zuko's eyes, this made it a rather pointless event. It saddened him slightly that he couldn't have accompanied his boyfriend to the event, but sacrifices must have been made in order to eliminate suspicion.

"Zuko? Win me a stuffed panda bear, would you?" Ty Lee's glistening brown eyes alongside her sickeningly cuddly voice forced Zuko to succumb to the girl's wishes. She dragged him to the nearest game booth and he successfully tossed the ball carelessly into the empty milk jugs, knocking them all down in a single hit. Ty Lee offered him a swift kiss on the cheek, making Zuko blush, Mai glare, and Azula snicker behind her hand.

When the young man could hardly stand being towed around the entire street side, he pulled his fiancé aside and whispered, "Come on, let's ditch these deadbeats. I'm running out of money to spend on them."

Mai giggled as he led her into a far less crowded courtyard, where a few pairs of lovers wandered, roaming aimlessly amongst the blossoming passiflora vines. Zuko withheld a sigh and noticed Mai's uneven stride, no doubt due to those wretched lacy shoes she was wearing. "Would you like to sit down, my lady?" he asked formally, accompanying it with a joking wink.

"Thanks," she remarked shyly, as he motioned to a dark drown bench a mere five feet away. She sat down delicately, folding her hands in her lap like a properly brought up young woman might. Zuko ambled over next to her, seating himself with a click of his tongue.

"The Fire Nation celebrates far too many events. It gets a bit troublesome after a while." As he spoke, Zuko ran a bored hand up to Mai's raven hair and began fingering the rose red ribbons tying it up.

She tilted her head in a faulty attempt to hide her blush. "Erm... Yes, rather troublesome indeed. Prince Zuko?"

Zuko frowned at the knotted ribbons, lifting his other hand up to help untie them swiftly. Mai inhaled sharply as her hair fell, framing her face nicely. "There we go," he murmured with an approving nod. "Much better."

"It took my mother an hour to do my hair," Mai remarked with a sullen tone, brushing a hand through the freed locks.

"And it took me two seconds to fix it," Zuko teased, caressing her face with one hand. "You look far prettier now, I promise."

"You really think so?" she whispered, suddenly aware of how close they were. Her hand traveled up to allow his own hair to flow free, noting that the innocent gleam in his eyes seemed far more seductive in her own mind.

"Yes," Zuko responded with a sincere smile, shifting back slightly. Within moments, he was shocked to find that Mai's arms had encompassed his shoulders and prodded him forward into a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I don't know where Boss got this crazy idea for a booth at the festival," Taki muttered, slouching against the stand with a yawn. Certainly they had plenty of business, but it was so tedious to feed the steam pad with coal to keep the fire going. Not to mention running back to the restaurant every time they ran out of-

"Noodles!" A gruff voice called to the three teenagers through the sweat-provoking steam.

"Yes sir," Akiko called back, chuckling to herself. How predictable life had become. "I'm gonna run down to Asahi," she informed her sweaty comrades, tossing her apron aside. "Think you can hold up the fort here?"

"Only if you buy more shrimp!" Hoshi called, wiping the perspiration from his brow. "There's no more back at the restaurant."

Akiko nodded, accepting the coins thrust into her hands. "I'll take care of it." She gave the teen as friendly a smile as she could muster, before sliding out from behind the booth with a sigh of relief. She walked with extreme ease, taking the extended route to the open market to avoid too much traffic. The young woman felt a slight pang in her heart as she looked upon the multiple families spending time together, a leisure she had been deprived of early on in her life.

Stuffing her hands sullenly in her pockets, Akiko crossed the final courtyard that led to the marketplace, the coins jingling dully in her hand. She admired the couples lounging about the festivities, no doubt having a far more fun time than she was. She was about to turn the corner when a certain individual caught her eye. A young teenage male with his hair let loose, dressed in finery and seated closely to a blushing girl, no doubt of noble blood.

_Kazuki?_ Akiko could hardly recognize the man dressed as he was, speaking softly to the teenager beside him. They were awfully close to one another... Perhaps that was Kazuki's younger sister! There didn't seem to be a significant resemblance, seeing as how the girl had an unattractively narrow face and oddly shaped nose, but genetics work in strange ways after all. Kazuki caressed the girl's cheek tenderly, whispering what seemed to be a single word in her ear. Akiko took a step forward to greet him and demand why he wasn't with Taki, but the young woman's next move stunned her where she stood. She pulled Kazuki into a firm kiss, which he made no move to resist, and even relaxed into.

_Okay. That's probably not his sister. _The kiss lasted for a few seconds, which was more than Akiko could bear, watching Kazuki put a tender finger to her lips. She whipped around the corner and put a shaking hand to her mouth. What had Kazuki done behind Taki's back? Had it always been like this? _I was right from the beginning. The bastard's been conning us the whole damn time. He's only using Taki! _And now she was faced with one of the most difficult dilemmas she had ever encountered. What was she going to tell Takumi?

Zuko froze, wide-eyed with shock as Mai pulled him into a steady kiss. Never before had he encountered a female who had been so prone to instigation, excluding Azula. His immediate response was to push the girl away, but his mind told him that wasn't the best idea he had come up with. And so, he twitched his lips a bit to respond but refused to embrace the girl or make physical contact with her that was even slightly inappropriate. As they pulled apart, Zuko came to a conscious realization: The kiss had been utterly ineffective and meaningless. When he kissed Takumi, he would earn fluttering butterflies in his stomach and sweet adrenaline coursing through his veins as he begged for additional contact. With Mai, he was only sick to the stomach with guilt. _All of the people I've lied to... She thinks she can trust me. _

"I- I'm sor-" Her raspy voice was interrupted by Zuko's finger tracing her lips.

"You don't have to apologize," he whispered, trying to comfort the horrified girl. "I enjoyed it." Another complete and utter lie. "Do you want me to take you home?" Mai nodded, face flushing until Zuko was sure she had developed a fever. "Alright then. I'll just tell Azula you weren't feeling well." She smiled gratefully at him, before latching herself onto his waiting arm. The young man looked away with shame, avoiding the ever-so-familiar sparkle of the girl's eyes.

_It's time I tell him the truth. _


	15. Honesty's Policy

**Chapter XV**

"Akiko?" Taki's soft voice penetrated her mind like a sungi horn played by a monkey. Her head jerked up, eying her friend nervously as he stared her down with worry. "Are you okay? You seem a bit edgy."

Akiko sat in her friend's living room, sipping tea automatically every twenty seconds. Taki paced about his house, collecting stray papers and organizing them neatly into a nice stack on the coffee table, pausing every so often to address Akiko's quirky manner. The young woman sat quietly, her heart pounding like an earthquake in the wake of a hurricane. Her stomach twisted and turned into knots, as she eyed her best friend guiltily, trying to find the words that were stuffed down her throat. "Everything's fine, Takumi." _Liar, liar, liar! _her mind chanted, as it flashed memories of the previous night's scene back to her. The said raven-haired teen took a seat beside her, smiling in a way she simply couldn't bear.

"I'm glad you stopped by, anyway," Taki assured her, tucking his feet beneath his legs. "I'm surprised you woke up this early to come and see me. Usually an occasion of this kind is an emergency."

Akiko felt blood settle in her throat as she spoke her next few words. "Takumi, I stopped by so I- I have something to tell you. Something about Kazuki that you don't know." It was a typical way to bring up the subject, but Akiko couldn't think of a more subtle way to phrase it.

Taki raised a confused eyebrow, stretching his back comfortably and folding his hands behind his head. "Something? Is it something personal? Or something that could hurt him, or that's _been_ hurting him?"

"No," Akiko murmured, finally gathering the guts to look him straight in the eye. "I mean, something that could hurt _you_." _I have to be a good friend to him; I can't let him be played any longer. _

Taki's shoulders sagged suddenly and his lips parted in surprise. "I'm not sure what you mean, but it _sounds_ like it's a situation you ought to explain."

Akiko next breath staggered as she tried to blink back the salty tears burning at her eyes. "Takumi, I saw Kazuki at the festival last night."

"I don't think you could have, Akiko," Taki assured her with slight relief, smiling kindly at her. "Kazuki was tending to his sick uncle."

The way he said it, he sounded so naïve and manipulated. "Is that what he told you? No, I'm certain he was there." Her knees began to quake as she spoke. "I saw him at the festival and he was with... a friend." Akiko's voice faded unintelligibly into the air as her throat tightened up, stealing the oxygen from her lungs.

"A friend?" Taki questioned softly, bringing a gentle hand up to caress her cheek as a single tear slid down her face. "Akiko, please! Tell me what's wrong." His tone was desperate and fully of worry, as he tried not to immediately panic.

She shuddered, trying not to shake too uncontrollably. "All of this time, we...Takumi... Kazuki's been cheating on you!"

To Akiko's horror, he began to laugh softly after a few seconds of stunned silence. "What in Agni's name would make you think that?" He shook his head lightly, staring her down in what seemed to be pity.

She slapped his hand away, turning to stare at him with desperation. "You don't understand. I saw him with my own eyes! Kazuki was sucking the face off some noble girl in the flora vineyard!"

Taki withdrew his hand calmly, gazing at her with concerned eyes. "That's an awfully serious accusation, Akiko. Think about this reasonably for a moment. Why would Kazuki be so familiar with a girl, and a noble no less? He's nearly as poor as we are, in no state to be kissing one of higher blood. And from my _experiences _with him, he is definitely attracted to men." Taki smirked slightly as he spoke. "Now, why would he have any reason to be unfaithful behind my back? I'm a good boyfriend and a decent lover. Kazuki is happy with me, and I don't think he'd have it any other way." All modesty aside, Taki considered himself a rather exceptional partner, taking into account the way Kazuki would stare at him, long for him. How their hearts would beat graciously in synch when they were together. The soft whispers of gratitude when Taki stroked his hair and spoke softly to the younger man when he thought he was asleep.

Akiko groaned, putting a hand to her forehead. "Don't you see? He's been using you! The kid is a rich, self-centered brat from the palace city. Haven't you ever considered why he won't take you to meet his family?"

Taki's eyes began to narrow slightly in discontent. "His family would not approve of our relationship. They do not condone the idea of intimate males." He tilted his head, as though daring her to take her argument further.

"That's because they're of _noble blood_!" Akiko pursued, glaring him down stiffly. "That's why he's never even introduced you as a friend. He's been lying to you this entire time!"

"And what about the girl?" Taki challenged, his pulse speeding up unbearably. He couldn't stand fighting with Akiko, the girl he had known and cared about for so many years. "Why would he be playing me?"

"Because he doesn't give a damn about you!" Akiko growled. "When he's not spending time with you, he's probably hunting down other boy-toys in the neighborhood to have his way with."

"_Enough_," Taki hissed, his fists clenching at his sides. He leapt up from the couch, standing with threateningly over his friend, who returned his glare with her own vicious persistence. "You are in no position to question my lover's fidelity or his lifestyle. He's given me his word and I've never had any reason to doubt him otherwise. I don't care what you say you saw last night; I will not doubt Kazuki on your word alone."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Akiko exclaimed hotly, standing as she attempted to control her temper. Gradually, she began to forget her motive of protecting her friend, appalled by Taki's lack of trust. "Would you trust your backstabbing whore of a boyfriend over me?!"

These words seem to tear at Taki's heart, his eyes fierce with anger and hurt. "Get out," he whispered, trying to control the trembling in his voice.

Slowly, the young woman's eyes softened and her chest grew heavy at the pain written all over his expression. Akiko's words seemed to stricken her conscience, as she put a horrified hand to his mouth. "Takumi, please-"

"Leave!" he cried with frustration, taking a menacing step towards her. "Get out of my apartment!" His eyes burned with a gleam that Akiko had only seen once: When Hoshi had threatened Kazuki.

"Fine," she whispered, backing away towards the door bit by bit. "I only wanted to protect you, but I guess you're capable of doing that for yourself. I'm sorry." Tears glistened in her eyes as her friend's chillingly cold gaze followed her out of the residence.

As the door shut behind her, Taki slumped to the floor, leaning against the couch with a heavy groan. Why would Akiko even _attempt _to convince him that his honorable, caring boyfriend had been cheating on him, with a girl no less? And the nerve of her, suggesting that Kazuki didn't even care for him! Was she knowingly lying, or did she truly think she saw the boy at the festival? Taki sighed, curling his knees into his chest with misery. Work was not going to be pleasant that morning...

_At the mere age of eleven, the young orphan boy stood nervously before his 'boss', who looked upon him with eyes of pity and sympathy. He had finally deemed the obedient boy worthy of serving within the restaurant despite his frequent, unintentional clumsiness. Takumi was a quiet boy, who took orders immediately and without question. Regardless of the risk of hiring young people, he couldn't just leave him unattended to fend for himself. _

"_This is Mitsuko," he said with a slight nod, motioning to the tall woman to the left of the kitchen, waiting patiently for them. Her flowing brown hair and soft features calmed the stiff young man, as she smiled kindly at him. "She will be instructing you in kitchen duty, and eventually how to serve tables. Just follow her examples and everything will run smoothly. Understand, Takumi?" _

_The boy nodded to show he had been listening, eager not to mess up too terribly. "Come on," Mitsuko urged him, waving a slender hand towards him. "I'll introduce you to my daughter. She works in the kitchen as well." Taki took a deep breath and approached her timidly, shivering unnoticeably. _

_Mitsuko offered him a motherly smile that forced Taki to look away, painful memories lingering in the back of his mind. He felt a tender hand on his back leading him into the kitchen, where the stench of a variety of foods mixed unpleasantly in the air. He winced, staring at his feet as he was ushered to the basin of graying water in the very back of the establishment. Taki glanced up, feeling another's eyes upon him. Before him stood a young girl close to his own age, light brunette hair strung into a tight hairnet and a kind, rounded face with shimmering golden eyes that greatly resembled those of the woman who was rubbing his shoulder gently. _

"_Takumi, this is my daughter Akiko. She'll show you how we clean dishes around here. I'll be back in a while, so get acquainted you two." Takumi's nerves were elevated as he heard Mitsuko walk away, leaving him staring dumbly at the girl named 'Akiko', whose name had a funny taste in his mouth. _

"_Well! Hi there!" The young girl set down the plate she had been scrubbing and bounced down from the stool, drying her hands on a spare towel. She extended a hand out to him, which he inched slowly away from as though he thought it would bite him. "You're supposed to shake my hand," she pointed out kindly, withdrawing for his sake. She took a step towards him, but he retreated away shyly. Taki didn't have too many friends at the time; having abandoned school, Taki's only connections to his own generation were virtually nonexistent. Not to mention that he had always been rather reserved in the first place._

"_How old are you?" she asked kindly, offering him the hugest smile that she could plaster on her face. After a moment of anxious silence, he murmured something unintelligible. "Sorry? Didn't catch that." Akiko leaned in to meet his gaze, noticing the obvious fear and stress hiding behind them. It was a wonder the kid didn't burst out crying._

"_Eleven," he whispered softly, knotting his fingers together unconsciously. He glanced around nervously for a possible exit. _

"_I'm twelve," Akiko replied, allowing her smile to recede a bit. "Are you going to be working here now, Takumi?" Taki nodded quickly, feeling himself begin to shake from his very core. "Well, I guess I'll just- Takumi? Wha-What's wrong?" she asked urgently, watching tears trickle down the young boy's face.  
_

"_I-I'm sorry," he murmured, brushing away the tears with a silent gasp. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, and his teeth chattered as though he was freezing cold. _

"_Takumi, why are you here?" Akiko asked directly, eyes full of concern for the pale child before her. _

"_My mo-mother and father..." his voice trailed off into a soft sob, before he buried his head in his hands, frightened by the world of change he was faced with over the last week. The funeral had only been three days ago and already there were tax collectors at his door and adults coaxing him to get a job. It was just more than he could take. _

"_I'm so sorry," Akiko said sincerely, wrapping her arms carefully around the slender boy. Taki tensed and froze in her arms, before allowing himself to cry quietly against her soft embrace. This girl made him feel so warm inside, consoling him as though it were her very nature to do so. "I understand. My father abandoned my mom and me a while ago. I know how it feels and I promise you, everything is going to be alright."_

_Taki glanced up at the girl with hot tears blazing in his eyes. Was it true? Did this girl understand how he felt? "Th-Thank you," he hiccupped, sighing into her form lightly. _

"_Anytime, Takumi." _

_Little did young Akiko know that soon she would be the one to find comfort in her newly made friend, for her mother would soon commit an unspeakable act by taking her own life and leaving her young daughter in fate's hands. _

Lieutenant Jee leaned on the railing of the boat silently, watching the waves lap against the onyx hull of the ship with a rhythmic _slush _that nearly lulled him to sleep. His heart ached with every passing moment at sea, as the ship made sail for the Fire Nation only a few days after it had arrived. His hand clutched the amethyst stone within his pocket gently, each passing moment reminding him of his dear friend that was now lost to him. _It isn't fair, _he decided with sadness drenched in his eyes. _It's not fair to him. He was so young and full of potential. And it certainly isn't fair to Prince Zuko. _Jee had seen the two cousins together multiple times. Although he had never spoken to the younger of the two formally, he knew him as a quiet, reserved boy who aspired only to be like his cousin. He distinctly remembered that they had the same exact smile, which stood out among their other similar features.

Jee lifted the pendant from his pocket and stared at it for the hundredth time that morning. He knew what he ought to do, but he worried whether or not he had the courage to do it. By the time they got back, the entire Nation would be abuzz with the news. He knew that his friend wouldn't have wanted Prince Zuko to find out that way. Jee paced down the stairs of the ship's deck nervously, his hands shaking with every step. When he reached his damp quarters, he pulled out a fresh piece of parchment from his desk drawer and found a decent jar of ink to work with. He addressed the seal and began to scribble the letter as elegantly as he could, despite his shaky hands.

_Your Highness, Prince Zuko:_

_It is with great sorrow that I must inform you..._

"Have a wonderful day, my lady," Zuko whispered, kissing the hand of his affianced lightly. "I pray we meet again soon." His attractive appearance and dazzling words made the young maiden of the Fire Nation swoon, gasp, and practically faint with bliss. The sparkling sunrise was certainly an added effect that was absolutely breathtaking for the young woman. He left Mai at her doorstep after bowing respectfully to her charmed mother and firmly shaking hands with her pleased father. With a final smile and wave, he turned and began to walk away from their manor, his smile slowly faltering with every step. His shoulders slumped when he was out of sight, a deep sigh escaping from his lips. Zuko had spent the entire morning with his fiancé and a ceremony planner, finalizing the procedure for the wedding ritual over breakfast. Having been forcibly made to eat as not to appear rude, the young teen felt as though he was going to heave his food all over the ground. With only three weeks as a barrier between then and the wedding, Zuko was a nervous wreck. The meeting with that service planner had forced him to come to terms with how much time he truly had left until he was married off.

_What can I do? _Hopelessness drenched him from flesh to bone as he made way to visit his boyfriend. If he didn't act fast, he was going to be forced to marry and bed with a young woman, neither of them even of marrying age! Zuko was willing to admit that he wasn't ready to get married, have children, and follow the responsibilities that are incorporated with such. However, he doubted largely that his father honestly cared.

_This can't go on. _Glancing up, he was relieved to find himself at the doorstep of the restaurant that he had come to know so well. "This is it," he whispered, glaring determinedly into the establishment, raising a hand to let his hair flow free. "I'm going to tell him the truth." His lover deserved to know everything, and he had no right to hide it from him. For some reason, the only circumstances that seemed reasonable in his head, were the ones under which they would be forced to break up. _I'm so sorry, Takumi. _Prepared for once in his life to receive the consequences for his actions, Zuko opened the door and slipped inside of the nearly vacant restaurant, for midday was at least two hours away. Only an elderly couple sat in a window booth, and a trio of soldiers having a quick beer in the back of the room. Zuko hardly gave them a second glance, for not once had he been recognized yet. He was beginning to wonder whether he truly looked much different with his hair down, or if the guard of the Nation was truly unobservant and dense. Though he suddenly wished he had taken the time to change his clothes. His outfit was simple, yet nevertheless handcrafted silk. _Stupid, itchy silk._

The young teen slipped to the back hallway where he found his lover nervously leaning against the wall, face pallid. When Taki caught sight of him, he seemed relieved, pulling the younger into a tight hug. "I missed you." The embrace was desperate and loving, causing Zuko to look away anxiously.

"What are you doing hiding back here?" he asked softly, placing his hands on the man's hips.

"Soldiers," he murmured anxiously, peering around the corner. "Out of the three of us, I'm the youngest looking one. I might be able to pass for over eighteen, but I'm not willing to chance it. Boss wants me to hide until they leave, while Hoshi and Akiko serve the customers. So far, they've been here for an hour."

"Maybe we should leave," Zuko murmured, glancing back at the seemingly laidback soldiers. Talking in a private household seemed a lot more appealing than having a prospective breakup conversation in public. "I'd hate to see you go to jail. Or worse, they could send you off to war. Enough people I care about have been sent off to fight the silly war."

"Maybe," Taki repeated nervously, as Hoshi rounded the corner. He caught sight of Zuko and nodded politely, his eyes trained on Taki's expression.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, his normally determined eyes hesitant and anxious. Hoshi understood to a certain extent that his young coworker's fear of the government's pawns was traced back to the very day he learned of his parents' deaths. This sparked a certain protective temperament in Hoshi, having caused such ill harm to Taki and his boyfriend.

"Yeah," he responded, casting frequent looks at the three soldiers. He shot Hoshi an _extremely _rare smile, grateful for the man's concern regardless of whether or not it was provoked by guilt. Zuko smiled, relieved to find that the two were getting along. He put a comforting arm around his lover's waist, resting his head on the other's shoulder gently.

_At fourteen years old, Takumi was finally old enough to begin waiting on tables. After having served five tables and keeping all of the orders accurate down to the very last beverage he was feeling rather pleased within himself, his smiles enough to brighten the entire restaurant. The only thing that kept him wary would be his encounters with Hoshi, who served tables alongside him. Akiko had warned him recurrently about Hoshi's habits of teasing and mocking. It was true, Taki had only met up with Hoshi a few times while he was on kitchen duty, and it seemed the older boy always had something smug to say about his small height or his lack of upper body strength. However, young Taki had quite the growth spurt, reaching close to five and a half feet with visible muscular strength along his arms and chest. No, he wasn't scared of Hoshi... He'd show him who ought to be scared._

"_Pick up the pace, twerp," a voice hissed behind him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin. He flipped himself around, raising his eyes to meet those of Hoshi, whose height surpassed his by at least a half foot, eyes narrowed and cold. Taki shirked under his coworker's insufferable gaze, nodding viciously to please the man. "Ye-Yes sir!" Hoshi nodded before brushing the kid aside, who breathed a slight sigh of relief. Hoshi seemed a bit taller AND more condescending up close. _

_Taki worked through the day following Hoshi's example, although with a bit more of an upbeat attitude. The older teenager's eyes would often glare upon him, making him a bit anxious. Had he done something to offend the other boy? Was he simply downright annoying? _

_Hoshi snarled, wiping crumbs from the sticky tables. How the hell could that kid be so happy? How could he look other people in the eye and sincerely smile at them, despite what had happened to him? Couldn't he remember the reason he had a job at such a rotten, young age? Hoshi clenched his fists, feeling a strange feeling sink into his chest, one that he couldn't identify easily. Could it be... envy? _

_He heard a bone-chilling smash from the kitchen, causing him to go practically sprinting into the room to avoid any encounters with the manager. He winced upon the sight that met his eyes, making him grasp his forehead in irritation. Takumi flinched as he kneeled next to the shattered ceramic plates, food splattered recklessly on the floor. "I'm so sorry," the teen whispered, starting to pick up the broken pieces with his own hands. "I'm sorry; I'll clean it up right away." _

"_No," Hoshi muttered, dropping to the floor and automatically grabbed his wrist. "You'll cut yourself, you klutz. I'll do it." There didn't seem to be anyone around, so if he picked up the mess quickly, it would be as though it never happened. Taki obeyed him, watching nervously as the older teen picked up the mess, muttering cusswords under his breath. The younger teen bit his lip, wondering if he had already made an enemy with this boy. He managed to apologize at least every thirty seconds, weighing heavily on Hoshi's nerves._

"_Would you just shut up already?" the teenager finally snapped, slamming the broken plates into the trash bin. He cringed when he saw the absolute hurt on the younger boy's face, reminding him that he was still young, young enough to make mistakes. _

"_It... It's just a broken plate," Hoshi said softly, kneeling down to meet the boy's eyelevel. He put a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "Don't let it haunt you too badly, alright punk? I've done it a million times. Hell, I'm the reason they invented plastic." He was relieved to hear a soft laugh come from the distraught boy, before picking himself up and handing the teen a rounded platter. "Now deliver this to table six. And this time, make sure the food at least gets to the customer before you drop it." _

"Just stay out of sight, alright?" Hoshi hissed, glaring daggers at the officials. "I don't even know what _their kind _is doing here." Taki nodded in agreement, seething subtly beneath his calm form. Zuko bit his lip apprehensively, noting that political stereotypes stretched even farther than he had thought. This was going to be a difficult day to explain his status for sure.

Hoshi left the two to their own company, allowing Zuko the time he needed to be alone with his boyfriend. "Let's go home," the younger urged him, nuzzling his arm. "I want to talk to you about something." Taki seemed rather intrigued by the idea, and was about to respond when a voice cut him off.

"Taki?" Akiko passed into the hallway, stopped dead in her tracks by the sight of Zuko. Her expression went from slight shock, to rage and loathing. However, she continued to speak as though he were not there. "They look like they'll be sticking around for a while. You're best to just to leave now."

"How is it going?" Taki asked apprehensively, fiddling with his thumbs.

"They asked me how old I was," she whispered in a low voice, trying to keep both panic and anger from seeping into her voice. "But one of them only wanted to ask me out on a date."

"What did you tell them?" he asked, staring back at the guards once more.

"I told them I was too young to be going out with any of them," Akiko spoke with a shrug. "Perverts."

"I'm taking Taki home," Zuko muttered to her, trying to ignore the death glare that made his skin crawl. "They don't look like their leaving anytime soon and I don't want them to notice him." He couldn't deny that while his lover was beautiful and matured past his years, he couldn't quite pass for more than a teenager yet. _Perhaps some facial hair would help._

"And when did you start caring about Takumi?" Akiko spat, her voice venomous as she stared him down.

"Akiko," Taki growled with warning, shaking his head at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked, though his voice held no cynical or threatening tone. He was simply bewildered if not a bit hurt by the implication of the statement.

"You know what I mean," she exclaimed, ignoring Taki completely. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to!"

"Wha-What?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat. _She... She couldn't possibly know. _

"That's _enough_, Akiko," Taki hissed, treading in-between them immediately.

"Wait," Zuko whispered, stepping up to his boyfriend's side. "What's this all about?"

Akiko completely misunderstood the anxiety in his voice, causing her to practically explode with rage. "Don't you dare play dumb with me! I saw you smooching with that girl last night, Kazuki. Who was she, huh? Your girlfriend or your whore?"

"That's it!" Taki muttered, grabbing Zuko's arm a bit harshly. "Don't listen to her. We're leaving."

Zuko's breath escaped him as the young woman stared him down in a fit of wrath. _She saw... She thinks I was cheating on him? _But hadn't that been what Zuko was doing? Wasn't being affianced to another behind your boyfriend's back generally considered 'cheating'? _Now, they're fighting because of me. I've torn their friendship apart, just like I've torn Taki's reality apart by falling in love with him. _

"Akiko," Zuko whispered, trying with great difficulty to look the young woman in the eyes. He couldn't conjure up the words that he wanted so desperately to convey, while Taki tugged urgently on his arm.

Th older teenager began to worry when his boyfriend had stopped reacting to the conversation at hand. He couldn't deny that he was starting to loose his temper with the young woman, and he _needed _to leave the restaurant before he truly did something he would regret. "Come _on_," he whispered in his lover's ear, gripping his arm tightly. "Let's go." Zuko did not respond to him, as a blank look was cast over his expression as he stared directly at Akiko. Taki winced before yanking his apron from his waist and gently dragging the boy towards the door.

"So that's it?!" Akiko called fiercely after them, stepping out into the open room of the restaurant. "You're going to just brush me aside and trust _him_?!"

Her exclamations earned her the attention of the restaurant's few occupants, all who stared curiously at the fuming girl confronting a flustered teenager who thrust a younger boy behind him protectively. Refilling the drinks of the three soldiers, Hoshi halted as he glanced nervously to the commotion. _That doesn't sound good._

"And why shouldn't I trust him?!" Taki bit back, glaring holes in the girl's form. "What has Kazuki ever done to dilute my trust?" The drama was obviously unfolding, and even the elderly couple had set down their chopsticks to observe the fireworks. Hoshi put aside the pitcher immediately, striding across the room in hopes of keeping the peace.

"He betrayed you!" Akiko exhaled, putting a hand to her forehead. "You have no idea! He'll tell you himself!" She glowered at the teen staring miserably at her. "You! You don't deserve him!"

Zuko refused to respond, though he felt himself gag at these words. _She's right. I don't deserve Takumi. _Akiko side-stepped the older teen, pushing him aside forcefully.

Hoshi stepped up, putting a hand on Taki's shoulder and whispering urgently in his ear, "She's making a scene and she's putting you in danger! Leave before she blows her top. I'll try and calm her down and you three can talk about whatever this is later." He jerked his head to the soldiers and Taki swallowed nervously, though all anxiety dissipated into fury when he saw Akiko grab Zuko by the collar and wrench him forward.

"You," Akiko growled, meeting the dull eyes of the younger teen compellingly. "How dare you, you slut!" She slapped the teen across the face, causing a stinging pain to course through his entire skull and linger unfavorably. Zuko stumbled backward as she released him, suddenly regretting the slap he had given his boyfriend earlier that week. He put a tender hand to his cheek, wincing as his heart seemed to collapse beneath the weight of the pressure. Tears flooded his eyes, while Takumi had to be held back by Hoshi to keep from attacking Akiko.

"Stop it!" Hoshi begged in Taki's ear, wrestling with him from behind desperately. "Peace keeper, remember? You can't hit a girl!" He said everything in his power to calm his coworker's rage, while Akiko struggled for air as she fumed at Zuko, who was feeling too pathetic to defend himself.

_What have I done?_ "Stop it!" Zuko screamed, clutching his head desperately. "Just stop..." _No matter how much I love him, it'll never be enough to heal the damage I've caused. _"Takumi, she isn't lying to you! I- Just stop!" He glimpsed at his lover through his tears, watching the man's struggle come to its end, looking shocked and nearly disbelieving at his counterpart.

"You don't know what you're saying," Taki whispered after a pause, more to assure himself than Kazuki. "You haven't done anything wrong." Hoshi released the man gently, before pulling Akiko to the side and reprimanding her in cruel whispers. Zuko simply brushed away his tears, words completely lost in his throat. Taki stepped forward and tenderly pulled the shaking teen into his arms, feeling his damp tears run down his forearms as his boyfriend nestled his head into his shoulder. It was a painful reminder to Taki that no matter how mature and structured his lover was, his 'Kazuki' was still so incredibly young.

Hoshi kept the frustrated Akiko occupied while Taki urged the teenager in his arms out of the diner and towards his apartment as quickly as he could. He couldn't help but spare a last glance at the officers in the back of the room, who seemed to be talking quietly amongst themselves while eying the remaining adolescents suspiciously. Hoshi was trying to keep a cool demeanor, but suffered greatly under the watchful eyes of the soldiers. He glanced meaningfully at Takumi, thankful his younger coworker had discarded his uniform before coming into view of the wary men.

Taki flinched, feeling as though he was deserting his comrades in a dangerous time (excluding Akiko... He was definitely still mad at her). Still, his boyfriend's words made his heart ache with worry and guilt. He glanced at the younger teen, who was staring deliberately at the ground, tears sliding silently down his cheeks, accompanied by a soft sob every now and then. Taki kept a firm arm wrapped around his lover's waist as he led him up the iron stairs and unlocked the door to his apartment. Pressing Zuko into the room, he closed the door with a quiet sigh and tried his best to keep a stable mind, considering it was quite obvious that his boyfriend was losing his.

Zuko was having an incredibly difficult time walking, for his legs were numb and couldn't seem to support his weight. Taki noticed this without delay, picking the boy up bridal style and carrying him into the bedroom as gently as he could. Laying the shivering teenager down on the bed, Taki crawled next to him and wrapped a comforting arm around Zuko, giving him a soft kiss on the lips. The younger shuddered away from his touch, but Taki persistently pulled him back, rolling onto his side so that his lover could curl up against him.

Zuko allowed silent sobs to course through his body as he buried himself into the other, praying desperately that Agni would allow him to disappear into oblivion. When he closed his eyes for a full minute and opened them again, his fit of silent hysteria had passed and only the serene glimmer in Taki's eyes was able to keep him sane. However, he had a feeling he had only reached the eye of the storm.

His lover slithered on top of his figure, pressing warm kisses against his neck. Zuko sighed deeply, lolling his head lazily to the side as Taki whispered in his ear, "Please, tell me you're mine. Tell me you belong to me and nobody else, that I'm your only one. Tell me, just like you always do." Taki needed to hear it more than anything else in the entire world at that very moment.

Zuko felt his chest constrict as he bit his lip and shook his head lightly. He murmured softly, "I can't. I just can't."

Taki wrapped a firm arm around his lover, staring him determinedly in the eyes. He was certain it was more than Akiko's comments that were making him act this way, and he was about to get down to the bottom of everything. "Kazuki, you don't have to tell me the whole truth, but _please _don't be dishonest with me."

"No," Zuko murmured, his eyes fluttering shut. "You deserve to know." He had no idea why Taki enjoyed having all of their 'serious talks' in this position. Perhaps because it was so comfortable, he felt as though he could admit to anything and not be punished for it. And now, he was about to confess the ultimate crime: Deceit, lies, and even... infidelity? Could he even call it that? Regardless, Zuko gathered up the meager remainder of his courage and tried to prepare for the worst.

He forced himself to meet Taki's gaze; that affectionate, trusting gaze. "I have something t-to tell you." _Decent start. _The older teen smiled, caressing his face lovingly. It made Zuko's heart constrict to see his boyfriend... _love _him. Would Taki still be able to love him after what he had to say? "I'm... I'm not..." The words spilt from his lips like a blood rushing from a wound. "I'm not who you think I am!" A brief silence followed, accompanied with an inquisitive glance. Taki would not interrupt him for the sake of asking silly questions he knew were about to be answered. "When we first met, I lied to you about my name," Zuko started off slowly, voice quivering. "I didn't want the people around me to know who I was. I just wanted to spend a night or two in the real world. I never expected to meet you. I never expected to fall in love." The younger teen breathed in his lover's scent for perhaps the last time, as Taki's lips parted in a questioning manner.

"As time went on, I meant to tell you, I really did!" Zuko cried, sincerity seeping into his voice. "But things happened, situations changed and I-I couldn't. So, I avoided telling you about myself, about my family. I didn't want you to look at me differently. But I can't lie to you forever. Agni, I'm so sorry... I love you so much." Taki interrupted him with a gentle kiss on the lips, his heart thumping in his chest erratically. No matter what his boyfriend said, it wouldn't be enough to change his view of him, right?

Zuko smiled softly, trying to calm his breathing as the climax of his speech edged forward. "My name isn't Kazuki." He shuddered. _No turning back now._ "It's Zuko. _Prince _Zuko. I am the son of Firelord Ozai and heir to the throne of the Fire Nation." He froze, a scene flashing into his mind in which Takumi would laugh uncontrollably at him and throw him into an insane asylum, which was probably where he belonged anyway.

However, Taki only stared at him for a very long time in an attempt to process the words he had been dealt. Zuko waited desperately for him to speak, but it seemed that the older teen had no desire to break the silence. Eyes scanned over his expression again and again, trying to read beneath the flesh and into the soul. Taki breathed deeply into Zuko's neck, closing his eyes in muddled thought.

"Please say something," Zuko begged profusely, adrenaline pounding through his veins.

Taki's eyes fluttered open as he tried to remain calm despite the fact that he was currently sharing a bed and had even lain with, the crown prince. "You say Akiko wasn't lying. Then, that girl...?" He sounded so distant, that Zuko could hardly come to terms with the fact that he had finally revealed the truth.

"She is my legal fiancé," Zuko whispered, alarmed as his boyfriend slowly withdrew his touch from him. "I do not love her, nor do I have any intention of marrying her. Everything has just passed by so quickly-"

"And your cousin?" Taki asked, sitting up against the headboard, his body gone completely rigid.

"The man you met is my true cousin, known as Prince Lu Ten, currently fighting in the war just as I told you."

"So, the 'truth' is simply a few name changes?" Taki muttered, putting a hand to his forehead. Zuko nodded fervently about to respond rather enthusiastically when his boyfriend's next words froze his blood in his veins. "And you expect that to account for what you've done?" Zuko felt his pulse beat feverishly, as Taki continued to speak, his voice growing bitter and cold.

"You've deceived me to the utmost degree. I-I don't even know how to act around you anymore," Taki whispered sadly, clutching his hair in frustration. "How could you-?"

"Just don't treat me any differently!" Zuko exclaimed, clutching his boyfriend's chilly hands in his own. "I'm no different now, am I?"

Taki glared at him, making his heart stop in mid-beat. "No different?! You... You're a prince! You have a fiancé, obligations, responsibilities, and a whole other life that has nothing to do with me! How can you call me your lover if you can't even tell me who you are?" The thoughts that were farthest from Takumi's mind were those that consisted of worry that he happened to be screaming at a member of the royal family. "How many lies have you _told _me?! How many times did I wait for you while you were kissing the hand of your _betrothed_?! How many moments did I waste _pretending_ we could have a life together?!" Taki snatched his hands away from the other and stood, pacing slowly around the room as he tried to gather his thoughts.

"Too many," Zuko whispered. "Far too many."

"Then why," Taki started with a quivering voice, "did you feel it necessary to lie to me?" He felt tears burn desperately at his eyes as reality seemed to crush him under its mighty grasp.

Zuko didn't answer for a moment, but he finally gathered the courage to say what he meant. "Because I love you. More than anything else in this world and I'd give up everything to have been born under a different household. I knew that you would hate me the moment you understood and I couldn't bear to feel that, so I-"

His words were cut off by Taki's agonizing gaze. "So you pretended to be a peasant? Simply so that you could play sick little games with me? To seduce me and then leave me with a broken heart?" Zuko shook his head frantically as he leapt to his feet.

"Aren't you listening? I love y-"

"Stop it!" Taki pleaded, slamming his fist against the wall. "Don't you dare say it!" Zuko shook his head, before grabbing the teen's neck gently to look him straight in the eye.

"I. Love. You." Zuko said clearly, kissing his counterpart lovingly between words. "Please don't forsake me, not now. Not after everything we've been through."

"I can't-" Taki whispered, tears flowing freely down his cheeks as his lover embraced him softly.

"Please," Zuko implored, cupping his face as he thumbed away the tears tenderly. "I want to fulfill my life with you. Remember that wedding we talked about? The marriage, the house, maybe even the children? I want to share that all with you." His voice grew desperate as Zuko searched his eyes for an answer. "We can run away together, I swear. We'll-"

"I can't hear this right now," Taki moaned, pushing the teen gently away from him. "Please, just go."

"Takumi-"

"You made me promise," the older teen whispered, burying his face into his hands as he sobbed uncontrollably. "You made me promise that I'd leave you if I wasn't happy. Well, guess what? I'm not happy!" Taki shook his head, inhaled deeply as his body trembled. "I can't do this. I _won't _do this."

Zuko felt his spirit break watching the other fall apart. _What have I done to him? Have I truly hurt him so badly? _

"It's over, _Zuko_," Taki breathed, his eyes dejected and full of pain. He leaned with exhaustion against his bedroom wall, trying not to collapse from the pressure that weighted down on his chest. "I don't care how much you love me. I won't stick around so you can rip out my heart again. How the hell am I supposed to love you if _I don't even know who you are_?"

Zuko felt his own heart tear into a million pieces as he watched his... _ex-_lover's bitter eyes fill with tears, staring him down cruelly. Despite how he had attempted to mentally prepare himself for this moment, nothing could have defended him from this blow. He walked numbly towards the door trying to preserve any sense of existence he had left. Glancing back over his shoulder, he whispered the three words into the air that he might never get a chance to say or hear again. _"I love you." _


	16. I Can't Leave You

**Chapter XVI**

Taki brushed his wet hair out of his eyes, frustrated by its lack of cooperation. The young man laced his boots with a sigh, as he began to smooth the wrinkles in his tunic compulsively. He had been so certain that taking a shower would make him feel better, but life was (naturally) out to prove him wrong. _I feel like crap, _he thought bluntly as he kicked his bedroom door open. The teenager trudged down the hallway, slipping through his front door. He didn't bother to lock it. Perhaps some thief could waltz in and trash his apartment just to make this day even _worse_, for morning had only just begun. Every step he took pounded in his head with a heavy _thump_ as he mindlessly pursued the route he took every day at this time.

It had been three days since he and Kazu- _Zuko _had broken up. Since then he was quiet, moody, irritable, and liable to snap at any given moment. With every step he took, it seemed as though another piece of his existence decided to shrivel away. Feeling a mounting headache begin to take its toll, he pinched the bridge of his nose with a groan. He eyed the approaching restaurant doors with distaste, suppressing another sigh. Taki rubbed the fatigue from his eyes, a result of another sleepless night.

He stepped into the empty diner, grateful that there would be no customers for at least another hour. Snagging his apron from the wall, he tied it in a stiff knot around his waist and reviewed the preparation work that needed to be completed. _Silverware... Menus... Notice board. _ Noticing a lone feminine figure eying him from across the room, he turned his attention to the wall immediately and began clearing the notice boards of any outdated advertisements or public reminders. With a quick swipe of his hand, he removed each paper from the wall whilst ignoring the footsteps coming up from behind him and a dramatic sigh that nearly rivaled his own reached his ears.

Akiko side-stepped around him and leaned clumsily against the wall beside him, determined not to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry, alright?" were her first words to him in seventy-two hours. Her manner was a bit harsh, but her tone was gentle and sincere. She began to fiddle anxiously with her raven hair as she spoke again, "Things got out of hand." Taki didn't respond, continuing to rid the board of its papers with fierce haste. She continued as though she was convinced he was somewhat listening. "I didn't mean to-... I guess I was just jealous. You forged a bond with him that even _I_ couldn't sway. Sure, I was trying to help at first, but when you didn't believe me- You used to trust me over everyone else, and my envy overtook my rationality. There could have been a number of misunderstandings about what I saw that night. I'm sorry that I hurt you, Takumi. I shouldn't have let myself get so worked up over noth-"

Taki reached for the last piece of parchment as Akiko spoke, though his hand froze at the sight of the contents of the announcement. _Prince Zuko's engagement notice. _ The first time he had seen that poster, he had- How could he have been so naïve! The answer had been right in front of him, in black and white. The teen traced the features of his former lover nostalgically, his heart suddenly beating with a feverish pulse. "You don't have to apologize," he interrupted abruptly, the pained tone of his voice enough to stop the woman in mid-sentence. "You did the right thing. I was blind to ignore you when all of the evidence pointed to a single, inevitable conclusion. But it's okay now. Things are going to go back to the way they were," he whispered determinedly, his eyes focused on the poster. "We're going to pretend that none of this ever happened, and everything will go back to normal. I can go back to my writing and forget that I ever met him."

Akiko finally turned to face him, her eyes clouded with confusion. "Takumi? What are you saying?" Fear slipped into her voice when she noticed a rare, crazed gleam flash across the man's eyes.

"You were right," he said simply, able to control the threatening quivers in his voice. "Kazuki was dishonest with me. However, we've taken our separate ways now. Nothing will distract me from my dreams any longer." His voice dropped to a deadly whisper. "I don't need another person to be complete. I never needed him before, and I sure as hell don't need him now."

"Takumi..." Akiko shook her head in wild disbelief. Was it truly over? Had Takumi and Kazuki severed their relationship in one day? Had Kazuki truly been deceiving the other from the beginning? _What's going on? _

"Thank you, Akiko," he assured her, finally glancing in her direction. The pain she expected to be present in his gaze had long since been evicted, leaving only an unnerving stillness in its wake. "I won't be misled again," he murmured to the wall, laying a gentle hand on the last announcement notice. With these words, he crumpled the paper with resolution, tossing it into the waste basket along with the rest of the forgotten papers.

"That should do it, your Highness," the revoltingly cheery tailor chirped, slinging the measuring rope around his shoulder. "Your wedding garments should be prepared just in time for the ceremony."

"Thank you," Zuko stated automatically, releasing his steady arms to his sides. The young man's eyes nearly closed from exhaustion as he spoke, regretting spending the previous night staring at the ceiling. Massaging his strained neck languidly with one hand, he forced his feet to move despite their objections to his efforts. He kept to his own side of the hallway, unintentionally ignoring the formal greetings passed his way. The teen felt a familiar ache in his chest when he realized he had no other obligations to meet for the day. He prayed to Agni that something would distract him from the terrible sting he felt in his heart.

"Prince Zuko?!" His prayers were answered in the form of his uncle's voice, calling him from down the hall. The jolly face peered out from the palace kitchen entrance, waving an inviting hand over to him. "You're just in time for lunch!"

Zuko took a deep breath and offered a pathetic smile and a wave towards the elderly man. His attempted ruse was rendered useless when he saw his uncle's face fall immediately, accompanied by a stern, concerned grimace. Wordlessly, the young prince headed for the kitchen, knowing he was going to eat lunch regardless of whether he wanted to or not. He took a seat across from his uncle at one of the side tables, trying not to allow the soul-searching man to stare directly into his eyes.

"You've been rather busy lately," Iroh remarked carefully, ensuring to keep an eye on the young man's expression as they were supplied tea by one of the waiting servants. "You seem to have quite a bit on your mind."

"Hmmm," Zuko agreed, stirring the lightly brewed tea so he wouldn't have to look down at his own reflection. He propped his head with an arm, as not to seem bored or droopy.

"Have you gotten much sleep lately?"

"Not a bit."

"Eaten anything as of three days ago?"

"Must have forgotten."

"Feeling a bit heavy hearted?"

"Extremely."

"Trying to pass your way through the day with fake smiles and sadly attempted effort?"

"That's the idea."

His uncle chuckled softly to himself, watching Zuko's disinterested 'It's-not-even-worth-lying-about-anymore' expression. "I do believe I have diagnosed the source of your troubles," Iroh exclaimed with pride, as two plates of heavily spiced, roasted turkey-duck seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Is that right?" Zuko's eyes widened with slight interest, as he poked his food grudgingly. "By all means, why don't you tell me what's wrong with me? Everyone else around here has no qualms about it."

Iroh suppressed a smile, watching the young Prince poke the turkey-duck with apathy. "I do believe you are suffering from a form of resentful lovesickness, my nephew."

Zuko's chopsticks clattered to his bowl gracelessly, his lips parted in obvious shock as he gazed into the skeptical eyes of his uncle. Slowly, misery seeped into his eyes as he whispered quietly, "Actually, it's more like I'm sick of love."

"And why is that, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked, treading on dangerous waters. He was certain he knew the source of the majority of the young man's troubles. No doubt he was having some sort of dilemma with his _secret_ boyfriend.

"It hurts a bit too much for my liking," Zuko whispered, ignoring the fact that he was leaving himself wide open for attack. If he couldn't trust his uncle, he couldn't trust anyone.

"Love does have a tendency to be painful," the elder agreed, avoiding any remarks or questions that might force Zuko into a defensive, enclosed state. "But most conflicts between lovers can be resolved with a few truthful words.

"_Most_ of them," Zuko emphasized, his plate still untouched. "But..." His eyes flickered downward in distressed consideration. "I can't exactly change who I am, can I?"

Although the words were slightly out of place, the Dragon of the West did the best job that he could trying to decipher their meaning. "Well, I doubt that one would have to change one's self in face of a quarrel. And if that is so, perhaps such a person has been associated with the wrong sort of partner." Iroh would see the heartbreak pass across the young man's face as he spoke, worry seeping into his heart. _It's worse than I thought._

"Yeah." _Of course that's the reason. Nobel's don't mingle with commoners, do they? _Zuko hadn't noticed that his arms had begun shaking as he murmured, "I guess you're right. But that doesn't make it any easier."

Iroh surveyed his nephew's expression thoroughly, struggling with the decision of whether or not to let forth the entirety of his knowledge, allowing Zuko to opening spill every aspect of his heart that he so desperately tried to contain. But it simply wasn't safe. While he stumbled with the words inside of his mind, Zuko arose silently from his chair, leaving his forgotten food lying abandoned on the table. "Forgive me, Uncle. I don't feel much like eating as of now. I'll see you in the training room this evening." Iroh felt his heart fall to his stomach, watching the young boy's eyes begin to glisten with tears as Zuko dropped his head towards the floor. The elder man let out a deep sigh, frustrated with his own inability to help his nephew with whatever his problem seemed to be. If only it weren't for his promise to Lu Ten not to tell the boy!

Zuko felt his throat constrict terribly, striding quickly out of the room so that his uncle might not witness his moment of weakness, one of the very frequent moments that had occurred over the past few days. He couldn't bear to talk or even _think _about Takumi without feeling as though his bleeding heart was being nailed to his ribs. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the air, brushing a lone tear from his cheek. _This is all my fault. I foresaw this and did nothing to stop it. I shouldn't have let myself fall in love with him. _If only it were that easy.

Stepping into his room, he let out a ragged sigh and shivered as the winter winds swept into the room unannounced and uninvited. Pulling his tunic tightly across his chest, he strode across the room and fastened the open window. Leaning his pounding forehead against the cool glass, Zuko took a few seconds to calm his breath and steady his heart. Silence overwhelmed the room, so much so that it seemed to weigh heavily on his shoulders. _Great. It hurts to move _and_ stand still. _Before he could stir, a quiet _squawk _was heard to his left, forcing him to leap about ten feet into the air. Griping the knife hidden within his sleeve, the young man leapt backward and readied himself to face the foreign presence. His eyes met the hunched form of a messenger hawk, staring at him patiently with unblinking eyes. The bird extended its leg towards him, revealing a scroll neatly bound by a military seal.

Zuko sighed, relinquishing his grasp on the dagger. "Just invited yourself in, eh?" he scolded the animal halfheartedly, reaching out to untie the parchment with shaky fingers. Nevertheless, he stroked the bird's head appreciatively and it cooed softly beneath his touch. "I didn't expect Lu Ten to send me a letter so quickly," he informed the bird, who listened intently as he spoke. "I figured he'd be busy doing something or other. Maybe I ought to write to him for advice." Zuko's finger traced the exquisite seal on the front of the scroll as he unwrapped it with increasing eagerness. His shoulders sagged slightly when he saw the neat calligraphy of the scroll could hardly compare to his cousin's hasty scribbles. Letting out a sigh, his breath caught in his throat as his eyes scanned the first few lines of the letter. It was far too formal and far too concise. As he read farther and farther, his lips parted in disbelief and his arms began to tremble. He had only read half of the scroll's contents before sickness tinged his stomach and his already-broken heart was crushed in an iron grip. The parchment clattered unceremoniously to the floor, Zuko not far behind. He leant against the stone-cold walls of his room, his body wracked with silent sobs. Within moments, his body unleashed the grief it had been restraining for days, no, _months _on end.

The engagement...

The lies...

The betrayal...

The rejection...

And now, the death of his very own cousin.

_Four days, _Taki counted bitterly, tapping his fingers methodically on the table. _Four days, and it won't go away. _He should have been furious, he should have been royally pissed off. Whatever the hell he ought to be feeling, it certainly shouldn't be despair and hurt. Across the room, Hoshi pretended to scrub the spotless tables of Asahi, while sneaking a quick glance at Taki. His coworker stared at the table beneath him with deadened eyes, his hair astray and his uniform out of order.

Hoshi shook his head and glanced out the window towards the dawn's light. _Half an hour until opening_, he thought as a smug grin drifted onto his face. _Just enough time to mend a broken soul and heal a relationship. _All of the information he knew of Taki's predicament came from Akiko's vague knowledge of what had happened between the ex-lovers. Whatever the details of the brawl were didn't particularly matter, for Hoshi had what one might call a rather impulsive game plan. He would use his own _talents_ to the best of his abilities. Although he would never admit it aloud, the raven-haired man missed his happy-go-lucky companion whose smile could brighten the room in an instant. Hoshi glanced back to make sure Akiko was still busy in the kitchen. With a signature smirk, he strolled over to the booth Taki was seated at, and sat directly across from him, clearing his throat in order to gain the boy's attention. The pair of chocolate eyes glanced up at him before falling disinterestedly back to the table.

"So you've broken up with Kazuki, hm?" Hoshi remarked conversationally, only feeling slightly guilt at Taki's tension towards the mentioned name. "That's a shame. I was really starting to like him too. He has guts. Not to mention he can hold his alcohol pretty well."

Taki's eyes flickered back to meet his own, brimming with a passionate rage. _There we go. _Hoshi simply chuckled at the death glare he received. It was more emotion that the young man had physically expressed in a week. "I have to admit, I saw this relationship lasting far longer than it did. What's the matter, Takumi? Wasn't he any good in bed?"

"Shut up," the young man finally hissed, gripping the edge of the table as his knuckles turned pure white. _If only looks could kill. _

_Time to fuel the fire. _"He is just _so _endearing, really. I'm ashamed that you let him go so quickly. Witty, charming, affectionate, and such a slender, sexy figure. I might just have to go after him myself."

Taki's body shook with rage, as his fiery gaze glared deeply into Hoshi's eyes, no, his _soul_. "You're not _touching _him, got it?"

"Well he's certainly not yours anymore," he pointed out gleefully, ignoring the dangerous area upon which he was treading. "You can't protect him now." Hoshi paused for a reaction, praying that his plan would work. He was always quite decent at improvisation. "Why would you even feel the need to defend him? If you don't love him, then-"

"Who said I didn't love him?" Taki bit back, unaware that he had just fallen headfirst into the heart of Hoshi's plan. The man opposite him began to laugh, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Oh, so you _do _love him? Well, that changes everything!" Hoshi exclaimed with glee, nodding his head slightly. _Gotcha._

Taki's eyes flickered to the floor, his face stricken with absolute grief. "Why are you doing this to me? It's hard enough without _your _help." His hand went to his forehead, as though trying to expel the pain weighing him down.

"I need to know," the other murmured, his face growing terribly serious. "What happened? You're deliriously happy one day and fucking miserable the next." Hoshi was on the verge of biting his fingers, his heart thumping erratically when he saw the younger man clutch his shaking arms to his chest.

"When did you start caring?" Taki whispered, his eyes shut tight to blink back the suppressed tears. Hoshi was surprised to hear that the boy didn't seem to doubt his concern. He simply, truly wanted to know where he was coming from.

"When you first began working with me," he began with a deep sigh, "I was so resentful towards you. You always seemed so enthusiastic and just _happy_. I couldn't remember the last time I felt as content as you appeared on the outside. It gave me hope that even someone like me could-" He shuddered inwardly, avoiding Taki's drilling gaze. "Anyway, it all came crashing down on me in a mere week when I found you in the storage room, slumped against the floor and sobbing your heart out." His voice suddenly grew very sour. "You made me realize that every smile, every laugh, every eager glint in your eye was all a hoax. You were just as broken as me on the inside; you just couldn't let it show. The only difference was that I let the pain taint me with bitterness. You pretended it didn't exist. Then this boy, this _nobody _comes along, and you genuinely smile_. _He makes you laugh, cry, and love. He makes you _feel._ I was so jealous, yet I was thrilled to finally see the real Taki that had been concealed for so long and nearly forgotten. Seeing you with him brought me something equivalent to optimism. And now when I see you break down and throw it all away, I want to know _why_." Hoshi couldn't help but shiver, having never quite revealed his inner thoughts in such a manner.

Takumi fell into a deep silence for a long while. He stared at the older teen in a mixed expression of perplexity and heartbreak. He finally spoke, his shaky voice quivering against the air, "It just wasn't... We just aren't compatible. We're two completely different people. He's not who I thought he was."

"Bullshit," Hoshi shot back, unable to contain his exasperation. "One day isn't enough to discover your lover is an entirely different person."

"Wanna bet?" Taki growled, his throat constricting his speech. His slid his sweaty palms across his apron languidly.

"What could he have possibly said or done?" the other demanded, slamming his fist on the table. "What sort of stupid argument did you two have?"

"It's really none of your business," Taki whispered, slowly feeling himself flicker away from his sanity, as a single teardrop fell to the table.

"Takumi?" Hoshi begged, putting a gentle hand on the man's shoulder. "You love Kazuki, don't you?"

"More than anything," he replied, running a frustrated hand through his hair as tears slid freely down his face. "But there's more to it than that. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Hoshi raised a challenging eyebrow, allowing Taki to rest his head on his shoulder. "Try me."

"Prince Lu Ten's funeral shall be held at least five days from now, when the body is recovered and returned to the Fire Nation. Mourning shall continue for the traditional seven days. A public announcement was posted this afternoon to all citizens of the Fire Nation. The relatives of the deceased have been notified. This shall no doubt suspend Prince Zuko's wedding for a few days."

Fire Lord Ozai nodded his head slightly, reviewing the servant's notes quickly in his mind. "Very well. You may go," he commanded, trying to remain as stoic as ever. The loss of his young nephew was going to make quite a disturbance in the royal family's affairs, and in more ways than one. The loss of the proud soldier was regrettable, but it only stabilized his own position all the more. He had never gotten truly close enough to Lu Ten to miss the boy. All that mattered now was the success of the remaining soldiers, each hour looking less promising than the next. The pressure was building to withdraw the troops, but if there was anything Ozai wasn't, it was a coward. He'd let all of those pathetic, worthless men die before he surrendered the honor of the Fire Nation. No, if they were to go down, they were going to go down fighting.

He summoned a messenger with the mere clearing of his throat, a steel glint forming in his eye. "Call forth my son. We must discuss the wedding arrangements." The servant bowed hastily and retreated to send for the last standing prince of his generation. The Firelord clasped his hands tightly in his lap, his eyes narrowing at the reports strewn across his desk. _Too much time is being wasting on the formalities. _Perhaps they could still schedule the wedding within the projected two week period if the proper preparations were followed through with.

Within ten minutes, Ozai began impatiently tapping his fingers across his polished desk. Every moment wasted seemed to weigh down heavily upon him, making him more irritated as time passed. However, he retained his calm demeanor until the servant returned _without Zuko. _"Do you not know the whereabouts of Prince Zuko?" he demanded sharply, sending chills down the man's already crooked form.

"I-I apologize, my Lord," the man breathed nervously, sweat dripping down his neck as he cursed the spirits for punishing him in this way. "Prince Zuko seems to have locked himself in his room and refuses to respond to anyone. Shall I try to find someone to reason with him, sir?"

Ozai felt a deep fury rage within his stomach, yet he easily repressed it using past rehearsals. _My own son is no less pathetic than the rest of those spineless imbeciles. _"No. The boy has lost someone very dear to him. I shall allow him the day to gather his thoughts. That is all I require from you for now." Relieved, the man scurried out of the office, leaving the Fire Lord to his thoughts. His impulse urged him to march upstairs, bash Zuko's door in, and punish him for his foolishness. Yet, his common sense prevailed and he began to read over the appeal for additional troops sent by the leading general in the siege. He considered forty-one divisions quite enough, yet it did not seem to satisfy the strategic requirements. "A 'special operations' unit, hmmm?" he chuckled to himself. _What a dismal excuse for additional men. The soldier draft has already stirred great unrest. _

Another knock at the door drew an aggravated sigh from the Firelord. "Enter," he called in a gruff voice, shaking his head free of any distractions, particularly the ones that encouraged him to strike down the closest human being with a lightning bolt.

Two soldiers entered his office, both young and clean-shaven. They walked towards the center of the room, bodies stiff with tension as they bowed deeply towards the ground. Not being able to identify them by name, Ozai knew they couldn't have been highly ranked or even worth acknowledging. He despised having to humor the pitiful and inexperienced, though he nodded, allowing them permission to speak. _And they'd better have something worth saying. _

"My Lord," the man on the right spoke, his legs trembling from the knees down. "After reviewing conclusive evidence on the matter and witness testimonies, we have reason to believe that we have knowledge about Prince Zuko that you might find to your interest."

Taki shuddered, pulling his cloak tightly to his form as cold water seeped through his clothing from the grass upon which he kneeled. His heart beat with a strange irregularity, almost as though his sorrow impeded his normal pulse. Trembling, he made an effort to stand, only to fall back to his knees in a mere moment. After a few deep breaths, he managed to pull himself up, trying to escape the smell of dampened grass and ancient stone, finding himself oddly calm for such a day. Step by step he walked around the perimeter of the ironclad fencing, each stride weaker than the first. Taki finally rounded the balustrade's gate, finding Hoshi exactly where he had left him: Seated quietly on the black elongated bench that bordered the graveyard gates.

"Thank you for accompanying me," Taki murmured, collapsing next to the older man. "I haven't been here since... the funeral." He slunk into the wooden bench, wishing he could melt away into a tiny groove in the earth. Yet, he felt as though he had been somewhat _cleansed _in a manner.

"I understand," Hoshi stated almost deliriously, still in after-shock of everything he had learned that day. "How did it go?"

"I didn't have any sort of spiritual epiphany, if that's what you mean," Taki said, shaking his head subtly. "But it did feel much better getting everything off of my chest. Not to mention a few apologies. How long was I over there?"

Hoshi shrugged apathetically, glancing towards the sun half-hidden by clouds. "Two hours at most."

The younger of the two winced, full of guilt. "I'm sor-"

"Don't worry about it," Hoshi assured him, studying his fingernails with fascination. "I'm glad that I came along. It gave me some time to think. Have you decided what to do about your boyfriend yet?"

"No," he admitted softly, twirling his finger through his hair. His heart ached at the word, 'boyfriend'. "I want so badly to see him again, to tell him that I forgive him, I'm sorry, and that I love him. But I don't see a way to get to him now. Considering the manner with which I spoke to him, he'll never want to see me again. He's a prince. He has a reputation to keep and- Agni, he'll probably be Firelord one day too. I'm starting to think I'd only make things worse at this point."

"Stop that," Hoshi scolded, gently swatting the boy on the back of his neck. The older teen sighed, lifting a hand up to his forehead with an overwhelming hesitation. "He- He needs you. I didn't want to show you this, but I thought you ought to know." With a sigh, the raven-haired man slipped out a sheet of folded paper from his cloak and laid it across his lap to smooth the wrinkles from it. "I overheard you saying how close he was to his cousin, and I-"

"Was?" Taki did not miss the forlorn tone that wove into the man's voice. His heavy heart twisted into an ugly knot in the pit of his stomach as Hoshi wordlessly handed him the paper. He found his throat constricting strangely and his breath turn rickety. He read over the announcement with hasty eyes, as each passing moment brought a heavier burden upon his soul. "No," he whispered, reading the obituary that followed the professional script.

"They're posting them all over the city," Hoshi murmured, wrapping his arms around himself with a sigh. "Poor kid's probably got enough of a broken heart as it is. Agni's been cruel to him."

Taki's hands trembled as he cast the parchment aside and leapt to his feet in a near-daze. "Hoshi? I need your help."

"Wha-..." He gulped, noticing the strange glint that had come across his comrade's eyes, as though he were hatching a plan to get them both killed. "Whatever for?"

"I need to sneak into the royal palace," Taki whispered, snagging the fabric that lay across his heart, feeling the rapid beat through his shirt.

"Ah," Hoshi said quietly after a moment of silence. "I see. Well, this is going to be an adventure, isn't it?" Taki had already begun walking towards the heart of the city by the time the words had emerged from his mouth. "You know, I never really did like adventures!" he grumbled, though a smile twitched at his lips. _I can see the headlines now. 'Hoshi Saves the Day by Inadvertently Playing Cupid'. Brilliant. _

"First, we need disguises. Then, a distraction. Finally, we'll need to find out what room he's in." Taki glared at the palace determinedly, slinking against the walls of the nearby ambassadorial center. The two teenagers crouched quietly against the building, well hidden by the shadows, as they stared up at the dazzling towers of the palace.

"This place is huge," Hoshi moaned, shaking his head lightly. "He might not even be here."

"We have to try!" Taki said, watching the guards patrol the steel walls with great, or rather, decent vigilance. "Now help me think of a way to get inside."

"Well, I can provide a distraction easy," he assured the other confidently, with somewhat of a chuckle. "Not to mention I see one soldier pacing around the border who's just about your size."

"I'm not going to steal someone's armor!" Taki breathed, horrified at the mere thought. "Besides, I'd get ripped to shreds before I even touched him!"

Hoshi rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the younger man's naivety. "Not steal! _Borrow_! Just knock him out, strip off the armor, put it on, and walk into the palace. That simple."

"Simple. Yeah," Taki murmured, having a rather difficult time convincing himself. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll just tell the guards that there's a pretty nasty gang brawl going on just a half mile up the road. They won't call for back up if it's something as silly as that." Hoshi shrugged, grinding his teeth together in anticipation.

"And what happens wh- _if _we get caught?" His tone seemed all but convinced.

"We'll figure that out _if _it happens," Hoshi assured him with a wink, already standing and ready to run. "Okay. Race over to the shrubbery beside the gate when I give the signal. Be quick about it! Meet me back at the restaurant before midnight, alright? If you're not back by then, I'll get some help or something. Got it?"

"We're doomed," Taki whispered under his breath, but nevertheless inched closer to the border of the shadows, ready to run like a bat out of hell. He swallowed nervously, his thoughts muddled only with concern for his object of affection. _I'm coming, Kazu- Zuko. _

Hoshi waited until the guards around the border were somewhat grouped together, before making a dazzling entrance consisting of much screaming and very little breathing. The stunned soldiers gathered in a semi-circle around him like mindless zombies, fascinated by the fact that they could not quite distinguish what he was saying. Taki darted to the left and dashed towards the palace gates, dodging just behind the decorative shrubs. In the nick of time, he grabbed one guard by the throat before he could reach the commotion, and threw him head-first into the steel wall. With a surprised yelp, the man fell to his knees as the helmet bashed into the wall with a sickening crunch. Taki winced, removing the helmet and patting the unconscious man kindly on the head.

"Sorry," he whispered, maneuvering the man out of his armor and laying him behind a thick cluster of branches. Hoshi had already lured the majority of the soldiers away at that point, leaving only two stationed at either side of the main gate. Taki slid into the nicely fitted disguise, though surprised by how heavy it felt. _How does anybody fight in this? _He cast all unimportant thoughts aside, sweat dripping indolently from his brow. _I really hope this works._ Taki walked out into plain view of the other men, careful to walk with attempted ease and grace. His heart thumping loudly in his ears, he walked determinedly towards the palace outer gates as though he knew exactly what he was doing. Slightly surprised that no one had made any attempt to stop him, he strode towards the palace with a breath of relief. _This might just work out._

"Hey you!" The soldier to his left gripped his shoulder forcefully, yanking him brutally forward.

Well, he'd pretty much seen this coming. "Y-Yes sir?" Taki muttered in a strangled voice, a stirring detestation brewing in the pit of his stomach. How he _hated_ soldiers. ..

"Take this to the commanding officer," the man said with a yawn, shoving a scroll into his hands with a grunt. "He'll gut us all alive if he doesn't get the timesheet by the end of the week."

"Su-sure thing!" Taki squeaked, giving the man a half-hearted salute, backing slowly towards the pathway into the main palace building. He could hear the men behind him laughing about 'newbies' or something or the sort. He gripped the scroll in his hand tightly, licking his lips in thought. Peering through the helmet, he edged towards the palace entrance, the doors wide open for passage. He passed nobles and officials alike, careful to keep to the very edge of the hallway. The marble columns and golden trims of the corridor nauseated him, as he went in search of someone he might humbly ask for directions from. Noticing a man who looked particularly like a servant, he approached the man with a low bow and spoke softly, "Excuse me, sir? Do you know where I can find Prince Zuko at this time of day? I have a message for him." He tapped the scroll in his hand pointedly, for he could care less whether or not the 'commanding officer received the timesheet' or not.

"Oh!" the man exclaimed with anxiety, nodding furiously. "Your Highness is in his room at the moment, although he does not wish to be disturbed by anyone. The poor lad is still so distressed about losing his cousin and all."

"It's rather urgent," Taki pressed, trying to keep his voice steady as worry seeped into his heart. "I'm fairly new around here, so if you could-"

"If you insist," the man murmured, his brown eyes flickering to the floor with worry. "Continue forward and take the first flight of stairs you come across. Take it to the third floor and his door will be the very last on the right. I wouldn't expect a warm greeting, though."

_I wasn't expecting one anyway._ Taki thanked the servant, trying his best not to quicken his pace to a run as he bounded up the stairs to the rate of his heartbeat, which had since turned erratically swift. Following the directions down to the final door of the hallway, he found that his legs trembled as he approached his destination. He was slightly relieved to find that the corridor was empty apart from himself. The entrance into the Prince's room was singled out by a rather fancy emblem engraved on the handles, making Taki's palms sweat profusely. Unsure of how to approach the situation delicately, he gave the door a soft knock, only to panic when he realized he had no dialogue prepared.

"I do not wish to see anyone at the moment," a voice rang out, so automatic and broken that it made Taki physically shudder.

"It's urgent, your Highness," he called out in a deep voice, gripping the scroll in his hands with unnecessary stress.

"I don't wish to be disturbed," Zuko called out in a choked voice, no doubt trying to contain the sobs that shook his body to its core. "Please. Just go away. I'll deal with it later."

Taki removed his helmet and cast it aside, knocking on the door once more. "I can't," he whispered, moving closer to the door. "I can't leave you. I love you." Five moments of silence passed, causing Taki to wonder whether or not the young teen had heard him, but hastened footsteps and a soft _creak _assured him that the prince had indeed noted his confession.

"Takumi?" Golden eyes peered out from behind the crack in the door, staring unbelievingly into the depths of his own concerned chocolate eyes. The door swung open in an instant, shutting quickly after Taki had been pulled hastily into the room. Before he knew what had happened, he was holding the crown prince of the Fire Nation in his arms, disheveled and sobbing. "I-I can't believe it's you," a soft voice whispered into his shoulder, as Taki carefully wrapped his arms around his counterpart, his heart swelling with overwhelming content.

For the first time since their parting, Taki had a renewed vision of the younger man. Even within this room, dressed in foreign finery and sobbing in his arms... It was his Kazuki, or rather, his Zuko. He stroked the teen's back gently, whispering the meager words of comfort he could establish in his mind. "Zuko, I'm so sorry." The younger teen didn't respond, leaning into the other's embrace until just about his entire weight relied on Taki's chest.

"I didn't think you-" The younger man's breath hitched into a series of soft gasps. Taki sighed nervously, trying his best to console him. When Zuko had finally regained control of his breathing, he finally gained the courage to look into his former lover's eyes. "The last thing I ever said, no, the last thing he ever _heard _me say; I told him I didn't need him. I'm such a fucking liar, Takumi."

"Shhhh," Taki whispered in his ear, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Just breathe. It's going to be alright."

"No... No!" Zuko growled, pushing him away with great strength. Taki stumbled back into the door, biting his lower lip nervously.

_That look in his eyes. _Taki could remember that gleam from many years ago, for he had held it in his own eyes for too long.

"This is all my fault!" Zuko cried, tearing at his hair with frustration. "I could have stopped him! H-He would have stayed!" His voice grew maniacal and his tone was woven with self-hatred. "He had to go and get himself _killed_! And for what?_ Honor?!_ Fuck him and his stupid honor!"

"Zuko," Taki whispered, hopelessly staring at the teenager. _I don't know what to do._

"Couldn't he see past what he wanted?! Couldn't he see that he was needed?" Zuko's eyes burned with hot tears as he stumbled back against the bedroom dresser, his trembling arms fighting viciously to support him. "I-I... Agni, I hate him," he whispered, grasping his forehead.

"That's not true," Taki murmured, approaching him cautiously from the side with a single hand extended. "You don't hate him. It's not his fault, it's not _your _fault."

"I HATE HIM!" Zuko screamed, followed by the sound of shattering glass and absolute silence. The mirror just above the dresser lay broken into a thousand pieces at the younger man's feet, streams of blood racing down his wrist and hand and falling to the floor, tainting the broken glass a sickening red. Zuko trembled slightly, not seeming to acknowledge the pain to any extent.

"Zuko!" Taki ignored the dangers of approaching the younger man and brushed aside the mirror's pieces. Silently, he knelt down at Zuko's feet and examined his bloody hand, despite the teen's protesting shudders. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found that only a few slivers of glass remained jammed within the stunning, insipid skin. Taki touched the other's hand to his lips, before taking extraordinary care in removing the offending glass one piece at a time, ignoring whenever a drop of blood developed at his own fingertips. Ripping a piece of cloth from his shirt, he gently licked away the blood that stained Zuko's stinging hand, before wrapping it up tenderly. When he had completed his task, he stood and forced the boy to look him directly in the eyes, sternly and silently forbidding him from repeating such an act with which he would deliberately hurt himself.

With a soft moan of despair, Zuko fell into the arms of his counterpart, his body shaking feverishly. Feeling his knees begin to weaken, Taki pressed the boy gently towards the center of the room. He crawled onto the bed and leaned against the exquisitely crafted headboard, pulling the other into his arms. Finally the younger of the two began to calm down, his trembles and groans dissolving into shivers and whispers of distress. Zuko felt a thousand times better as he melted into the arms of his lost lover, yet the pain in his heart receded only slightly. Grateful for the much needed rest, he laid his head across the other's chest, lulled into peace by the sweet melody of a heartbeat. _It's really him. It's really Takumi. _"Why did you come here?" Zuko whispered after a few minutes of silence, voice laced in misery. "You could have been caught."

Taki reflected quietly, running an absent hand over his (ex?)-boyfriend's waist. "I just wanted to be with you. I heard about your cousin and I-I just couldn't- I remember what it's like to loose the last person in the world you ever cared about. I can't bear to watch the same thing happen to you."

"I betrayed you," he murmured, goosebumps trailing across his arms at the other's tender touch.

"No," Taki corrected kindly, kissing Zuko atop his forehead. "I let my preconceptions trick me into thinking that. It shouldn't matter whether you're a prince or a peasant. You are the same person I spent time with, and fell in love with. I matter to you in a way that nobody else does, and not even your _fiancé_ can change that." He caressed the boy's face and urged him forward to whisper against his lips, "We're going to get through this, Zuko. I promise, you're not alone."

"I'm sorry," Zuko breathed, pressing a chaste kiss against the man's lips, wanting nothing more than to lie in his lover's arms and forget that the rest of the world existed. "I miss him, I miss him so much," he whispered, tears trickling down his face. "He's really gone."

Taki massaged the younger man's shoulders gently, letting out a sad sigh of his own. "No. Never gone, not completely." The two lovers sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, each immersed in their own thoughts. After a few minutes, Zuko squirmed uncomfortably against the other's chest, a sudden realization dawning over him.

"Takumi, you're wearing armor," he whispered softly, poking the man on the shoulder.

"Oh!" Taki winced, realizing that the heavy weight on his chest was _not _due to the fact that Zuko had been gorging himself with food in his depression. "Right. Sorry." The golden-eyed prince scooted to the side, allowing the other to strip off the armor with a bit of difficulty. "I used it to enter the palace," he explained, untying the breastplate quickly. "I think the helmet is still outside by the door."

Zuko nodded, blinking back another dose of haphazard tears with a shaky breath. "I'm so thankful that you showed up."

"You would have done the same for me. In fact, you _did _do the same thing for me. Remember my birthday?" He pulled off the last of the armor with a grunt, laying his head across the other's lap.

Zuko looked away guiltily, tracing his finger against the satin sheets of his bed. "How could I not? It was my fault you ran off in the first place."

"It only seems that way to you," Taki reasoned, reaching up to fiddle with a loose strand of Zuko's hair, before untying the knot that held it together. "Just like I could say that it was my fault for provoking and doubting you. In the end, we're both idiots."

"Yeah," Zuko murmured. "I guess so." His raven hair brushed daintily against his tearstained cheek and fluttered past his red-tinged eyes. And he still looked so beautiful. Taki's eyes flickered from Zuko to the ceiling, trying to think of something to say to ease the aching pain that flowed through his lover's heart, exemplified by the tense silence that gripped the air. However, the younger teen didn't seem to require him to say anything. They simply gazed into each other's eyes, lost in both love and sorrow.

"The sun's setting," Zuko whispered, stroking his lover's hair gently. "You should leave before it gets too dark."

"Sick of me already?" Taki teased, kissing the other on the cheek tenderly. "It's been four days since we've seen each other and you're already rushing me out the door."

Zuko shook his head, unable to bring himself to smile. He glanced out the windowpane as he spoke, "The security has loosened up already. There's a gap in the wall about forty meters to the left of the last cherry blossom tree. Use the shadows as cover and run like hell. And _never _pull something this stupid again, alright? I'll meet you at Asahi tomorrow."

Taki's eyes narrowed slightly, raising a challenging eyebrow. "You think just because you're a prince, I'm going to start obeying your every whim?"

"No. You're going to obey my every whim because you're my boyfriend. Now get out that window, or so help me, I'll push you out," he growled, shoving Taki gently towards the open window.

"Fine, fine!" The older teen chuckled, giving his lover one last kiss on the lips. "If you need me, just bust your way into my apartment, okay? And-" His speech faltered as though he wasn't quite sure how to word his next statement. There were so many things to be worked out, yet it seemed nothing was quite within reach. "Just stay safe, okay?"

"Yeah," Zuko whispered, his eyes dimmed by his lover's deep gaze. "I will."

Taki nodded approvingly, swinging his leg over the windowsill. "Oh! And Zuko? I love you."

Zuko stared at the spot where his lover had disappeared, suddenly feeling more alone than ever. He crept back to his bed, burying his head into his pillow with a sigh. _Maybe things will be better in the morning. _

Two floors away, a man tapped his fingers contemplatively against his desk, a rage mounting behind his heartless gaze. If the information he had gathered was true, a certain prince was going to have hell to pay.


	17. Death and Renewal

**Chapter XVII**

"_You could have saved me."_

"_It's your fault Zuko, all your fault." _

"_I thought we were brothers." _

"_You don't need me? Fine. You won't have me." _

Zuko awoke with a soft cry, his form soaked in a cold sweat and his body clammy. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he tried not to linger on the images of a lifeless, blood-drenched Lu Ten. He began to sob violently, burying his head into his hands. "I'm so sorry! Agni, I'm sorry!" If he could see Lu Ten just one more time, corpse excluded, then maybe his mind could be put at rest. _I may as well have killed him myself. _It had been days since he knew of his cousin's death, yet the same nightmares haunted him whether his eyes were open or not.

"_I would stay, you know. Do you want me to stay?" _

"Yes," Zuko whispered, the truth echoing far too late along the walls of his moonlit room. He was truly tempted to take Taki's words to heart and scramble down to his apartment, but cast his irrationality aside for the time being. Lu Ten's body was arriving that day, along with the others who had already suffered death in the battle. He wasn't sure if he would be able to see the body without... He let out a pathetic sob, leaning against the headboard in distress. A sharp sting shot through his stomach, making him groan with pain. He stumbled out of bed and into his bathroom with difficulty, successfully emptying his guts into the drain. Unfortunately, he hadn't eaten for three days, so convulsing dry heaves sent surges of thin blood splattering against the floor. With a moan, he clasped his muscle shirt where his heart was, feeling a strange constriction that scared him terribly. _Something's wrong with me. _Zuko leaned over the basin and began to cough up copious amounts of blood, his heart physically trembling with each convulsion. "Agni..." It scared him that he kept having visions of his cousin, hateful and malicious. It scared him that the blood wouldn't stop coming. It scared him that all he wanted to do was die...

Taki sighed, stirring the sugar into his coffee. Normally, it would have been near-apocalypse to see Taki drinking anything other than tea, especially a caffeinated beverage, but he couldn't seem to focus without it. The dawn's light was trickling through the windows, though it had a strange crimson tint to it. Hoshi sat across from him, surveying the other's darkly rimmed eyes with tension. "You didn't sleep last night, did you?"

"What was your first clue?" Taki whispered, propping his head lazily on his elbow. "I'm so worried about him, Hoshi. He's miserable." Taki had taken to talking with Hoshi more than anyone lately, considering he was the only one who knew the entire truth about Zuko. Not to mention he still wasn't on real speaking terms with Akiko.

"You think he's gonna do something drastic?" Hoshi questioned, taking a sip of the other's coffee without invitation.

"I don't know," he murmured sitting up, for the time for work had come. "This is the first time I've ever seen him like this. I think his cousin was the only one he had to look to other than us. He's so lifeless and scared."

Hoshi winced at the word 'us', for it sounded strange coming from Taki. "Sort of like you were?"

"No," Taki murmured, mindlessly wrapping silverware perfectly from years and years of practice. "It's different. I was a child, I was confused. I cried, I screamed, I blamed it on myself, but I knew deep down it wasn't really my fault. But Zuko... I think that he's really blaming himself for this entire mess. At one point in time, Lu Ten's decision to go to war reflected entirely upon him."

"So, you think it's his fault then?" Hoshi tested, switching over the 'closed' sign and opening the door to scrub the dew stricken windows.

"Of course not!" Taki exclaimed, shaking his head violently as he caught a fallen spoon with his hand. "But _he_ does. All he wanted was for his cousin to be happy! But-" the words faltered on his lips, a fearful look coming across his face. "Soldiers!" he whispered, gesturing out towards the entrance windows. Sure enough, two soldiers were casually approaching the restaurant.

"Shit!" Hoshi gasped, backing away from the door. "Takumi! Go into the backroom!"

"But-"

"Just go!" Hoshi snapped, shooting him a fierce glare. "Akiko! I need your help!" he called into the kitchen, causing the raven haired girl to poke out her head, looking rather confused. Taki had no other choice but to slip into the shadow-tainted hallway, watching carefully from his hiding place. His heart dropped to his stomach when he saw what Hoshi was so anxious about.

_Those two were part of the group of soldiers that saw Zuko and I fight with Akiko! _He gripped the wall with white knuckles, feeling himself slip into the age-old habit of praying, despite the fact that he didn't believe in the Spirit World. _Agni, please let them be here because they like the food. _It took Taki three seconds to realize that the men hadn't even eaten anything last time around. They only drank beer, and it was way too early in the morning for beer.Taki's heart pounded nervously as he pressed himself flesh against the wall with terror.

Try as he might, he wasn't able to hear the conversation that followed. He only knew that the managing cook was engaged in the discussion. _Not good, not good! _He heard nerve-wrenching silence for a few moments, before he strained to hear the light scratching of a quill. Within two minutes the bell at the door chimed, signaling the men's leave. Taki bounded out from behind the corner and the sight of a nervous Hoshi, Akiko, and his own boss met him. "What did they want?" Taki pressed for an answer, eyes flickering across all three forms nervously.

When it seemed everybody looked a bit too anxious to speak, Akiko volunteered. "They wanted a list," she said softly, worry flooding her eyes. "A list of the male teenagers that work here, names and addresses."

Taki felt his muscles weaken under him, suddenly starting to feel dizzy. "Which comes to a grand total of two. Hoshi and I."

"I don't think they were looking to arrest you for working under-the-table," the cook began, though his shoulder twitched nervously. "They may have just been here to find new recruits for the draft. That would explain why they only wanted the males."

Taki paled significantly, while Hoshi glared fiercely at their boss as though to say, 'How the hell is that better than being arrested?' _At least for Takumi. _The older teen glanced worriedly at his coworker. _I'm barely legal to work, but Takumi is a whole year underage. _If they were here for a different reason... He pulled Taki aside and whispered urgently, "There's something fishy going on. Be careful. They have no reason to go after me, but they have _plenty _to accuse you of."

He nodded, though the pale tint never left his face. "Right." One by one they slowly went back to their jobs, although Hoshi kept a close eye on Taki even after customers began to flood the diner at lunchtime. The young man kept looking distractedly out the window, completing every task with shaky hands. Hoshi understood exactly what was bothering Taki, although he said nothing aloud. _Zuko is usually here by now._

"Your Highness?"

"He's coming to!"

"Somebody alert the Firelord!"

With a soft groan, Zuko's eyes flickered open from one of the first dreamless sleeps he's had in a long time. His throat felt as though an obnoxious tube had been stuck down it and he could barely breathe properly. All he knew was that everything hurt, and he just wanted to go back to sleep. His eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light, as he found himself surrounded by three masked nurses who all looked incredibly happy to see him awake. He attempted to speak, but his throat wouldn't seem to work properly. He winced with irritation and one of the female nurses assisted him in propping himself up and offered him a cup full of a silvery-blue liquid that smelled faintly like melons and alcohol.

"Drink it," the male nurse urged, nodding viciously. "It'll make you feel better."

Feeling far too tired to be distrusting, Zuko downed the sickeningly sour medicine with one gulp and shuddered as a cool sensation slithered down his throat, followed by a warming buzz. Discarding the cup on the nightstand, he was mentally awake enough to realize where he was: The infirmary wing. "Wha-What happened?" he murmured, the typical question most bedridden folks have to ask once they awaken.

"A servant found you passed out on the floor in your bedroom, sir!" one man responded, although Zuko didn't care to see who it was. "You'd lost much blood, most likely from a coughing fit."

_No shit. _Zuko prevented himself from responding, shrugging wearily.

"We had to do a small blood transfusion, but your body managed well through the procedure."

_A blood transfusion?! _"How much blood did I loose exactly?" Zuko said, slightly sick to his stomach. He had heard a rumor that fifty percent of people given blood transfusions ended up dead due to the body's rejection of the blood. Something having to do with a lack of technology for 'differentiating blood types'. How can blood even have a _type_? Isn't blood just blood?!

"We transferred about three and a half pints into your system," the doctor said seriously, taking Zuko's wrist into his hand in order to check his pulse. Zuko noted the crimson cloth wrapped around his lower arm. "It wouldn't have been terribly appalling if... if you had been attempting at endurance for a bit longer."

"I don't understand," Zuko whispered, a sudden chill taking over his body. "What do you mean?"

The man suddenly looked very grave, pulling his mask from his face with a sigh. "Your Highness. It seems that for a brief period of time, you lost your will to survive. It was incredibly difficult for us to pull you into a conscious state."

Zuko took the time to dissect the man's words, finding it once again difficult to breathe. He leaned against the wall with a shuddering breath, feeling an emptiness take over his heart. _Lost my will?_

At this point a fourth woman entered the room, nervously tugging at her ruby red skirt. "The Firelord has been notified. He _demands_ the presence of Prince Zuko at the mourning banquet in one hour."

"That's ridiculous," the man muttered, shaking his head fiercely. "He's only just awoken! He'll pass out again if-"

"No!" Zuko exclaimed quickly, tossing the sheets aside and sitting up with a slight bit of soreness. "I-I have to go. Please." Zuko was fully aware that his father must have already been furious with him for refusing the messengers that came to his door a few days ago. His father hadn't spoken to him since the occasion, although that wasn't necessarily unusual in itself.

The nurse sighed, knowing that the young prince would go as far as to order the infirmary to release him if he was not allowed to leave. "Very well, Your Highness. I must insist, however, that you are cautious. Please refrain from training at all costs, and try to eat a little something." He desperately wanted to say more, but he knew that the teen was running out of patience. "I have medication that should help you," he exclaimed, shoving three bottles of clattering pills into Zuko's arms. "Take them all during the evening before bed after you've had something to eat. The first will help your blood cell growth, two per dosage until the bottle is empty. The second is an anti-nausea medication, one per dosage as needed."

The man looked as though he was finished speaking, so Zuko tilted his head and implored, "The third?" It was unusual not to be given herbal medicines, so he must really have taken a hard hit to be given these relatively new therapeutic capsules.

He sighed, biting his lower lip with worry. "Two per dosage. You may need to take it twice a day." Zuko's expectant gaze requested a bit more information than that. "They are used for alleviating dysthymia. They should help you achieve dreamless sleep and slightly relieve your stress burden."

"Anti-depressants?" Zuko whispered, not quite believing what he was hearing. His hand curled around the bottle with excruciating tightness, his eyes narrowing dangerously. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

The doctor's coffee-colored eyes flickered to the floor before meeting the Prince's intense gaze. "Prince Zuko, I mean no disrespect. I believe that these pills may help you overcome the recent events that have transpired within the last few days. I pray that you take my advice and take them at least twice daily. It is certainly not a long-term therapy, just until you are physically healthy enough to begin to deal with these psychological burdens on your own."

Zuko stared at the bottles for a long moment, then pocketed them with a sigh. He didn't notice that his hands were shaking as he did so. "I suppose I owe you my utmost gratitude for saving my life. I'm not sure how to thank you."

The man sighed with relief, as though he had been fearful that the young man would protest the medication. "There's no need, Your Highness. But if you insist, all I ask is that you follow my instructions."

"Of course," Zuko assured him with a murmur, brushing past the man in a daze. "Thanks." Grateful that his room was only a floor away from the infirmary, he hastened up the stairs in order to change his clothes for the upcoming formal dinner. The doctor's words still echoed in his ears along with the heavy steps he took. "I lost my will to live?" he whispered to himself, feeling rather faint as he approached his room. He couldn't remember anything past going to sleep that night. Was it possible that he hadn't been fighting a slowly approaching, yet very possible death?

Slipping into his room, he pulled out the three medications and lined them up on his dresser with a nervous sigh. With a slight dash of reluctance, he popped the tops off of the first two bottles and downed the first three white capsules without difficulty. However, he glared suspiciously at the final bottle with a heavy heart. "Can't believe this," he muttered, tapping two of the pills into his palm. Those small, blue capsules looked like an illegal substance. Zuko reached into the bottle and pulled out the small piece of parchment that seemed to describe the medication and its effects in general. He skipped over the process/production section onto the listed side effects. _Thymoanesthesia_: Apathetic traits. _Weight Gain_: Increased cravings. _Drowsiness_: Increased depth of sleep. _Sexual Indifference_: Loss of libido.

It took Zuko a few seconds to interpret the last effect, a light flush brushing along his face. With a final sigh, he glared at the two pills before swallowing them one by one, wondering if taking this much medication would really amend his status. Nevertheless, he had to physically shake himself in order to keep from crawling back into bed, as he began to dress for the banquet, his heart aching at the thought of what was to follow. If the mourning banquet had been scheduled, it meant that the bodies had been returned and the funeral was sure to occur directly afterward, the first one being that of a royal cremation. He wasn't sure how he would handle a funeral at the moment. He kept his causal clothing underneath his robes so that he might visit Taki as soon as he could. Tying up his hair with a sigh, he suppressed the constriction at his throat and proceeded downstairs. Every step was heavier than the first as he began to feel dizzy and his shoulders slumped weakly. He put a hand to the marble wall, trying to catch his lost breath. _Maybe I shouldn't be pushing myself. _

"What's wrong, Zuko? Having some trouble?"

His eyes narrowed into a glare, catching sight of his beloved sister lingering by the spiraling stairway. "No, I'm quite alright. Not that you care," he hissed, straightening his posture in order to look intimidating, despite his paling complexion and shaking arms.

"Can't argue with you there," Azula remarked with equal malice, prowling forward like a predator that's found its next meal. It was obvious that his attempts at fortitude could only last so long. "Still, I must admit that I was shocked to hear you were in the infirmary. But I suppose it's just like you to faint at the sight of a little blood."

Something in her voice roused Zuko's nerves as she closed the space between them to less than three feet. "I had a blood _transfusion_,Azula. I'm a bit irritated right now, so why don't you just piss off?"

"Oh! What language!" Azula rolled her eyes, tapping him on the shoulder with unnecessary force. "What are you going to do? Hemorrhage all over me?"

"Damn it," Zuko snapped, although the rage built in his chest was slowly dissipating. His nausea began to fade into the pit of his stomach, bothering him less and less. "Would you just-"

"It's Lu Ten, isn't it?" she laughed, bringing him to an absolute silence. "Poor little Zuzu can't live without his big brother? Wishes he could die? It wouldn't be hard to make his wish come true." Her eyes glinted with a strange wickedness, a glint that normally scared Zuko half to death.

Instead, he turned his back to her, his expression unreadable. He began to quietly proceed down the stairs. "Maybe," he whispered softly to himself, just loud enough for Azula to hear. "Maybe if I had been a better brother to you, the way Lu Ten was for me... Maybe, you wouldn't be like this. Maybe I could have saved you." For the first time, he left his younger sister speechless.

Zuko stared listlessly at his meal, his eyes lacking their normal spark. He sat two chairs away from his father, feeling the Firelord's cold gaze set upon him for the majority of the meal. He knew that his father was angry with him, but he couldn't seem to escape that paralyzing glare despite his best efforts. So, he turned to gaze at his uneaten food while waiting for the servants to clear the tables. Gradually, his appetite built up and he was able to stomach a bit of his meal. However, he kept thumbing the set of anti-nausea pills in the sleeve of his robe just in case. To his left sat his sister, who was unusually quiet throughout the entire banquet, refusing to glance his way. To his right, his uncle would have normally sat if he had chosen to be present. Zuko had a strange feeling that Iroh would not be able to attend the funeral either.

The majority of the nobility and military officers attended the pre-funeral celebration, although the mood was far more solemn that any other gathering that was held in the great walls of the palace. Zuko called for a servant to remove his plate, before quietly sitting back in his seat and waiting for the rest of the congregation to finish. After a few minutes of avoiding his father's gaze, he felt as though he might enter the realm of insanity. No, become the _president _of the insanity realm. "Your Highness?" He jumped slightly in his seat as a hand gripped his shoulder, although the gesture was meant to be comforting.

Zuko glanced to the side towards the man kneeling next to his seat, surprised to find that he recognized his face easily. Normally, all of the officers looked the same to him. "Yes?" he asked calmly, ignoring the fierce gaze on the back of his neck.

"May I speak with you privately, sir?" The man looked desperate, as though he would drag Zuko out by his collar is he refused. However, he wasn't aware that the young teen was more than willing to submit to his request.

"Lead the way," he whispered, ignoring the possible consequences that could follow. He looked extremely relieved, the nervousness in his face fading away. He led the young Prince out of the room unnoticed, keeping a steady hand on the teen's shoulder. Zuko got a good look at the man's face, his heart skipping a beat when he realized why he seemed so familiar. _He's one of Lu Ten's friends._

After assuring himself that the adjacent corridor was empty, he closed the door and faced the teen with urgency written across his aged face. "Prince Zuko, my name is Jee. Lieutenant Jee. I worked alongside your cousin." The words were spoken lightly and without emphasis, obviously sympathetic to the young man's plight.

"You were one of his good friends," Zuko said slowly, faint memories flashing back to him. "He spoke very highly of you. I'm sorry for your loss." _Our loss. _

The man looked appalled at the teen's words, though shook off his shock with a sad smile. "This is yours," he murmured, pulling a pendant out of his pocket. "He said it was your coming of age present. I think it's time you took guardianship of it." With these words, Jee clasped the violet gem into Zuko's palm and the teen admired it for a good minute. He was well aware that Lu Ten wore this amulet every single day, but he'd never bothered to ask why it meant so much to him. Now, he was starting to regret that he hadn't.

"Th-Thank you," Zuko said softly, tying it around his neck with care. "This means a lot to me."

"I have his will," Jee stated, glancing around the boy towards the sounds of movement in the main hall. _The banquet is over. _"He's left virtually everything to you. All of his possessions, his broadswords, and over two thirds of the money he has to his name, which a rather substantial amount if I do say so myself."

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Zuko clutched the gem to his chest with utter shock. "He left all of that to me? I-I don't need any of that."

"It seems he wasn't sure what else to do with it," he chuckled, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "He considered you his sole heir. Of course he left a few key things to his father and his closest comrades, but you were the one he hoped would continue on his legacy. The money will be transferred to your personal account. No one has to know about it. His room will be kept as it is, everything within it belonging to you. There's one last thing that I must ask of you. Prince Lu Ten's body is in preparation for the cremation. I thought... You won't get a chance to see the body once the ceremony starts. If you want to, I can take you to see him."

Zuko's face paled, wrapping a limp arm across his stomach nervously. His mind was racing with visions of the terrifying nightmares that tainted his sleep. "I-I'm not sure if-"

"You'll regret it if you don't," he interrupted quietly. "I promise you, it wasn't a graphic death. The wounds are beneath the garments. We must go quickly if we are to get to the temple in time."

"Yes... Show me." Zuko's breath hitched sharply, although a gentle voice in the back of his head urged him forward. He kept to the older man's swift pace, despite the way his heart seemed to beat much harder against his ribcage than absolutely necessary. They moved quickly and quietly through the fortress, Zuko struggling to keep up with the officer. They reached the innermost sacred temple of the palace, where expensive incense was spread about the room like leaves on a fall day and golden insignias plastered the walls, their true meanings long forgotten.

The altar lay in the center of the extravagant room, a single open casket laying on the uppermost step. Zuko's energy seemed to melt away when reality began to seep into his mind frame, but something kept him from loosing his grip. He would credit the medication for now. Jee nodded him forward, but stayed behind having already viewed and honored the body. Zuko knew he didn't have much time, so he tried to avoid a long, drawn out, and excessively dramatic walk to the stairs of the altar. He didn't take the time to glance at the accompanying departed, knowing he'd probably be sick to his stomach he did.

Approaching his cousin's body, there was a strange feeling in his gut as he finally got a glimpse of Lu Ten's deceased form. Bringing a hand to rest on the mahogany wood of the casket, he gazed down at the carrier that used to hold the soul of his best friend. It was just what Jee promised. There were no battle wounds visible above the white garments that were draped across the teenager, though his skin was unnaturally pale and his hair was slightly ruffled. Zuko couldn't help but stare into his face for what seemed to be the longest time. Lu Ten's expression was calm, calmer that Zuko had ever seen it before. He had always imagined lifeless bodies to be stiff, tense. But with his eyes closed and muscles unnerved, it almost seemed as though he was content. As though the young man understood and accepted that it was his time.

"It was too soon," Zuko whispered down at the man, putting a warm hand to the man's chilled cheek. "They took you away far too soon. I'm sorry for the things I've said." The number of things that Lu Ten never had a chance to experience... Zuko brought his lips down to the man's forehead and whispered into his ear. "I promise you, brother. I'll live out my life for the both of us. I won't disappoint you." _It would do me a great honor if I could just... be like you. _

Knowing that his time with his cousin had once again run out, he touched his hand for a last time and walked away as quickly as he could. "Thank you," Zuko whispered as he came to a stop before Jee, oddly at peace with himself. "Thank you for taking me to him."

"Of course," the man assured, trying to hide the pain coursing through his own heart. If Lu Ten's own cousin could handle this, than so could he. His voice shook slightly as he spoke his next few words. "H-He died a hero, you know. He went back to make sure the scouts were alright. Turns out they were ambushed and- Well, it was an honorable passing by any means. You should return to the rest of the community, Your Highness."

"Yes." Zuko murmured, fearful of having to return only for the funeral to take place. He was finally calm enough to think, to _breathe _without pain. "You've done so much for me-"

"You're his cousin, sir," Jee exclaimed, slight panic edging into his voice. "It's the least I can do."

"No. No, I-I should...The money!" Zuko exclaimed, snatching the stunned man by the forearm. "Will you take the money? Please, I don't want it."

"I couldn't, sir!" Jee cried, practically mortified by the concept. "Prince Lu Ten left that as your inheritance!"

"Please," Zuko begged, his expression drenched in desperation. "I don't need the money and I don't deserve it! For Agni's sake, I have more money than he ever did at one time! I never spend money! No one in the royal family needs _money_! I'll transfer it to your account in a heartbeat if you'll allow it! I'll order you if I have to, but _damn it _would you just take the money?!" Zuko silenced himself, realizing how loud his voice had gotten and how maniacally frantic he sounded.

Jee stared at the young teenager gripping his arm, unsure of how to respond to the insistent rampage that had been presented before him. Eyes wide and slightly amused, he spoke, "Yes, Lu Ten always told me you were different. I never quite understood what he meant until now." Zuko didn't respond, not even attempting to understand what the Jee meant. Lu Ten always said sappy, cryptic things when he was in the mood for it, just like his father. "I will accept the money as you request. My wife is expecting our third daughter in a few weeks, and she will appreciate the financial security should I have to return to the siege. Prince Zuko..." His eyes shone with gratitude. "Thank you. You are so much like your cousin, it's difficult for me to believe. If you ever need _anything_, I'll be willing to serve you heart and soul."

Zuko nodded, slightly less overwhelmed. "We should return to the community before we are missed, Lieutenant." Jee smiled, bowing towards the young man deeply. Zuko returned the bow and followed the man out into the main hall, but took a slight unnoticed detour out of the palace entry way and through the gates. He couldn't care less about angering his father at this point, if he was lectured, restricted, or beaten. He was done taking orders from people who didn't care for him.

Taki's stomach had been twisting and turning in knots upon knots for the entire day. His heart ached to see his lover, his mind ached for security, and his body ached for... well, we won't talk about what his body ached for. He almost choked at the overwhelming smell of ramen, as he went from table to table checking on each of the customer's satisfaction. Hoshi reappeared from the kitchen and Taki grabbed him and pulled him over to the back hallway. "Hoshi, he's still not here yet!" he whined, causing the other man to sigh.

"I'm sorry Takumi, but there's nothing I can do to make time go faster!"

"He _promised_! It's almost closing time and Zuko's never, ever broken a promise!" Taki tugged at his apron with a groan. His chocolate eyes darted around the room like an armadillo-bunny on a rampage.

"He's fine!" Hoshi assured him, patting the anxious teen gently on the back. "Just be patient. And let go of my sleeve so I can get back to work."

Taki realized that he had indeed been gripping the older man's sleeve, so he quickly released him. The rest of his work shift consisted of weary pacing and nervous twitching, despite Hoshi's words of encouragement and sighs of irritation. He couldn't help it if he was concerned for his lover! As closing time came and went, Taki was the last occupant in the restaurant as it was his turn to lock up. Glancing through the darkness towards the palace one last time, he sighed and fought back his urge to run off and find his lover. _That won't help anything. I'm sure he's alright. _Locking up the restaurant with a fidgety hand, he pocketed the sacred key and proceeded towards his apartment while grinding his teeth thoughtfully.

It hadn't taken long to adjust to the fact the person he had fallen for was Prince of the entire Fire Nation. The pieces made sense once you tweaked the order a bit. Still, it didn't help the fact that things could never quite be the way he had always imagined they could be. For example, he had planned on asking Zuko to move in with him perhaps a month or so after they'd first made love. That plan was a bit mangled up now. Ah, well. There were more delicate issues at hand, like Zuko's safety. Speaking of which... "I miss my Zuko," he whispered to himself with a hint of woe and a deep sigh. _I hope he's alright. _Unlocking his apartment door, he had a forceful premonition that he would not be sleeping well that night. Slipping off his outer coat, he tossed it over the lump on his couch and- _Wait. What?_

On closer inspection, the mere lump on the couch turned out to be his boyfriend taking a leisurely nap without a care in the world. Taki's hand went to his heart as a huge wave of relief washed over him. "Zuko." _Must have snuck in, the little ninja. _He smiled softly and removed his cloak from the young man's form and threw it carelessly on the floor. Noticing that his young lover had his neck craned in an awfully crooked position, he resolved that the man might be more comfortable in a different setting. As carefully as he could, he laid a hand beneath the teen's back and knees while lifting him with gentle fondness. He carried Zuko into his bedroom and laid him to rest on the mattress, causing him to stir only a slight bit. Satisfied with his success, Taki turned his back to the bed and stripped into his underclothing, unaware of the soft golden eyes that fluttered open in a slight daze.

Surprised by the comfortable support beneath him, Zuko blinked numbly for a few moments before distinguishing his lover's presence through the darkness. He smiled dreamily, turning over on his side to await the man's approach. Taki flipped the corner of the comforter and slipped into the bed, greeted with a loving pair of golden eyes. "Hi," he whispered softly, overwhelmed by how adorable his sleepy, innocent lover looked.

"Hi," Zuko replied, scooting into the other's waiting arms. "Sorry for inviting myself in, but I didn't want to wait at the restaurant." The younger teen buried his head into the man's lean chest with a cute sigh.

"You're always welcome here," he murmured warmly, holding Zuko as close as he possibly could. "You had me worried for a bit of the day though." He kissed Zuko's nose when the boy offered him an apologetic look. "Ah, well. I'm glad you're here. How have you been?" Taki's eyes seemed to demand a full account of his day including events, times, and commentary.

"O-Okay," Zuko replied, unsure of how to summarize the past day's events. Perhaps, for the sake of Taki's nerves, he wouldn't mention the blood transfusion. "Nothing too exciting happened. All I know is that I don't want to go back home anytime soon."

Taki's eyes lit up considerably, no longer as drowsy as before. Whether it be for a night or a week, he always loved Zuko's extended visits. He rolled atop his boyfriend with a sparkling smile and engaged him into a deep kiss, to which Zuko responded with a bit of lethargy. Taki's hands began to adventure around the young boy's body, creeping in-between the creases of his shirt and onto the sensitive patches of skin that he knew the younger boy adored to have indulged. Determined to extract the gratifying noises from his lover that he always heard, Taki deepened the kiss and began to subtly undress the attractive young man.

Zuko squirmed under the man's ministrations, although the pleasant sparks that he usually felt in his stomach were dimmed to nonexistence. He found this strange considering that they hadn't touched like this for over a week. Realizing that his body was hanging there like a limp noodle, Zuko engaged himself in the movements by running his hands up and down his lover's back and massaged the dip in his shoulders sensually. Taki moaned into the younger man's mouth, moving his hands down to caress his clothed waist as he felt himself grow more and more aroused with each passing moment. "Kazuki," he whispered, making Zuko discreetly wince. Sometimes when Taki would slip into a dazed state of desire, he would switch up Zuko's name once or twice. It didn't bother him too much though. He figured he deserved to be reminded of his treachery once in a while.

Zuko began to loose himself in a light panic when he found that he wasn't as engaged in their foreplay as he should have been. It was obvious Taki noticed, for he pulled away within a few minutes and observed the other man with apprehensive skepticism. "Zuko? I-I'm sorry. I know you're probably not in the mood right now. I'll back off." Guilt seeped into his voice as he attempted to turn away from the younger teen.

"No!" Zuko protested firmly, gripping the other's shoulders firmly. "I'm fine." There was no reason Taki couldn't enjoy their time together, even if Zuko wasn't- _The pills! _Zuko's heart skipped a beat when he realized what was wrong with him. For the last few days he had been particularly craving intimacy with his lover, but those anti-depressants must have dulled his stimulus.

"What pills?" Taki exclaimed, pulling away from his boyfriend as though burned.

_Did I say that out loud?! Shit! _"What? Nothing! I didn't say anything!" The answer came far too quickly for Taki's liking. When Zuko attempted to engage him in another make out session, Taki pinned the man's hands to the headboard with his own and stared him straight in the eye.

"_What pills_, Zuko?" he asked sternly, willing to sit like this all night until he was satisfied with the answer. "You said something about pills, I heard you!"

Zuko sighed, shaking his head as he spoke, "I didn't want to worry you, but... I had a little coughing fit last night and I was tended to in the infirmary. They gave me a few prescriptions, that's all." He fell silent at his lover's intense, moonlit glare.

"Zuko, you're not telling me the whole truth. I was worried about you all day, so there's not much else you can do to stretch my nerves. Now, start at the beginning and try not to leave anything out."

The younger teen shuddered, not used to hearing such a demanding tone in the other's voice. "I'm sorry... I'll start again." Taki released his lover's arms and flipped onto his side, so that he might embrace the young man as he spoke. "Last night, I woke up after a couple of nightmares involving Lu Ten." He continued when the other didn't press for elaboration. "I hacked up more than a little blood and I passed out in my bathroom. A servant found me a few hours later and brought me to the infirmary." Taki tensed around him, but did not interrupt. "Th-They had to do a blood transfusion while I was passed out. When I woke up they gave me three prescriptions to follow. There was an anti-nausea, a blood restorer, and an anti-depressant."

"Anti-depressant?" Taki whispered softly, snuggling his boyfriend in the shoulder.

"That's what I said. Either way, they tend to commonly reduce, erm, hormonal effects." Zuko felt a blush taint his face as he glanced away from his lover. "That would be the cause of my seeming disinterest. I'm sorry if-"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE THROWING UP BLOOD?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD TO GET A TRANSFUSION?! AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ON DRUGS?!"

Zuko winced, wondering if he hadn't gone partially deaf during this lecture. "Would _you_ have told _me_ right away?" he challenged, tracing the other's cheek gently.

"...No," Taki admitted, wrapping his arms protectively around his young boyfriend. "You just worry me when you don't tell me things." He froze when he saw Zuko's hurt flinch. "No! It's not because I don't trust you. I understand you had to keep things a secret in the past, but this is the present now! We don't have to hide things from each other."

"You're right," he breathed, suddenly feeling a bit hazy in the mind. "No more secrets. You got any you'd like to share? You know, to make it even?"

Taki didn't seem to enjoy the spotlight so swiftly turned. "I-I guess maybe one," he murmured, sparking Zuko's great interest. "I've sort of been pondering about possibly returning to school. So I sent an application in to the university for the hell of it and they accepted me knowing that I was behind in my education. They know me well since they've published a few of my works among their articles. If I can pass the entrance exam, they'll let me in with a full scholarship."

"Taki, that-that's wonderful!" Zuko exclaimed, throwing his arms around his lover's waist and squeezing him tightly. "My clever boyfriend is gonna get his degree!"

"There's a little problem though," Taki murmured, his blush hidden by the darkness. "The entrance exam is tough. I can pass the comprehension and writing sections well enough, but I don't know any math past a six year level, and I'm terrible with history."

"Easily fixed problems," Zuko assured him, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "Lu Ten took that same test only six months ago, and he said even I could have passed it."

"But you've been keeping up with your education," he protested, returning the kiss between his words. "I don't stand a chance with what I know now."

"Well I can teach you the math!" Zuko said with smile. "And I _major _in historical events. I think I could help you if you like."

"Really?" Taki's voice was drenched with hope. "You'd help me?"

"How could I not?"

"Oh! Thank you!" Taki's embrace squeezed the life out of his young counterpart, causing him to choke slightly, which set an alarm bell off in the other's mind. "I'm sorry! Are you hurt?!"

"No! No! It's fine." Zuko sighed, craning his neck to smile at his lover. "How come every time _you _have a secret, it's good news?! That's just not fair!"

The older teen didn't answer, staring in awe at the other's expression. He gently cupped his as he spoke, "That's the first time I've seen you smile for ages. I'd almost forgotten how beautiful it was." Zuko blushed when he was rewarded a kiss on the forehead. He decided that pestering his boyfriend about secrets could wait until morning. Taki fell back into the mattress, the other close behind, both falling asleep almost immediately in each others arms.

Whether it was the pills or the protective hold of his lover, Zuko would never know. Either way, he was thrilled to awake in the morning to find that his night had been peaceful. He awoke to find the spot beside him in the bed empty, though still warm, meaning his boyfriend couldn't have gotten too far. Feeling a thousand times better than he had for the past week, he leapt out of bed without bothering to put a shirt on. It was still an hour or two until sunrise, so Taki didn't have to be to work for a while. The smile simply wouldn't leave his face as he trotted throughout the apartment, the smell of bacon heavy in the air. Leaning behind a corner, he spotted his boyfriend in the act of cooking breakfast, humming a soft tune as he worked. The older teen looked so cute when he cooked by candlelight... Using his ninja-like stealth, Zuko crept up behind the young man and wrapped his hands in front of the other's eyes with a laugh.

"Guess who, lover boy?" He could feel Taki's smirk as the teen struggled for an answer.

"Hmmm, let's see. Hoshi?"

"Not quite."

"Chinatsu?"

"Nope."

"Chouko?"

"Now I'm sure you're making up names!"

Taki laughed, spinning around to take the other into his arms. "Aren't we in a good mood today, Zuko?" The younger teen blushed when their bare chests were pressed together so firmly, one form fitting perfectly into the other.

"Immensely," Zuko responded with a grin, reaching around Taki to flip the sizzling bacon in the pan. "You cooked us breakfast? How sweet." A pair of hands fell to his hips as Taki nuzzled his neck.

"If there's one thing I can cook, its bacon." Taki said with a proud nod.

"You're being too modest! You cooked for Lu Ten and me that one night, and everything was delicious."

"Oh!" Taki let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess I never told you about that. That's another one on my list of secrets. Akiko actually cooked the majority of that dinner for me."

Zuko's smile faded a tad bit at the mention of Akiko, as he stepped aside to allow Taki to finish cooking. "How is Akiko, by the way?" The last time they'd met, they hadn't exactly been on the best of terms. Zuko vaguely remembered her calling him a 'slut', if his memory served him correctly.

"She's been quiet around me lately," he responded with a chilling tone, taking the lid off of the pan that held two nicely done eggs. "We haven't spoken much since that day. She apologized and I forgave her, but it still wasn't the same between us. I think she still needs to talk to you to feel completely at ease." He scrambled to the cupboard for a few plates, leaving Zuko to handle the food.

"I understand. I'll talk to her soon." Zuko's cheery mood still hadn't faded, for he felt more lighthearted than he had for a long time, a few weeks even. He flipped the food onto the plates held out by Taki and the two of them cuddled on his couch, munching lazily on their warm meal. Taki was absolutely thrilled that his boyfriend was looking so genuinely cheerful, putting his fears to rest for the moment. _That healthy blush, that sparkle in his eyes, that natural smile always present on those pretty lips._

"Are we having a staring contest, love?" Zuko asked with a smirk, jolting him out of his thoughts. Taki blushed at having been caught gawking at the other.

"S-Sorry. You just look really- You look like yourself today." Taki bit into the last piece of bacon in his mouth in order to silence himself, making Zuko chuckle.

"I can't tell if there's something wrong with me or if something's been cured," Zuko admitted, leaning in to whisper in his boyfriend's ear. "_All I know is that I'm lucky to have you._"He nibbled on the other side of the bacon extending from his boyfriend's lips until he reached his mouth. To their delight, their tongues began an intricate tango that caused them to cast away their unfinished plates. Zuko's heart fluttered as the longed for desire tugged at his consciousness, causing him to smirk mischievously. He pulled away from the other and murmured, "Meet me in your bedroom in sixty seconds and I'll make it worth your while." In a moment the teenager was gone, leaving Taki smiling softly to himself. Zuko was finally showing signs of spiritual recovery, and was all he could ask for.

Firelord Ozai tapped his quill thoughtfully against the single piece of parchment on his desk, consisting of two names and their corresponding addresses. Thanks to his loyal daughter's undercover work, he had finally narrowed his focus on a single individual. Even his satisfaction with himself could not calm the rage burning in his heart. He knew he ought to have rewarded those two soldiers for their tip, but instead had them locked up to await execution. If word of this treachery spread, he would be even further disgraced. Having already read through the entity's complete files, he called in a messenger for his military council.

"Take this name to General Masaru. Ensure that this young man makes the drafting list." _Irony is certainly the strongest of literary elements. _ His voice was sharp enough to split steel and cold enough to freeze over hell. When the servant had departed, he rose from his desk in preparation for his next confrontation. His son had finally returned home from his little excursion, and he was rather intent on welcoming him back.

Zuko couldn't help but smile all the way on his walk back to the palace. Things simply seemed to be going right that day, and no force on earth could break his determination. He'd awoken without any awful nightmares plaguing his dreams, his wedding was being put on hold, he finally felt at peace with his cousin, and he'd even made up with Akiko when he dropped off Taki at work! Not to mention a mere hour ago he'd had mind-blowing sex with his lover. Indeed, life was complete in Zuko's world.

He waved happily at the shocked guards at the gate, who couldn't seem to remember Prince Zuko going into the town earlier that morning. They reasoned that the young man must have left when they had been near asleep, just before dawn. Zuko simply laughed at their confusion and bounded towards the palace steps, feeling on top of his game. Taking the time to tie his hair back, he meant to head towards his room when a shy voice interrupted his vivacious stride.

"Prince Zuko? Firelord Ozai requests your presence in the throne room."

The young man swallowed roughly, before thanking the young female servant who'd relayed the message. No doubt his father was going to scold him for any multitude of things, including not attending the funeral the day before. The best of luck would be conversation about simple wedding arrangements. He didn't give a single thought to why the servant had been lingering behind a pillar at the palace entrance waiting for him to show up, for his mind was still determined to make the best out of this day.

If there was one place Zuko hated to go more than his father's office, it was the throne room. While the dramatically extensive walk from the doors to the throne was rather tedious, the large walls of fire surrounding the silhouette of the Firelord didn't seem to calm his nerves the least bit. As he walked forward to face his father, he could not see the expression on the man's face which drove him insane. Kneeling before Ozai with the most respect he could muster, he found that the flames surrounding the man were flickering with an odd jerking motion that was easily recognized as fury. He took a deep breath, trying to convince himself that his father's rage couldn't be wholly directed towards him.

"Prince Zuko," Ozai's voice rang out through the halls like a spoon banging on hallow steel. "I was surprised to note that you were not present at Prince Lu Ten's funeral yesterday."

_Stay calm, don't speak. _

"I can not say I was terribly shocked, considering how deeply you cared for your older cousin. I'm sure it would have been very difficult for you."

_Just keep your eyes low._

"Therefore, I understand your choice not to attend the event and I will not hold you against it."

_You're fine, just fine._

"Although I must ask you, where did you choose to spend your time if you did not attend the funeral?"

Zuko's composure was kept deathly frozen, although his heart felt like it had just withered into his stomach. His throat constricted his breathing and he pursed his lips silently._ Say something, you have to say something!_ A terrible sensation graced his stomach as he spoke, "I went into town, my Lord, and took a walk in order to clear my mind." Zuko's hands gripped at the floor as he began to pray.

"And did you make any stops on this _walk_?" The Firelord stood and passed through fiery walls that surrounded his throne, although Zuko affixed his eyes on the ground so that he wouldn't have to meet his gaze.

_Oh, Agni. Please, no. _"A few, sir. The marketplace, a weaponry shop, and a restaurant to name them all." His voice was only kept steady by the fear that his father would see right through him, as he listened to the footsteps that encircled his form. His heart pulsed in his ears and he could feel sweat form at the very back of his neck.

"Visit any friends?" Ozai's voice sounded as though he was no longer interested in forthcoming banter. The footsteps took a halt right behind Zuko's kneeling figure, and the boy could sense the heated wrath radiating from his father.

"I don't have many friends outside of the palace grounds," Zuko said with grit teeth, his eyes shut tightly. He flinched when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. _He knows. _

"How very strange of you to say that. Does the name _Takumi _ring any bells?" The words were spat out like venom. The grasp on his shoulder grew unbearable tight as the words echoed through his head.

Zuko felt as though he might pass out from lack of oxygen, the only thoughts running through his mind were those that convinced him Taki was already dead. His eyes began to tear and he felt incredibly heartsick, but he kept his voice steady. _Think! He wouldn't arrest him until he was sure. _"No," he whispered, trying to ignore the pain embedded into his chest. "No, it doesn't." The hand jerked him to his feet and forced him to spin around and look into his father's eyes.

"Don't lie to me, boy!" Ozai hissed, his hand wrapping around the teen's throat. "I'm quite aware of your little _detours_ into town day after day. I'm ashamed of my guards to have caught you so far into the act... And for them to catch you at all! It matters little now, as they're both dead." Zuko was sick to his stomach to hear this, as his father's hand clutched at his throat with a seeming intent on suffocating him. At the last moment, he released his son only to backhand him across the face. "Do you have any idea how degrading it is to learn that your son is not only a whore, but a whore to another _man_?" Zuko began to tremble as the Firelord advanced on him. He automatically stepped back, only to have the man grab him by the collar, strike him in the stomach, and throw him to the ground. He hit the cold floor with a bit lip, refusing to show any signs of physical pain.

"I could sell you to a brothel for what you're worth now," the man stated coldly, though Zuko did everything in his power to mentally block the words. He propped himself up halfway off of the ground, feeling his every limb tremble. "You let a man take advantage of you to the highest degree. I suppose it was my mistake for thinking you were stronger than that."

_He's lying. I love Takumi, he loves me._

"All behind the back of your fiancé as well. You've committed such a great multitude of sins, it must be difficult for you to keep track." Ozai's voice battered down his defenses, making him feel worse and worse. The man sneered at his useless son as he spoke, "You must be wondering what's going to happen from this point on. You must know by now that I hardly consider you my son. You're a sickeningly pathetic boy. I don't know what made the spirits disgrace me by giving me a son such as you. You will marry your fiancé in four days regardless of what tradition constitutes. Until this time you will be confined to your room. Under no conditions are you to leave your chambers, let alone the palace." Ozai grabbed the trembling young boy and yanked him upward with complete disregard. Zuko shirked away, his only thoughts for the safety of Taki.

"And you must be fearful for the future of your... _lover_." Ozai's glare split into a sick smile, causing Zuko's body to go completely numb. "I have chosen not to have him killed at this time, but to use his life at leverage. If you ever meet with that boy again, or any other for that matter, I shall murder him myself and force you to bathe in his very blood." The teenager choked back a sob, tears freely streaming down his face. "For now, I have added his name to the list of those to draft for the next military movement. You will marry your betrothed and you will _learn what is expected of you_. I swear to you, if you choose to act like a whore, I will have no choice but to treat you like one. How does it sound, pleasuring male upon male for the rest of your miserable days? If you'd like to avoid such a life, I must insist that you follow my every instruction. Now... get out of my sight." He struck Zuko across the face for a final time, shoving him to the ground with ease. Ozai proceeded out, leaving his son broken and sobbing in the center of the throne room.


	18. Interlude: The Rhythm of Lovers

**Interlude: The Rhythm of Lovers**

No person of this world can truthfully say that love feels quite like any other sensation.

Just as each of our pulses differ, our understanding of love will never be identical.

Love transcends all that we know and comprehend, vast in mystery and allure.

Each pair of lovers dances around this concept with a different rhythm.

However, Taki and Zuko never sought out love's rhythm.

It came to them.

-Pulse-

Before they had even met, Taki watched his object of admiration from afar, wondering how one person's eyes could sparkle in such a way. There was a certain fulfillment in his eyes, if only temporary. Perhaps such a boy could teach him what it truly meant to be happy. Little did he know that they would soon have much to learn from each other.

Before they had even met, Zuko prayed for someone to save him from the walls closing in on him. The life of a prince was little more than a falsified reality, manufactured as a mask of characteristics rather than an existence. Sometimes, it was difficult to distinguish who he was, from who he was supposed to be. Naturally, there was a single person who could help him expose his true self.

-Pulse-

During their first week as acquaintances, Zuko wasn't quite sure what to think of this man. He was a bit loud, a bit straightforward, and a bit _eccentric._ Not to mention touchy-feely.Having lived behind the palace walls for so long, he reasoned that perhaps all peasants acted this strangely. That was before he saw Taki lie back on a table, hanging his head upside down over the edge while trying to read a book, saying that it offered him 'an entirely new perspective'. It was then that Zuko knew that Taki was different. He remembered being told once that different wasn't necessarily bad... It was just different. Perhaps they could be friends after all.

Taki was a bit nervous around Zuko when they first began to hang out. The teenager was always reluctant to speak unless spoken to, enter unless invited, or touch unless touched. Taki couldn't even hug the younger teen without him tensing in his arms, always rigid and cold, causing Taki to believe that his new companion was nothing more than a stiff, emotionless being. His outlook was flipped upside-down when he saw 'Kazuki' pick up a shivering porcupine-hedgehog off the side of the road and cuddle it close to his chest, refusing to release the animal until he was absolutely sure that the rain had stopped for good. At that moment, Taki realized that all his new friend needed was a little time to adjust.

-Pulse-

When Taki realized he was in love with Zuko, he was a bit surprised at how natural the feeling was. Of course he knew there was something outlandish about loving another man, but he didn't seem to care as much as he thought he would. But what was it about the boy that he adored? Was it the cute way Zuko would blush and squirm every time Taki held him close? Or perhaps it was the witty counterexamples he offered when Taki was certain he had a surefire thesis. Then again, it may have been how complete he felt when Zuko would gently rub his shoulders and tell him what an excellent job he'd done, even though he had utterly screwed up. Either way, Taki's heart tended to beat strangely when the other was around. It only took a single, rain-drenched kiss to open his eyes.

Zuko was frightened when he realized what the strange flutters in his stomach meant, and he knew it would be less than difficult to push Taki away and just forget they had ever met, concealing himself from the world. However, he decided to challenge his destiny and allow himself to be drawn in by the older teen, who seemed to offer him everything he ever wanted on a silver platter. And all he had ever wanted was for someone to care... Taki would do everything in his power to make sure Zuko was content by making him laugh, letting him cry on his shoulder, and giving him space to just _breathe_. Suddenly, Taki was no longer part of the real world, but someone who filtered reality into the simplest of forms. "I love you," he would whisper, bringing the harshly revolving world to a complete stop. "I love you too," Zuko would respond, combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. What other response could there be?

-Pulse-

It was at times like this Zuko grew annoyed when Taki tried to understand something by oversimplifying a concept, henceforth deriving it of its true meaning. As they both hovered over a single novel, snapping back and forth about the main character's attempt to mask his identity for the sake of his relationship, Zuko felt a connection to the individual and demanded that Taki appreciate the complexity of it. He had to bite his tongue from going on a personal tirade on how difficult it was for him to lead a double life, just barely satisfying the requirements of his relationship and palace life. The truth was, he regretted not being able to spend more time with his counterpart. He felt like he was letting the person he loved down, and that was more than he could bear. So he would blame it on the intricacy of his royal life, in hopes of quenching that venomous hiss in the back of his mind.

Taki tried not to roll his eyes when Zuko would attempt to overcomplicate the world around him, making things more difficult for everyone involved. Why couldn't the boy just appreciate everything for what it was? Life is life, love is love, and death is death! Taki could value the bare concept of symbolism, but digging any deeper than that was like trying to seek out something that wasn't there. He simply didn't think it was fair to pull something out of nothing, for it felt like cheating. But Taki knew that he couldn't stand to genuinely investigate these issues because he was afraid. If he were to look more deeply inside of _himself_, he knew he would have to deal with his past and everything that had scarred him. So he would continue to simplify his perception until he had to deal with his inner self. Until he did however, he could never be a truly extraordinary writer.

-Pulse-

Taki was always trying to make Zuko laugh, whether it be teasing with him, coming up with casual on-the-spot jokes, or simply tickling him in order to hear that beautiful tune grace his ears. His boyfriend's laughter sounded like the single, beautiful strum of a harp. Zuko's voice had a strange quality that Taki couldn't put his finger on. There were no convulsing giggles or obnoxious bellows. Just sweet music that made Taki nearly _high_ when he heard it. Henceforth, the majority of his day consisted of trying to think up new ways to conjure up this gentle melody. What Taki didn't know was that all he needed to do was laugh himself, in order to spark the other's good spirits.

Zuko wasn't always in the best of moods when he came to see his boyfriend. His evenings were often filled with studying, training, or festivities and banquets that he didn't really care for. Sleep deprived, mind-weary, and fearful in response to the circle of lies that he had told his family... Short and sweet, Zuko was drained and irritated. All it took was a single, genuine smile to ease his worries and melt away his troubles. No matter what fanatical time of the day Zuko came to see him, Taki would pull him into his arms, kiss him chastely on the cheek, and press their foreheads together with a whisper, "How was your day?" Zuko's automatic answer was something close to, "Perfect." _Now that I'm here._

-Pulse-

For many mornings Zuko would examine himself critically in the mirror, straightening his tunic with a nervous sigh. Peering through the strands of neatly cut hair that fell just below his left cheekbone, he shook his head at his own reflection, determined to find exactly what was wrong with him. His heart would pump blazing adrenaline throughout his body whenever Taki or Zuko himself was brave enough to instigate a make out session in which not only kissing, but touching was involved, making his entire body flutter with delight and craving. (And Agni, did he _love _the touching). Yet, it never seemed to progress any farther than that. The few times that their passionate frenzy led to the removal of clothes and even into Takumi's bed, the older teen had broken it off, apologizing profusely for his actions. Zuko could care less about his appearance at a party or a banquet, but he couldn't help but wonder if his bony hips, flimsy torso, or unnaturally pale skin had something to do with his lack of sexual appeal. It was obvious that his boyfriend longed for something more than what he already had. Zuko did as well... It was written in his every expression when they kissed! But why-? He would sigh when he gave up looking to the mirror for answers and collapse on his bed, wishing that Taki was pressing him against the silken sheets of the mattress. He knew he was acting pitifully useless, but Zuko simply wanted to know. Was he being rejected for his physical attraction... or something else?

Taki awoke some nights with a burning fire in his stomach and a faint feeling of guilt in his heart. No matter how many times he attempted to mentally quench it, it would only wash back over him, twice as strong. With a soft groan, he would lift himself out of the bed and stumble into the bathroom, lighting the oil candle that lingered on the counter. Peeling his clothing off of his sweat-tainted skin, he tried to steady his hasty breathing while he climbed into the warm shower. Leaning against the chilly tiled walls, his hand would slide down past his stomach and curl around his tense erection, causing him to sigh with flagrant desire. Slowly, he began to stroke himself, the flames in his stomach causing sharp waves of bliss to spark through his entire body. He wrapped a tender arm around his midsection while his tempo increased, his hips rocking forth with desperation. "Oh... Oh, please!" He would begin to imagine his Kazuki with golden eyes glittering of lust, caressing Taki's bare hips lovingly as he flexed his fingers against his member. Taki let out a soft cry as he pumped his own length, envisioning his boyfriend naked and spread across his bed in the most provocative of positions. His body convulsed into the wall with a moan, as he imagined slamming himself into his boyfriend's body, the teenager's _hot_, _tight_ body, watching the younger scream and writhe in ecstasy beneath him. "A-Ah! Kazuki!" Taki moaned, gripping his scorching flesh as he finally came, his warm seed splattering against his stomach and spilling down his legs with agonizing slowness. He would slide down the wall with a pathetic sob, wrapping his arms around his chest protectively as searing water beat down on his tired form. Silently, he cursed himself for his lustful limitations. However, he wasn't about to rush his boyfriend into something he wasn't ready for. So, he would have to be content with wallowing in his wretched moments of human weakness.

-Pulse-

Zuko was shocked to hear that Taki didn't believe in the existence of spirits. The world had to seem so empty without the thought of guardians, loved ones protecting you even past death. When Zuko had asked him why he discredited the Spirit World, he replied, "I've never once felt the presence of my parents. If it were in their ability, I believe they would have sent me a bit of guidance by now." The younger teen never spoke of the matter again.

Taki stifled a moan in the back of his throat as Zuko pressed him back on the couch, kissing him with all of the emotion he could muster, overwhelming the other to the point of nearly passing out. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, Taki dove his tongue into the other's mouth and savored the all-too-familiar taste of tart blueberries. Zuko pulled away with a soft gasp and laid his head on the other's chest, silently counting the time taken between each heartbeat. Taki had never felt so comfortable, so perfect... He couldn't help but wonder how two human beings could be so faultless together. It was just enough to make him rethink his opinion of destiny.

-Pulse-

When it came time for their first intense argument, it would be lying to say that Zuko hadn't been expecting it for a while. It would also be a lie to say he was prepared. Every hateful word that he spoke only broke his heart more and more, watching his lover stand by and silently take his abuse. It was much more of a relief when Taki fought back, his usually affectionate eyes full of malice and pain. Just when he felt his heart was about to collapse, he struck his lover, unleashing his wretched emotions with a single blow. Watching his lover shudder the way he did... Zuko just wished that the earth would swallow him into the deepest circle of hell, where he felt he belonged.

Taki hadn't meant to do anything instigate their quarrel, but after hearing what Zuko had to say, it only felt natural to snap back in his defense as though he _had _meant for it to happen. Every word he said, every accusation he made... It made Taki's blood boil to hear that perhaps he didn't 'value' their relationship. Taki would give everything he had for the sake of their relationship, which wasn't much mind you. But when his lover hit him, it seemed to mark the beginning of the end for the argument. The only thing Taki wanted was to forget, just forget. He soon found out that forgetting wasn't the same as healing.

-Pulse-

The mornings following their lovemaking were always pleasant ones. They were the mornings Taki adored, sometimes for the sole purpose that Zuko wasn't in such a rush to return home. Instead, Taki would curl his arm around the younger teen as they lay in bed together, ignoring the threats that the world had in store for them. Taki would kiss his lover's sweet spots gently, making him moan and shiver in his sleep, causing the other to smile to himself as he watched the reactions transpire. The chocolate-eyed man coiled around the warm, sweaty body of his boyfriend and whisper things in his ear that he was too self-conscious to say while the other was awake. 'I could never live without you,' was number one on the list.

Zuko couldn't help but love the mornings filled with the aroma of sweat and sex. Most might find it repulsive, but he relished every moment. What he loved best about those mornings were the scarce instances in which Taki would consent to arrive at work late, henceforth leaving them time to cuddle, sometimes for hours. He awoke to his lover kissing his throat softly, though he learned to pretend to continue sleeping in preparation for what was to come. Taki would then take him into his arms, murmuring all sorts of truths that Zuko greatly enjoyed, and often needed to hear. Zuko would lovingly respond to each in his mind, though he desperately wished to leap from his position and kiss his lover with every ounce of his being. _Thank you. Thank you so much. _

-Pulse-

"Love"

The word 'love' applied to Zuko's life in many ways. When he thought of his father, it was something that was never relevant to his success, henceforth it was never 'needed'. When he thought of Lu Ten, it was the comfortable embrace that was once offered to him, easing whatever pain he felt. When he thought of his fiancé, it was something he sometimes wished he could present to her. When he thought of Taki, it was all he ever needed. It was what made his stomach flutter with content. It was what made him hold his lover close to him, refusing to let go. It was what Zuko cherished when Taki filled him, flesh to flesh, watching the pure bliss sweep across his lover's face. It was what pressed Zuko to meet with Taki, despite the danger. It was what Zuko valued above all else.

The word 'love' meant a lot of different things for Taki. When he thought of his parents, it was something lost and longed for with every shaky breath he took. When he thought of his friends, it was a sensation that comforted his broken soul. When he thought of his writings, it was an emotion incorporated through the smallest of details, making a great difference. When he was with Zuko, it was all that ever mattered. It was what made his heart pulse with feverish heat. It was what made him capture his boyfriend's lips affectionately. It was what Taki savored when he thrust inside of his lover, watching the ecstasy sparkle in Zuko's eyes. It was what kept them together, good times and bad, regardless of the world around them. It was what Taki treasured the most.


	19. Love and Honor

**Chapter XVIII**

Zuko took a few deep breaths to calm himself, clutching the violet pendant around his neck tightly. The teenager sat on the very edge of his bed, his mind restless with thoughts. Having already downed his medication, doubling his dose of anti-depressants, he was a bit stronger and far calmer than when he had woken up that morning. His mind, clear only due to the crutch of prescription drugs, was solely focused on making sure Takumi was warned about the dangers surrounding him. Even if he never saw his lover again, he wanted to make sure that the teenager would be safe from harm.

"What should I do?" he softly asked the gemstone in his hand, which unfortunately gave him no direct answer. "He _can't _be recruited into the military. He doesn't even know how to fight, let alone defend himself." Surely Takumi would not survive being drafted into a division being sent to war, and there was no doubt he'd be sent directly to the front lines if Ozai had his way.

Perhaps the worst part of the situation was Zuko's complete confinement, which eliminated all possible hopes of reaching his boyfriend or even sending him a message. There were two guards posted outside of his room at all hours of the day, rotating when their twelve hour shifts had passed. Nobody was allowed in his room, and he was certainly not allowed access to messenger birds. The Firelord simply gave the reasoning of this extra security as protection from rumored conspiracy. His meals were brought to his door and he was entirely detained within his room, leaving no question towards escaping. Heaving a sigh, the young prince stared out the window for the hundredth time that morning, trying to devise a plan that wouldn't get himself discovered and his lover murdered. _How am I supposed to meet with him knowing I'm endangering his life? But if I don't warn him, he's as good as dead anyway._ His heart felt sick at such a blatant thought.

Naturally, Zuko had already conjured up a rather awe-inspiring and detailed strategy to achieve his goals, but he had to meet with Takumi to verify his consent. If everything ran as smoothly as he hoped, he and Takumi would be 'in the clear' within two days: The day just before his scheduled wedding. However, all he needed was _one _trip outside of his room to make this happen. More determined than frightened, he spent the next half hour attempting to devise a plan to escape his room for at least a brief period of time. To his vast luck, a pre-devised plan had just arrived at his doorstep.

Zuko strained his ears, suddenly aware of what seemed to be a few disagreeing voices just outside of his room. He was about to inch forward and listen in, when he tensed and jolted backwards as the door was opened. Terrified that it might have been his father, Zuko breathed a deep sigh of relief when his uncle stood before him, unusually solemn. He hadn't seen the elder man for quite some time. "Uncle! You shouldn't be here. The guards weren't supposed to let anyone in. If father finds out, he'll be angry with you."

"I don't want you to worry about that, Prince Zuko," Iroh stated warmly, though without even a hint of a smile. "I've taken care of such matters for the time being." He walked forward and put a hand on Zuko's shoulder while examining the fresh bruises that lie down his cheekbone and under his eye. Iroh looked as though he was about to address them, but quickly changed his mind. The protective gaze never leaving his eye, he said, "I have a delivery for you to make." He pulled out a small black tissue-wrapped package from his robes and pressed it into the teenager's palm urgently.

Zuko glanced at the address on tag, surprised by how familiar the street sounded. It took him less than five seconds to realize that it was a part of the housing complex across the street from where Takumi worked. "Uncle?" Zuko mouth went dry, his breath escaping his lungs. _Could it be possible-? _

"Just leave it outside of the door of the apartment," he said, gesturing to the number on the tag. "You should move quickly if there are other things you wish to accomplish. If you've returned within one hour, it will be as though you never left. I'd dress warmly if I were you... It's quite chilly outside."

The teenager knew this couldn't have been a mere coincidence, but he accepted it nevertheless. Whether or not his uncle knew about his relationship with Takumi didn't matter. He knew he would not be judged, but supported all the same. "Uncle, suppose I was looking for a particular lieutenant at this time of day. Do you know where I might be able to find such a person?" He tried his luck, praying his uncle could grasp the request.

Iroh thought long and hard for a few moments, before his eyes widened with understanding. "I see. You may be able to find him at the recruitment hall just east of the central bank. There is a meeting for all who were recalled from war in the last convoy. You'll have to move fast if you want to get there and back in time."

"Thank you," Zuko said sincerely, stepping forward and embracing Iroh, who smiled sadly and nodded. The young teenager sighed as the elder man's arms wrapped soothingly around him, wondering if this was perhaps how a father was supposed to act.

"Stay safe," his relative murmured, looking on his nephew as though it were the last time they would ever speak again. The moment his uncle walked out of the room, Zuko hurriedly changed his clothes into the stashed 'peasantry' wardrobe he kept in the back of his closet, and threw on a simple black cloak, clutching it tightly to his body as he tucked the package in the folds of his robes. Standing before the mirror, he untied his hair and brushed it over the left side of his face so that it might cover the dark bruises that lingered there. Taking a deep breath, he clutched the amulet around his neck tightly. Its presence was almost like having Lu Ten back by his side...

He opened the door with shaky hands and stepped forward, glancing at either guard from the corner of each eye. He sighed with relief when they simply pretended not to notice him walk down the corridor and the stairs as swiftly as he could without running. Zuko didn't know what sort of bribery his uncle used on the guards, but it had obviously worked. _One hour. _He knew that he would have to be quick, but not being able to spend all of the time he desired with his lover was unnerving. Running down through the palace gates, he kept a sharp eye out for his father and Azula before darting out into the street into a near-run. _I'll visit the recruitment center first, then round about the park over to the slums. _It wasn't the safest way to travel, but it was the fastest.

His hand never leaving the crystal around his neck, Zuko approached the building twenty minutes later panting softly to regain his breath. The building was large and heavily guarded, yet his hope did not diminish. On whim, he advanced towards the four guards lining the main entrance and kept his head politely tilted downward so he would not be recognized. "Excuse me... I have an urgent message for Lieutenant Jee. May I speak with him?"

"A message concerning _what_?" one of the men spat out, making Zuko's shoulders tense at the harsh tone.

"Concerning the wellbeing of his wife," he lied easily, praying such a declaration would be a valid reason to interrupt such a meeting. They wouldn't be allowed to pry into such personal matters, correct? Sure enough, the guard farthest to the right nodded and walked inside to hopefully find Jee. Zuko couldn't help but be impatient when they did not emerge from the building after seven minutes, as he stood as still as a statue without fault. Nevertheless, his heart raced and his limbs trembled with adrenaline as every moment ticked away, undoubtedly counting towards his potential demise.

"What's happened?" An urgent voice shook his eardrums. He looked up to see Lieutenant Jee hovering over him with the most frightened look he'd ever seen on a man. "Is my wife-... Your Highness?"

Zuko smiled secretly at him before motioning him to move farther away from the stationed guards. The young prince led him around the corner beneath the shade of the trees before speaking, "Nothing has happened to your wife. I'm so sorry for using that excuse to see you, but it's unlikely they would have called you out of the meeting for anything else."

Jee nodded briefly, seeming to have calmed down exceptionally. That is, until the breeze brushed Zuko's hair from his face, revealing the terrible bruises that adorned his face. "My Lord, what's happened to you?" The elder soldier looked just about ready to kill the person who had damaged his deceased best friend's little cousin.

"It's not important," he whispered, waving the issue aside. He steadied his breath and touched the man's arm gently. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, Lieutenant. Truly, deeply sorry." He continued at the man's questioning gaze. "I took to heart what you said. That if I ever needed help, I could come to you. I need a favor from you, Jee. I promise, you'll never have to see me again after this."

"Of course." The man looked a little nervous, but overall determined to handle the task.

Zuko took a pre-written slip of paper from his cloak and folded it into the man's hand. "On that sheet of paper, you will find two sets of information under two different names. I need passports and commuter boat tickets that will get these two people out of the Fire Nation with no questions asked. I understand that the government is in hold of exclusive Earth Kingdom passports as well, recovered from the siege. On that paper you'll find my account number in the central bank and all the information you need to access it. Bribe whomever you need, however much they want for passports that will get these two people into Ba Sing Se. Lastly, I need the remainder of the money in that account to be altered into open currency bills that can be exchanged for Earth Kingdom money. Is that accomplishable?"

Jee's shock at such requests had slowly faded away, as he closed his eyes in thought. "The tasks, in and of themselves, are simple. The trick is making sure nobody can make the connection. If all goes well, I can get the paperwork to you by this evening."

"It may be difficult to slip me the information," Zuko admitted, suddenly feeling very relieved that Jee had not immediately turned him down. "My room is being guarded twenty-four hours a day, and I'm not allowed to receive messages."

The man was frowning deeply at this point, very tempted to ask the young prince the circumstances under which he was being pressed. However, he held his tongue under the impression that Zuko would have told him if it was unbearably imperative that he do so. "I'll find a way, Your Highness."

Zuko nodded distractedly, trying to think of any other information he ought to tell the man before this plan unfolded. "Ah! I'm sure you know that it would be less than advisable to use your own name to acquire the currency. If you are confronted, make sure you let them know that I threatened you with a hired assassin." The boy winked, although Jee had suddenly paled.

"Your Highness... Are you going to be alright?" he asked carefully, making sure that the boy didn't feel obligated to explain himself.

"If this all turns out well, yes. I appreciate this more than you can imagine, Jee." Zuko resisted the urge to embrace the man, but touched a hand to his shoulder. "My cousin didn't have many close friends, but he sure picked the ones he had well."

A strange emotion flashed through Jee's eyes, but it disappeared before Zuko could even attempt to identify it. The lieutenant straightened his posture and offered the young teenager a loyal salute. Surprised but nevertheless pleased, Zuko returned the gesture with just a hint of a smile. They parted with no more words said, both wondering if perhaps this would be the last time they saw the other.

"Taki, would you take these frozen vegetables back to the storage room? They're a little heavy to lift."

"Su-Sure thing Akiko," Taki affirmed with a stammer, setting down the paper he was scribbling on and moved forward to pick up the wooden box with a grunt. Staggering slightly under its weight, he carried it to the furthest room in the long hallway, shrugging away cobwebs as he went. Kicking open the door and setting down the box in the nearest corner, before sitting down on it with a sigh. He put a trembling hand up to his head, barely able to support his own weight. _How will I tell Zuko?_

"Don't tell me you're gonna fall apart on me now?" A coarse voice interrupted his thoughts. Hoshi stood at the doorway, holding out the paper he'd been filling out before. "You messed the third problem up. You were supposed to multiply by the reciprocal on both sides."

"There's no point," Taki murmured, dragging a hand through his hair with frustration. _No point at all. _

"What do you mean 'no point'?" Hoshi snapped, tossing the crumpled paper at the younger teen. "You wanna get into the university, don't you?" His mini-rant came to a halt when he saw that look in Takumi's eyes: That look that meant he had something to confine in him.

"You know, I was lying today when I said that I woke up late," Taki informed him, leaning against the wall with unease spreading through his body like blood flows through the veins.

"You never really were the best liar," Hoshi admitted, stalking across the room to sit down next to the boy. He was starting to get used to being Takumi's friend as opposed to his rival. He learned so much about the teenager, and he knew he was being changed for the better under Taki's influence. The least he could do was sit back and listen to the man's troubles.

"I was at a military recruitment meeting," he whispered, bringing his knees up to his chest with shaky arms. He was surprised by how naturally he could speak with Hoshi about his innermost matters. It was even easier than speaking to Akiko. _It must be the gender condition._ "My presence was unconditionally demanded. I was put on the drafting list."

"What?!" Hoshi sprang up from his seat in fury. "They can't do this! You have a job! You're enrolling in the university!"

"It doesn't matter," Taki murmured slowly, pronouncing every syllable carefully. "I'm underage and not currently attending a school. I would need certification from the university, but they don't begin enrollment for a few months."

"That's bullshit!" the older teen spat, kicking at the wall with fury. "You can't go to war! You-You just can't!" He couldn't explain how _wrong _this felt. This young, kind seventeen year old who'd probably never held a sword in his life, who'd worked so hard day after day just to make living, whose parents were stolen from him by the very hands of the army was going to fight for a cause he didn't believe in.

"I'm not going to war, Hoshi," Taki said, his throat beginning to catch on his words.

"Damn right, you're not!" the man growled taking the younger firmly by the shoulders. "We're gonna-... Takumi?" Hoshi stared at a loss for words, watching silent tears streak down the other's cheeks. Hoshi swallowed nervously, stroking the teen softly on the cheek and wiped away his tears. "Taki, it's okay-"

"I never made it past the medical exam," Taki whispered, bringing a hand to his heart where he felt a terrible clenching pain. The teenager began to quiver with looming fear for what was to come, trying his best to remain calm for the sake of his comrade's comfort.

Hoshi had a strong feeling that his friend wasn't turned down simply for his lack of stature. He backed away and knelt before the other, placing his hands comfortingly on the boy's knees. "Th-That's alright then, isn't it?"

"Hoshi..." Those sincere chocolate, tear-filled eyes glanced up at the other with unbearable emotion. "I-"

"Takumi?!" Zuko burst into the storage room, panting deeply and near-close to tears himself. As he stepped into the room, Taki quickly dried his eyes on his sleeve and glanced meaningfully up at Hoshi with a single finger to his lips.

"Zuko? Have you been running?" Taki asked to break the silence, standing to greet his lover while trying to keep his voice under control.

"I have to talk to you," Zuko said firmly, brushing his hair back behind his ears with determination. "Hoshi? I'm sorry, but could you-"

"Say no more," the raven-haired teen stated casually, walking towards the door. "Just remind Taki that he owes me an explanation later." With this, he strode outside of the chilly room and purposefully shut the door tight for the sake of their privacy. The moment that door closed, Zuko's arms were wrapped tightly around his boyfriend's waist, hugging him close enough to strangle.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning up to kiss Taki's cheek. "I'm so, so sorry." The older teenager let out a soft gasp when he saw the bruises that adorned the other's face.

"Zuko? What happened? Who did this?" Taki's hand gently brushed the side of his lover's face, eyes drowning in shock and alarm. "Are you in trouble?"

"Don't worry about me! I'm alright, for now that is. I don't have much time," Zuko said hurriedly, resting his hands on his lover's chest. "I promise, I'll tell you everything soon. You're in danger, Takumi. My father knows about us, and he's planning to draft you into the army the first chance he can."

Takumi's blood ran extremely cold at this very point. _He did this to his own son. _"I've already received the notice. I had to go to a drafting assembly today, division forty-one." _I can't tell him, not yet. _

"Damn!" Zuko cursed, pulling his lover closer to him. "Listen to me... I have an arrangement to get us both out of here alive. I'd take my own life before I spent an existence here, never knowing if you were alive or not. This is our last chance, Takumi. The walls of Ba Sing Se will be safe, at least for a few years. The question becomes..." Zuko felt a pair of arms tighten around his hips. "Will you leave this life behind for a chance at being together?"

Taki gazed into Zuko's eyes for only a moment, overwhelmed by what he saw there. There was no question about Zuko's loyalty towards him. This beautiful teenager would abandon his life of royalty to live a life of peasantry with his homosexual lover. Zuko had met the final crossroad, and had chosen love over honor.

"I would travel with you to the end of the earth and beyond, if it only meant I could stay by your side for one more day." Taki lured him into a passionate kiss, driving away all fear that was once present in their hearts. "I love you, so much." _A single day or a single year. No matter how much time I have left, I choose to spend it with you. _"When do we leave?"

"Two days from now," Zuko whispered, heart aching for the other's touch. They each embraced tightly, as though afraid that the other might disappear. "I've taken care of everything, even money that's sure to last us a few months. Please, Takumi. You should resign from your job immediately and pack your things tonight. You need to stay with a friend or at a place the government won't connect you with. If it is known that you and I have met, terrible things will happen to us both."

"I'm glad you're here." He sighed, stroking his lover's hair gently. "I'll do as you say. Thank you."

"I'll visit you the night before we leave to let you know more," Zuko promised, touching his finger to Taki's lips. "Everything is going to turn out alright."

The older teenager shivered, trying to retain the tears forming as a result of a sealed throat. "Alright. Take care."

The younger teen's small smile slowly dissipated as he watched Taki struggle not to cry. "I love you," Zuko whispered, wrapping an arm around his lover's neck and pulling him into one final kiss, before he slid out of the boy's arms and out the door. Taki stared at his boyfriend's shadow disappear, before allowing the tears to stream down his face.

_I'm sorry, Zuko. This is one secret I don't think I can share yet. _

"So you're clocking out early, hmm?" Hoshi's voice asked softly, as he appeared from the hallway, leaning against the doorframe.

"You were listening," Taki accused, turning his back to the man and wrapping a defensive arm around his waist.

"Do you blame me?" he demanded, taking a few cautious steps toward the teenager. "The kid's right. There's no safer place for you than outside of the country. I knew that recruitment notice wasn't a coincidence. You're dating the Prince of the Fire Nation, in love with him no less. Those soldiers ratted you out, somebody spied, and now they're using your life to control Zuko so he'll be a good boy and marry his fiancé. He knows the only way to keep you safe, away from the army and the clutches of the government, is to get the hell out of dodge and somewhere they can't find you."

Shocked, Taki's hand went to his heart as he took a few anguished breaths. "We're leaving this hell. He doesn't want to be controlled, and neither do I. Destiny is such a stupid, stupid thing." He turned back to face the other, his beautiful eyes glistening with fresh tears.

"And what sort of hold does destiny have on you, Takumi?" Hoshi asked smoothly, his body suddenly swarming with tension. _You don't deserve this pain. _

"Hoshi... I'm going to die."

Going completely unacknowledged by the guards, Zuko walked forth into his room just as midday loomed above him. Having successfully made all necessary arrangements and even remembering to deliver the package, he locked his door for good measure and reached under his bed to pull out the dark mahogany shoulder bag and laid it across the mattress. He would pack now, just in case things went desperately wrong and he needed a quick escape out of the palace. Throwing open his closet door, he rummaged through his clothing and managed to acquire a few simple, dark outfits that would arouse the least suspicion. "It's dull, really," he muttered to himself, folding the clothes neatly into the bag. _Always wearing red. It's like an international crime to wear some other color than prescribed by your nation._

He wouldn't pack much. He'd buy more clothing in Ba Sing Se if he needed to. Zuko thought for a moment before tossing in his medication at the top of the bag, stuffing the anti-depressants in his dresser carelessly. He wouldn't be needing those, not while he had Takumi. Pulling out his collection of daggers from underneath the windowsill, selecting one significant weapon from the set to accompany him. Lastly, he sat down on his bed and grabbed the pair of broadswords hanging around his bedpost, laying them across his lap. Unsheathing them, Zuko held them up to the light with a sigh and ran a careful finger across the flat edge. He regretted never spending the time to spar with Lu Ten more, for he had figured he'd have all the time in the world for that sort of thing.

_What would Lu Ten say if he knew I was leaving?_ Zuko chuckled, trying to imagine his older cousin's reaction to his decision. The man would possibly be horrified, frustrated, and shocked. And then he would beg to come along as well. Lu Ten always liked to travel, but never really got the opportunity. These swords represented everything that their relationship stood for, and Zuko would hold them close to his heart until his dying day.

"_You never let me buy you anything! This is my treat to you. Consider it an early birthday present, bearing in mind I probably won't be here with you... for your next birthday, I mean."_

"You were right," Zuko admitted, glancing up at the ceiling with a sigh. _He was the only one besides Uncle who actually acknowledged my birthday. Even I forget sometimes. _Stuck on the thought, the young teenager pulled out his pocket calendar and flipped through it lazily. He knew it was sometime this season, but he'd completely lost track of the date weeks ago. Trying to remember the date his medicine had been prescribed on, he did some quick calculations. _If it was that long after the Solstice, and they were prescribed yesterday... _He circled the date on the calendar with a sketching pencil and traced it over to the date marked for his birthday.

"Two days," he whispered to himself, shocked at how fast time had gone. _Of course, _he realized soon after. _Father picked the day after my birthday for the wedding; the soonest date he could. _He wasn't sure if it was a normal reaction, but Zuko felt thrilled to be leaving the Fire Nation on the day of his birthday. Spending all day traveling from ship to ship on the run from the Fire Nation with your boyfriend in tow, just getting ready to start a new life was possibly the best birthday present Zuko could have ever received.

He set his swords down on his bed with a smile, before tucking his packed bag in the far corner of his closet, but not before withdrawing the dagger he'd thrown in there. He examined it for a few moments, then tossed it onto his pillow with a shudder. Should his plan fail, and Taki's promised death become a reality, he would not hesitate plunging that damned blade through his heart.

Zuko was afraid for the safety of his lover.

Zuko was afraid of a lifetime of being controlled.

Zuko was afraid of living a meaningless existence.

Zuko was _not _afraid to die.

Taki smoothed the wrinkles out of his clothing, before deciding it wouldn't matter and just tossed them into his bag. His heart was sick, his mind was blurry, and his existence had suddenly taken a whole new turn... the existence that he had left, anyway.

"_A year or two down the road, mind you. But I heard there are areas in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se that legally wed people like us. We could sneak our way in and register as Earth Kingdom citizens, if the Fire Nation hasn't taken over by then. We'd fill out a few forms, buy some rings, make-out a little, and be back before sundown to celebrate our honeymoon."_

"_I want to fulfill my life with you. Remember that wedding we talked about? The marriage, the house, maybe even the children? I want to share that all with you. We can run away together, I swear."_

"There's nothing I want more," Taki informed the ceiling, as he walked over to the picture the hung on his wall: The picture of his family. He traced the picture delicately and whispered, "Have I disappointed you?" His eyes settled on his mother's peaceful face, the face that hid so much pain and suffering. "You were so strong."

_Taki knelt by his parents' grave, unsure of what he ought to say. He knew Hoshi was waiting for him, but he had to get these issues off of his chest once and for all. He never truly believed in the Spirit World, but if he was wrong, then his parents would hear and understand. _

"_I know I haven't been here since your deaths," he began, unsure of whether or not he should whisper or shout. He settled for a moderate tone. "I'm still having difficulty with it, even today. Well, you must be wondering what I'm up to, if you didn't already know. I'm still working at Asahi with Akiko, and Hoshi. You'd be surprised by how much Hoshi has changed and Akiko hasn't. I'm writing quite a bit nowadays, but I don't think I'm getting any better. I'm thinking about enrolling into the university though. They've read some of my work and think I have potential. Oh, right. Surprise, Surprise! I found out that I'm gay. Typical of me isn't it, being such a nonconformist." He let out a dull laugh, trying not to let the stinging tears at the corner of his eyes fall. _

"_Funny enough, I just broke up with my first boyfriend four days ago. I love him more than I can possibly fathom. Everything we did, everything we talked about brought us closer and closer together. Eventually, we kissed once and BAM! We're talking about moving in together and adopting children within weeks. I won't go into the details, for you'd probably get exhausted from my ranting, so I'll just say he's the height of perfection. H-He was my 'first time', you know. Not that you _needed _to know that." Taki bit his lip and averted his eyes from the gravestones. The choices he'd made had seemed like the right ones, but what would his parents have said?_

"_Unfortunately, he's just recently told me that he's not really the simple peasant boy I thought he was. Turns out he's the Prince of the Fire Nation, heir to the throne with a fiancé that he's scheduled to marry soon. Don't ask me how I ended up attracting a person like that, but I did. I-I broke up with him." The silence that followed was tense, almost accusing. "What was I supposed to do? We could never have a life together! I was so frustrated and hurt... How can his heart belong to me when he has to marry another? How will he ever spend time with me freely, knowing that what we do is condemned and nearly illegal? How would I survive, falling so deeply in love then watching him wrap his arm around the waist of some noble girl whose only job is to bear him children?!" Realizing that his voice had risen far beyond that which was respectful for a graveyard, he bowed his head and began to whisper. _

"_Everyday when you were alive, you told me how much you loved me and how proud you were of me. Now that you know I'm a homosexual, unmarried, non-virgin, failure of a waiter who committed adultery by making what I thought to be love with the engaged Prince... Do you still love me? Are you still proud of me?" The silence that followed was expected, yet broke his heart all of the same. "I'll take that as a 'no'." _

"I'm sorry," he whispered, sliding his finger between the glass of the frame and pulling out the sketch. Folding it gently, he tucked it safely into his baggage and raising a hand to his forehead with a deep sigh. "I just don't want to be alone any longer."

He walked into his living room to his collected stack of writings, flipping through them all carefully. Page after page after page... His life's work and suddenly, none of it felt as though it was worth anything. All of the time he'd spent expressing every emotion, every sensation. All of it was accomplished, but for what? For his own satisfaction? To feel as though he was being productive and working towards his dream? What _was _his dream? He could recite it like a creed.

_To utilize my creativity to write stories for others to enjoy, to apply my knowledge to persuade, to right the wrongs of society without harsh action, and to convey seemingly inexpressible emotion through words. _

Would these words mean anything when he was gone? As he spent his final years in Ba Sing Se with his lover, would his legacy continue? Poems, letters, essays, short stories, and a novel still to be finished. No, they would mean nothing. He considered setting fire to the documents, but was unable to even light the flame. So he collected them all up and set them down on his nicely made bed, a bed he would never sleep in again. He wasn't sure what he expected to happen to his apartment when he disappeared off the face of the earth without warning, but it mattered little.

All that mattered now was making the most out of the time he had left with Zuko. The young man who'd given up the ideal life just for him. Taki would have no difficulty doing the same for his own pathetic existence. Deciding he'd finished packing the necessities, he threw his bag over his shoulder and gave a final look around his apartment with a deep sigh. Finally, he entered the last room at the end of the hall that he never found the strength to spend time in. His parents' old bedroom. His eyes flashed around the dusty room, his heart full of nothing less than wonder. The double bed, the small closet, the cheap wooden dresser that adorned one side of the room across from the curtain-covered window. It was all preserved and particularly surreal. This room... This was where his parents had once resided. His father, handsome and protective. His mother, gentle and kind. Bowing his head in respect, he backed out of the room slowly and walked back towards the front door with a tiny smile.

Images flashed through his head, the happiest by far of his life. The couch where he and Zuko had shared their first kiss. The kitchen where Zuko would tease and distract Taki while he tried to cook an edible meal. The bedroom where they spent their time expressing their love. The shower where Taki allowed Zuko to gently shampoo his hair, affectionate soft kisses to accompany. The window that they would both gaze out of, pondering their chance at a future together. And that stupid hole in the roof that had pushed them together in the first place.

_Love changes a lot of things, _Takumi decided, wrapping a hand around the doorknob. It was love that kept his father and mother together, and caused them to sacrifice their lives for their son. It was love that helped him fit into an unwelcoming world, with an amusing Akiko and a disinclined Hoshi by his side. Love... Love brought him more happiness than he felt that he deserved. His forged smiles no longer had reason to be falsified and his lonely life was immediately reverted.

_I owe you my life, my love, my body, and my soul..._

_I belong to you, my Prince. _

Perhaps in real life, there was such a thing as a happy ending.

.


	20. Lovers' Rest

**Chapter XIX**

"I really appreciate this, Akiko," Taki stated sincerely, as he combed his fingers through his hair in some vague attempt to make himself look presentable. He sat quietly on the chilly, wooden floor in the center of his friend's living room while she prepared them breakfast by candlelight. It was about two hours until dawn and neither of them had slept a wink the previous night, spending the entire time talking, reminiscing, and shedding a few tears on Akiko's part. Their conversation mostly encompassed 'Kazuki's' true social standing and their plans to disappear, which was fresh news to Akiko.

"Don't be silly," she responded, although her tone was far less cheerful than she had attempted. "You're my best friend and it's quite possibly our last time seeing each other. I'm not throwing you to the dogs now. Stay here as long as you need to." Akiko smiled, flipping the omelet in the pan before her with some difficulty.

"Zuko and I should be leaving tomorrow," he explained, shivering and pulling his legs up to his chest. Taki couldn't explain how surreal this felt, sitting in the near-dark as their soft whispers floated lazily through the air. This could be the last time he saw his closest friend... "I'll be out of your hair soon enough."

"Don't say things like that." Akiko sighed, trying to suppress the sickening sensation in her stomach. "You act as though I want you gone." She sliced the omelet in two and flipped it onto the plates, spreading the appetizing aroma across the air. Taki remained silent, murmuring his gratitude when he was handed the food. "You're cold," Akiko observed, almost as though she was scolding him for not telling her. She prodded him onto the couch and threw the nearby comforter over both of them, much to Takumi's appreciation.

"You know, if I were you I'd talk to the manager about that promotion I know you want," Taki said, causing her to nearly drop her plate with flushed embarrassment. "Assistant chef, right?" He took another bite of his breakfast, although he was not particularly hungry. "This is delicious."

"You're sweet," she proclaimed, ruffling his hair absently. "I could apply, just to see what happens."

"Good," he affirmed, trying to curl up to himself to retain the body heat he was quickly losing. _Why am I so freezing? _"Even in a lower class occupation, there's always a chance at making it big. Who knows? You could end up owning a whole chain of restaurants."

Akiko laughed, shaking her head at him and waving her finger pointedly. "You're a dreamer, you know that?"

"Yes," Taki admitted, suppressing a deep yawn within his chest as he shivered to himself. His expression grew strangely nostalgic as his attention turned towards the window that sat beside the front door, allowing him a glimpse at the slowly fading stars. His distressed gaze did not go unnoticed by Akiko.

"Everything's going to be alright." She put a hand to his shoulder as they discarded their half-eaten plates to the side. She gasped softly when she felt him shudder under her touch, trying to banish the tears forming in her eyes. "You're going to be just fine."

"He's giving up everything to be with me," Taki murmured, putting a forlorn hand to his forehead in agony. "And I may not even live to see two more years with him." He put a hand to his heart, pleading silently with his body. "How am I supposed to look him in the eye and tell him? I'm not _worth_-" His words were stopped short by a sharp, stinging pain as Akiko's hand slapped him across the face, leaving him slightly dazed.

"Don't you dare say you're not worth it!" she growled, shaking him by the shoulder. Her voice grew softer as she spoke, "Zuko loves you more than anything. Don't make his sacrifices out to be for nothing. So what if you can't stay with him as long as you'd like? That's no reason to waste the time you have left watching him from afar, watching him be part of a life that smothers him and wishing you could be a part of it."

_It just doesn't seem fair. It's never going to be fair. _Taki leant his head back, trying to make sense of his whirling thoughts. "The last thing I ever want to do is break Zuko's heart again." He trembled as he stared down at his bare forearms, cursing his weakness.

"_It's a silent killer," the doctor explained, as he examined Takumi's blood through a premature microscope while the shocked teenager lay shirtless on the cold, metal table. "It's a cell malignancy that very little is known about. What we do understand is that it releases a toxin into your blood that weakens your immune system and causes you to become ill very easily. Eventually, your body shuts down and your heart is unable to function under the pressure." The man moved away from the blood sample and stared at the boy, his eyes full of pity. "It wouldn't truly be a danger at its current magnitude, but that is the frightening element. The infected cells divide at a cancerous rate and can overcome a person within months, in the most painful of ways." _

"_It's hereditary, isn't it?" Taki whispered, shutting his eyes as he quivered. "My mother..." _

_The man sighed, nodding his head and pulling his stethoscope over his shoulder. "Yes. If an afflicted female is impregnated, the offspring will undoubtedly inherit the disease. Most such families have children without knowing that they a carriers of the ailment, for it usually activates sometime in a person's late thirties and takes their life within years. However, the side effects often instigate within one year of death. In your case... You should stay away from stress, especially that which may cause you emotional strain. If you endure terrible emotional pressure, your health will decrease dramatically. Obviously, your recruitment into the army is out of the question." _

_Taki put a shaky hand up to his head as he thought back to his dusty memories. His mother's illness had triggered without warning, and she was on the verge of dying in a single year. "Do you have an estimate of- of how much time I have left?" _

_The doctor was quiet for a while, observing the teenager's young body thoughtfully. The boy was already pale and unhealthy looking. Being so young, there was a good chance that the disease could overtake his body more quickly than it should. "It was caught earlier than in most cases. I would estimate two years from this point. However, I may be completely mistaken. There is only one other method of evaluation. The mile marker for one year's time is when you first orally expel blood." _

"I-I'm scared," Taki admitted to Akiko, as she pulled his shaking form into her arms. His silence turned into soft sobs as he clung to her figure, his breathing deep and ragged.

"It's okay to be scared," she whispered in his ear, rubbing his shoulder in a vain attempt to calm him. "Your mother lived with it for a while, Takumi. You have a strong will, and you have someone to stand by your side. You'll be fine."

"My mother..." His words were muffled by his scratchy, winded breath. "She died protecting me, so I could have a chance at a real life! They both did." _Everyday their sacrifices lessen in worth. I drop out of school, I abandon my dreams, and now my own life is being cut short. If spirits exist, they must truly despise me. _"Why is this happening to me?" he whispered into the darkness as the comforting hands of his friend made their way around his shoulders. "Why is this happening to _us_?"

Silence immersed the room for a while, allowing the teenager to gather his thoughts and sort out what was left of his broken soul. Dawn littered through the drapes, which only seemed to signify another day lost. When Taki finally gained a hold of himself, he whispered to Akiko, "I have an errand to run today before Zuko gets here. I need your help."

"Anything," Akiko affirmed as the other pulled away with a deep sigh. Taki felt the warmth of the morning wash over him, strengthening him to his typical self, which in itself was far from holding the title of 'typical'. He stood, suddenly aware of every single muscle of his body that worked for him, every drop of blood that flowed through his veins, and every single beat his heart made.

_I'm not going to give up, I promise you. Only for you, my love._

_Passports... Boat tickets... Currency... _Zuko heaved a sigh, strumming through the paperwork for a final time that morning. Lieutenant Jee had managed to slip him the documents the previous evening by feinting the Firelord's seal on the envelope and demanding to hand-deliver it to the Prince. It seemed that all was in order, yet he wouldn't feel completely safe until he was in Ba Sing Se with Takumi. He positioned the papers so that they could be easily hidden beneath a pillow if necessary and his hand traveled to his chest where his cousin's amulet rested.

"_I promise you, brother. I'll live out my life for the both of us. I won't disappoint you." _He hadn't been lying when he spoke these words. He was determined to prove himself worth something in this petty little game people insisted on played with him. He was Prince Zuko, cousin of the great war hero Commander Lu Ten. He'd be damned if he played by the rules. A knock on the door made him jump, shoving the papers out of sight. Clearing his throat, he called out clearly, "Please come in."

The door opened slowly at first, the eyes of Minako Mai glancing through the crack. Zuko immediately stood up as his fiancé entered the room _slowly_, as though he would yell at her for even existing in the same vicinity as himself. "Mai!" he called out with relief, slightly annoyed by the interruption yet thrilled to have some human company for the first time in many hours. He bowed charmingly, motioning for her to enter the room.

"I'm sorry to disturb you," she said softly, clutching anxiously at her skirt as she returned the bow. "However, when I heard about the rumors of assassination attempts, I couldn't help but worry about you."

"That's exactly what they were... Just rumors." _More like excuses. _He sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him. Blushing, she sat quietly, her hands still fiddling with her clothing. "I don't want you to worry about me. I'm sure you have enough on your mind, with the wedding in only two days." He felt a certain guilt immerse his heart, although he did his best to ignore it. This innocent, shy girl was far too easily deceived by his gentle words and gestures of affection.

"My father received a notice from Firelord Ozai that you desired to see me," she said in a raspy voice, the blush slowly fading from her cheeks. "I appreciate the fact that you want to spend time with me, seeing as how the ceremony is rapidly approaching." Zuko smiled, covering up the rage that filled his chest. Ozai sent this girl to him to force him to feel _guilty_. And damn the bastard to hell, it worked. This blameless young woman whom he was expected to care for and respect, was the one who would be the most upset when she woke up on the morning of her wedding day to find that her fiancé had mysteriously vanished without a trace.

"You know, Mai," he said in a low voice, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "If you don't want to be a part of this whole thing, you can back down in the blink of an eye. Nothing has to change for you. I don't want you to feel as though you're obliged to marry me simply because_ I_ chose you. You're different from the other women I was presented with, and you deserve the chance to marry for love for that very reason." Zuko stood silent, praying that the girl would just accept the offer. _I don't want to hurt you. _

She let out a low laugh, shaking her head gracefully. "You're very sweet to pretend I still have a choice in the matter so close to the wedding date." She put a finger to his lips when he attempted to protest. "You must understand. Since I accepted the invitation, I've come to care for you. At this moment, I can come no closer to marry for love than you." Zuko felt sick to his stomach, though repressed the sensation and nodded kindly. "I appreciate the fact that you've spent so much time with me. I feel very comfortable around you, Your Highness. Not many men would be so considerate."

"Not consideration." Zuko let out a hollow laugh. "Merely common courtesy."

_Why? Why must you care for me so?_

Taki sighed dreamily, the hand in his pocket clasping around article he'd been waiting to present to his lover. It had cost him quite the pretty penny, but it was worth every piece of gold he possessed. Things were going to turn out well after all, he could _feel _it. Laying his head back on Akiko's couch, he remaining patient as the afternoon sunk into evening, waiting for Zuko to greet him. Beautiful scenarios ran through his head, leaving him utterly breathless and thrilled... He had quite the surprise for his love indeed.

A quiet knock on the door broke him from his stupor, followed by the gentlest of whispers, "Akiko? Taki?" The teenager threw open the door and smiled his brightest smile. Sure enough, there stood his stunning boyfriend, practically begging to be embraced to the point of suffocation. Nevertheless, the older man withheld this urge and pulled the boy into the household and kissing him lightly on the forehead.

"Akiko's working a double shift in my absence. Did you make it out of the palace alright?" Taki asked, as the younger man removed the black cloak that adorned his figure, revealing the pastel red robes that complimented his skin so nicely.

"Of course!" Zuko exclaimed, pretending to be offended by the comment. "I'm part ninja. Sneaking in and out of places is what I do!" They shared a laugh for the first time in a while, as Zuko pulled out an envelope from the folds of his clothing. Picking out a few pieces of paper, he handed them to his boyfriend, saying, "Here are your passports and tickets. Make sure you read through the information listed about you. I apologize, but I had to give you a new name and it was too late to contact you and ask you what you wanted."

"And you couldn't find anything more creative than 'Takeshi'?" Taki teased, allowing the name to roll off of his tongue. He had to admit, it was a nice enough name for his new identity considering Zuko could have very well given him a completely outlandish name.

"It was on short notice!" Zuko proclaimed defensively, crossing his arms cutely. "Besides, it'll fly in the Earth Kingdom too. I'll just keep using 'Kazuki'. It's not a conventional name, but it's forgivable."

"What about your eyes?" Taki asked, skimming through his profile enthusiastically. _This is kind of fun. _"Those color eyes are fairly rare in Earth Kingdom territory."

Zuko shrugged, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Rare, but not unheard of. Perhaps my lineage stretches back to a couple who produced offspring of mixed blood!"

"Scandalous!" the older teen shouted, putting a hand to his mouth in phony horror. "I had no idea you knew how to smuggle illegal refugees so well. It makes me rather suspicious." Zuko merely smiled innocently, wrapping his arms around the shoulders of the other as he spoke.

"Our first ferry leaves a few hours after sunset. It makes me a little nervous leaving so late in the day, but I'll make sure my Father thinks I'm in the palace just before we depart. It'll give us a while's head start." Zuko felt a comforting pair of hands on his hips, allowing him to rest against the other's body. "The moment we can see the walls of Ba Sing Se, we'll be safe. They take in refugees from all sorts of places. They won't notice two discreet civilians."

"You really think we can be happy there?" Taki whispered, his voice full of hope. "We're a part of the culture that houses the most hated people in the world."

"We'll fit right in," he assured his anxious boyfriend, kissing him tenderly on the neck. "They have a world-renowned university, you know. Of course your best bet would be to jump straight into a writing career on the side. If we purchase a house in the upper ring, people will take us seriously and they'll get you an editor right away."

"What about you?" the older teen asked, his heart both pained and thrilled at these new prospects._ I can't miss out on these opportunities, regardless of my illness. _

"I'll get a job somewhere or another," he proclaimed, waving the issue aside. "I've taken more than enough schooling to get by. I don't really have any particular talents except fighting, which isn't exactly a choice career. Truth be told..." His voice dropped to a low whisper, "I've always wanted to be a librarian."

"You're kidding," Taki said with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out why on earth that was so funny.

"It's true!" Zuko cried, clutching at the other's tunic tightly. "I've always hated librarians. They're so mean all the time around here. So I thought, 'You know what would be great? To be that nice librarian everybody loves!' I file papers wonderfully, I know all sorts of ancient languages, and I take pleasure in books. Maybe I could get a job at the university as a professor's aid. What do you think about that? Schooling where your boyfriend goes to work?" Zuko smiled wickedly, causing Taki to shudder with oncoming anticipation.

"I think you just earned yourself a kiss, free of charge." He captured his lover's lips, causing the teen to let out an involuntary groan as their tongues tangled politely for a moment, then none too politely afterwards. Zuko gripped the shoulders of the other, as the pair of hands around his waist massaged the sensitive skin beneath them and began to travel down his figure. The younger teen ground their bodies together, causing Taki to break the kiss with a soft moan. "Zuko," he breathed as his lover kissed the junction of his neck and shoulder. "If you knew I was going to die the day after tomorrow, would you still go through with the plan?"

The younger teen immediately backed away, practically crashing into the wall with horror. "Do-Don't say things like that, Takumi!" _Is this some kind of sick test? _His lover ignored him, pressing him against the doorway with a hand on either side of his head.

"Would you?" he persisted desperately, gently caressing the boy's face with a single finger. "Think about it. I don't want you to answer right away." Zuko fell silent, biting his lower lip contemplatively as he felt the calming touch of his boyfriend stroking against his throat. Bowing his head, he sighed and looked back up directly into the other's eyes.

"Yes," Zuko whispered, solemnity overtaking his manner. "I don't want to be a part of this life anymore. You'd think a prince would have more freedom than anyone, but the only time I can be myself is around you. If you were to die... I would treasure every last second of your life with you." He let out a low chuckle as Taki watched on with shocked eyes. "Most likely, my soul would follow. I don't think I'd be able to live on without you. I just wouldn't function. I know you have trouble accepting the Spirit World but..." He gave the other a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Spirits have to go somewhere when we die. Imagine living together, unhindered for the rest of eternity. Not a bad prospect."

Taki fell to his knees before his lover, his forehead just barely grazing the boy's stomach. "Promise me you'll keep on living. No matter how difficult it is, you _must _live. Live for your cousin, live for me... Live for those who can't live for themselves."

"Taki?" The whisper drifted into the older teen's ears, causing him to sigh.

_No. I'll tell him later. I want things to be as perfect as they can be. _Reaching into his pocket he began to speak in an undertone, "I know I never formally asked you this, and I believe you deserve a proper proposal." Zuko's form tensed as Taki pulled out a stunning platinum band that resided on a silver chain, and held it up delicately between two fingers as he spoke, "Zuko, I've devoted to you my body and my soul. I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life, however long that may be. Remembering everything that's happened between us, considering everything we've done for each other, acknowledging all of the ways we've changed each other... I ask that you allow me to become yours in one more way. Will you marry me?"

The younger teen fell back against the wall behind him in near-shock, his entire body shaking as he gazed down at his significant other. _This man truly loves me that much. _He reached down and grasped Taki's free hand and pulled it up to his chest, allowing his lover to feel the erratic pulse that resided there.

"You're trembling," Taki whispered, wide-eyed and nervous at the unforeseen reactions of the other._ Was he not expecting this? Has he changed his mind?! _Zuko wordlessly reached into his tunic and pulled out a glistening silver wedding band and held it up for the other to see. The older teen's lips parted with surprise as his boyfriend began to speak.

"I bought this for you, only just an hour ago," he explained in a choked voice, as Taki's grasp tightened and the younger boy's heart beat furiously. "I had a short monologue prepared but I seem to have forgotten it. If you don't mind, I think I'll just ditto yours."

The absolute happiness Taki felt at that moment could not compare with any other feeling of his lifetime, as Zuko slid the band gently onto the ring finger of his left hand and kissed his palm lovingly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Zuko's shoulders, clasping the silver chain around his neck. The younger man smiled, reaching up to trace the ring with wonder. "You're so thoughtful," Zuko stated quietly, his heart swelling with elation. Normally firebenders couldn't wear wedding bands due to the damage caused by the heat expelled from their hands, but Taki seemed to have considered this matter.

"It has a little engraving on the inside," Taki remarked, wrapping his arms around his lover's waist from where he knelt on the floor, admiring the shimmering charm on his hand in a girlish manner. Zuko's eyes lit up, as he tilted the band forward and rotated it a bit. He smiled, for the beautiful ancient characters read, '_My Prince_'.

"I'd nearly forgotten, yours has one too," Zuko laughed, causing Taki to raise his eyebrow challengingly.

"It'd better not say, 'My Peasant_.' _I'd find that slightly wounding." The younger man shook his head and stifled another laugh as Taki deposited the ring in his opposite palm and held it up towards the light. '_My Beloved'_... "It is a little strange," Taki whispered to himself, stroking the band affectionately. "We both chose primordial, formal kanji. When we met, the first thing we did was translate each other's names in this language."

"It's the most exquisite language there is," Zuko murmured, as Taki finally rose up to meet his gaze. "As well as the most intimate." He felt his lover press him against the wall, tracing a hand under his shirt and across his stomach lovingly. So Zuko found the ancient language intimate, did he?

"_Anata ga hitsuyou desu, saiai no hito," _Taki whispered in a low voice, trying to control the urges forming deep within his stomach. _"I need you, my beloved." _Zuko shuddered at his choice of words, feeling a fire spark deep in his heart. Taki placed a gentle, passionate kiss on the other's lips, before Zuko wrapped a leg possessively around the man and deepened the contact. Taki sighed with pleasure as his boyfriend's tongue provoked his own into play, caressing every crevice and cavern of his mouth. The younger pulled away suddenly after only a few seconds, shaking his head vigorously despite his apparent enthusiasm.

"_Iie! Ikanakutewa narimasen,Takumi!" _Zuko breathed sternly against the other's mouth, in a vain attempt to vanquish their desires. _"No! I have to go, Takumi!" _The young man would have to be home before dawn in order to make sure his excursion stayed a secret. Yet, even as he spoke these words, his lover kissed the sensitive skin of his throat, making him moan with desire. It had been quite a while since either of them had been so blissfully happy, and he knew he couldn't pass up a chance to be with his lover. Taki laughed at his desperate expression, caressing the younger teen's face gently. Zuko sighed, allowing a smile to grace his lips.

"_Kokoro ga dokidoki... Kimi to netai_,_" _he admitted softly, taking his lover's hands into his own, making Taki shudder with longing. _"My heart is pounding...I want to make love to you." _This was all the older teen needed, for he scooped up his fiancé gently in his arms as he so enjoyed doing, and carried him down the adjacent hall and into Akiko's spare bedroom, sparsely furnished provided a small bed against the peeling white walls. Laying Zuko down on the less-than-comfortable bed, the older teen kissed his young counterpart with tender affection as he trailed his hands lovingly up and down his form.

Zuko let out a soft groan, his arousal growing more prominent as Taki's hands trailed along his defined chest while sneakily removing his shirt and strewing it upon the floor. He glanced down, eying his engagement ring with pride, resting on his chest next to his cousin's pendant. The older teen's gaze became slightly more predatory as he thumbed his boyfriend's nipple gently, leaning down to suck tenderly on the other patch of sensitive skin. Zuko let out a shaky cry at these ministrations, arching his back slightly before grazing his hips against the other's, allowing him to feel his strengthening need. Mind overcome with desire, Taki pressed his lover further into the mattress and traced his tongue across the distinct muscles that adorned that gorgeous, smooth chest. The trembling teen beneath him slowly pushed his tunic off of his shoulders, trailing his hands down the man's form.

Taki gave the younger a chaste kiss on the cheek, before lightly palming his erection through his clothing. Zuko gasped and arched pleadingly into the touch, rewarded by the hand pumping him firmly. He growled, determined to rid himself of the fabric that kept their flesh contact to a minimum. The young teenager grew impatient, gripping the other's shoulders and pushing him backwards into the bed forcefully. Taki's eyes grew wide, but did not object as Zuko slid his fingers across his bare hips and began removing his last articles of clothing shielding his boyfriend from him. Taki inhaled sharply as the chilling air hit his bare erection while Zuko tossed the forgotten garments over his shoulder with ease.

The younger smiled lovingly down at his partner, before leaning down to give him a comforting kiss on the lips. Taki sighed with gratitude, before moving his hands up towards his lover's waist and untying the lazy knot that held his slacks up. Zuko gripped the sheets beneath him and threw his head back as Taki's touch grazed against his member. "Ta-Takumi, please!" The raven-haired teen raised an expectant eyebrow, causing Zuko to roll his eyes with a chuckle and whisper, _"Kudasai." _His appeal was punctuated by a loud moan, when the older teen rolled them over and leaned down, taking his lover carefully into his mouth. Tonguing the sensitive underside of the boy's erection, Taki lifted a hand up to Zuko's hips to keep him steady while the other hand caressed the globes behind the member, massaging him to his utmost stimulation. Zuko involuntarily thrust his hips forward, the painful ache between his legs only elevating as Taki sucked the very tip of his erection, coating his lips teasingly with his lover's precum.

"_Sore wa ikaga desu ka, koibito?" _Taki murmured in a deep tone, causing blissful vibrations to jolt up his sweetheart's body and make him twist with desperation._ "How do you like it, lover?" _

Zuko began to pant heavily as the exotic quality of his counterpart's voice reached his ears._ "Od-Odorokubeki!"_ he cried out in his daze, his hands intertwining with Taki's hair. _Mougamandekinai! Kudasai, Takumi!"_ he begged urgently, trying to refrain from touching himself. _"Won-Wonderful! I can't stand it any longer! Please, Takumi!"_

Completely ignoring his own throbbing need, he continued to selflessly pleasure his lover, deep-throating him and massaging him with his tongue while his hands attended to the boy's sac and the nerve-rigged area behind it. The younger teen cried out in bliss, as his most sensitive limb was surrounded by a tight, humid cavern. His lover began to dip his head up and down, creating a beautiful sensation for his sweet boyfriend that caused his eyes to roll back and his breath to deepen. As Taki increased his pace, Zuko writhed in masochistic delight, trying not to thrust upward and choke his boyfriend. His hands ended up clutching the headboard as he let out a few wild moans just to release some of the pressure building up inside of him. The ecstasy pounded through his body as Taki began to hum softly, sending pleasurable pulsations up and down his form. _"Yukkuri shite! I-Iku!" _Zuko warned delicately, trying to control the trembling in his voice. _"Slow down! I-I'm coming!" _

Taki only redoubled his efforts, rewarded when his lover finally climaxed within him, leaving the boy breathless and starry-eyed as he attempted to regain his vigor. The older teen pulled away with a soft choking noise, cheeks flushed with heat as he waited patiently for his counterpart to recover. Taki often felt guilty when he entered his lover, for it seemed his own pleasure always came at the expense of the other's pain during their lovemaking and inevitable soreness for days after. For this reason, he spent their foreplay experimenting on that which made Zuko scream, squirm, and plead. He smiled down at the winded young man sprawled out beneath him, who could barely keep his eyes from closing. _"Saikou, koi," _he whispered, sitting up to kiss the man gently on the lips. _"Amazing, love." _

Zuko pulled back against the headboard once he'd caught his breath, and stared fiercely at his craving lover through his sweat-matted hair. Spreading his elevated legs apart, he slid the three foremost fingers of his left hand into his mouth and swiftly coated them with his saliva. Taki looked on with wide eyes as Zuko trailed his hand down his body and began stretching the muscles of his entrance. The older teen gripped the sheets around them tightly, watching this show with immense enjoyment. Never before had Zuko prepared himself and allowed Taki to watch on as he did. His arousal pained him sadistically, as his boyfriend entered the first finger, arching his back as he eased the digit slowly into his body. His head slouched to the side as he gently rotated the appendage, his brow slightly wrinkling in discomfort.

Taki's breath had been stolen away from him, as he watched the other add a second finger, weaving them deeper and deeper into his body while thoroughly preparing him. His hand passed over his erection in hopes of easing the arousal, but instead indulged it, causing him to moan aloud with pleasure. Zuko grit his teeth as he forced his fingers into a scissoring motion, causing an old ache to be welcomed back into his body. He groaned with exasperation when he couldn't quite find his prostate, as his lover watched on in a trance. Takumi unintentionally crept towards the attractive teenager, trying to contain his urges as he watched his lover add the final digit, gasping with pain.

"_Daijoubu?!" _Taki asked nervously, jolted from his stupor. _"Are you alright?!" _He leant forward and put a gentle hand on his panting lover's shoulder, accompanying it with a kiss on the cheek.

"_Un... Daijoubu desu yo."_ Zuko murmured, trying to regain his composure. _"Yeah... I'm fine; no problem." _He smiled lovingly at his partner before removing his fingers from his entrance and pushing his lover back into the mattress. _"Rirakkusu," _he whispered, straddling his massively erect partner as he ran a hand apprehensively though his hair. _"Relax." _Without warning, Zuko fell forward and plunged himself over the other's member, biting back a pained cry.

Taki let out a choked scream, nearly losing all control as he was immediately encompassed in the tight warmth of the welcoming body. He shifted slightly, trying to get used to this strange new position as Zuko squirmed with restlessness, panting heavily as he tried to unwind his tensed muscles. _"Zuko! Ki o tsuke nasai," _Taki urged, his hands gently caressing the flesh of the younger man's bare hips._ "Zuko! Be careful." _

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement, before using his legs to pull himself up and ease back downward. His cheeks were flushed a deep crimson as Taki's hands steadied him, and he slowly built a rhythm as Taki clutched tightly at his hips whilst moaning softly as his erection hit Zuko's back wall with each push and pull. After a minute of finding a pattern, the older teen managed to meet the other's movements with shallow thrusts of his own, causing Zuko to gasp with appreciation as his hotspot was struck deep within his body. "Oh... Oh, Ta-Takumi!" He let out a cry, using his legs as a tool to increase the speed of their lovemaking. Their hearts pounded until the point of bursting, forcing out deep groans and exotic cries.

"Zuko..." The friction of their bodies drove Taki wild, as the thrusts became less predictable. Zuko would squirm and change his tempo from quickly timed dives, to agonizingly sluggish slides. The younger teen moaned quietly at an exceptionally well-intended thrust, his hands sliding down where they massaged his lover's chest with gratification. The man beneath him began to affectionately stroke his rigid member, before pumping it roughly in time with their movements, thereby causing the tender ache at Zuko's entrance to be numbingly disregarded. Sweat matted their bodies as they shared in a passionate frenzy of deep penetration and gentle caresses. Zuko began to purposefully tighten his body's opening, opening an incredible world of sensations for the man beneath him. In gratitude, Takumi pressured his prostate and stroked a bundle of nerves that couldn't be ignored and his lover finally came, letting out an erotic moan with a desperately arched back. The older teen inhaled sharply as he was further constricted within that incredible warmth, his own ejaculation following shortly after.

Zuko slumped forward, throwing his hands against the headboard to stop his fall. His lover's blazing seed filled him rapidly, his heart racing with pleasure. Panting frantically, Takumi gazed wordlessly up at his significant other, wondering how a single person could possibly bring him so much satisfaction. He traced a hand down his own chest to feel the sticky evidence of his lover's orgasm splashed along his body, his heart swelling with joy. No one could make Zuko react the way he could... A token of his devotion. Their eyes met and Zuko smiled slightly, reaching down to caress the man's cheek kindly. _"Aishiteru," _he whispered, making Taki's heart leap as he stared into those glistening golden eyes. _"I love you." _But it wasn't just a profession of love... It was the ultimate profession. This phrase was neither used, nor taken lightly.

"_Mou ichido itte, kudasai," _Taki begged, closing his eyes to listen to the words. _"Please repeat it." _

"_Aishiteru, Takumi," _Zuko repeated with a chuckle, running his hands through the other's hair. He leaned down and kissed the man lovingly, pulling away only to catch his lost breath.

"_Aishiteru," _Taki responded, his hands embracing the man above him gently. Their hearts swelled with joy, and Zuko raised an eyebrow with a challenging smirk.

"_Mou ikkai?" "Once more?"_

"_Mou ikkai." _

Zuko fell backward, taking his lover with him. He wrapped his legs around the older teen's waist while Taki reached down towards the floor, lifting up the two fallen pillows and placing one beneath Zuko's head and the other beneath his lower half. The younger sighed in adjustment, before obediently grinding their bodies together, using his toned thighs and lower legs to bring the other's softened member back to life within him. Fire burned in Taki's stomach as he watched his lover at work, using his desirable figure to leave him vulnerable in a state of longing. If Zuko were a controlling person, he would have been at his boyfriend's mercy quite a while ago.

The younger teen hardly even acknowledged the blood running along his chin, as he bit down deeply on his lower lip. This sensation was incredible, feeling his lover growing erect inside of him. His irregular heartbeat quickened as Taki stared down at him with eyes that belonged on an angel. How they glistened even in the darkness, Zuko would never know. The other sighed with content as he began a slow, almost lazy pattern of thrusts as his lover became accustomed to him. Taki wasn't sure why, but he felt as though this night should be made to last as long as it possibly could. The teenager below him didn't seem to mind the change of pace, breathing deeply as his lover gently manipulated his member and its orb-like entities with his hand.

Zuko's steady breaths morphed into soft pants as Taki's hand massaged his balls and stroked his hardened member. His enjoyment in the slow, balanced rhythm of their lovemaking overcame his desire for climax. He simply laid back and watched his counterpart's facial expressions as their bodies rocked gently together in sweet ecstasy, a sacred union that could only be fit between a perfect pair such as them. Zuko wrapped his legs around the other's waist and waited until Taki had fully sheathed himself before pulling their bodies even closer together, causing them both to moan. The younger was rewarded with a palm tenderly, though with just the right amount of pressure, kneading his scrotum. Unimaginable pressure built up within the boy, as his hips unconsciously jerked forward and bittersweet fluid dripped from his erection.

Taki exhaled sharply at the sight of his needy lover, his hands retreating to Zuko's hips where they firmly grasped the younger body. _One last time. _He gradually increased the rate of his movements, pounding in and out of the other's tight channel without reprieve. Angling himself just right, he slammed into boyfriend's prostate with intent to satisfy, causing the man beneath him to writhe and grasp the sheets around them with torturous ecstasy. Throwing his head back, Zuko let out an unrestrained cry as he felt himself approach his end. With only seconds to spare, the younger teen bit roughly down on his already abused lip as he clenched his muscles and just slightly raised his body temperature.

Taki all but screamed as unrivaled pleasure burst through him with every passionate beat his heart provided him. A heart that beat only for Zuko... He shakily grasped his lover's member and pumped it whilst fingering the slit, causing the boy to throw his arms desperately around his significant other and grind forth his entire body into the movement. His hands sliding up his boyfriend's upper back, Zuko made a hymn out of Taki's name repeating it in soft sighs as they came to the climax of their session. Their bodies had become one, moving in perfect rhythm in a surreal world that was all their own. Faster, deeper, harder the thrusts became, as the two lovers dwelled on a bond that was all their own.

"I-I love you," Taki whispered, coming to a sudden halt deep within his lover, pressuring the spot that caused so much pleasure.

"I love you too," Zuko replied with a soft moan, leaning up to graze his lips just slightly against Taki's.

The older teenager caressed him affectionately, before pulling back and allowing himself a final deep thrust into his lover, putting forth everything he had into the single motion. With a deep moan and a strained cry they came in unison, both filling Zuko to his capacity with Taki's seed and blessing their chests with his own. The older man collapsed on his lover as their bodies pulsed with the effects of their release. Zuko squirmed beneath him, before settling down as he listened to his heartbeat echo in his ears. It was nearly unbearable, feeling Taki's heart against his own.

It took ages for either of them to calm their pulse, although Zuko was quite apt at allowing the other to rest within him. He felt so complete when the other was inside of him... He would do anything to remain this way for the rest of eternity. Raising his arms languidly above his head, he smiled and embraced his panting counterpart around his midsection. Taki gained the strength to pull away slightly and offer Zuko a chaste, respectful kiss. It was his way of reflecting his admiration for the younger man, as well as his appreciation for gracing him with such indulgences. After all, in his opinion, a partner should never be obligated to share the gift of purity. It was something Zuko offered Taki as a cherished endowment, a luxury that he could never take advantage of.

"You're unbelievable," Taki complimented, nestling his head into the boy's shoulder. He wasn't afraid to admit it: He was high off his lover, and quite addicted to the way he was feeling. The other's beauty never ceased to amaze him, nor did his willpower. His pulse was rough, his stomach was fluttering, and his body was just... _ecstatically, indescribably fulfilled. _It was undeniably the best sex they'd shared in so far.

The younger man shook his head in a daze, staring up past his boyfriend and at the ceiling with near-shock. Never before had lovemaking felt so spectacular for him. He could shamelessly call his lover an expert at pleasuring him. "That was... You're... _Wow._" Unable to decide how to describe how he was feeling, he settled with a soft, "Thank you." Taki felt a blush creep, uninvited, onto his cheeks. As Zuko's worldly senses came drifting back to him, he observed their surroundings with a strange gaze, seemingly registering the fact that they were not in Takumi's bedroom. "Taki? Is Akiko going to be angry?" he asked with a laugh, glancing out the window to see complete darkness had fallen upon the horizon.

"No," Taki breathed, his hands trailing lovingly down his sides. "This is the guest bedroom. Her aunt stays here perhaps once a year. Still, I wouldn't want to take advantage of her hospitality. I'll have the sheets washed before she can notice." He couldn't disguise the guilt in his voice, but Zuko restrained from teasing him, still lingering in his elation. "We should clean up," Taki urged, making his younger partner groan and try to disappear into the mattress. "It's okay." He smiled and pulled out of the other's body as gently as he could, earning himself a thankful kiss. Of course, that was before Taki caught sight of the crimson streak of blood that ran across the off-white sheets of the bed.

"Zuko?! Did I hurt you?!" He began to panic, quickly spreading Zuko's legs and running his hands up and down the young man's thighs while examining his entrance.

"Hmmm?" The younger gave him a strange look, before glancing down to see the evidential blood on the sheets. "No, I'm fine! I must have been too eager, that's all. I should've taken more time to prepare myself." Taki looked down on him worriedly, before retreating off of the bed and taking his lover into his arms, bridal-style. Zuko sighed and slung his arms around his boyfriend's neck, silently appreciative that he was willing to carry his rather sore body. The raven-haired man walked him carefully down the hall and into the next room, while Zuko tried to stifle his yawns by cuddling his head into the other's shoulder.

Zuko nearly laughed when he saw the bathroom he'd been brought to, giving his betrothed a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. An actual _bath_." For so long he had been used to washing in his boyfriend's bathroom, which consisted up a measly little glass shower that they both had to squeeze into... which was generally never actually a problem, considering they had their arms around each other the entire time anyway. Taki smiled, carefully tipping the boy in his arms so he could touch base with the floor and strode over to start the water. Zuko sighed, wrapping an arm around his midsection unconsciously as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, trying to find a position that aggravated his condition the least.

With a sigh, Zuko waited patiently for the water to fill the tub as Taki knelt tiredly next to the knobs that attached to the wall, the glossy look still present in his eyes. Just to be cute, his lover seemed to have added some sort of bubble bath to the water that made the entire room smell of sweet watermelon. Glancing up, the younger teen eyed himself in the oval-shaped mirror that adorned the wall, portraying him from the stomach up. It had been such a very long time since he'd truly paid attention to his reflection. His features were slightly more worn that normal, although his complexion was a healthy color and the strength hadn't left his form. Yet, there was something different about what he saw reflecting in that opaque glass. A certain maturity, a level of adulthood that he had finally achieved. He was ready to move in with his lover; he was ready to engage in a serious relationship; he was ready to live his _own_ life.

"I'm sorry." Taki's apologetic voice pulled him away from his thoughts. "The complex's heater must be out. Akiko warned me about this before she left. Looks like we'll have to take a cold bath." He shut the water off and sighed, dipping his hand into the bubble-infested chilly waters.

Zuko smiled, shaking his head as he approached the drawn water. "Don't worry about it. Let me." Taki stepped aside as the younger teen approached the bath, plunging both his hands into the water and concentrating his chi for a few moments. The liquid slowly began to warm, as Zuko stirred his arms around gently as a waterbender might. Heavy steam gradually filled the room and he stepped back, proud of his work.

Taki approached his exhausted figure from behind, gently taking his boyfriend into his arms with a kiss on the cheek. "I'd forgotten," he whispered with a smile, before stepping around the other and carefully into the rectangular bath. He sighed as he knelt down in the hot water, holding out his hands for Zuko. The younger gratefully accepted, carefully entering the water with an unreserved moan as warmth washed over his tensed, overused muscles and he sank down so he could lie with his head resting on the edge and his legs on either side of his lover's body.

"I've trained my body for hours upon hours," Zuko groaned, rotating his shoulders warily as he sighed with relief. "And yet, an hour or two with you and I wish I'd trained twice as hard."

Taki laughed as he scooped up a hand full of bubbles and blew them into the other's hair. The younger teen hummed affectionately before splashing his boyfriend. The taller of the two reached towards the floor and lifted up a fresh bar of pomegranate soap, before sliding his hand lifting Zuko's left leg and resting the boy's lower leg on his shoulder. Thanking the spirit of fire for his lover's flexibility, Taki lathered the soap in his hands before trailing them up and down Zuko's unraveling muscles.

Zuko blushed, as one of his silliest fantasies came true. Taki washed his entire body in that steamy bathtub, ridding the young teen of the excess evidence of their activities. _Those hands._ Zuko wouldn't deny that his own touch was a bit rough, being a firebending swordsman. However, Taki's touch was truly of one who washed plates, delivered bowls of warm noodles to others, and skillfully dragged a brush over paper to create beautiful calligraphy. The pads of his fingers were gentle, while his palms slickly glided over his exposed skin as easily as the stream drifted around them. The appendages of his hands were smooth and caressed every inch of his body, allowing Zuko to immerse himself in the appreciation his endearing lover offered him.

When Taki was finished, Zuko had somehow ended up in the man's lap with his legs wrapped loosely around his waist. Their embrace lasted for quite a while, Zuko's hands trailing up and down the slippery slope that was his boyfriend's back. "Thank you," he murmured, just barely nibbling on the other's ear. He was much more relaxed now, the residual ache from their lovemaking having faded. His flushed face still evident, he took the soap into his own hands and pressed Taki into a reclined position in order to return the favor. The older teen beamed and relaxed as his valued counterpart worked his magic.

Taki whimpered with anticipation as Zuko came to their favorite segment of bathing: When the younger teen would lather the soap into his lover's hair, massaging the ticklish skin beneath it and run his fingers lovingly across his neck and head. "You seem like a porcupine-puppy when you make those sounds, my precious pet," Zuko whispered, stroking the man's scalp in gentle circles. "That's my favorite domestic organism." Even as he spoke the words, he could not suppress a laugh at the way they sounded.

"I'm not domesticated," Taki moaned, as Zuko rubbed the tender skin behind his ears. "D-Definitely not... a puppy. I could survive wi-without... this."

"Sure you could," Zuko teased, watching the dazed man succumb to his touch. He withdrew his hands and his boyfriend tilted his head in a pout.

"Why'd you stop?" he whined, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy and pulling him close to his chest. "Hmmm? That felt good."

"The bathwater is getting cold," Zuko murmured, tracing blind patterns against the bubbles on the other's chest. "It's been a while. I should think about going home." Taki sighed, leaning back against the curved wall of the bath, allowing his lover to fall against him. Zuko gathered water into his cupped hands, and allowed it to fall and wash the soap from the older teen's hair.

A terrible feeling of heartache suddenly overcame Takumi, flesh to flesh against the other, raising a hand to his chest in order feel Zuko's heartbeat. "I-I don't want you to leave," he whispered softly, stroking the other's back fondly. "Don't leave my arms, not ever." He wasn't sure if it was the pulse of his lover against his own, or simply the tiny amount of soap that had dripped into his eyes. Whatever the sensation, it was enough to cause the young man's eyes to glisten with hot tears. He clutched desperately at his lover's back, trying to absorb as much contact as he could.

"We'll be on our way in a few hours," Zuko comforted him, pressing a kiss against his neck. He caught sight of the other's watery eyes and bit back a gasp, raising his hands to rest on the man's chest. _"Koibito?"_ _"Lover?" _

This word only made the man sob, bringing the other closer to him. "Please don't leave, please! I-I have a terrible, terrible feeling deep in my chest. You just _can't_." His voice broke off into soft hysterics, leaving Zuko in a state of fright. The younger teen cupped his boyfriend's face in his hands and kissed him slowly, trying to measure his breath back into normalcy. Slowly, Taki began to calm, tears streaming down his cheeks as he attempted to speak, "I-I'm sorry. I ju-just can't watch you leave, not this time."

"By the end of the day, I'll never leave your side again," Zuko promised, taking the other's hands into his. "We'll have a fresh start with new friends, new jobs, and a chance to make your writings shine. You'll like that won't you, my beautiful?"

Taki laid his head back in a slight bewilderment, trying to gain control of his emotions. If all of that were true, why did he feel so _heartbroken_? "Zuko, will you do something for me?"

"Anything," the boy whispered, prodding the other to look into his eyes.

"I want you to mark me. To make me yours."

Zuko flushed immediately, trying to work out what the other was saying. _Does- Does he mean what I think he means?! _He waded backwards slowly, trying not to be alarmed. "Taki, you've asked me if I've wanted this before; you know I don't feel comfortable with... You're my _seme _Takumi, and I-"

Taki hushed him with a gentle kiss to the lips and shook his head. "Not that way. I know you don't desire that. I want you to mark me in a visible way, so everyone will know I belong to you forever. Come with me." He stood up and carefully exited the water, allowing Zuko to wrap his arms around his neck so he might follow. Snagging two towels from the cabinet in the hallway, Taki tossed one to his lover and they dried themselves, although Zuko insisted that Taki allow him to dry the other's hair. Zuko wouldn't deny it: He had a hair fetish.

Taki took his lover by the hand and led him back into the guest bedroom, sitting him down on the bed. Rummaging through his bag that lay only a few feet away, Taki lifted three vials of black ink from his bag and laid them gently on the bed. "Zuko, I want you to paint your name on my back in ancient kanji."

The younger teen sighed with relief, nodding in affirmation. _That's not so ba- _

"Then, I want you to burn the ink into my skin."

"_What?!"_ Taki was forced to lean down and grab the younger by his thighs in order to keep him calm. "Th-That'll hurt you! You can't expect me to do that!"

"I'm not expecting it of you," Taki said quietly, running his hands up and down Zuko's bare body. "I'm requesting it. Please-"

"I could seriously harm you," he whispered, shaking his head violently. "I'm hardly decent with my control. I would kill myself if anything happe-" He was silenced by a deep kiss by the man, who was on the very verge of tears again.

"I trust you," Taki whispered, caressing the other's face gently. "The same way you trust me when I make love to you. I know you can do this."

Zuko drew a deep breath and nodded anxiously, stepping back from the bed and allowing Taki to lie down on his stomach. He opened the first vial of ink and dipped his two foremost fingers in it. Using his opposite hands to soothe and massage the skin beneath his fingers, he straddled his lover carefully and made the first long, delicate stroke going down from Taki's neck to the slight left of his spine. Taki shivered at the cold sensation, trying his nest to keep still for his boyfriend. Carefully he worked, dipping his fingers into the ink with every fresh line, trying desperately not to drip the fluid onto the already-messy bedding. However, he ended up patting away his mistakes with the sheets anyway, thus his efforts were in vain.

When he'd finished the first character, it stretched from Taki's neck to his mid-back and its width extended between his mid-trapezius muscles. The lines were flawless, each curving perfectly around the center of balance for the letter. Letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, he continued on to the second character, the last he would need to paint. Taki had nearly fallen asleep, for one of Zuko's hands continued to lovingly massage the muscles in an attempt to calm them for what was to come. He began and ended the second character on Taki's lower back, ending just after his waist line. Every motion of his hand and wrist contained such power and finesse, that Zuko himself was shocked by the beautiful calligraphy that lay before him.

"Is it finished?" Taki murmured sleepily, as Zuko's movement ceased and his breathing quickened.

"Y-Yes, it is. I'm going to wash the ink off of my hand." The young man leapt nervously off the bed and slunk back to the bathroom, washing in the provided sink beneath the mirror. He glanced down at his engagement band the entire time, smiling softly. _I'm engaged for real this time._ Zuko chuckled to himself as he dried his hands on the previously used towel that hung on the rack beside him. _Maybe we can have a tea ceremony later. _

He slipped back into the room, smiling when he saw his lover nearing sleep. He carefully straddled his boyfriend once again so that he had proper balance, and two fingers from his left hand gingerly traced the first character. _Too little heat, and it will be slow and painful. Too much heat, and I'll damage more than just the first layer of skin. _Taki's breath became slightly uneven as Zuko clasped his hands together and heated them to a blazing temperature.

"Takumi?" he asked gently, his heart pounding in his throat.

"Do it," the older teen affirmed, laying his arms out in front of him. Turning his head to the side, he waited tensely as Zuko began to trailing his fingers along the mark, burning the flesh where the ink rested. Taki let out a soft cry and clutched the sheets firmly, but kept steady so his lover could work in peace. The younger's heart ached at the pain he knew he was causing his significant other, yet he carefully pursued and ignored the other's murmurs for the sake of concentrating on keeping his chi flow steady.

Taki allowed tears to flow from his eyes as his skin was slowly tinged with blistering heat, tracing in smooth patterns along his skin. "It hurts," he breathed, trying to control his shaking. It was so slow, so hot, so _painful_.

"It's okay, baby," Zuko said calmly, trying to suppress the terror he felt. "I'm almost done, I promise." Taki seemed to deal much better when his boyfriend spoke to him, so Zuko continued to distract him with his words.

"You have such beautiful skin, my love. I'm afraid if I don't put you on a leash, those girls will be all over you. Perhaps you could walk around shirtless all day, just so they can see my name. What a tease you'll be..."

"Did you know Zuko means 'conceited' in old Taiwanese? They used to speak it in the southern Earth Kingdom territory. I've forgotten what it means in early kanji. Something about a lightening fast sword? I like that meaning much more. But if you spell it in modern mandarin..."

"I want to read your novel when you've finished. You'll let me see it, won't you? That last essay you let me read, the one about the reasoning of the faltering relationship between the Northern and Southern Water Tribes was pure genius. I'd never have thought the ambassadorial interrelations and closed economy would have had such an effect. You know last year I studied..." He continued with his tender, haphazard words in some attempt to calm them both.

Finally, Zuko drew his hands away, giving his lover a gentle kiss on the nape of his neck. "I'm done, Taki." He sat back to admire his work. "The flesh is a little rough, but it'll smooth over once the burns heal. The ink will cover the scars and it'll turn out nicely."

The man nodded shakily, letting out a yelp as he tried to sit up. Ignoring the burning pain, he stood and they both began to dress, although Taki dressed only halfway. When he was finished, Zuko grabbed his hand and led him to the bathroom, standing far enough from the mirror so Taki could turn around and examine the tattoo over his shoulder. "It's- It's beautiful," he whispered in awe, and Zuko wrapped his arms around his lover's waist.

"Maybe we can find a waterbender in Ba Sing Se who can heal it faster," the younger teen comforted, seeing the pained look behind Taki's smile. "You want me to wrap it up?"

"No," Taki breathed, staring at the gorgeous calligraphy that adorned his back. "It's far too striking. Maybe I _will_ have to go running about shirtless."

Zuko laughed, bringing his hands just above the tender flesh. He gave his lover a deep kiss, tangling their tongues together for a moment before pulling away. He stepped out into the hallway and glanced out towards the window with a content sigh. "It's still pitch-black outside. What do you want to do for the next hour or so?"

Taki's expression grew solemn, putting his arms gently around his lover and sliding his hands beneath his shirt to caress the bare skin. "I want to hold you." Zuko sighed happily, content to be drawn back to the bed where he allowed himself to be embraced by the man he loved.

_Against all odds, they were determined to pull through._

Despite their destinies, they had managed to find each other and change each other for the better. That night on the bridge had forever changed their lives... Zuko's willpower and Taki's compassion had brought them together. It had been a long road since that night; since Zuko thought Taki was peculiar and reclusive, and since Taki believed Zuko was shy and cold. It seemed that one completed what the other had lost. However, the Spirits determined that Prince Zuko had another destiny, one that could resolve the fate of all that existed. The bond of love between no two humans was strong enough to overcome the will of the Spirits, and was not important enough to allow the world to suffer its final breath.

For that very reason, this night would be the last that they ever shared together.


	21. The Spirit of Fire

**Chapter XX**

"I _am _really sorry about the sheets, Akiko." Takumi blushed sheepishly, as he rolled the evidentiary cloth into a tight bundle and moved towards the door to discard them in the outside dumpster. "It wasn't very gracious of Zuko and myself." His cheeks flushed a deep crimson, watching his friend attempt to stifle her laughter against the couch cushions from where she sat.

"Don't be silly," Akiko exclaimed with a chuckle, her own cheeks tinged a light pink. "You're two young adults who wanted to have sex. There's nothing criminal about that." Even as she spoke, she couldn't help but remember the look on Taki's face when she'd asked exactly what had transpired between the two teenagers when she'd walked in on them cuddling in the messy bedding earlier that morning. Between Zuko's blushing and Taki's stammering, it hadn't taken her very long to figure it out.

"Still, we didn't have to trash your sheets," the young man murmured, opening the door to toss the muddled cloth into the dumpster below. "With the ink and, well...We could have put down some towels or something." Holding his door open with his foot, he grasped the railing just outside of Akiko's apartment and glanced up towards the palace in the distance. Against the morning dawn light it looked so magnificent, yet he felt a tiny surge of pain in his chest as he stared at the place his lover was being kept captive. The young man could only pray that Zuko would return to him safely within the next twelve hours. With a deep sigh, he stalked back into Akiko's living room with an anxious hand rubbing at his neck.

"You shouldn't feel guilty," Akiko continued, attempting to comb her fingers through her wet, stringy raven hair. She clutched her burgundy bathrobe tighter to her form, before rising to close the window that was allowing the winter winds to circulate throughout the room. Her soft features turned almost motherly as she spoke, "I don't want you to worry about such silly things. You have enough on your mind as it is." She smiled at him, gracing a gentle hand on his shoulder. Taki couldn't bring himself to smile back, feeling a wave of sadness douse him under icy realizations.

_This is really happening, isn't it? _Somewhere along his train of thought, he lost track of the brighter side of things and pulled his closest friend into a deep embrace while trying to stifle the tears he knew were forming. "I'm going to miss you so much," he breathed, his heart growing unbearably heavy in his chest. His arms tightened around her slim form, as she rested her forehead on his shoulder.

"Look at you, going all mushy on me," Akiko scolded in a soft voice, absently petting the boy's hair. "I haven't cried this much since my mother died. You've turned me into such a softy."

"Must be a side-effect of having a gay friend," Taki joked, relishing her melodic laughter. "Even Hoshi has softened up a bit. It's a bit more welcome in his case, though."

Akiko pulled away, ruffling the teen's hair affectionately as she murmured, "Speaking of Hoshi, he told me that he wanted to stop by later today and say his final goodbyes to you. He's trying not to show it, but he's really miserable over all of this. I guess he finally got used to the idea of not being such a jerk all the time."

"And to think, it only took him six years to do it." They erupted into laughter at the expense of Hoshi, their smiles the only obstacle for their tears. It was true however, that Hoshi and Taki had formed a bond in the last couple of days that was shockingly agreeable. It seemed that Taki had finally learned to forgive the man for years of mockery and painful scorn, while Hoshi had come to terms with who he was versus who he needed to become in order to accept his past and present. Even his drunken assault on Zuko had been forgiven, especially since the prince had started making jokes about what Hoshi would have done had the boy told him he was royalty during the attack. It was a begrudging friendship at times, but it existed peacefully. "It's a little too late though," Taki added softly, running a thoughtful hand through his hair. "We'll be on the run from the government, so we can't really communicate with you two very much."

"Messenger hawks do tend to get shot down more often nowadays," Akiko agreed, nodding wisely. "If the government found you, I'd bet they'd charge you with kidnapping the crown prince. That'll earn you one hefty sentence." Even underneath her solemn tone, Taki could tell she was teasing.

"Perhaps, if you count the kidnapping of his _heart_." Takumi jabbed a thumb proudly at his chest with a laugh. "If that's the case, then I plead guilty to all charges!"

"Real cute, Takumi," Akiko growled, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "You'd better hope Ba Sing Se stays as impenetrable as it claims to be." Flexing her fingers, she began to pace about the room as through trapped in a sudden thought. "Speaking of which, are you sure that the city is gonna let two refugees behind the walls?"

"We have the paperwork," Taki assured, though he spoke more to himself than to his friend. Crossing his arms with a sigh, he leaned up against the windowsill to observe the steadily rising sun in the distance. How many times had he cursed that sun for rising before he'd met Zuko? And even so, how many times had he waited anxiously for it to set, marking the usual hours of his lover's arrival? In fact, their very first kiss was instigated by the murky, cloudy cloak that every so often covered its magnificence. No, Taki was not a fan of the sun. "It's rumored that they'll take in anyone with a 'proper' background check. In any case, as sad as the idea may be, money talks." He rubbed his thumb against his forefingers as a demonstration. "If there's anything the Prince of the Fire Nation has, it's money."

"And if you _are_ turned away?" Akiko tested, tying her hair up in a quick bun as she proceeded down the hallway to ready herself for work.

"We'll have to live the rogue life," he called out cheerfully, not at all displeased with the image of his well-built boyfriend, riding an ostrich-horse with his sleeves torn and messy hair blowing in the wind. "Maybe we'll settle down in Kyoshi Island. It's still a neutral province, so they must have some sort of fortification."

"Well, now I'm a little jealous," she proclaimed sullenly from her bedroom, emerging freshly dressed with an attentive frown. "I've always wanted to take a trip there and ride the elephant-koi. I'd ask you to do it in my honor, but you can't swim!" She grabbed her daypack and slung it over her shoulder with a sigh.

The thought of himself attempting to harness dominance over a five ton fish in order to ride it brought Taki to hysterical laughter, shaking his head through his tears. Putting a hand to his forehead with bubbling giggles he proclaimed, "Akiko, I think that we-" His words were put to an abrupt end when he felt a sudden hitch deep within his throat, causing him to inhale sharply with a grating cough. He began to choke as the inner walls of his esophagus seemed to be collapsing inward, leaving a painful void deep in his lungs. Taki fell to his knees, wordlessly clutching at his throat with his hands as Akiko let out a terrified gasp and dropped down to the floor beside him. The young woman put a firm hand between his ribs and thrust it lightly upward, causing his shoulders to hunch and his teeth to clench together with pain. Finally, he began to regain his stature in raspy breaths, eyes watering from the aftershock. He fell back against the wall as his breathing returned to normal, wrenching away his hand that had crept to his mouth.

Akiko grasped his hand and examined it quickly, sighing with relief when she found that there were no signs of blood. She looked up towards Taki, who was slightly shaken. "I-I thought..." Her words trailed off as she stared into those deep chocolate eyes, unearthing a foreign fear in the boy that made her heart drop to her stomach. "I'll get you a glass of water," she whispered, as Taki continued to breathe heavily, his hand clutching at his chest as he trembled. Not trusting himself with words, he nodded his thanks as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Taki winced, the brunt flesh on his back suffering under the pressure of his body weight. He moved away from the wall and laid out his hands behind him to support himself. Pain coursed through his body in inconceivably brutal waves, making him wish he were still cozy in bed, cuddling with his lover. "Here," Akiko murmured, pressing the cool glass into his hands.

"Th-Thanks," he whispered in a hoarse voice, sitting up to tip the glass with one hand and massage it down his throat with the other. "I'm not quite sure what happened there." He set down the water and his dulled eyes stared down at the cold wooden floor, trying to mask the terror he felt as his body recovered from its silent fit.

"Maybe I should stay home with you today," his friend offered carefully, tilting her head in a questioning manner. Additional words danced on the tip of her tongue, but she swallowed them in an effort to keep from jumping to conclusions.

"It was just a little cough," Taki lied, before his tongue grazed the back of his throat to find a vaguely metallic taste. "You should just continue your day like normal, Akiko. If law enforcement's looking for me and find a connection between our absences, you could get into some trouble. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Al-Alright," Akiko said, biting her lip and noting how pale and terrified the younger teenager looked. "I'll be back on my lunch break. Hoshi gets off before me, so he'll probably come and go before I do. Help yourself to the fridge and the stove, okay?"

Taki expressed his gratitude, before urging the anxious girl out the door. He stumbled over to the couch to lay down on his stomach, biting his lip as he tried to ignore the blistering pain he felt every time he shifted slightly. That was just one more thing to love about Zuko: He never did anything halfway.

Zuko knelt down at the sanctuary steps of the open pavilion respectfully, indulging in the silence that seeped over the palace city with grateful ears. The rays of the rising sun slowly warmed his back as he bowed down reverently before his cousin's memorial stone. His father had been ever so _gracious _enough to allow him to wander about the palace on the day preceding his wedding, as long as he did not pass through the outer gates. The young teenager had chosen to spend the dawn's light paying his respects to his beloved cousin, whose extravagant, fiery-red marble monument was lined with flowers, trinkets, and other such articles in his honor.

_Honor.._ What exactly was honor? The young man wished he could attach a firm definition to it, just so that he might understand the many things that puzzled and wounded him. Lu Ten's death, a world plunged into war, and the condemnation of his relationship, just to name a few.Zuko reached out towards the incense dish and snapped his fingers to light the pair of aromatic sticks. From behind his back, he produced an arrangement of five flowers that he placed at the very base of the beautiful commemorative plaque.

The white-tipped edelweiss, representing noble and heroic valor.

The pink gillyflower, representing perpetual affection.

The purple hyacinth, representing sorrow and apology.

The purple xeranthemum, representing immortality.

And the yellow hazel blossom, representing reunion and reconciliation.

The young teenager was willing to admit that he was no extraordinary botanist and that the arrangement of flowers was incredibly odd and somewhat clashing, but they were the only plants that he could scrounge together to express what he felt for his cousin. He removed the pendant from his neck and clasped it tightly in his hands. This... This was as close as he would ever get to Lu Ten now. "Please, lend me the courage to face this day," he pleaded softly, bowing down to kiss the stony ground before the urn that held Lu Ten's ashes. "Beloved cousin, have pity on me and bless me in the course of my destiny. The future holds great struggles, or so I believe. Those whose spirits roam the pleasure of the heavens, sanctify my lover and I despite our deviance of the natural order. I beg of you, lest my heart be broken, my soul be stolen, and my life be taken... Protect us with your power, where others would only harm us and cast us down." He ended his prayer with a low bow and a whisper, "Please... I want nothing more than to be with him."

Tracing the violet gem in his hand, he said quietly, "I hope you're right, cousin. I really hope you're right."

"Then you shouldn't worry," a voice declared softly from behind him, making him leap about five feet into the air. He spun around to meet the eyes of his smiling uncle, causing him to sigh with relief. For a moment, he'd nearly thought... "Lu Ten usually had a fantastic intuition."

The teenager took the time to bow and welcome his relative, before turning back to the memorial with a sigh. His shoulders sagged and his posture drooped as he spoke, "Uncle, I might do something really, really stupid today," he warned, wrapping his arms defensively around his midsection.

Iroh set a firm hand on the boy's shoulder as he spoke, "What seems 'stupid' in one person's eyes may be completely justified in another's. _You _know where your priorities are, my young nephew, which is a most admirable trait nowadays."

The prince couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't deny that growing closer to Iroh over these past weeks had been an enlightening experience for him. Even if his firebending had nothing to show from it, at least he was significantly better at Pai Sho. It was good to see his uncle in high spirits, a rare sight to behold lately. "Sometimes, I wonder," he murmured, suddenly having difficulty keeping his eyes open. If you're just one person against a world of conformists, how do you judge what's right? How do you struggle for liberties that were disregarded as indecent long ago? "Uncle? I never properly thanked you for breaking me out of my room two days ago. It was very helpful while I was... sorting out my priorities."

The elder man winked slyly at him, before tucking his arms innocently beneath the sleeves of his robes. "An old man such as myself cannot be expected to run errands. You, on the other hand, have a strong back to spare." He moved closer to the boy, approaching his side as he whispered, "Ozai has a war meeting three hours after midday. Following dusk's end, he plans to call you into his office in order to speak with you concerning your wedding tomorrow. If you're planning to depart before then, you _must _ensure Ozai has reason to believe you are within the palace in the hours before you leave. He is a resourceful man, and time may be the only advantage you have over him. The moment he realizes that neither of you can be found, he'll know what happened."

Zuko nodded, feeling a little feverish. "Yes, I understand," he murmured, feeling a strange knot in his stomach. "Uncle... Can I ask how you knew?"

The man's voice grew deathly quiet as he averted his eyes away from the teenager. "Prince Zuko, if your cousin ever broke a promise to you, it was only for your own protection." Iroh was surprised to find the young man swiftly bring him into an affectionate embrace. He smiled, taking the boy kindly into his arms. This young prince, whom he'd trained since he was a boy and had made himself a place in Iroh's heart as a second son, was most likely never going to be seen by him again. It would hurt to let Zuko go, but one of the most difficult things about being a parent was reminding yourself to allow what was best for the child. He'd obviously failed Lu Ten in this aspect somehow, and he was determined not to fail his nephew in the same way.

Zuko pulled away from the man, his golden eyes glistening with appreciation. "I'll leave you to pay your respects," he whispered in a raspy voice, gesturing to Lu Ten's memorial. He started down the steps and proceeded towards the main courtyard, while Iroh took his place kneeling before the grave and placing a single white lotus flower in the bunch Zuko had already left. He smiled when he identified each flower's meaning, although he couldn't help but wonder what the apologetic hyacinth was for. Nevertheless, he decided that the flower representing rebirth and mystery would fit in quite nicely in the arrangement. Iroh could only pray that the spirits were feeling gracious that day, for the sake of his nephew.

Taki hissed with painful bliss, feeling cool ice run up and down the course of his back slowly. Chilly liquid streamed down his body, causing his breath to deepen and his heart to pound against his ribs. Hoshi ran his tongue across his lower lip nervously, running the quick-dissolving squares of ice across his young friend's back, often craning his head to make sure Taki's expression wasn't drenched in unbearable pain. He couldn't help but admire the ink tattoo that was burnt into the other's skin, although he was certain it must hurt like hell. "How does it feel?" he asked softly, massaging one of the man's shoulders gently. Taki had begged him to ice the burn the moment he'd walked into Akiko's apartment. Finding the younger teen sprawled across the couch, sweating and groaning with enormous pain, Hoshi had agreed immediately, knowing that Taki must have been desperate to ask him to do something so physically-orientated.

"Go-Good," the afflicted boy whispered, relishing the ice that followed the trail of his wound. "Thanks, Hoshi."

"It's a nice tattoo," he remarked conversationally, eying the rough skin with sympathetic eyes. "Was it your idea, or did your lover go domestically abusive on you? You don't have to be afraid to tell me, cuz I'll kick the kid's ass if you want."

"M-My idea," Taki groaned, as Hoshi ran the last piece of ice down to a puddle. "We almost passed out when it was over, me and him both." The teen sighed, lying back down on his stomach with a grunt. "It would have been less painful with a needle, but I didn't think risking the mix of ink and my blood would be a good idea in my condition."

Hoshi fell quiet, his hand carefully resting on the other's side, unconsciously caressing the flesh beneath it. He couldn't help but blush, realizing he was straddling the younger teen across the legs. "You could still get an external infection," he scolded, leaping up from the couch quickly. "Let me go see if Akiko has a salve around here somewhere." Taki clutched the pillow beneath him tightly, muffling his whimpers of pain with a bit lip. He focused on the sound of the other's quick footsteps pattering across the wooden floors, trying to ignore the ache coursing across his back. Hoshi returned within minutes, carrying a soft towel and a white, pasty ointment. "I think this is a cooling gel," he said, patting away the excess water from the other's back. "Let me know if it feels any better."

Carefully, Hoshi popped open the lid of the bottle and scooped the salve onto his fingers and applying it gently to the base of Taki's burn. The younger moaned with relief, squirming under the icy cream. The older teen froze, thinking he'd hurt the other. "Spirits, that's wonderful!" Taki hissed. "Please don't stop, Hoshi." His mind went into a blissful daze as pleasantly chilly waves washed over his body.

The other flushed bright red, hiding a cough in his sleeve. "Su-Sure thing, kid." He lathered the gel against his fingers and spread it carefully over the younger boy's body, who sighed and groaned with pleasure. Hoshi attempted to make quick conversation to save himself from hearing such noises from his friend. The images polluting his mind were of Takumi and Zuko, no doubt making kinky, burning, tattoo-creating love. "So I told boss I was taking a sick day," he proclaimed over the other's soft whimpers of content. "I wanted to see you off, if that's alright."

"I'd appreciate that," Taki stated sincerely, thrilled to find that he could shift his shoulders without feeling immense pain. "Zuko and I... W-We're going to miss you."

"Is that right?" Hoshi questioned skeptically, massaging the salve in place before wiping his hands on the damp towel beside him. "Yeah well, I'll miss you more. It's gonna get a little lonely around the restaurant, you know? I mean, Akiko's good company, but she gets a little crabby sometimes."

Taki laughed, sitting up and stretching his back with utter reprieve. "She means well with her nagging, even if she does get a little violent at times."

"Tell that to the bruise on my arm," Hoshi muttered indignantly, seating himself beside the man on the couch. "All I did was ask her to replenish the napkins."

"Oh, I'm almost certain she was on her cycle that week," Taki assured him with a teasing smile. "The next day she practically threw me into the stove because I told her she'd missed a spot on the floor."

"I'll never understand women," the other growled, crossing his legs and resting his feet on the small antique coffee table.

"Yeah, well I've given up altogether," the younger proclaimed, causing Hoshi to ruffle his hair lightheartedly. Taki wasn't sure why people enjoyed playing with his hair so much, but he suspected it had something to do with his super-strength, ultra fluffy conditioner.

_Agni, I really am gay aren't I? _

"Hey, Taki?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you know you were attracted to men?" Hoshi asked shyly, twisting his fingers in his lap. "I mean, when did you know for sure?"

"Thinking about a change in orientation?" Taki asked inquisitively, leaning over to flick the other in the head. "Just remember that Zuko's taken, 'kay? For that matter, so am I." Hoshi flushed bright red when he could find no trace of sarcasm in the other's voice.

"Don't flatter yourself," the man stated, curling up against the couch pillows with a sigh. "No, that's not it. It's just- Ah, never mind."

"No, what?" Taki urged, pleased to find that his friend was willing to open up to him.

"I always knew you were different," Hoshi admitted, crossing his arms and averting his eyes. "At first, I thought being friendly was your way of flirting. Girls would throw themselves at you while you worked, but you would hardly even notice." Taki raised a skeptic eyebrow, but didn't contradict him. After all, Hoshi would understand flirting more than he would, particularly when it dealt with a woman. "And those times when... I would tease you about it," the man whispered, hanging his head in shame, recalling the several occasions when he'd called the younger man a 'fag' or a 'queer' for his lack of interest in women. "I was just curious if, you know, I ever hurt you more than you let on."

"You know, I've only ever kissed one girl," Taki admitted, running a hand through his hair awkwardly. "It was Akiko and we were twelve. We agreed that we'd practice a little, just so our first real kiss with another person wasn't completely uneducated. It was uncomfortable, but I could tell she enjoyed it a lot more than I did. It was just a quick touch to the lips and a little tongue-touch for me. At first I thought I was just a bad kisser, but then I saw her looking all starry-eyed and breathless... I suspected then that maybe women just didn't do it for me. And if you take women out of the equation, what do you have left? When I kissed Zuko, it was so much more than I expected. Every fiber of my being was drawn to him, my heart fluttered, and my stomach twisted. It was this strange mix of anxiety and bliss. I was scared of being rejected, but at the same time I felt so complete and protected that I had the confidence to reveal my affections." He drew a deep breath between his teeth. "That's when I was convinced that I was pretty much as straight as a curly fry. Hoshi, whatever you said before that point, I never took very seriously. It was only when you spoke like that around Zuko; _that's _when it pissed me off. Otherwise, it was just a normal part of the day." He watched the older teen wince at the last comment, so he quickly recovered. "But you're different now, Hoshi. You've changed so much and I... I'm really glad I got the chance to be your friend." Taki reached out to put a gentle hand on the other's shoulder.

"You're too forgiving," Hoshi whispered, shirking away from the other's touch. "If I were you, I'd never want to see me again."

Taki opened his mouth to reply, but then raised an eyebrow and bit his lip while he tried to work out what the other said. "Well, if you were me, and you were you... Where the hell does that leave the real me?" They both stared at each other in confusion before bursting out into laughter.

"You're right," Hoshi said with a chuckle. "I completely left you out of the equation. The circumstances would have been completely altered!"

"Imagine _two _of _you_!" Taki teased, throwing his arms up in the air. "What has the world come to?" Hoshi bundled up the cloth in his hands and tossed it at the other, who caught it between his teeth and winked merrily. Spitting in out, he said, "Hoshi, you should prob-"

"Taki!" A fumbling of keys was heard with a slight curse, before Akiko burst through the door, gasping for her breath. Her eyes gleamed with worry as she cried, "Taki! Something's happened!"

Zuko grumbled with irritation, leaning against the pillar in the eastern wing sullenly. His shoulders rotated with discomfort, not yet used to the heavy-weight armor he'd worn for the first time in days. He eyed each and every military official who entered the war room, as his uncle's words echoed in his head.

"_Following dusk's end, he plans to call you into his office in order to speak with you concerning your wedding tomorrow. If you're planning to depart before then, you must ensure Ozai has reason to believe you are within the palace in the hours before you leave."_

Following the war meeting, the young teenager had discovered that his father was meeting in private with General Masaru, his right-hand general and leader of the Ba Sing Se siege who had returned to collect the additional troops that were being called to battle. If Zuko waited until the meeting was over, after which he would be called on by Ozai to visually present himself, he would surely miss the ferry. It was too late to book another voyage, for his wedding was tomorrow and he wasn't sure that he could obtain the tickets with falsified information as easily as Jee could without being caught. There was one last option that would give him time: He could very well simply attend the war meeting. Surely there was no law prohibiting the crown prince from sitting in on a silly little assembly?

Zuko took a deep breath, before adjusting his hair and walking down the pale red carpet towards the emblem-inflated curtains with utmost confidence. Just as he prepared to proceed, the guard to his right silently stepped in his path. The teenager raised an annoyed eyebrow at the soldier. _What, the general can pass but the _Prince_ can't? _"Let me in!" he barked out at the guard, who stared down at him through his helmet in somewhat of an amused way.

Zuko jolted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his uncle standing at his side. "Prince Zuko, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice, eying his flustered nephew.

"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass," he admitted, feeling Iroh pull him slightly to the side just within earshot of the guards. He took a shaky breath, glancing back at the meeting room nervously. _This could ruin everything._

"You're not missing anything," he uncle assured him kindly, keeping a steady arm wrapped around the young boy as he whispered with a smile, "Trust me. These meetings are dreadfully _boring_."

Zuko glanced towards the floor in thought, before nervously glancing over his shoulder at the guards. "If I'm going to rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" he asked sincerely, casting his uncle a meaningful look. _Please, I need this chance. _

Iroh stared at him thoughtfully for a few moments, then tilted his head in consent. "Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know?"

Zuko breathed a sigh of relief, bowing with gratitude. "Thank you, Uncle." He relished the comfort of Iroh's arm around his shoulders as they swiftly entered the war room. For being one of the rooms Zuko had never seen before, it looked an awful lot like any other area of the palace that was used for gatherings: A long, dramatic walk towards the objective seating space around the diagrammatical table, great red and golden pillars that lined the chamber, and a magnificent throne where the Firelord sat, shrouded in great flickering flames meant to intimidate subordinates. Zuko seated himself on the mat to his uncle's right, never once earning himself a glance from any of the military officials. He refused to look up at his father, who would not dare speak out against his presence in front of so many, not to mention against the protection of Iroh.

General Masaru himself stood before the meager congregation and introduced himself before launching into the current condition in Ba Sing Se. Zuko had no problem tuning out this entire lecture, imagining how he would keep himself amused on the ferry ride they would take to the Earth Kingdom docks. Most of his fantasies involved himself, Takumi, and the sweet smelling oil he'd snagged in town one day. His eyes flickered back and forth between the men stationed at the rectangular table, trying to see how many he could name and how fast he could do so. _Seven out of ten. Not bad. _Masaru appeared as though he were reaching the climax of his speech, drawing in Zuko's attention for the first time since the meeting had started.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here," Masaru said in a firm voice, using his pointing stick as a reference to the map. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. So, I am recommending the forty-first division." He moved the single small fire emblem statue to the center, facing the five Earth Kingdom figurines. Zuko couldn't help but note that the majority of the officers looked fairly shocked by this maneuver. Iroh shifted slightly, gazing over at the general in what seemed to be alarm.

_The forty-first division? That sounds familiar. _Zuko frowned, trying to remember what significance that section of the army had.

"_I've already received the notice. I had to go to a drafting assembly today, division forty-one."_

Zuko's heart dropped, sweat forming at the back of his neck. _Taki's division._

"But the forty-first is entirely new recruits!" one elderly man from across the table protested. "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

Masaru smirked at the man with a reply that made Zuko's blood run absolutely cold. "I _don't_." Deathly silence filled the room as the man continued with a sick, twisted smile. "They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then _fresh meat_?"

The teenager's heart stopped beating as he glanced furiously around the room at the officials, most with a thoughtful and approving expression on their faces. _Will no one stop this? They aren't pieces of meat, they're _people_! Those soldiers are going to die! _Zuko grew enraged, glaring up at Masaru. Those soldiers had no idea they were going to be used as a mere distraction; they would be crushed in an instant. His heart felt sick, considering what would've happened to Taki should he have been sent along with the others on the drafting list. _H-He doesn't even know how to fight! He wouldn't even stand a _chance_! _Before Zuko knew what he was doing, he stood swiftly from his seat and faced the general. _The lovers and friends that will be torn apart... I can't let them do this! _"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko hissed, feeling his heart race passionately in his chest. "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

The stony silence that followed was by no means pleasant, as each and every member of the room other than a horrified Iroh glared at the outspoken teenager irately. He stood his ground, staring Masaru down with radiating fury. Zuko felt his heart jump at the sound of fire flaring from behind him. He glanced slowly back towards his father, whose own rage clearly outmatched his own. "Prince Zuko," the Firelord spoke, his voice sharp enough to cut clean through the highest quality of steel. "Your challenge of General Masaru will not be taken lightly. You have disrespected all who reside in this war chamber, and you shall face up to your actions. There is only one way to resolve such a matter, and that is by the declaration of an Agni Kai."

Zuko closed his eyes for only a moment, before turning back to Masaru with confidence pouring from his aura. "I am _not _afraid."

"What do you mean, an Agni Kai?" Taki asked, jumped up from the couch in utter shock. His heart leapt to his throat, as Hoshi stood troubled beside him. He knew virtually nothing about a fire duel, other than the fact that only firebending was permitted. Zuko... He'd seen the boy firebend a few times, but always for small tasks and never to hurt another person. "Why?"

Akiko ran a hand hopelessly through her hair as she spoke, "I don't know! There are rumors all around town. It's been said that he spoke out in the Firelord's war room, and now he has to duel it out to retain his honor against his declarations!" She sat down on the couch and buried her head into her hands with a groan.

Taki's eyes flooded with nervous tears, as he paced about the room anxiously. "Why, _why _would he do something like that? There must be a reason! What could he have possibly said?" His hands tore at his hair as he powerlessly stared out the window and towards the palace.

The girl shook her head, slamming her handbag on the floor with frustration. "No one could say, but everyone in the entire city knows by now! It's a public duel, and it's practically being advertised everywhere!"

"Who does he have to fight?" Hoshi inquired quickly trying to keep a clear mind. It was common knowledge that an Agni Kai often resulted in either the prominent distortion of another through a burn, or death itself. "If he's fighting some old pen-pusher, there's no way he can lose." His words were firmly for Taki's sake, seeing as how he had no idea what Zuko was capable of. Nevertheless, the boy was well-built and fairly tough. Surely he must have had enough training experience to rival some old man?

"That's just the thing that has the town wound up," Akiko whispered, voice muffled through her hands. "He's facing the Firelord."

Taki faced the girl, his entire body wracked with trembling. "No... No, he wouldn't do that to his own son! Absolutely not!" Even as he spoke, he remembered the bruises that had adorned his lover's face only days ago. Before he could even notice them, tears began rolling down his cheeks as he put a shaky hand to his throbbing head. Hoshi stood silent, his head bent towards the ground in a distraught manner. "Please, please tell me it isn't true," Taki begged Akiko, who could only bring her hands to grip her hair and shake her head. _Why now, of all times? Why Zuko, of all people? _

"I'll go down to the restaurant and come back when I have news," Hoshi said solemnly, walking over to embrace his shaken friend. "That place is the very root of the gossip on this street. Who knows? Maybe it's just a rumor," he whispered in Taki's ear, before departing and leaving the other two in a deep silence. Akiko finally rose and coaxed her numb friend to come and sit by her, where she held him quietly throughout the afternoon with tender, improvised words of encouragement and assurance. Taki merely sat motionless, his heart praying to the spirits he once thought never existed. Everything would be alright. Zuko would return to his arms and everything would be alright.

Even so, Taki vaguely understood that 'Firelord' was by no means an irrelevant title.

Kneeling on the cold floors of the Agni Kai arena, Zuko closed his eyes in thought as he felt perhaps a thousand eyes all focused on him. The banner draped across his shoulders fluttered slightly as he focused on his chi flow. He would not back down to this general and taint his honor. No, he would fight for the soldiers and for Takumi. He was agile and powerful enough to defeat this old man, hands down. _I'll return to you soon, my lover. _The sound of the gong in the center of the arena woke him to his senses, as he confidently stood to face his opponent. The banner adorning his shoulders fluttered to the floor, as he glared at his opponent from across the arena.

Blinking against the dusk's glowing rays, he took a firm stance only for his hands to drop to his sides in surprise. His body turned absolutely numb, preventing him from breathing properly. No... Surely there must have been some mistake! Zuko's lips parted in surprise, his pulse pounding erratically throughout his body. It was not General Masaru who turned to face him, but- "Father," he breathed, his legs trembling beneath him. No longer could he feel the coursing confidence that had once pulsated through his body, but a terrifying horror as his father advanced towards the center of the arena. _I can't fight him. I can't fight Father. _"Please, Father!" he begged, suppressing his fear so that he might find his voice. "I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" He took a shaky breath as Ozai continued to proceed towards him. How had this happened? How could he have done something so stupid?!

"You will fight for your honor," the man said coldly, approaching the teenager with no pity drawn in his sharp features.

Zuko fell to his knees, praying that his father would perhaps forgive him, if only this once. "I meant you no disrespect," the boy assured him, his voice faltering at the sound of the Firelord's footsteps. "I am your loyal son." Tears formed in his eyes, suffering under that malicious, heartless gaze. _Don't do this to me, please. _

"Rise and _fight_, Prince Zuko," Ozai spat, coming within a mere few feet of the Prince, who could not come any closer to the cold tiled floor. The man glared down at the pathetic weakling he was forced to call his son, disgraced by the boy's obvious fear of him.

"I won't fight you," Zuko spoke frigidly, his limbs trembling from under his weight. _I _can't _fight you. _

"You will learn respect," Ozai hissed, drawing back an arm from where he stood. Zuko gained the courage to raise his head, tears streaming down his face as he was crushed beneath his father's hatred for him. "And suffering will be your teacher."

_Is it so much to ask, to love your own son? _

The Firelord released the flame that burned at his fingertips, and Zuko let out a heart-wrenching scream as his eyes saw only the spiteful stammer of heartless fire, soon to submit to the agonizing darkness that overtook him, sending him into a painless void.

Zuko lay conscious in the palace infirmary, although he would hardly call the state he was in 'awake'. He was unresponsive to any method that the nurses attempted to communicate with, his eyes focused on the dark red ceiling that reminded him far too much of the Agni Kai arena. The left side of his face was covered in tight, blood-spattered bandages and he could no longer feel his heartbeat with the languid arm that crossed his bare chest. His mind ran his father's words in his mind over and over and over again, until he did not even have to try and replay them. He had lost his honor by refusing to fight. He was banished from his homeland in every aspect. He was to capture the long-lost Avatar and return him to the Fire Nation. Only then could he restore his vanished honor.

The time to meet Takumi at the docks had come and gone more swiftly than he could imagine. His heart was devoid of any hope, his body numb and his head wracked in pain. He wished that he could say that this wasn't fair, that he didn't deserve this, but he'd made a mistake. He'd spoken out in his father's war chamber and here he paid the terrible price. At that moment, Zuko would have very openly welcomed death, and cursed the spirits for not even allowing that. They'd deprived him of everything else he held dear, why not take his life too? Images of his lover flashed through his head in an endless circle, clenching his chest together painfully. _It's my fault. I've ruined everything. _He wished he could cry the pain away, but there were no tears left to spare now.

His uncle had stopped by not to long ago, whispering to him about some ship that he was getting ready for the young prince, as well as a small crew that included the one familiar name of Jee. Words of strong encouragement were spoken, telling him that there was always hope and that the Avatar could be found if he truly put his heart into the search. A heart? Zuko would have laughed at that under any other such circumstance. His heart was long broken. So he continued to stare at the ceiling, his dreams smashed beneath the fierce fist of the chains that bound him to some strange concept called 'honor' that he'd yet to grasp. Honor was apparently the willingness to knowingly sacrifice hundreds of people in a battle maneuver. Honor was apparently keeping your mouth shut, even if you didn't believe in what was taking place. Honor was apparently standing your ground and fighting against a family member from whom all you'd ever asked for is love. Considering all of this, Zuko was willing to admit he'd lost what others called honor.

His love? It meant nothing. His prayers? They'd worked against him. His dreams? He couldn't remember his dreams anymore. All he could remember was the face of a man called Takumi, whom he'd surrendered his life to, and whom he'd failed.

"I'm sorry," Zuko whispered, his single functional eye shutting in pain. "I'll return to you... No matter what." He would find the Avatar, he would regain his 'honor', and he would get Takumi _back_.

In a heart where there was no room for happiness or love, only anger and hatred could evolve.

On the balcony of his apartment stood a young man beneath the starry night sky, face drenched in the tears that streamed down his face. The city was oddly quiet that night, as though it understood that his period of grievance had only just begun. His body was wracked with strangled sobs, his will clenched in an iron vice. His body convulsed under the weight on his chest, causing him to choke on what he suspected to be his heart. The world had always been cruel to him, but he'd never suspected this magnitude of malice. With a shaky breath, he drew his bloody hand away from his mouth and stared at the palace that kept his lost lover prisoner.

There was no place in this world for a man like him, who'd been willing to give up what little he had left at a meager chance at love that had been forcefully crushed only hours ago. He'd been tempted to offer his life to the Spirits, but a promise whispered by the winds stopped him from doing so. Raising his blood-drenched hand, he smeared the red fluid on his right forearm and made an oath to live out the rest of his life as long as he could, in hopes that his prince might come to rescue his weary soul. Love had rescued him from that painful abyss, and love had thrust him back into it once again.

He was a lover to the Prince of the Fire Nation. What was their legacy?

A story of a lowly peasant with a troubled past and a desire to love and be loved.

A story of a strong prince, restrained by the chains of honor and conformity.

In each other, they found the undisputed refuge they craved,

Driven by love and intoxicated by heavenly desires.

A struggle with secrets and betrayal,

Wavering on the border between life and death.

He'd been swept off his feet by a prince, yet his 'happily ever after' had been stolen away.

Takumi's eyes filled with fresh tears as the icy rain began to fall, drenching his exposed skin and washing his blood oath away. He put a finger up to his lips and delicately traced them, leaving a faint trail of crimson behind.

_It would make a good story_


	22. Epilogue: Eternity's Blessing

**Epilogue: Eternity's Blessing**

I'm not really sure how I ended up in this situation. Then again, I never really think things out completely. Only the main consequence matters in my eyes. The little side effects don't really amount to much. I have a feeling that this time, it's different. There's warm blood seeping through the worn fabric of my tunic, as I hear Ozai's maniacal laughter. The Firelord stands before me, hand still clasping the bloodied dagger that he would have attempted to take my life with many years ago, although I'm quite sure this time he's actually preformed the task. It's sort of funny, the way he's looking at me; as though he's thrilled and shocked at the same time. I suppose I made it too easy for him.

I have no idea what I thought I was doing, pushing Aang out of the way like that. All I knew was if that hate-driven lightening bolt hit that unsuspecting boy, he would certainly die. Having been able to redirect the attack didn't seem to account for much, however. It came far too close to a nerve and stunned me for only the shortest of seconds... Enough time to plunge your favorite dagger into the heart of your son and watch his eyes dull with loss of blood. It wasn't very clever of me to be caught off guard so easily. Another of my flaws that I feel I ought to point out, as I lie here with a deep gash in my chest.

I think I can hear the Avatar shouting, but it's difficult to say. There's this strange buzz in my head like the sound of a thousand butterfly wings that just won't seem to go away. Speaking of sounds... They've begun fighting again. I hope Aang's okay. He's grown on me, that kid. He brought out the best side of me, a side that I thought had died the day I was banished. The day I lost _him_. My eyes flicker to the slight left where I can see my sister's body as it lay lifeless, my final contribution to this world. I feel sick to my stomach, although it's hard to differentiate the various aches now. I really did take her life, didn't I?

That waterbending girl. I wish I'd taken the time to get to know her name. She places my head in her lap and begs me not to sleep, that she could heal me if I stay awake. _How silly_, I think to myself as I watch her fumble with the water from her pouch. She's always hated me, even after I proved myself trustworthy. We both know that the wound is too deep for her to handle, but it is rather kind of her to try. I'll have to remember this and thank her if I get the chance, perhaps in the next life. My lips aren't moving very well at the moment, and my throat is awfully dry with the taste of desert sand. My chest throbs with the pain, but no more than usual. I guess it finally has the physical characteristics to match how I've always felt since that day.

_I tapped the handle of the restaurant nervously, my heart pounding with thrill for the first time for a very long, long while. I couldn't deny my surprise that the place still stood its ground after three years, let alone the fresh shingles on the roof. It was just about closing time, and there didn't appear to be any customers at that particular moment. I was dressed simply as I always had in the past, but there was no doubt that I would be recognized now. I just wanted to know if everything I'd been through, every person I'd stepped on, and every terrible choice I'd made, just to get home... Did it amount to anything now?_

_Upon entering the establishment, my heart ached with all of the lost memories that were sown here. It was virtually identical to when I'd last seen it, and I couldn't help but hope with every ounce of my being that _nothing _had since changed. I ignored very well the fact that all hope had ever done is hurt me. It was surreal to hear that tiny bell sound upon my entry, as I'd heard it so many times before under far less pressing circumstances. The ring resonated endlessly in my head, its tune more desolate than before. Then again, maybe it was just my imagination. A young raven-haired woman strode out of the kitchen in a hurry, a carton of silverware hugged tightly against her hip. She hardly spared me a glance before sorting the utensils in their proper place beneath the main counter. "I'm sorry sir, but we're closed now," she called out, sounding rather distracted as the clang of spoons and forks cluttered the air unpleasantly. I held back a sigh, lifting my hand to flip back the hood of my cloak and patiently awaited her attention. _

_Finally her eyes flickered toward me and held my gaze for only a moment, her expression clouded with confusion, then shock, then- _

"_Zuko." _

_Realization. _

_Her hand immediately jumped to her mouth when she realized her mistake, and she bounded out from around the counter and bowed to me in the most awkward way. Upon observing her, I found that the slightest changes such as a more slender face and a fuller figure have transformed her into a far more mature being, a woman if you will. However, my foremost thoughts were far from her as my eyes scoured every detail of the room, far more gloomy than I remembered it to be. "Akiko," I stated in a cold voice that wasn't my own. "It's been a while." It was obvious that my idle chatter unnerved her, so I made a resolution to keep my succeeding statements narrowed a bit more towards the point of my visit. _

_Her dark eyes remained fixed on the floor in an attempt to repress the flood of emotions running through her eyes. I ignored the tug at my heartstrings as she rose, yet refused to meet my gaze. "Prince Zuko, if there's anything I can-"  
_

"_I want to know where he is," I interjected, my burning tongue doing the talking for me. Wincing at the sharpness of my tone, I added in a gentler manner, "Please, can you tell me where I can find him?" _

_Akiko visibly shuddered and pursed her lips, her gaze finally meeting mine with a distraught quality that resembled, but could not nearly rival my own. "You have been away for a long while," she murmured, inclining her head slightly. "Perhaps you should sit down." The conversation that followed those words was hardly discernable through my numb state of mind, as portions of the conversation ran fruitlessly through my head. _

"_After you left... Emotions took a toll... Cells divided at... Blood... Had to quit... Once or twice Hoshi and I would... Never was the same following... Suffered fainting spells... I couldn't bear to see him... Took to writing up his novel... Really only ever thought of you... Terribly pale... Two months before his twentieth birthday... In critical condition... Only survived that long waiting for you... Lingered on the brink... Passed only three months ago..." _

_I hadn't realized that I'd been shaking until Akiko's hand had gently captured mine from across the table, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "His legacy still lives on. I collected up the best of his works into an anthology and had it published. His novel was a huge, if not controversial success. I kept the original manuscript on hand, but I think he meant for it to go to you." She reached down under the table and retrieved a stack of parchment bound by tightly woven lace from her hand bag and pressed it into my hands. I couldn't help but wonder if she'd always kept it by her immediate side, or if she'd only done so once my presence in the Fire Nation was made known. "It's yours," she whispered, a tear cascading down her cheek as I made no move to accept the offering. "Take it." _

_Slowly my hand grasped the thick collection of papers, and I hugged it tightly against my chest for fear that it would disappear in an instant. I couldn't possibly describe the way I was feeling at that moment, but I knew that the uncertainty that I'd felt for so long had finally eased in my heart. Whether it was a numbing or a revelation I wasn't sure, but I knew that I was going to have a sleepless night._

_And I did. I spent the entire night reading every last word on those two hundred and eighty-eight pages of hand-written, slightly untidy work that my lover had composed. I neglected food, water, and rest, my eyes devouring page after page by dim candlelight. By the end of my literary excursion, my hands were soaked in blood from where the binding had cut into my skin and my entire body was trembling with awareness. It was a familiar story of forbidden love and the anguish that followed, although I understood very well the plight of the characters myself. Putting a hand to my heart, I turned to the last page to find a humble dedication in the very center of the page. _

_I love you,_

_I live for you,_

_And I'll wait for you forever. _

_My Prince. _

_I left the Fire Nation the next day, the Day of Black Sun. _

He told me that he would wait for me forever... Perhaps even beyond death? Yes. One person's 'forever' does not halt at the end of their days on earth. Eternity is time without end, a prospective that isn't entirely clear. Nevertheless, I have a feeling that it will reveal itself to me very soon. Suddenly, it takes too much effort to breathe properly, let alone keep my eyes open. Surrounded by an absolute darkness, the noises that surround me fade and all I can sense is my heartbeat, which is more of a tremble than a beat at the moment. The pain is finally receding, my fear tamed at the idea of seeing _him_... And my fear spurred at the notion of nothingness. In a leap of faith, I allow myself to lose conscious control of my body and submit to the gentle wave drawing me from the shore of my unsightly reality.

When I finally come to a dazed and pathetic consciousness, I'm surprised when my eyes flutter open and I can feel my body respond to my direction. Wincing as a bright light strikes my line of sight, I'm pleasantly alarmed by the comfortable warmth surrounding my form and practically lulling me back into the sweet depths of sleep. Nevertheless, my eyes finally adjust to my settings only to find myself in a very familiar place: I'm in _his_ house, in _his_ bedroom, lying in _his_ bed, the blankets falling to my clothed, unharmed chest. And beside me, beside me is-

"Takumi," I breathe, my voice sounding rather far off, as I gain the ultimate strength and become undeniably weak at the same time. His smiles at me, lifting a hand to caress my face with only love shining in his chocolate eyes. "You haven't changed at all," I murmur after a period of silence, my eyes wandering his figure to find how true my words were. His face still holds the same young, handsome quality that he'd possessed when I'd left, although the measure of sadness I'd once recognized is no longer visible. He is still my beautiful lover of seventeen years, despite living out almost three years on the earth without my presence.

"It's kind of strange how things work in the Spirit World," Takumi whispers in a soft voice, his touch descending to my collarbone. There's a note of pride in his tone as he speaks, "I appear to you the way you've always known me. Should you have met me in the state I left the earth, I don't think you would be very pleased. I was rather sickly looking, in truth." He leans forward to give me a light kiss on the forehead. "But you... You're more beautiful than ever, my Prince. You don't seem to have changed much either." He begins to stroke my hair, pleased by the way it's grown out.

"Don't taunt me, Takumi," I warn, submitting to the pleasant sensations I'd once considered lost. "I'm not the same person that I was, and I'm certainly not beautiful." I look away from his gaze when I see a skeptical glint in his eyes that tells me I'm selling myself short.

"Alright. You may have changed, but you're still my Zuko," he insists, nuzzling his head into my hair. It's unimaginable, feeling his touch after such a long time. I can hardly bear our flesh to flesh contact, as he strokes my body in ways I've only ever allowed him to do.

"I'm not so sure about that," I whisper, as my hand finds a way to his chest. I think I could very well die happy n- ...Oh, wait.

"I've been watching you," Takumi murmurs, his eyes suddenly losing their focus as they stare deep into mine. "I've seen the way you've transformed." His voice betrays no opinion of what he thought of my actions, but the thought of his constant vigilance makes me hang my head in a flushed shame. Noticing my distress, he gently lifts my torso, squeezes flush against the headboard, and allows me to rest against his body.

"I made a lot of bad choices," I state softly, feeling his hands intertwined with mine. It's a beautiful sensation, to be touched so chastely, yet intimately by someone you love. "I lost my way for a long while, as well as my heart." I choke back tears with a shaky breath, under the impression that maybe he no longer loves this bundle of mistakes that is myself.

"That's what happens when you lose your way," he explains, resting his chin on my head. I can almost feel a pulsing energy emerging from his form. Must be a spirit thing. "You have to make some choices, love. It's a trial and error system. Sometimes there are more errors than trials, but that doesn't mean you lost your heart along the way. You've always had an unimaginable heart of gold, and you've only proved my point by what you did today." He chuckles when I give him a strange look. "You saved Avatar Aang's life, and it wasn't for the world's sake. You did it for him, because his life is precious to you." His eyes grow very sad at this point, and his hand lingers on the spot where my physical body had been fatally wounded.

"You were my lover, my most precious," I challenge, tilting my head up to glance at his expression. "I couldn't seem to save you."

"You did save me," Takumi counters, his eyes suddenly glistening with joy. "Didn't you read my book? There's a reason it ends the way it does. You know that there are much worse things than dying. And the most prominent is-"

"Dying without loving," I quote, deriving the phrase from his novel.

"That's right," he says proudly, wrapping his arms comfortably around my stomach. "So stop beating yourself up, because you haven't failed anyone." His nimble fingers rub my chest affectionately, and I know right then I would have thrown myself in front of a hundred lightening bolts to be with him for eternity.

"So, what does this mean?" I finally ask quietly, feeling his form stiffen behind me. "Can I- Can I stay with you?" I know that I must sound vulnerable, but I can cast away my hesitations around him.

Takumi refuses to answer me for a very long time, as though trying to will the words in his mouth away. Nevertheless, he bows his head and looks into my eyes "Zuko, I know it's incredibly selfish of me, but I wish with all of my might that you could stay with me in this realm. To your fortune, you haven't separated from your body quite yet." He bites his lip, but continues to look into my confused eyes.

"I-I'm not...what?" I stammer, fearing the answer I will receive. If I'm not dead then-?

"You still have time on the earth," Takumi murmurs, attempting a shallow smile. "The world still needs you, Zuko. Especially the Fire Nation. It needs a leader with a strong heart and an understanding of true honor to bring it back into its age of peace and genuine glory." He looks almost pained as he speaks this, knowing the heavy burden this places on my shoulders.

"Don't send me back," I plead, suddenly wishing I had furthered treasured his touch on my skin. Quite honestly, I am done with the human world. It's selfish, cruel, and had altogether nearly killed me quite a few times. No longer do I wish to be a part of such a reality. No... No, I just want him.

"It's not my choice," Takumi assures me very quickly, his hands sneaking into my robes and caressing my chest as though to soak in as much contact as he could. "If it was up to me, you could come back with me to the Spirit World, but I'm merely a messenger of Avatar Roku. Lu Ten wanted to see you, but only one soul is allowed to greet those of the earthly realm."

"Lu Ten?" I breathe questioningly as my lover kisses my neck. The thought of my passed cousin makes my chest ache with additional hurt, though Takumi's touch seems to soak it away. I still regret the grounds upon which I parted with the man, and could never quite forgive myself for it.

"He wants to tell you so many things," Taki explains, his voice full of a loving quality I had often imagined in my dreams. "I offered to tell you for him, but I think he needs to speak of it on his own to make things right."

"I wish I could see him," I mutter, my tone growing increasingly bitter. I have so many apologies to make, it is simply eating away at me. "I can't stand to return to earth now. Takumi, I've waited so long-"

"And surely you can wait a little longer?" he implores, tightening his grip around me. "Now that you know I'm here?" Taki's fingers brush a rather sensitive area of my chest, making me shiver with bliss.

"I always knew," I whisper, deeply inhaling his scent. My chest begins to tighten when I realize what he's trying to say. I'm supposed to return to my body, become miraculously healed, and lead a nation that may very well come to despise me for suppressing our reign of splendor. Ah, I can hardly imagine how many assassination attempts will made within the first month. At least the rest of the world will appreciate my efforts. "But to leave you now will break my heart," I admit, finding enough strength to pull myself up and straddle the man's form, who looks visibly pained by my words. This is partially untrue, for he and I both know my heart is already shattered beyond human repair.

"I'm sorry," he says, pulling me into our first genuine kiss. I let out a soft moan, bringing my hands to caress his face in a daze as he wraps his arms around me in a gentle embrace. Our tongues twist and tangle until I've lost track of my own and my body trembles from the thrill. That touch... I so desperately want to lie back on the mattress and beg him to take me, but I'm fairly sure that this temporary spiritual body that I now possess has limits that simply cannot be surpassed. When we pull away he whispers into my ear, "The world still needs you. I completed my service, and now it's your turn. Everything we dreamed about can become a reality for so many other couples. Think about what you can do for them! You can give them everything we were deprived of."

"What about what I want?" I ask softly, avoiding his eyes. "What about what _you_ want?" This is just like me. Being selfish at a time when the entire world may very well be in peril. I'm finding it harder and harder to care as Taki's hands run their course around my figure. I've wanted this for so long, I'm ashamed to say that I almost feel like I deserve this happiness... Which I don't.

"I want you to be happy," Takumi says with sincerity, pressing his lips against my scarred cheek. "But I want you to live out your life." He closes his eyes and presses our foreheads together. "I've had my time on earth. You still have precious time to spend among your friends, your uncle. People who love you as much as I do. It would be selfish of me to take you away from that."

And I'd like nothing more than to be selfish. "I understand," I murmur begrudgingly, though tears fall freely down my cheeks. Hearing that Takumi still loves me set off a whirlpool of emotions deep in my chest. It almost seems cruel of the Spirits to tempt me with my lover, only to take him away so quickly. "I'll do as I must, but the next time death strikes I want _in_," I add sharply, watching Takumi's face shift into a beautiful smile. At first I'm afraid he might consider that I would commit a great sin to join his realm, but it seems he knows me better than that.

"Of course," he agrees, laughter eminent in his voice. "Let's just hope that's not too soon." As he draws me into another kiss, I can tell it's almost time for me to depart. He kisses me with desperation, his hands clinging to the back of my head and he presses his body against mine. When we break apart, my suspicions are confirmed when I see Takumi's eyes shimmer with unshed tears. "This is so silly," he whispers to me, as I kiss away the first fallen tear. "I'm not the one who should be crying. Decades are merely a blink of the eye in comparison to an eternity."

"It's okay," I soothe in a gentle tone of voice, a tone I'd long abandoned. "Someone has to be the girl in this relationship." My rather sexist remark provokes his laughter, although I struggle not to let my own tears show.

"Zuko," he murmured, looking me straight in the eye. "It's so easy to love you." I stare at him in shock, trying to remember the last time anyone other than him had told me that they loved me. Even Uncle uses such phrases sparingly, for his heart is consumed with those who are lost to him. Certainly Father and Azula have never made such a remark. Perhaps maybe Aang had said something to the effect once, in a more of a brotherly aspect. How could it possibly be easy to love me when so few do? My eyes seemed to display my confusion, for he gives me a teasing smile and brings me in for a slow kiss.

"I want you to know," he begins in a soft voice, while I can feel a gentle pull drawing me back to the physical realm. My throat tightens excruciatingly as I listen intently to his words. "I want you to know that if you find someone that you love as you did me, I don't want you to hold back. Let yourself love, and don't feel compelled otherwise. Things are different in the Spirit Realm. It would kill me to watch you struggle with your emotions if you fall in love again." I ignore the irony of that statement. He is obviously pained as he says this, but he tries so hard not to let it show.

"How could I?" I whisper, attending to the tugs on my heartstrings. "How could I possibly love another when you wait for me?" That is unthinkable! That is criminal, dirty, cheating, and _wrong_!

"Because it is a great gift to be loved by you," Takumi murmurs, pulling me into a final, loving kiss. Our lips linger for seconds, my earthly ties slowly fading my presence. "As it is a great gift to love. I know that you will probably never glance at another person twice in such a way, but I want you to know that you have my blessing." I groan as I have to consciously fight to remain in this ghostly representation of my lover's house. There is so much to say, yet I can't seem to speak. I settle for three words I know will last until we meet again.

"I love you, Taki." My voice has finally obtained a softness that makes him truly smile, though he's clearly in as much pain as I am. "My heart will ache for you."

Takumi murmurs into my ear, "Do not speak with in such a forlorn manner. Because we are physically separated does not mean that we are lost to each other. I'll watch over you."

"I have my own guardian angel," I whisper back, my heart filled with bliss that counters my pain. I intertwine my hands in his as the pull towards reality becomes unbearable. "I'll try not to cause you too much grief." Even through my heartsick tone, he can understand that I'm teasing.

"I love you," he says tenderly, his grip on my hands tightening as I begin to lose consciousness once again. Our tears intermingle as our cheeks touch, and I slowly allow myself to slide into a state of darkness that isn't frightening anymore.

When I awaken, the first thing I notice is the pain coursing through my body. The second thing I notice are the tears running down my face. The third thing I notice is that the tears are not mine. "Aang, stop slobbering on me," I groan in a sullen and dry voice. "For heaven's sake, you're no better than your damn bison." A blessed moment of silence is soon interrupted by a chorus of irritatingly loud and joyous voices-

"_Zuko!" _

The next thing I know I'm being embraced by a sobbing airbender emitting enough tears to be deemed a fountain. "Zuko! I-I thought, you- We, we thought..." His voice fades as his embrace tightens unbearably. I'm able to gain enough information from my surroundings and the unconscious, perhaps lifeless form of my father awkwardly sprawled on the palace floor to believe that we've won the battle.

"You won't get rid of me that easily," I inform him, trying to escape his harsh grip. "Or maybe you will if you keep squeezing the life out of me." I turn my head to the waterbender, whose name I've suddenly remembered. "Katara. I suppose I have you to thank for saving my life?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, trying not to sound accusing.

She shakes her head, giving me a watery smile. "It was by the Spirits' blessing that you survived that wound."

_And how very blessed I am. _"Aang?" The monk finally turns his head towards me, his wordless lips moving in quivering motions whilst trying to express his gratitude towards me. "Thank you," I say warmly, pulling the boy into a fairly comfortable embrace. "I think I'm finally on the right track," I whisper to him, and he looks merely dazed when I pull away. He knows that I've experienced some personal revelation, for he looks upon me with recognition in his eyes. If there's one person whom I can count on to understand me, it is this mere child and savior of the world.

Even though things don't always seem to fair towards my best interests, I have a feeling that there's a reason things turned out the way they did for me. I'm a far different person from when I was merely fourteen, but no one else has the liberty to judge if these changes have affected me for the better. I'm a whole person now, and I'd never have become this if I hadn't gone through the experiences that I did. Things are going to change drastically from now on, but I have a feeling that I'll be able to withstand time's strain. There's one thing I know that's never going to change, and that is the love I share in my heart for a man named Takumi. In knowing this maybe, just maybe, my heart can be healed once more.

**(A/N: Thank you to every single person who was kind enough to leave me their input. It meant a lot for me as a novice writer to recieve the valuable reviews of experienced readers. If you flip back through previous chapters, you'll notice I've adjusted the format and improved my chapters in a grammatical sense. **

**Special Dedication To: **_**RueBroadway**_**, who was with me since the near-beginning. Your constant support was my lifeline for this story, and I'll never forget your penname for as long as I live. **

_**SifuZuko,**_** whose words of inspiration kept my love for this fanfiction burning until the very end. You are the prominent energy that kept my fingers tapping at this keyboard. **

_**Party in the Afterlife**_**, whose reviews and PMs provided me the inspiration I needed to put my heart and soul into creating an ending for my story. You've given me a sense of how much this fanfiction means to me.**

_**Secret Thought, bloodstar, Oirarana**_**... You guys are the blood in my circulatory system and the oxygen in my lungs. Thanks for your kind words and nudges in the right direction. **

**And of course, my Beta whom I adore very much. How could I have survived without your guidance? I surely would have failed without you! **

**As my first fanfiction comes to a close, I'm very aware that I was fortunant to recieve the response that I did. Please don't hesitate to leave me a final overall critique, thank you very much. If you enjoyed this story, check out my work-in-progress, **_**Bloodlust**_**. wink)**


End file.
